LOVESICK (REMAKE - KAISOO Ver)
by Kaisoo Land
Summary: Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengira kalau hidupnya akan menjadi tidak karuan hanya demi uang sebesar 450.000 won. Yang lebih buruk, dia harus mengalami manis pahitnya cinta dengan seorang 'Pria', Kim Jongin. / "Kyungsoo... jadilah pacarku" / "AKU TIDAK GAY, KEPARAT!" / KAISOO / YAOI / FF REMAKE / Drama, Humor, Romance, boyxboy, Schoollife.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVESICK (REMAKE | KAISOO VER)**

 **Cast : Kyungsoo (Noh)**

 **Jongin (Phun)**

 **Soojung (Aim)**

 **Yeri (Pang)**

 **Chanyeol (Ohm)**

 **Minor cast : EXO members, BTS members (yang lainnya nyusul seiring berjalannya cerita ya)**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo**

 **Genre : romance, humor, schoollife, boyxboy,**

 **Rate : T/semi M (bcs a lot of swearing kkkk)**

 **Desclimer :**

 **cerita ini bukan cerita asli milikku, ini adalah novel hasil karya** **Indrytimes (twitter :Hedshew)** **yang aslinya berbahasa Thailand. kemudian**

 **di terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris oleh** **Kudalakorn (kudalakorn . com)** **dan di terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh** **/veerAslant (Ve-as .** **)**

 **kemudian disatukan (di repack) menjadi e-Novel oleh** **/fafasinata**

 **Kalian bisa melihat link e-novel bahasa Indonesianya di akhir chapter ini nanti.**

 **Adapun alasan kenapa aku ngeremake Novel ini adalah karena aku sangat menyukai drama Lovesick the series dan penggemar berat Kaisoo. pas aku baca yang versi novelnya terus lihat pendeskripsian tokoh Phun dan Noh (karakter asli) itu cocok banget sama penggambaran fisik Kaisoo. jadi aku mikir, kenapa enggak aku satuin aja keduanya? dan disinilah aku sekarang haha**

 **Aku juga ngeremake bukan cuma mengganti nama castnya doang sih, ada beberapa bagian cerita yang aku rombak ulang (termasuk mengubah bahasanya menjadi bahasa baku karena terjemahan aslinya berbahasa nonbaku) dengan tetap berusaha untuk tidak mengubah suasana ceritanya, aku juga berencana buat ngerubah sedikit jalan cerita menyesuaikan dengan cast hehe.**

 **Jadi... umm kritik dan saran tetep dibutuhkan yaa haha**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

"Kyungsoo! apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dana untuk klub kita jadi segini?!"

Pekikan Suara Chanyeol menyapa gendang telingaku dengan tidak elitnya, tepat disaat aku baru saja menginjakan kakiku di rangan band ini. Aku sudah akan memukul mulutnya yang bersuara kencang itu karena sudah mengagetkanku tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah dokumen (yang mana adalah dokumen yang bermasalah) kini menempel di wajahku.

 _apa apaan sih si idiot ini?_

Aku mengernyit saat mulai membaca semua detail di dokumen itu (yang Chanyeol lemparkan ke wajahku dengan 'penuh kasih sayang'). Aku mengingat-ingat kembali, dengan jelas bahwa aku benar-benar mengajukan dana sebanyak 500.000 won untuk mengganti set drum kami yang sudah lapuk. Tapi kenapa yang tertulis disitu hanya 50.000 won?! Dimana sisanya?! Kenapa jumlah 'nol' nya hanya 4?!

"fuck.. apa kau tahu? tagihan drumnya akan dikirim kemari dalam waktu beberapa hari lagi! Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kyungsoo?! apa kita harus melarikan diri dan mengemis -ngemis di jalanan?!" Chanyeol terus berteriak tanpa henti, dia terlihat sangat frustasi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan mendapati anggota klubku yang lain juga tidak kalah frustasinya dengan Chanyeol.

Aku adalah seorang ketua klub, dan klubku sedang terkena masalah. Jadi, sebagai ketua klub, aku harus melakukan apa sekarang?

"Aku akan segera kembali!" Seruku seraya menghambur keluar ruangan.

* * *

Suara decit sepatuku menggema di koridoor yang sudah sepi ini saat aku berlari menuju ke Gedung Utama. Aku khawatir kantornya sudah tutup karena hari sudah mulai larut. Saat ini otakku benar-benar tidak karuan. Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana hal semacam ini bisa terjadi. aku juga takut kalau kalau aku sendiri yang telah membuat kesalahan sebagai ketua klub.

 _Sial! Kapan aku membuat kesalahan seperti ini?! Aku sangat yakin kalau klubku pasti akan mendapat dana sesuai yang aku minta. Aku yakin sekali karena aku sudah pesan drum setnya, dan barangnya akan segera diantar dalam beberapa hari, aku yakin kalau aku sudah melakukan persetujuan dengan pihak sekolah. Tapi kenapa mereka memotong dana kami seenaknya begini?!_

YES! Ruang OSIS masih terbuka. Aku berharap bisa bertemu orang yang punya wewenang untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

"Halo, saya perwakilan dari klub musik. Saya ingin minta sesuatu, tolong periksa anggaran kami! Kami pikir, kalian melakukan kesalahan!"

tapi nampaknya teriakanku sia-sia, ruangan ini terlihat kosong, aku mendesah putus asa dan berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi, saat itu juga aku melihat kepala seseorang menyembul dari balik meja ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Itu Jongin, Kim Jongin. Sekretaris OSIS yang sudah menjabat selama dua tahun berturut-turut di sekolah ini. Dia setingkat denganku (walaupun kami tidak terlalu akrab). Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak meloncat kegirangan kearahnya. ya, dialah solusinya. Aku yakin dia bisa membantu.

"Jongin? hey Jongin! Bisakah kau cek anggaran klubku? Plis? Plis? Plis? 450.000 Hilang! aah aku rasa aku bisa gila sekarang!" Aku memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan persahabatan kami (yang tidak terlalu dekat ini) sebagai senjata rahasia. Sesaat dia nampak terkejut saat pertama kali melihatku, tapi kemudian dia berjalan ke rak dan mengambil beberapa tumpukan dokumen untukku.

"Sebentar"

Aku berdiri disana melihat Jongin yang sedang membolak-balik dokumen-dokumen itu. Aku benar-benar berharap kalau kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah 'Oh iya, ada kesalahan,' atau 'sisa uangnya akan di berikan minggu depan' atau kata-kata semacam itu. Tapi sejujurnya harapanku memang tidak terlalu besar, karena OSIS jarang membuat kesalahan (apalagi kalau Jongin yang memeriksa pekerjaan mereka). Ditambah lagi, sekolah kami tidak pernah menambah anggaran klub selama ini.

"Kami tidak membuat kesalahan kok, anggarannya tertulis disini. lihatlah Kyungsoo" Jongin mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kudengar saat ini. Dia memberikan berkas itu kepadaku agar aku bisa melihatnya. Walaupun ukuran hurufnya sangat kecil, tapi angka 50.000 yang tertulis disitu benar-benar membuatku terperanjat sampai rasanya aku mau pingsan.

"bagaimana bisa?!"

"Waktu rapat anggaran, kau tidak datang kan? Siapa kemarin yang kau suruh untuk mewakili klubmu?" Kata-kata Jongin membuatku berpikir sejenak ke masa lalu. Aku baru ingat. Rapat anggaran untuk klub dan aktifitas sekolah lainnya selalu diadakan tiap tahun. Tapi waktu rapat itu diadakan, aku sedang tidak di Seoul. Seluruh keluargaku pergi menengok nenekku yang sedang sakit di Busan. Maka dari itu, perwakilan yang datang ke rapat itu adalah...

sialan..

PARK JIMIN!

dia adalah anggota klub kami yang paling bodoh.

Kami berunding siapa yang akan menghadiri rapat tahunan itu dan sialnya malah anak bantet itu yang terpilih. Mereka semua tidak ada yang mau datang untuk menggantikanku karena rapat itu biasanya berlangsung selama 12 jam. Belum lagi biasanya mereka suka memojokkan klub kami. Dan takdir sialnya memutuskan Jiminlah yang harus datang kesana. Meskipun awalnya kami ragu, tapi kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Dan meskipun Jimin itu bodoh, aku tetap tidak menyangka dia akan jadi sebodoh ini.

"Waktu rapat kemarin, Jackson dari klub sepak bola terus-terusan memotong anggaran untuk klubmu. Karena kalau tidak, dia harus memotong anggaran klubnya sendiri. Jimin sepertinya terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Jackson jadi dia hanya duduk diam saja disana. Akhirnya hanya 50.000 yang tersisa untuk klubmu. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga bingung dan berpikir kalau mungkin kau akan keberatan"

"tentu saja aku keberatan!" Aku menggebrak meja. "lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!" Aku mulai berteriak dan mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri. aku benar-benar frustasi.

Sementara itu, Jongin hanya memandangiku seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, ruang OSIS mendadak jadi sunyi senyap.

Berkas itu terlempar kemeja saat Jongin menghembuskan napas dan berkata, "Aku ada jalan keluarnya..."

"apa? beritahu aku Jongin! beri tahu aku sekarang juga! Aku rela melakukan apapun!" Kesempatanku ada disini, mana mungkin aku membuangnya begitu saja?!

Aku menatap wajah temanku-yang-tidak-terlalu-akrab itu dengan harap-harap cemas, menunggu jawaban. Aku tidak sadar kalau dia melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh sebagai gantinya.

Kalau saja aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya, aku bahkan tidak akan pernah sudi untuk berfikir datang ketempat ini dari awal.

"Kyungsoo..."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku meremang seketika mendengar suara beratnya memanggil namaku,

"..jadilah pacarku"

* * *

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Jadi bagaimana?!" Seperti biasa, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyapaku saat aku terengah-engah kembali ke ruang klub kami.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Maksudku, Aku benar-benar bingung, marah dan kesal, semuanya tercampur jadi satu. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mempermainkanku seperti itu? Aku mengenalnya (walaupun dari jauh) sudah sejak lama, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata dia itu... sinting!

"AKU BUKAN GAY, KEPARAT!"

Kalimat itu aku teriakkan lima menit yang lalu sebelum aku kabur dari Ruang OSIS dan kembali ke ruang klubku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari seorang Kim Jongin yang segalanya terlihat sempurna.

Penampilannya. Keluarganya. Tingkah Lakunya, Nilai-nilainya. Keramahannya. Dan bahkan dia punya pacar yang sangat cantik.

Pacar cantik?!

Iya... Dia sudah punya pacar, kan? Pacarnya juga gadis populer di sekolahnya. Ditambah lagi, Aku kenal Jongin lama sekali. (Walaupun kita tidak terlalu dekat -jadi begini, Jongin itu adalah temannya Ravi dan Ravi itu berteman dengan Ken, Ken adalah sahabat karib Hongbin yang mana Hongbin itu adalah teman sekelasku, seperti itulah hubunganku dengan Jongin, sangat jauh bukan?)

Saat kita berpapasan, kadang kita akan tersenyum kepada satu sama lain. Atau, kalau Aku sedang beruntung dan dia ada didepanku saat mengantri membeli makanan di kantin, aku akan minta tolong padanya untuk memesankan punyaku juga. Kadang kalau klub kami mengadakan konser, aku akan datang ke hadapannya dan menawarkan tiket.

Mengingat semua itu, rasanya tidak mungkin dia punya pikiran semacam 'itu' terhadapku. Dan sebenarnya, jika ada yang bertanya berapa banyak siswa yang gay di sekolahku ini maka jawabanku adalah banyak sekali. Tapi Jongin tentu adalah orang terakhir yang akan terlintas dibenakku.

 _apa mungkin aku salah dengar?!_

* * *

Cuaca sudah mulai gelap dan udara sangat dingin. Mungkin karena November sudah dekat. Apakah sebaiknya aku mengurung diri dikamar dan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain Video Game?

Tapi tidak, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang membuatku menyalakan scooterku dan pergi ke rumah yang besar ini.

Aku pernah masuk ke tempat ini dua tahun yang lalu. Saat anak sulung dari keluarga ini mengadakan pesta ulang tahun yang ke 15. Aku tidak dekat dengannya atau bagaimana. Tapi kami ada di tingkat yang sama, juga rumah kami cukup berdekatan. Temanku yang memang akrab dengannya memohon kepadaku untuk menemaninya datang ke pesta itu.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi, sendirian. Apalagi dengan tujuan yang terdengar sangat konyol seperti saat ini.

Aku memarkirkan sepeda motorku di depan gerbang besar itu, dan mulai mondar-mandir didepannya. Aku bisa melihat bel pintu seolah-olah minta di tekan saat itu juga, tapi alasanku kesinilah yang membuatku sulit untuk melakukannya.

 _Fuck! kalau saja si Jongin keparat itu tidak mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti tadi, mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati bergelung di bawah selimut saat ini. Awas saja kalau dia tidak menarik lagi ucapannya, akan kupukuli wajah tampannya itu sampai babak belur!_

Sebelum aku mulai berteriak sendirian, aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang tinggi sedang berjalan di sekitaran taman. Bayangan itu mencuri perhatianku. Dirumah ini hanya ada satu anak laki-laki, jadi siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Jongin! Jongin!" aku mencoba meneriakkan nama pemilik bayangan itu. Aku tidak mau berteriak terlalu keras (tapi tidak terlalu pelan juga) aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya agar dia tahu aku ada disini. Nampaknya usahaku terbayarkan. Si tampan yang berengsek itu menoleh dan nampak terkejut (tentu saja, dia tidak mungkin berpikir kalau aku akan datang ke rumahnya malam-malam seperti ini kan?). Akhirnya dia berjalan keluar dari bayangan pohon itu, Aku sadar kalau dia sedang menelpon seseorang.

 _Oh apakah aku mengganggu? Maaf sekali kalau begitu._

Dia masih terkejut saat melihatku. Aku bisa melihat saat itu juga kalau dia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" Dia keluar melalui pintu kecil yang memang bagian dari gerbang itu. Dan sejujurnya, sampai detik ini aku sama sekali belum menyusun apa yang ingin ku bicarakan.

"Uh..."

 _Apa yang harus ku katakan?_

"Ehh, Aku..."

 _Sekarang.. bagimana!?_

"Aku..."

"Apa kau kesini untuk membicarakan tentang apa yang kukatakan tadi sore?"

Ternyata anak ini cukup peka juga, syukurlah.

"ya! Yang itu!." Aku berbicara sambil menunjuk wajahnya. "Kita harus bicara tentang hal itu." Aku menghela napas mengumpulkan keberanianku dan melanjutkan, "Jadi tadi sore, aku pergi ke ruang OSIS dan melihatmu disana. Aku bertanya tentang pemotongan anggaran klubku. Lalu kau bilang semuanya gara-gara Jimin yang tidak mau bicara saat rapat anggaran, jadi aku-"

"Aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo." Dia memotong pembicaraanku karena nampaknya dia tidak ingin mendengar reka ulang keseluruhan ceritaku. Tapi terserahlah. Aku tahu dia ingat, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan pemanasan dulu/?

"Oh, terima kasih kalau kau masih mengingatnya. Jadi kau pasti juga ingat bahwa kau mau membantu klubku. Tapi kau ingin apa sebagai imbalannya? Aku merasa kalau aku salah dengar. Sesuatu... Tentang... jadi pacarmu? Kemudian aku mengumpat kepadamu dan langsung pergi. Maaf sekali, aku pikir pendengaranku agak terganggu-"

"kau tidak salah dengar, Kyungsoo."

"-tapi tentu saja Aku salah dengar, iya kan? Maka dari itu aku datang kesini supaya tahu apa yang ben- apa?! Kau barusan bicara apa?!"

 _Tunggu, apa barusan dia mengatakan sesuatu?_

 _Oh, Mungkin pendengaranku memang benar-benar terganggu._

 _Aku berjanji akan membersihkan telingaku saat sampai di rumah nanti._

"Aku bilang, kau tidak salah dengar Kyungsoo.. jadilah pacarku"

 _Anjir Jongin brengsek! Jadi dia benar-benar gay?! Kalau begitu usahaku datang kesini itu sia-sia?! Apa dia akan melakukan sesuatu kepadaku!?_

Mendadak tulang-tulangku terasa disiram air es saat aku berhasil mengolah semua ini. Dan aku yakin jika wajahku saat ini jadi pucat pasi. Aku menoleh ke arahnya saat mimik wajahnya memberikan senyuman dengan maksud yang tersembunyi. Tentu saja aku tidak mau tahu apapun yang ada dibalik senyuman itu. Dan yang pasti, inilah saatnya aku pergi dari sini!

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Dengarkan dulu!" belum sempat aku meraih scooterku, Jongin sudah lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

 _astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan?!_

Reaksi normalku adalah menutup mata dan dengan kalut mengayu-ayunkan tanganku sebisa mungkin untuk lepas darinya, "Aku tidak bisa Jongin! Kumohon! Jangan menyukaiku! Aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu! Aku bukan gay!" Aku memohon-mohon kepadanya sekarang, aku bahkan rela jika aku harus berlutut saat ini juga. Aku hanya ingin dia melepaskanku agar aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini

 _SESEORANG TOLONG AKUU!_

"hey dengarkan dulu sampai selesai Kyungsoo, aku juga bukan gay!" Jongin mengguncangkan seluruh tubuhku, dan akhirnya membuatku diam. Aku membuka satu mataku.

 _Eh? jadi aku salah paham?_

"masuklah dulu, Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Kemudian dia menarikku memasuki rumahnya.

 _Apa aku bisa selamat keluar dari sini?!_

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Jongin agar berhasil menyeretku masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. (Sumpah demi apapun, aku sudah mencoba berontak, tapi aku tidak mampu melawan, karena sialan, dia kuat sekali!). Tapi setidaknya, kini aku sudah berkenan untuk didudukkan di bawah pohon di taman rumahnya. Jongin menatapku tajam, seolah-olah ada satu juta delapan ratus hal yang ingin dia sampaikan kepadaku tapi dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Secara pribadi, jelas aku ragu apakah aku benar-benar ingin duduk disini mendengarkannya. Atau tidak.

"Kyungsoo!" Akhirnya dia memanggil namaku. Aku terlonjak kaget, mendadak otakku mulai menyusun beberapa rencana.

 _Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus kabur? Menggali lubang? Telpon polisi? Atau mengirim sinyal telepati kepada Chanyeol?!_

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajahku, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa muaknya diriku saat ini. Dia mendesah, "Aku bukan gay. Aku sudah punya pacar. Seorang wanita dan kau tahu itu. dia Soojung, pacarku."

Bocah ini kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi terus mengulang-ulang kata yang sama?

Tapi bagaimanapun, apa yang dia biacarakan memang masuk akal. Perasaanku jadi sedikit lebih lega. Secara alami, aku mengangguk sebagai respon. Karena memang aku tahu. kenyataannya, Soojung itu kekasih Jongin. Dia seumuran dengan kami, tapi dia tidak satu sekolah dengan kami. (tentu saja, sekolah kami kan sekolah khusus laki-laki.) Soojung itu cantik sekali, dan aku benar-benar serius tentang hal itu. wajahnya akan tetap terlihat cantik meski tanpa make up sekalipun. Dia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang modis layaknya gadis kaya pada umumnya. Simpelnya, kalau dia itu pacarmu, maka tidak mungkin kamu bisa berpaling darinya. Apalagi pada laki-laki sepertiku.

Orang-orang bilang Jongin dan Soojung adalah pasangan yang diciptakan oleh surga. Mereka sangat cocok satu sama lain. Jadi, mau tidak mau, aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan Jongin katakan selanjutnya.

"Tapi... Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, Kyungsoo."

 _Shit! Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan omong kosong ini lagi!_

"Baiklah, Jongin. Aku pikir aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau berbicara dengan orang gila" Cepat-cepat aku beranjak dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan jalan pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia duduk disini mencoba untuk meyakinkanku kalau dia bukan gay sampai-sampai dia membawa-bawa nama pacar cantiknya sebagai bukti, tapi pada ahirnya dia tetap mengatakan hal menjijikan itu padaku?

"Keluargaku memaksaku untuk berpacaran dengan putri dari sahabat mereka. Aku tidak bisa melawan permintaan mereka. Satu satunya yang bisa membantuku adalah adikku. Dia bilang kalau aku punya pacar laki-laki, maka dia akan bersedia membantuku."

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat dia mulai bicara tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan dengan jelas karena dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat cepat, "apa? Bicaralah yang jelas" kataku ogah-ogahan berbalik padanya.

"aku bilang, orang tuaku akan menjodohkanku dengan putri temannya" aku kembali duduk di sampingnya seperti sebelumnya mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik.

"lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melawan orang tuaku. Kau tahu mereka itu sangat ketat, Kyungsoo." Dia benar. Aku ingat saat pesta ulang tahunnya dua tahun yang lalu. Aku benar-benar harus berhati-hati saat itu. Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara sumpah serapah semalaman penuh, aku selalu merasa empat pasang mata memperhatikan gerak gerikku, sungguh, rasanya lebih mengerikan daripada harus menahan kentut di depan umum."Tapi entah kenapa, mereka selalu menuruti apapun permintaan Yeri." Lanjut Jongin,

oh ya, Yeri itu adik perempuannya. Samar-samar aku ingat dia. Kim Yeri, lumayan mengintimidasi seingatku. Jadi kalau Jongin bilang padaku bahwa orang tuanya juga takut terhadap Yeri, Aku tidak terlalu terkejut."Jadi, kalau dia membantuku berbicara kepada orangtuaku, maka aku tidak perlu melakukan perjodohan itu, tapi..." Aku menaikkan alis.

 _Tapi? Tapi apa?!_

Dalam pelajaran bahasa Korea, guru Jo mengatakan bahwa kata apapun yang berada di belakang kata "tapi" adalah sebuah inti dari pembicaraan. Maka dari itu, para siswa harus memperhatikan hal tersebut dengan seksama. Tapi... saat ini aku agak sedikit tidak mau memperhatikan Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku tidak mendengarkan ini?"

"Jangan seperti itu, Kyungsoo! Tunggu aku selesai bicara dulu"

 _Dasar tukang paksa!_

Jadi aku duduk dengan muka lelahku menunggu dia melanjutkan perkataanya, tapi juga ada rasa antisipasi dalam diriku.

 _Perasaan apa ini yang mengalir di tulang-tulangku? Apa artinya aku akan kehilangan keperawananku oleh Jongin?!_

"jadi, Yeri itu... sama seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya, Kyungsoo. Dia sangat suka membaca manga Yaoi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia membeli banyak sekali komik komik sejenis itu, semuanya ada di kamarnya."

 _semakin lama percakapan ini semakin menakutkan._

"Maka dari itu, dia bilang kepadaku kalau aku punya pacar laki-laki dia akan berbicara pada orang tua kami untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu. Dan jika pacarku imut, dia akan berusaha lebih keras."

 _fuck. Adakah seseorang yang bisa memberitahuku kapan terakhir kali aku mengedipkan mata?_

Aku mulai berdoa didalam kepalaku. Aku berharap agar aku tuli untuk 2-3 menit kedepan. Aku berjanji akan memunguti setiap sampah yang kutemukan di pekarangan sekolah selama 3 bulan penuh kalau harapanku ini dikabulkan.

 _Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengarkan doaku T_T_

"Dan kau itu... imut." Itu adalah kalimat berikutnya yang aku dengar dari mulut Jongin. Dan itu mendadak membuat kepalaku pusing.

 _Double fuck! maaf sekali karena aku terlahir lebih kecil darimu._ (tinggi Jongin 184 cm sedangkan aku hanya 170 cm, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa jauhnya perbedaan tinggi kami berdua) _dan maaf juga karena kulitku sangat putih sehingga tidak akan bisa jadi lebih gelap lagi. Aku juga minta maaf karena walaupun aku punya kelopak mata ganda, mataku tetap besar dan bulat. Bibirku juga merah merona yang_ (teman-temanku bilang) _sangat menggemaskan dan berbentuk_ _seperti hati..._

Teman-temanku sering mengejek kalau aku ini terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tapi semuanya tidak pernah aku pikirkan dalam-dalam sebelumnya. Sampai malam ini aku sadar, secara resmi keadaanku ini berhasil memasukkanku ... kedalam neraka.

Nampaknya Jongin bisa membaca pikiranku.

"dengar Kyungsoo. Aku minta maaf. Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Tapi... tidak mungkin juga aku membawa seseorang seperti Yongguk dan bilang ke Yeri kalau dia itu pacarku, 'kan?" Dia tahu caranya membuat contoh kasus yang baik. Dia membawa-bawa Yongguk. Yongguk itu atelit terbaik disekolah kami, tubuhnya sangat kekar, kulitnya hitam dan wajahnya juga sangar. Kalau kau melihatnya kau mungkin mengira dia adalah seorang kuli bangunan daripada seorang murid SMA.

"kenapa kau tidak mencoba meminta geng pretty boy saja?" Aku bertanya padanya, sambil mengacu ke sekelompok murid-murid centil yang selalu gaduh di sekolah kami, yang bahkan mampu membuat laki-laki normal disekitarnya menjadi ketakutan (ya, Chanyeol salah satunya). Kalaupun Jongin meminta tolong pada mereka, pasti mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain untuk memperebutkannya.

"Yeri tidak suka yang semacam itu, Kyungsoo. Dia lebih suka laki-laki gay, bukan yang setengah-setengah seperti mereka."

 _Jadi maksudmu aku ini gay begitu?!_

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menamparkan sendal yang kupakai saat ini ke wajahnya yang tanpa dosa itu. Enak saja kalau bicara.

"Kan ada Jungkook, Mark, atau Jinwoo. Mereka juga manis dan imut. Mereka bahkan lebih pendek dariku. Kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong pada mereka saja?!"

Aku mengarang saat mengatakan mereka lebih pendek dariku karena pada dasarnya aku tidak yakin tapi persetan yang penting aku harus mencoba mengubah pikiran Jongin.

Nampaknya Jongin juga sudah kehabisan akal. Dia mendesah sekali lagi, "Mereka itu straight seperti kita. Mereka tidak akan setuju dengan ide ini."

"tapi, kenapa? kenapa harus aku?! Dari 1500 lebih murid di sekolah kita yang mana 80% nya adalah pria berwajah imut, KENAPA HARUS AKU?!"

"Karena kau.." Jongin menatap mataku lekat-lekat, "..juga membutuhkan bantuanku" Tubuhku membeku saat itu juga.

 _Apakah saat ini aku sedang diancam?_

"jadi kita bisa saling membantu"Jongin melanjutkan. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku masih membutuhkan bantuan Jongin."Oke? Kita tidak perlu akting secara terus menerus, cukup didepan Yeri saja. Dan akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan uang itu untuk klubmu."

 _damn! Apakah aku benar-benar harus rela kehilangan harga diri ini hanya demi uang sebesar 450.000 won?_

 _dengan menjadi istri Jongin?!_

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku sedang memikirkan ini matang-matang. Tapi aku tidak sempat melanjutkan pikiranku itu karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara cempreng muncul tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

"Oppa, kau sedang bersama siapa?"

Tuhan! Apakah begini caramu mengahiri hidupku.. T_T

_TBC_

* * *

Mohon review nya ya guys^^

Soalnya aku mau lihat dulu respon kalian, kalau bagus, aku akan lajutin ini segera, tapi kalo kurang, yaa... seingetnya aja deh hwhwhw

Oh iya ini link e-novel yang aku janjiin tadi : file:/H:/Download/ Love%20Sick%20-%20Novel% 20Version%20%284 5%20Chapter%

Selamat mendownload!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kyungsoo (Noh)**

 **Jongin (Phun)**

 **Soojung (Aim)**

 **Wendy (Yuri)**

 **Yeri (Pang)**

 **Chanyeol (Ohm)**

 **Minor cast : EXO, VIXX, BtoB, BTS, Ikon dll**

 **Pairing : Kaisoo**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"oppa, kau sedang bersama siapa?"

Suara itu membuatku merinding bukan kepalang. Tentu saja aku mengenalinya. Aku tahu pasti siapa gadis ini, dengan mukanya yang polos dan kelicikannya yang tersembunyi di dalam matanya,dia nampak bingung berdiri di belakang Jongin. Inilah dia! Kim Yeri sang Legendaris!

Aku terkejut, melihat gadis imut ini rasanya seperti melihat setan (tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih memilih melihat setan daripada melihatnya dalam situasi seperti ini). Sementara itu, nampaknya Jongin berhasil mengendalikan situasinya. Dia hanya mengambil satu napas dalam-dalam sebelum membalikan badannya dan tersenyum ke adik perempuannya itu.

 _Dear Jongin, bisa tidak ekspresi mu tidak terlihat sebahagia itu? kau membuatku ketakutan_ T_T

"kau belum tidur?" Aku mengernyit saat suara lembut Jongin menyapa adiknya.

 _Pantas kalau ternyata gadis-gadis di sekolah khusus perempuan itu tergila-gila padanya._

Pikiran itu menyeruak masuk kedalam otakku saat melihatnya menepuk lembut kepala adiknya yang masih SMP itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jongin memang kakak yang baik. Entah kenapa, gambaran keadaan ini membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih hangat.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku turun kesini untuk menunggu Ayah pulang. Tapi kemudian aku melihat kalian." Si kecil pembawa masalah itu menjawab namun matanya terus memperhatikanku.

Aku tersenyum lebar berusaha terlihat ramah, sampai berhasil menunjukkan deretan gigi depanku yang putih bersih ini. Aku melihat Jongin berbalik kearahku dan dia ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Rasa dingin langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

"Oh,ini... 'teman'-ku dia hanya ingin mampir sebentar kesini." Dia berbalik lagi ke Yeri.

 _Kenapa kata temannya terdengar sedikit aneh ya?_

"Teman?" Aku bisa melihat tatapan nakal di mata Yeri. Semuanya mulai terasa salah bagiku.

"Sebenarnya..." Jongin bicara saat menoleh ke Yeri, tapi tetap mencuri pandang kearahku disaat bersamaan. Nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapanku yang sedang panik ini!

"kau bilang kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo oppa kan? jadi aku memintanya untuk datang kesini."

 _What the fuck?!_

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan.. oppa ini?"

"bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang... kalau kau.. ingin bertemu dengan pacarku? _"_

 _Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu? Sejak kapan aku setuju dengan semua ini!?_

Aku sudah mau berdiri dan memukul kepalanya, tapi dia malah menarik dan menggenggam lembut tanganku bahkan sebelum aku mulai bergerak.

Pada akhirnya aku diseret masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kim. (Jangan salah paham, tadi aku juga sudah mencoba memberontak tapi Jongin dan tenaganya yang sialan itu sangat kuat membuatku tidak bisa apa-apa selain pasrah diseret seperti tersangka pembunuhan kedalam jeruji besi). Dua bersaudara ini sama-sama menyebalkannya. Sekalinya Yeri tahu kalau aku akan jadi kakak iparnya, (kurasa aku juga sudah mulai gila) dia memaksa kakaknya untuk mengambilkan segelas air untukku.

Sedangkan Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan darinya, dia selalu melakukan apa yang adiknya perintahkan. Jongin juga bilang tidak baik terus terusan duduk di luar, banyak nyamuk. (Semuanya akan lebih sederhana, kalau kau membiarkanku pulang Kim Jongin)

Jelas, aku selalu kalah jika beradu argumen dengannya. sekarang aku duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga Kim ini. Sementara itu, Yeri duduk di sofa lain menghadap televisi.

Dan Jongin... Jongin, dia duduk dekat sekali denganku, sampai rasanya dia menindihku.

 _apa-apaan sih dia ini?_

"Kenapa kita harus duduk berdekatan seperti ini _sih_?! Aku kepanasan!" Aku berbisik di telinga Jongin supaya Yeri yang sedang menonton drama tidak mendengarnya. Si bajingan ini memandangku sambil memasang mimik muka mengejek.

"Kau kepanasan ya? Perlu aku turunkan suhu AC-nya?"

"tidak usah! Kau... cukup bergeser saja!" Tapi bukannya menurut, dia malah mengeluarkan seringai licik.

"Mana bisa? Kita harus lebih 'meyakinkan', Soo."

 _Meyakinkan apanya?! Dan lagi apa-apaan itu? sejak kapan dia boleh memakai nama panggilan untukku? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?!_

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Bergeser atau akan kupelintir lehermu!" Aku mulai sedikit kasar kepadanya. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai dia mau memberikan jarak padaku, dan untungnya kali ini dia mau memenuhi keinginanku. Aku menghela napas keras-keras karena akhirnya Jongin mau bergeser sedikit (walaupun kami masih duduk bersebelahan satu sama lain). Tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Jongin tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk mencondongkan badannya ke arahku dan menaruh lengannya di pundakku!

 _THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, DUDE?!_

Aku sadar sekarang Yeri mengamati kami berdua. Matanya bersinar namun ada yang aneh tentang sinar itu. Nampaknya saat ini dia dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan, tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar menjelaskannya. Tapi apapun itu, bulu kudukku sekarang meremang.

 _Kumohon Yeri, kau menonton drama saja_! T_T

"Kyungsoo Oppa, bagaimana caramu bisa pulang? Ini sudah terlalu malam." Yeri meluncurkan pertanyaan kepadaku. Tapi... kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan pertanyaan itu?

 _Tidak, ini bukan pertanda bagus._

Aku memeriksa jam tanganku dan sadar kalau ternyata hari sudah sangat larut.

 _Saatnya kabur dari neraka ini._

"Aku membawa sepeda motor kesini. Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang, bye Jongin." Aku berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan ke kakak dari pembuat-masalah-itu yang juga langsung berdiri untuk mengantarkan aku ke gerbang rumah. Tapi nampaknya si adik pembuat masalah itu tidak rela melepaskanku dan membiarkanku keluar dari sini dengan mudah.

"Oppa tega membiarkan Kyungsoo Oppa pulang malam-malam seperti ini? Kalau nanti ada yang menculiknya bagaimana? Siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab?,"

 _apa-apaan?! Aku sudah 17 tahun! Demi celana dalam Chanyeol! Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri!_

"Emm..."

"Kyungsoo Oppa menginap disini saja ya? Plis? Kau bisa tidur di kamar kakak ku. Kau tidak boleh pergi malam-malam seperti ini, bahaya sekali diluar."

 _Bocah ini bahkan memperlakukanku seperti balita!_

"Jongin Oppa, Kalau kau tidak menjaga pacarmu dengan baik, aku tidak akan membantumu untuk berbicara pada Ayah!" Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

 _kakak dan adik sama saja. sama-sama tukang mengancam!_

"Em, Soo. Kau harus menginap disini malam ini. Benar kata Yeri, diluar sangat berbahaya"

 _Coba lihat anak ini. Gampang sekali dia bicara. Fuck Jongin, kalau kau tidak mau membantu, jangan membuat keadaan semakin rumit._

"Mana mungkin? Besok kita sekolah. Aku tidak membawa seragam ganti."

"Kau bisa memakai seragam punya Jongin oppa."

"tidak bisa. Nomor Induk Siswa kami berbeda."

"tidak apa-apa Soo. Petugas jarang memeriksa hal semacam itu. Dan kalau memang besok ada yang bertanya, bilang saja kalau kemarin kau menginap di rumahku, jadi kau terpaksa meminjam seragamku."

 _Kau itu tidak membantu sama sekali, Jongin! Dasar berengsek !_

"..." Lidahku kelu saat ini. Aku akan diam saja. Aku tidak punya bahan sangkalan yang tersisa saat ini untuk melawan mereka.

"Kalian naik dan mandi dulu sana. Kalian berdua. Dan aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Ayah tentang perjodohan itu nanti" Yeri berkata sambil mendorong punggung kami, memaksa kami untuk segera beranjak menuju ke kamar untuk berbulan madu(?). Mata Jongin berbinar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh adiknya. Sementara itu, Aku benar-benar tertekan dengan semua ini.

 _Apa maksud adiknya dengan kata 'mencoba'? Sampai kapan aku harus terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini?!_

"Jangan khawatir dengan uang untuk klubmu. Aku akan menanganinya.. segera" Jongin berbisik di telingaku. Aku hampir lupa tentang hal , apakah hal itu masih pantas diperjuangkan sekarang?! Di saat seperti ini?!

* * *

Aku datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan super berantakan.

Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

Aku hanya kurang tidur, itu saja! maksudku, bagaimana bisa aku tidur dengan nyenyak sementara disebelahku ada Kim Jongin? Memang jelas, kita saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, kami juga tidak terlalu akrab. (Pada kenyataannya, kami sama sekali tidak akrab, titik. Kami hanya sekedar tahu satu sama lain, yang kadang kala berpapasan di jalan.) Maka dari itu, mana mungkin aku nyaman berbagi tempat tidur dengannya? Terlebih lagi dikamarnya sendiri. Tempat terdalam yang pernah aku masuki dulu, hanya tamannya saja (itu juga sudah dua tahun yang lalu). Kemudian secara tiba-tiba hubungan kami jadi semacam ini, kami menghabiskan malam hanya berdua saja. Semuanya terjadi dalam satu hari, terlalu cepat. Aku hanya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

Bayangan kejadian tadi malam berkelebat di benakku.

Semuanya lumayan dibawah kendali pada awalnya. Aku mandi, membersihkan tubuhku, dan ganti baju dengan piyamanya. Kita bahkan sempat mengobrol untuk sekedar basa-basi. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami bicarakan, Jongin akhirnya mematikan lampu kamar.

Karena keluarganya cukup kaya, jadi tidak heran kalau ranjangnya sangat besar dan luas, jadi kami bisa sampai berguling kesana-kemari semau kami. Tapi kemudian, aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang pernah aku lakukan sehingga aku pantas berada disana. Karena tiba-tiba saja, seseorang membuka pintu kamar dan dengan secepat kilat Jongin langsung menarikku ke dalam dekapannya. (Iya! dia benar-benar memelukku!) _Sialan!_

Aku mencoba membebaskan diri semampuku. Aku mencoba mendorongnya, tapi kekuatannya bukan tandinganku. Si brengsek itu kuat sekali! Dan satu hal lagi, karena dia berada di atasku jadi dia berada diposisi yang lumayan menguntungkan baginya. Yang mampu aku lakukan hanyalah memberontak dalam pelukannya. _Eww, kenapa ini terdengar jadi erotis begini?_

"Hanya sebentar."

Jongin berbisik untuk menenangkanku supaya aku berhenti memberontak. Kemudian, dia pura-pura baru bangun tidur dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat (dengan tampang sok polos) Yeri yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Adik perempuannya itu nampak sangat terkejut melihat kakaknya mendekap pacar-laki-lakinya di tempat tidur. (Perhatikan baik-baik! Aku mencoba untuk berontak disini!)

"Ada apa, Yeri?"

"Aku... membawa selimut lebih... karena aku takut Kyungsoo Oppa kedinginan..." Dia nampak benar-benar terkejut, tapi juga ada setitik kebahagian di wajahnya.

 _Oh, tidak Yeri! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?!_

"tidak usah Yeri." Jongin memberitahunya, Aku bisa merasakan kalau pelukan Jongin semakin mengerat ditubuhku. Aku hanya akan berpura-pura mati saja dan mengabaikan semua kejadian di alam semesta ini. "Kyungsoo tidak akan kedinginan." Aku tidak sudi membuka mata hanya untuk tahu ekspresi si berengsek Jongin saat ini. Aku juga bisa menebak ekspresi yang dibuat Yeri saat itu. Kapan sebenarnya kedua bersaudara menyebalkan ini akan berhenti?!

"Oh benar... Aku lupa. Hehe, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Aku akan kunci pintunya untuk kalian"

klik.

Dan kami meneruskan tidur secara terpisah malam itu. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang menggunakan selimut (agar adil, karena selimutnya hanya ada satu). Jongin menaikkan suhu A/C menjadi 25 celcius agar tidak terlalu dingin. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Kembali ke masa kini.

Saat aku membuka pintu kelas dan masuk kedalamnya, mata semua orang langsung tertuju padaku.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Tidak pernah liat orang tampan masuk sekolah ya?" Aku bertanya sambil melempar tasku (sebenarnya milik Jongin) ke meja. Aku mencoba menghindari segala macam tatapan teman sekelasku. Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan. (Tapi aku lupa, kalau apa yang aku lakukan sekarang malah membuatku semakin mencurigakan.)

"Seragam siapa yang kau pakai?"

 _sial. Kenapa Jongdae bisa tahu?_

"Apa maksudmu?" aku berusaha tidak memperhatikannya dan lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan buku-bukuku.

"eiy, jangan menyangkal. Jelas-jelas itu bukan seragammu. Itu bukan nomor siswamu. Seragamnya juga terlalu kebesaran untukmu, atau apakah tubuh kecilmu bisa menciut sewaktu waktu?" Jongdae dan mulut rombengnya berceloteh yang di sambut tawa oleh anak-anak yang lain, "Plus lagi, tas sekolah itu bukan milikmu. Punyamu ada sticker jeleknya, tapi ini tidak ada"

 _Dia ini murid sekolah atau sasaeng fan-ku sih? Kenapa dia mengetahui setiap detail dari diriku? Menyeramkan._

"Jadi... Kau tidur dimana semalam? Aku menunggumu bermain DotA tapi kau tidak kunjung online." Aku mendesah dan melihat Minseok dengan tatapan lelah karena dia malah ikut-ikutan berusaha menginterogasiku.

 _Padahal dia biasanya pendiam, kenapa hari ini tidak berlaku?_ -_-.

Chanyeol disana cuma mengangguk-angguk mengikuti yang lain.

"Iya iya, Aku memang tidak dirumah semalam"

"Wow, wow, wow! Jadi wanita mana yang bersamamu semalaman tadi?!"

 _Chanyeol si brengsek itu. Dia selalu saja menambah perkara._

"jangan asal bicara! Aku terjebak bersama Jongin sepanjang malam oke?." Kalimat itu cukup membuat Chanyeol mundur kembali ke kursinya ekspresi wajahnya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Jongdae menghampiri, mengangkat tanganku, menepuk punggungku dan memeriksa keadaanku.

"Jadi, kau kehilangan keperawananmu dengan seorang laki-laki? hmm.. sudah kuduga. Lalu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit tidak? ini pertama kali bagimu kan? Aku dengar barang Jongin sangat besar." Jongdae dan mulut kaleng rombengnya itu tidak pernah gagal membuatku kesal setengah mati. Aku heran apa salah ibunya sehingga pantas mempunyai anak seperti dia ini?

 _Tapi apa benar punya Jongin sebesar it- astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

"enak saja! Aku cuma mengobrol sesuatu dengannya sampai larut malam, tapi karena terlalu malam aku terpaksa menginap di rumahnya. Hanya itu saja! jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan kau dasar otak cabul!" aku mencak-mencak di depan wajahnya tapi dia hanya cekikikan seperti orang gila. Chanyeol berjalan kembali dan duduk disebelahku sambil memandangiku, mengintimidasi.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Jongin? Aku pikir kalian cuma sekedar kenal saja."

"Itu semua salah si bodoh Jimin, Dia yang membuatku harus mendekati Jongin. Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Aku sudah mengatasi anggaran yang kita butuhkan untuk klub kita."

"hey, Jangan bilang kau menjual pantatmu kepada Jongin demi mendapatkan uang itu?!"

 **Plak!**

Pukulan itu cukup keras hingga membuat tanganku sendiri sakit, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan si kunyuk ini!

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" _._

"Supaya otakmu sedikit bersih!" Chanyeol mencibir sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang aku pukul.

 _Sekali-kali orang gila seperti Chanyeol memang harus diberi pelajaran, tapi ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama lagi aku harus mendengar celotehan hina dari mereka ini?!_

Handphone Chanyeol berdering.

Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada siapapun di seberang sana yang sudah menguhubungi Chanyeol pada waktu yang tepat sehingga aku tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan celotehan mereka.

Tepat saat aku merasa hidupku sudah aman, Chanyeol menyikut lenganku dan menyodorkan handphonenya padaku, "ibumu telepon"

Apa-apaan? Ibuku? Aku mengrenyit sambil mengamati layar smartphone itu. Aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat nama siapa yang sebenarnya tertera disana.

"Bilang padanya aku sedang tidak disini."

"kenapa? Bukannya dia pacarmu? Kenapa kau sok susah untuk dijangkau begitu? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Wendy?"

 _Tidak ada, hanya saja aku tidak menyukainya dengan cara seperti itu._ _Dan lagi, dia bukan pacarku_

-atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang berpikiran seperti itu, karena setahuku apa yang terjadi selama ini hanyalah Wendy yang selalu mengejarku dan aku yang terlalu lemah dan tidak tega untuk mengatakan tidak padanya. Jujur, aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan tepatnya semua ini dimulai.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak ku jawab. Dia mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak

terlalu peduli sebelum ahirnya menjawab panggilan masuk itu. Aku menepuk

pundaknya dua kali untuk mengkonfirmasi rencananya. Dia menyingkirkan tanganku tanda sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Halo? Hai Wendy, oh Kyungsoo... dia tidak ada disini. Sepertinya masih terjebak macet di jalan." _Bagus. Bagus sekali_. "Oh... hahaha. Ketahuan ya? Kau pintar sekali, tunggu sebentar ya." Chanyeol berbalik padaku dan ada sebuah cengiran bodoh diwajahnya.

 _Apa?!_

""Ibumu tahu apa rencanamu." Dia menutupi teleponnya dengan tangan sambil membisikkan hal yang tidak ingin kudengar.

Aku menggeram, _shit! Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu?_

Aku mulai curiga, jangan-jangan Wendy dan Jongdae sebenarnya memiliki leluhur yang sama, leluhur para cenayang.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya mendesah keras dan merampas telepon genggam berwarna hitam itu dari Chanyeol. "halo?"

" _Kyungsoo? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu?"_ Samar-samar aku mendengar suara cempreng Wendy dan suara kericuhan para gadis di seberang telepon. Dia mungkin sedang berada di kelas sekarang.

"Batreiku habis."

" _Semalam kau juga tidak online?"_

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku. Memangnya ada apa, Wen?"

 _Kenapa sih dia tidak berbicara langsung pada intinya saja?!_

Bisa kudengar Wendy terkekeh malu-malu, tapi entah kenapa itu terdengar sedikit menakutkan bagiku. Aku mulai berkeringat walaupun AC jelas-jelas sudah menyemburkan udara dengan kencang ke seluruh ruangan. "Mau makan bersama sepulang sekolah nanti?"

 _Nah, benar kan firasatku?_

"Aku tidak yakin, soalnya aku ada rapat klub hari ini, aku mungkin akan pulang lebih sore dari biasanya." Aku mencoba lolos, tapi kau tidak bisa berharap apa-apa jika lawan bicaramu adalah Wendy Son.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu."

"hmm memangnya dimana?" _sial, kenapa aku malah bertanya seperti itu? Seperti aku akan datang saja._

Aku bisa membayangkan Wendy meloncat kegirangan diseberang sana. "Myeongdong, Restoran Mouse Rabbit, di lantai dua seperti biasa. Oke Soo? Bye!" tanpa bisa ku cegah, Wendy sudah memutuskan saluran telepon secara sepihak.

 _Selalu seperti itu._

Inilah Wendy. Meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan dia selalu bersikap seenaknya (karena aku sadar, dari awal akulah yang selalu kurang tegas terhadapnya) tapi dia selalu sukses membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan tidak, ini tidak seperti aku tidak menyukainya (dan bukan berarti juga aku menyukainya seperti apa yang orang-orang pikirkan) karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang salah dengan Wendy. Dia adalah gadis yang cantik, periang, lucu, dan juga tidak rewel, tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang selalu berprinsip 'pokoknya'. Hanya saja masalahnya adalah, aku tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakannya. Aku bukan orang yang gampang berkata tidak pada orang lain (dan jika dipikir-pikir, aku juga tidak mengatakan tidak pada Jongin kan? –well, aku sudah mencobanya tapi tidak berhasil).

Sekarang, statusku dengan Wendy adalah 'pacaran' tapi aku tidak ingat kapan

aku setuju dengan hal itu. Ketika aku menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat, dan semua orang sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah menjadi 'pacarnya' Wendy.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengalami kerugian karena hal itu sedikitpun. Malah aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Wendy mau pada pria sepertiku, bukan berarti aku jelek, hanya saja gadis-gadis biasanya menyukai tipe pria yang tinggi, berotot kekar, dan berwajah tampan. Tidak sepertiku yang memiliki ciri-ciri sebaliknya, Chanyeol sepertinya lebih mendekati kriteria-kriteria seperti itu dari pada aku.

Mungkin karena Wendy adalah tipe gadis yang baik, dan juga polos. Dia tidak pernah menuntut apapun dariku, kecuali sesuatu seperti sekarang ini, tapi mari kita kembali ke awal, ini bukan salah dia sepenuhnya, aku juga salah karena tidak pernah bisa menolak ajakannya dengan benar.

Jadi mungkin aku memang harus menemuinya nanti.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan drum kita?!"

Wow, luar biasa. Mereka benar-benar menyayangiku.

Hal pertama yang mereka tanyakan saat melihat batang hidungku adalah uang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih hidup, tapi terluka parah. Sekarang aku sedang melarikan diri dari polisi. Mungkin aku akan bersembunyi di pegunungan."

Plak!

"tidak lucu! Aku sedang berbicara tentang uang drum, bukannya berita tentang kasus pembunuhan Bodoh!"

Aku berjalan sambil tertawa saat melewati Hyunsik yang barusan memukul kepalaku. Aku melempar tasku (yang sebenarnya milik Jongin) ke sofa disamping piano. Kemudian aku mencari si pembuat masalah dari semua ini yang dimana dia sedang menghindari , jadi dia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan?

"Aku... Aku mau ke toilet dulu"

 _Hoho, dia mencoba untuk kabur rupanya_

 _Apa dia pikir, dia bisa kabur begitu saja?!_

"berhenti disana Jimin! Kau yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini!" Dari sananya, bocah ini tidak lebih cepat dariku. Dia pendek, jadi Aku menggenggam kerahnya dengan mudah sebelum ia berhasil kabur. Aku menyeretnya kembali agar dia bisa kita habisi di tengah ruangan ini.

"Si Bodoh ini hanya duduk diam saja selama rapat anggaran kemarin. Dia membiarkan Jackson dari Klub Sepak bola mengambil jatah kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepadanya?" Perlahan-lahan semua anggota klub terpancing emosinya karena perkataanku.

"tarik celananya kemudian coreti 'burungnya' dengan spidol permanen!"

 _Great!_ Sehun memang ahlinya menyiksa orang."atau telanjangi dia dan kita lempar ke asrama putri"

Kemudian anak-anak yang lain juga ikut menyeruakkan pendapat mereka. Ide mereka tidak kalah gilanya dengan Sehun.

 _Aw, kalau dipikir pikir kasihan juga si bodoh Jimin ini haha_

"Kita buat dia melakukan semua tugas-tugas kita" Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar paling jelas diantara semuanya, maka dari itu anak-anak langsung terdiam dan membiarkan chanyeol melanjutkan, "kita bisa memperbudaknya dari sekarang sampai akhir semester nanti, bagaimana?"

"Ide yang bagus Chanyeol!" aku setuju dengan idenya, ini tidak terlalu menyiksa tapi tidak terlalu ringan juga, "Sudah 11 tahun kita saling kenal, dan baru kali ini aku setuju dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Aku berbalik dan menepuk punggungnya. Dia tersenyum lebar namun hanya sesaat sebelum ahirnya menyadari sesuatu dan senyumnya pudar.

"lalu 11 tahun terakhir, aku seperti apa?"

"seperti seseorang yang hilang akal..."

Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Chanyeol.

"sialan, kau berhati hatilah. mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memberikan film porno terbaru lagi padamu"

"enak saja, memang sejak kapan aku menonton hal-hal semacam itu? kau sendiri yang membawa itu semua ke rumahku kemudian kau tonton sambil memainkan juniormu sendirian, cabul!" Anak-anak tidak berhenti tertawa, kalau aku sudah menghina Chanyeol seperti ini memang tidak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya haha

"Dasar kau sahabat keparat!" kini aku sendiri yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"oh, aku juga mencintaimu sayang"

Mereka semua tertawa lebih keras lagi, bahkan Jimin yang terancam hukuman 3 bulan jadi pembantu saja ikut bersenang-senang.

"sudahlah Kyungsoo, kau bisa membuatnya menangis", Minseok menengahi. Aku bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang semakin ditekuk "jadi bagaimana perihal drum kita itu?"

"kalian tenang saja, aku sudah berbicara dengan Jongin mengenai hal itu, kita bisa mengandalkannya.. kurasa"

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum tidak normal lagi seperti telah menemukan sumber air di tengah-tengah padang pasir mendengar penuturanku itu, "tidak heran, kau kan sudah memberikan pantatmu kepadanya..." Chanyeol tertawa sambil berlari setelah mengatakan itu.

 _sialan! anak ini benar-benar minta di hajar habis-habisan rupanya._

"Benarkah itu Hyung?!"  
Belum sempat aku mengejar dan menempeleng kepala si jerapah idiot itu, suara Hanbin dengan polosnya memotong.

"Kalau kau percaya dengan perkataan Chanyeol, harusnya sekarang kau sudah menikah dengan kambing, Hanbin. Pokoknya, aku sudah menangani masalah keuangannya. Itu saja untuk hari ini. Aku mau pergi. Dan Jimin!" aku berbalik pada Jimin yang langsung menatapku terkejut, kupastikan tatapanku padanya setajam mungkin,"Kau pulang terakhir saja, lalu jangan lupa kunci ruangan ini! Kalau ada yang hilang atau rusak, kau akan kuhabisi!" Aku memerintah bercampur ancaman. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Jimin berubah pucat pasi dan mengucurkan keringat dingin. Aku memang marah padanya. Tapi sepertinya, dari awal aku memang ingin mengerjainya lebih dari ini. Biar dia tahu rasa!

"baiklah, Sampai bertemu besok ya guys!" Aku berjalan menuju pintu sambil malmbaikan tanganku di udara.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Aku meninggalkan sekolah tidak terlalu sore juga. Tidak seperti yang aku katakan pada Wendy sebelumnya. Tapi memang jalanan menuju Myeongdong macet sekali, aku bahkan sempat tertidur didalam taksi.

Langit mulai berwarna oranye. Taksi yang kutumpangi berhenti dengan perlahan di depan sebuah restoran. Aku mengeluarkan uang lembaran 10.000an dan memberikannya ke supir taksi sebelum aku melanjutkan perjalannanku melewati keramaian.

Dan sepertinya… sekarangpun belum terlalu terlambat. Akankah Wendy membuat asumsi yang aneh-aneh kalau aku datang lebih awal? Akankah nanti dia berpikir kalau aku terburu-buru datang karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya?!

Well, terserahlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli. Sekarang sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat menemui Wendy jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat dan main Video Game di Rumah.

Suara ceria dari pelayan restauran menyapaku saat aku masuk kedalamnya. Tidak terlalu susah untuk menemukan mana meja Wendy mengingat disitu ada kelompok besar para gadis sedang duduk mengelilingi satu meja yang cukup panjang.

 _Apa seluruh sekolah datang kesini?!_

"Kyungsoo, kau datang lebih awal!" Wendy langsung mengenaliku dan tersenyum riang. Jelaslah, matanya sangat jeli! Aku membeku sejenak karena aku jadi ragu, haruskah aku bergabung dengan kumpulan gadis-gadis ini atau tidak.

"Eh? Kyungsoo?"

 _Tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Itu juga bukan suara perempuan._

Dan kalau aku tidak salah ingat, suara itu adalah suara…

"Oh!" _Apa yang dia dilakukan disini?!_

Dan disitulah, diantara banyaknya kerumunan para gadis, duduk satu-satunya pria di tengah mereka, Kim Jongin.

Kami saling berpandangan satu sama lain sama-sama terkejutnya akan keberadaan masing-masing.

Aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang pernah aku lakukan sehingga aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

TBC

* * *

Makasih responnya ya readers~

Sumpah seneng banget baca reviews kalian, pokoknya semakin banyak respon dari kalian semakin semangatlah aku update fic ini hehe

Sekali lagi makasih yaaa

jangan lupa RnR hehe

Sayang kalian :*


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang juga? Tahu begitu kita bisa berangkat bersama tadi." Jongin masih punya nyali untuk bicara padaku rupanya.

 _Bukankah sudah cukup mengerikan untuk tidur bersamamu sepanjang malam? Kenapa sekarang aku harus_ _bertemu_ _denganmu_ _sepulang sekolah_ _juga? Sebenarnya kutukan macam apa yangTuhan berikan padaku saat ini?_

Aku terus mengoceh dalam hati saat mengamati wajah Jongin. Aku tidak yakin kalau aku harus terkejut,marah, atau bosan melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau Wendy dan Soojung itu berteman. Dan karena semua anggota grup berkumpul, jadi mungkin Soojung membawa Jongin bersamanya.

"Kyungsoo, kemarilah. Aku sudah pesan 'samgyopsal' untukmu." Suara Wendy melintas dari ujung meja. Aku melihat wajah putih itu tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya sambil berpikir kalau aku kesana, keadaan akan semakin mengerikan (karena di tempat Wendy duduk ada banyak sekali anak gadis yang berbincang dengan suara kencang). Jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Jongin saja.

"Eh?" Jongin menggumam kebingungan.

"Ayolah, biarkan aku duduk disini. Disana menakutkan." Aku berbisik padanya seraya menunjuk tempat duduk Wendy menggunakan daguku, Jongin tertawa.

"Benar. Tadinya aku juga takut. Tapi sekarang aku lega karena kau juga datang." Dia berbicara kepadaku dengan nada ceria.

 _Heh! Kalau situasinya tidak memaksaku untuk melakukan semua ini, aku juga tidak mau duduk berdempetan denganmu_ _seperti ini sekarang!_

"Sejak kapan kalian akrab seperti ini?" Oh, Aku hampir lupa kalau Jongin sedang duduk disamping pacarnya. Aku baru sadar ketika mendengar suara merdu seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Jongin. Jadi sekarang ini aku sedang duduk menghimpit pacar orang lain. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Oh! Aku lupa kalau kau datang bersama pacarmu. Kalau begitu aku pindah saja. Maaf kawan." Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Soojung (karena aku juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa), aku beranjak untuk pergi ke kursi sebelah Wendy yang masih saja melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Jongin menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku kembali ke tempat semula.

"Hey, tidak usah khawatir. Kau boleh duduk disini kalau tidak mau kesana."

Aku mematung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Wendy menghentikan lambaian tangannya kemudian mengernyit melihatku duduk kembali.

"jadi teman yang Jongin ceritakan kalau dia menginap di rumahnya itu kau, Kyungsoo?" Suara manis Soojung meneruskan kembali pertanyaan tadi. Aku diam saja, terlalu kebingungan harus mengatakan apa. Rasanya ada setumpuk kain yang melilit tubuhku saat ini.

 _Memangnya_ _aku_ _harus menjawab apa? Apakah_ _t_ _idak_ _akan_ _terlalu aneh kalau aku menjawabnya dengan jujur?_

Aku mulai gelisah.

"Oh, lihat! Dia masih memakai seragamku." Jongin berhasil mencuri perhatian Soojung sekaligus menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menggunakan jarinya untuk menunjuk NIS di dadaku.

 _Kau tidak takut apa kalau pacarmu curiga akan sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau_ _seseorang tahu kenyataan tentang alasanku menginap di rumahmu?_

 _Ugh! Aku_ _bahkan tidak_ _sanggup_ _untuk_ _membayangkannya._

Aku masih terpaku saat Jongin masih berbicara mengenai seragam yang memang miliknya. Kemudian ada suara cempreng dari seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku. Wendy.

"Kau jahat, kenapa tidak mau duduk denganku?" Aku masih butuh jalan keluar untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini. Aku menggaruk kepala karena kesal. Tidak hanya teman yang tadinya-tidak-dekat-tapi-berlagak dekat denganku, tapi juga ada Wendy yang seolah tidak mau lepas dariku. Kalau aku bisa loncat kedalam gelas berisi air itu dan berenang ke Samudera hindia, aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

"Yah… kau sudah duduk bersama teman-temanmu, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu."

"Siapa bilang kau menganggu? Aku hanya ingin duduk bersamamu, Kyungsoo. Aku belum melihatmu selama seminggu terakhir. Sekarang, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku duduk disini?" Dia bertanya dengan baik tapi sepertinya dia tidak memerlukan jawabanku. Karena sekarang dia sudah pergi mengambil kursinya dan meletakkannya disebelahku.

 _Jadi seperti inilah hidupku sekarang_ _,_ _terjebak diantara dua orang yang membuat_ _kepala_ _ku pusing_ \- _-a

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau pacaran dengan Wendy." Jongin berbisik kepadaku saat Wendy mendudukkan dirinya. Aku hanya mampu memberikan sebuah senyum masam mendengar kalimat itu. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau menghimpit Jongin? Kemarilah, duduk di kursiku. Kasihan Jongin dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman." Wendy kembali bersuara.

 _Tapi, haruskan aku berbagi kursi dengannya?_

"tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa terganggu kok." Jongin berkata.

Aku memicingkan mataku kearahnya, curiga.

 _Kenapa dia mau berbaik hati membiarkan aku duduk disini?_

"tidak bisa, Jongin. Kau terlihat kesusahan sekali, Kyungsoo kemarilah." Jangan pikir Wendy akan menyerah begitu saja.

Tapi Jongin juga tidak jauh berbeda, dia terus mengelak bahwa tidak apa-apa jika aku duduk di kursinya. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit, dan itu sudah cukup membuat kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, sampai kemudian, pada ahirnya kompetisi(?) ini dimenangkan oleh Wendy, karena aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursinya supaya ini bisa cepat selesai. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Lalu dia mengambilkan makanan ke piringku.

"Ugh, Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat orang-orang yang kasmaran ini. Kalian bermesraan tanpa mempedulikan perasan kami yang masih single." Salah satu temannya bercanda membuatku berkeringat semakin banyak. Tapi Wendy tampaknya senang-senang saja mendengar itu. Senyumnya bahkan semakin lebar sekarang.

"maka dari itu, cepatlah mencari pacar." Dia terkekeh sambil menunjuk wajah temannya menggunakam sumpit.

Dan aku langsung tersedak minuman orange jus yang sedang ku minum.

 _Kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu sih?_

* * *

Matahari sudah tenggelam satu jam yang lalu saat para gadis ini menyelesaikan acara makan sambil mengobrol mereka. Aku melihat sisa-sisa peradaban yang berserakan di atas meja. Aku masih tidak percaya mereka mampu menghabiskan semuanya. **1**

Usus wanita memang menakutkan.

Aku meninggalkan restoran dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar sampai akhirnya aku mencapai halte bus didepan sebuah bioskop dan mengamati gadis-gadis itu menghilang disekitar sana.

"bagaimana caramu pulang, Wendy? Ini sudah malam." Aku bertanya dengan sopan dan berbalik kearahnya yang saat ini sedang berjalan sambil cengengesan di sampingku (kadang aku menemukannya lucu, tapi kadang aku juga menemukannya menakutkan, dan untuk sekarang sepertinya aku menemukan yang kedua). Dia menoleh padaku dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Matanya bersinar.

"memangnya kenapa? Apa kau mau mengantarku?"

 _H_ _mm, h_ _aruskah?_

Aku tersenyum canggung, tapi seperti yang aku katakan, Wendy bukanlah tipe gadis seperti itu. Dia tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "bercanda! Jangan khawatir, aku pulang naik taksi dengan Seulgi. Sampai bertemu lagi, oke?" Aku cukup lega mendengar hal itu.

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya"

Wendy melambai kearahku sebelum ahirnya memasuki taksi berwarna biru itu bersama temannya.

Setelah taksi itu menghilang dari pandanganku, aku memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Hari sudah larut.

Belum sempat aku berbalik sepenuhnya tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan sesosok pria berdiri disampingku membuatku terkejut bukan main.

"Ah!" aku memekik saking terkejutnya, baru setelah itu aku sadar bahwa orang yang berdiri disampingku ternyata adalah Jongin.

Catatan : tidak peduli seberapa tampannya dirimu, jika kau tiba-tiba saja berdiri disamping seseorang tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, itu tetap saja menakutkan!

Tadi aku pikir dia setan.

Aku mendelik sangsi kearahnya.

"Ternyata kau pacar yang baik, Kyungsoo." Dia berbicara sambil menyeringai. Tapi rasanya kalimat itu adalah pujian yang tidak lazim.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Kau benar-benar perhatian pada Wendy. Aku pikir kau akan galak padanya, kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu _sih_ begitu." Jongin memelankan suaranya pada kata-kata terahir sambil terkekeh.

 _Sialan! Jadi kau pikir aku ini menyeramkan begitu?_

"begini-begini aku tetap pria, sudah sewajarnya kalau aku perhatian padanya. Kau sendiri? tidak mengantar pacarmu pulang?" Aku bicara padanya sambil berjalan menuju halte bus dan Jongin mengikutiku di belakang, dia juga akan menaiki bus yang sama denganku, maklum, rumah kami berada di daerah yang sama. Tapi rasanya sedikit aneh mengetahui ada seseorang berjalan dibelakangku, lebih aneh lagi karena aku tahu itu adalah Kim Jongin.

 _Bisakah_ _dia_ _tidak berjalan dibelakangku?_ _Apa dia tidak sadar sudah membuatku merasa aneh_ _?_

"Biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi sekarang aku harus menemanimu pergi kerumahku kan?"

 _WHAT THE-_

"Apa?!" _aku mungkin memang pacarmu_ _(hanya pura-pura)_ _tapi tidakkah ini sedikit berlebihan untuk mengajakku pulang ke rumahmu? lagi?_

"Scootermu tertinggal di rumahku, kau tidak ingin mengambilnya?"

 _Ah, benar juga, aku hampir lupa. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak._

"Benar! Iya, aku akan mengambilnya. Tapi, apa Yeri ada di rumah?" Aku perlu memastikan posisi si pembuat onar itu sebelumnya.

"memangnya dimana lagi kalau dia tidak dirumah?" Jongin menertawaiku seolah-olah aku sudah mengajukan pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tapi sepertinya memang begitu.

 _Jadi_ _,_ _sore ini aku_ _telah_ _menghabiskan waktu_ _ku_ _sebagai pacar Wendy, dan malam_ _ini aku_ _harus_ _menjadi pacar Jongin juga?_ _Dimana aku bisa membeli kemerdekaan untuk hidupku? T_T_

* * *

kami sampai di rumah Jongin setengah Jam kemudian.

"Hallo, tuan muda Jongin, hallo Kyungsoo-gun." Bibi di rumah ini sudah tahu namaku walaupun aku kesini baru dua kali. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan hormat kepada wanita yang nampaknya seumuran dengan ibuku itu. Maksudku, aku mungkin memang selalu berkata kasar, tapi percayalah, aku juga adalah anak yang berbakti dan punya sopan santun.

"Bibi Kang, bisa tanyakan Paman Choi dimana Scooter Kyungsoo?" Jongin bertanya saat Bibi Kang mengambil tas sekolahnya. Dia sudah mau beranjak dari situ namun menoleh kembali dan tersenyum ramah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Bongjun sedang mencuci motornya. Aku sudah melarangnya karena dari tadi siang dia mengeluh sakit pinggang. Sekarang dia sudah agak baikan mungkin, karena itu dia mulai mencucinya."

Aku langsung merasa tidak enak hati mendengarnya, tidak seharusnya Paman Choi mencuci motorku.

"Dimana beliau sekarang?" Aku cepat-cepat bertanya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban disini. Apalagi saat aku melihat senyum Bibi Kang yang ramah, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Bong Jun ada disamping garasi. Dia baru saja mulai mencuci, mungkin sekarang juga belum selesai. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau menunggu dulu, Kyungsoo-gun?"

 _Baguslah kalau beliau baru mulai!_

Aku melempar tasku ke Jongin dan buru-buru berlari ke arah garasi saat itu juga.

"Paman! Tidak usah repot-re-"

 _ **Syuur!**_

Sudah terlambat. Motorku sekarang sudah basah kuyup. _Sepertinya_ _aku_ _kalah cepat._ -_-

"Maaf Kyungsoo-gun! Saya akan menyelesaikannya sekarang!"

"Jangan! Tidak apa-apa, Paman! Aku akan mencucinya sendiri. Paman istirahat saja, ini sudah malam." Aku menjawab sambil mencoba merebut selang itu dari tangan Paman Choi, cukup susah karena beliau terus menolak.

"Saya tidak bisa melihat anda mencuci motor, Kyungsoo-gun. Ini memang sudah menjadi pekerjaan saya." Paman Choi tetap bersikukuh.

"Ayolah paman. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Paman harusnya istirahat saja. Aku bisa mencuci ini sendiri kok." Aku tidak mau kalah, karena tidak mungkin aku membiarkan seseorang berumur seperti paman Choi mencuci motorku.

"Tapi, anda kan tamu disini-"

"Kyungsoo dan aku akan mencucinya. Paman istirahatlah." Suara ketiga muncul di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Jongin sedang tersenyum. Senyumannya itu bagai perintah yang tidak mungkin ditolak oleh Paman Choi.

"Tuan muda yakin?"

"Iya paman. Tinggalkan saja sisanya. Aku dan Kyungsoo yang akan meneruskan." Jongin berbicara sebelum ia mendekati paman Choi dan meraih selangnya. Paman Choi jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengangguk dan memberikan kami sisa pekerjaannya. kamipun menyaksikan pria paruh baya itu berjalan menjauh dari sini, menuju ruangannya.

"Ini, ayo cuci bersama-sama." Dia menoleh dan menyodorkan selangnya padaku sambil tersenyum tulus. Aku mengejeknya dengan menaikkan alis.

"Tuan muda Jongin, apakah tuan muda sanggup melakukan ini?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Aku sudah pernah melihat caranya, Kyungsoo." Kemudian secara tiba-tiba dia menyemprotkan airnya ke tubuhku.

 _keparat_ _!_ _A_ _ku_ _jadi_ _basah kuyup_ _sekarang_ _!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" reflek aku berteriak padanya.

"Membasahi seragamku sendiri?" Jawabnya dengan nada mengejek. Tapi dia tidak salah juga. Ini memang seragamnya. Aku cemberut dan melihat betapa basahnya seragamku, kemudian aku sadar kalau Jongin mulai melepas seragamnya.

"Yak!" aku terbelalak kaget.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa? Kau berharap aku mencuci sepeda motormu dengan seragam lengkapku, Kyungsoo-gun?"

 _Oh, jadi aku_ _salah? Terserah_ _lah kalau begitu_ _, l_ _akukan se_ _mau_ _mu_ _._

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa berniat mengikuti jejaknya melepaskan seragam basah kuyup yang kupakai saat ini. Akan aneh rasanya kalau aku bertelanjang di garasi rumah orang lain. Sementara Jongin, dia sudah selesai melepas semua seragamnya dan hanya menyisakan boxer pendek bertuliskan 'migo migo' ditubuhnya.

Aku menelan ludah saat melihat tubuh bocah ini yang cukup atletis untuk seukuran anak seumuran kami. Kulitnya berwarna sedikit kecokelatan dan meskipun tidak terlalu nampak, tapi aku bisa melihat ada sedikit bentuk kotak-kotak di perutnya, mengingat dan membandingkannya dengan tubuhku yang tidak ada unsur atletisnya sama sekali (perutku buncit karena nachos yang sering aku makan tiap malam dan kulitku juga terlihat pucat), aku jadi merasa bersyukur karena tadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak melepas seragamku.

"Siap-siap!" Jongin berteriak sambil menyemprotkan air ke seluruh bagian motorku. (Aku agak sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau dia merusak motorku) Dia tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyemprot tubuhku juga (Aku bukan motor!). Tapi jangan kira aku akan pasrah saja, karena sekarang aku juga memegang selang. Ahaha.

Sudah beberapa menit kami menghabiskan waktu untuk mencuci motor ini dan suasana cukup menyenangkan walaupun hari sudah sangat gelap dan ada banyak nyamuk disekitar kami (banyak sekali). Jongin menggunakan sikat gigi bekasnya untuk menggosok pipa-pipa motorku saat aku menuangkan shampo ke seluruh badan sepeda motor (dan kadang juga ke tubuh Jongin, aku terkekeh saat melakukannya).

Aku pikir, tidak salah kalau aku menganggap Jongin berasal dari keluarga super kaya (Tampak dari rumahnya yang super besar dan jumlah pegawainya yang mungkin ada lebih dari 8 orang. Belum lagi kencan yang diatur oleh orang tuanya, semuanya benar-benar terlihat mirip dengan alur cerita film tahun 90-an) Tapi bukannya terlihat sombong atau arogan (seperti anak orang kaya kebanyakan). Jongin terlihat seperti anak yang mau bekerja keras, lihat, dia terlihat sangat serius membantuku menggosok pipa-pipa itu. Hasil kerjanya juga tidak buruk. Aku sadar ternyata pria ini bisa diandalkan juga.

 _Tapi sayangnya kenapa dia selalu menggodaku_ _?_

Aku terus menuangkan shampo ke tubuhnya.

"Yak! Kau sedang mencuci motor atau sedang memandikanku _sih_?"

 _Rasakan, kau pikir siapa dari tadi yang selalu menyiramku dengan air?_

80% waktu yang telah kami lewatkan, dia hanya berusaha mencuci tubuhku, bukan motorku. Dia memang brengsek. Sekarang giliran aku yang balas dendam.

Aku mencipratkan lebih banyak shampo ke tubuhnya. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya tertutup busa. "Ayo Blackie, kau harus segera menyelesaikan mandimu, dengan begitu aku bisa menyisir bulu-bulumu nanti" Jongin mendelik sangar kearahku, mungkin kesal karena aku menyamakannya dengan anjingnya pak satpam di sekolah, Blackie. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya.

"hentikan! Aku bisa gatal-gatal nanti!"

"Itu urusanmu!" Aku memeletkan lidah sambil terus menuangkan shampo ke tubuhnya, Jongin melemparkan spons berbusa kearahku dan aku mencoba untuk menghindarinya tapi gagal. Sekarang kami berdua sama-sama berlumuran busa di tubuh kami. Tapi nampaknya dia belum mau menyerah. Kini dia mengejarku dan mencoba mengolesi wajahku dengan busa busa kotor yang menggunung di tangannya. Ternyata Jongin ini tipe orang yang kompetitif. Lucu juga. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjangkauku begitu saja.

Kami lanjut saling mengejar satu sama lain mengitari tempat ini. Aku melakukannya dengan cukup baik karena bisa terus lolos darinya, tapi lantai garasi kini jadi benar-benar licin karena air, belum lagi shampo khusus cuci motor yang kini berceceran dimana-mana. Ditambah lagi, secara tidak sengaja aku menginjak spons yang Jongin lemparkan tadi, dan terpeleset.

"AHHHHHHH!" Aku berteriak keras-keras mempersiapkan tubuhku untuk sebuah benturan yang pasti akan menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika nanti tulang belakangku retak dan aku harus menginap lagi disini? (Itu lebih menakutkan dari pada harus menginap di rumah sakit.)

"Aw!" Tapi orang yang mengerang kesakitan bukanlah aku. Mataku masih tertutup, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit, alih-alih aku merasa terjatuh pada sesuatu yang.. empuk?

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan mendapati Jongin sedang meringis kesakitan dibawahku, "Ya! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?! Memangnya kau ini apa? Ksatria?!" Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membentaknya. Dia tidak seharusnya menyelamatkan aku dan berperan sebagai ksatria untukku seperti ini!

 _Aku berani bertaruh_ _kalau kau luar biasa kesa_ _kitan_ _saat ini, dasar_ _Tuan muda_ _idiot!_

"Siapa bilang aku menyelamatkanmu?! Kaulah yang terjatuh diatas tubuhku!"

 _O_ _-oh benarkah?_

Aku mencoba menutupi rasa maluku sambil berusaha berdiri dari tubuhnya. Tapi tangan Jongin masih memeluk pinggangku (karena reflek) membuatku kesusahan melakukannya. Aku menggeram. Belum sempat aku mencoba kembali, sebuah suara yang kami hafal betul milik siapa muncul dan mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"J-ongin Oppa.. Kyungsoo Oppa.."

* * *

Suara mesin Scooterku mengisi jalanan gelap nan sepi ini sebelum ahirnya berhenti secara tiba-tiba didepan gerbang rumahku.

 _Oh, cara mengerem yang sangat handal sekali, Jongin!_

"ini rumahmu?" Jongin bertanya seraya memarkirkan motorku. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada disini, jadi dia terlihat agak kebingungan.

"Iya, yang ini. Maaf karena tidak semewah milikmu." Aku menjawab sarkastik sebelum turun dari boncengannya. Jongin menyetir motorku dari rumahnya, atas perintah Yeri. Kalau tidak begitu, Yeri pasti melarang aku untuk pulang. Karena, _"Kyungsoo Oppa tidak bisa pulang sendirian dengan keadaan seperti itu Oppa, kau harus mengantarnya"_ dan bla bla bla

Kalian pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi setelah Jongin dan aku jatuh saling menindih satu sama lain tadi iya kan?. Tidak banyak, hanya Nona Yeri, sang penggemar yaoi yang juga merupakan adik perempuan dari Tuan Muda Jongin, melihat kami dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku ragu apakah itu merupakan hal yang baik atau buruk. Tapi aku rasa kejadian itu adalah hal yang baik bagi Jongin tapi benar-benar buruk bagiku.

Kami hanya menatap mata masing-masing saat Yeri melempar handuknya dan lari terbirit-birit (sambil memekik kegirangan) kembali kedalam rumah.

Kejadiannya benar-benar terlihat konyol. Jadi Jongin dan aku berakhir dengan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di atas lantai garasi (setelah aku berhasil menyingkir dari tubuh Jongin tentu saja).

Aku memandangi langit malam setelahnya (malam itu tidak terlalu banyak bintang). Langitnya terlihat sangat indah dan entah kenapa... aku merasa tenang, tenang sekali.

Kembali kemasa kini.

"Apa maksudmu? Menurutku rumahmu cukup megah _kok_." Dia menjawab dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan (Aku hampir lupa tadi kami berbicara mengenai apa). Dia kemudian membantu mendorong motorku masuk kedalam rumah setelah aku membukakan gerbang. Kemudian aku membuka sebuah pintu kecil yang merupakan bagian dari gerbang itu supaya Jongin bisa keluar lewat sana.

"oke, sekarang pulanglah, dan hati hati dijalan." Jawabku dengan nada dingin dibuat-buat. Dia tertawa sebelum ahirnya mengayunkan tangan kearahku dan berjalan menjauh dari sini. Namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik badan, aku mengernyit kebingungan.

"Oh ya, tentang uang untuk klubmu.." dia berbicara setengah ragu, dan aku sudah memusatkan seluruh perhatianku padanya mendengar topik pembicaraan ini, "Aku masih berusaha, hanya, tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji, kau akan mendapatkan gantinya." _Syukurlah~_ Aku senang mendengar hal itu.

Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya lagi sebelum ahirnya benar-benar pergi. Hari ini bener-bener kacau, tapi juga menyenangkan. Bisa akrab dengan Jongin itu rasanya.. menyenangkan.

* * *

Aku bangun tidur dan menemukan beberapa bercak merah di berani bertaruh kalau penyebabnya adalah sabun cuci motorsemalam. Dasar pria berengsek, semalam dia terus-terusan menuangkan sabun ituke tubuhku. Kulitku yang aslinya putih-bersih-mulus sekarangdipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak warna merah yang sama sekali tidak enak dipandang. Aku jadi tidak tampan lagisekarang.

Tapi tidak, saat aku melihatnya di cermin ternyata bercaknya hanya sedikit, dan itu tidak cukup untuk merusak ketampananku, _yes!_

Tapi ngomong-ngomong mengenai Jongin, aku jadi ingat kalau jam tanganku tertinggal dirumahnya. (Aku melepasnya kemarin sebelum mulai mencuci motor. Aku tak ingin _rollex-_ kusampai terkena air). Lebih baik aku meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk sekalian membawanya ke sekolah. Aku bisa mendadak mati kalau kehilangan jam itu. Kakekku membelinya langsung dari Australia.

Aku mengeluarkan HP dan menghubunginya.

Aku harus mencoba dua kali sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan ini. Aku pikir dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah sampai-sampai tidak mendengar teleponnya berdering. Tapi ternyata dia mengangkatnya.

"ya, Kyungsoo?" suaranya terdengar sangat parau seperti seseorang yang baru bangun tidur _._ Tapi ini sudah jam 7 lewat? _Uh dasar pemalas._

"Kau tidak berangkat sekolah? Kenapa jam segini baru bangun tidur?" Aku memarahinnya lewat telepon, tapi dia hanya membalas dengan sebuah gumaman lemah.

"hm, aku tidak sekolah. Memangnya ada apa?" _Eh?!_

"oh, jam tanganku tertinggal dirumahmu."

"Oh iya. Jamnya sudah kusimpankan. Bagaimana kalau kubawakan besok saja? Aku sepertinya tidak bisa berangkat sekolah hari ini."

"Ya sudah. Tapi.. memangnya kenapa kau tidak masuk?" mungkin dia akan menganggapku cerewet, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Dia sekretaris OSIS dan siswa berprestasi juga, kenapa seenaknya bolos sekolah seperti itu? Apalagi acara kompetisi sepak bola yang super kacau itu sudah dekat (Aku tidak bisa percaya ini).

Sepertinya dia sedikit ragu untuk menjawab (atau hanya perasaanku saja?), "aku sedang merasa sedikit tidak sehat. Kita bicara nanti saja ya? Aku masih mengantuk."

 _Dia.. sakit?_

"O-oh baiklah.." Aku tersadar dari lamunan pendekku dan menutup telepon, tapi kata-katanya masih mengganggu pikiranku.

 _Jadi dia sedang tidak sehat?_

* * *

Smartphone ku menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi saat aku berdiri di depan rumah besar itu. Ini hari ketiga aku datang kesini secara berturut-turut. _S_ _ekarang_ _aku mempunyai ikatan takdir dengan rumah ini atau bagaimana?-_-_

Aku sempat bimbang antara harus benar-benar menemuinya atau tidak, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan keadaannya. Ah terserahlah, aku hanya akan melihat keadaannya sekilas, dan jika tidak terlalu parah aku akan pergi ke sekolah.

 _Yang pasti, sekarang aku harus memastikannya dulu._

Belum sempat aku menekan bel rumah itu, Bibi Kang datang dan mengintip dari sela sela pagar, "Oh, Kyungsoo-gun! Apa kau datang kesini untuk menjenguk tuan muda?"

Keberuntungan sepertinya ada di pihakku pagi ini. Dengan gembira aku mendekati pagar itu. "Iya, Jongin kenapa ya Bi?"

"Badannya sedang tidak sehat. Kenapa tidak masuk saja dulu?"Wanita paruh baya itu membukakanku pintu untukku. Aku menyapanya dengan hormat sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi dia sakit apa, Bi?" Aku tak sadar melemparkan pertanyaan itu tanpa jeda. Dia hanya memberikan senyum ramah tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

 _Tapi kenapa aku merasa senyumannya sejenis dengan senyuman Yeri?_ _-_-_

"naiklah dan lihat sendiri Kyungsoo-gun. Tuan muda sedang tidur dikamarnya." _Yah terserahlah dia mau berpikir apa tentangku, toh aku sudah terbiasa._

Aku mengangguk kecil kepadanya sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah mulai familiar di benakku. Lantai di Lorong lantai dua sungguh mengkilat karena mungkin baru dibersihkan. Patung proclain itu berada didekat kamarnya Jongin. Aku berjalan lurus ke depan pintu itu dan berpikir. _Langsung masuk saja atau bagaimana? Lagipula aku sudah berada disini._

Aku memutargagang pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Kalian kira aku akan mengetukpintu dulu? Jangan harap.

"Ya, Kim Jongin!" Aku berbicara dengan keras, tanpa pertimbangan (dan tanpa sopan santun). Tapi aku terdiam langsung ketika menemukan mahluk yang baru aku panggil itu tidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya.

Dan ada begitu banyak bercak merah (yang sama dengan bercak di tanganku pagi ini) memenuhi tubuhnya.

Aku menaruh tas sekolahku di dekat pintu dan cepat-cepat masuk untuk memeriksanya.

Kulit Jongin memang agak kecokelatan. Tapi bercak bercak merah itu tetap terlihat sangat kontras (saking merahnya) dengan kulit Jongin. Nampaknya ini cukup menyakitkan.

Sudah jelas ini salah siapa. Aku membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk mampir kesini sebelum ke sekolah. Karena kalau aku mengetahui hal ini di lain waktu, maka aku akan membenci diriku sendiri.

"Kulitmu sangat sensitif, tapi kau memaksakan diri untuk bermain sabun." Aku berkata setengah berbisik setengah mengeluh pada diri sendiri seraya duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Aku melirik dan melihat obat alergi dan sebotol air putih terletak di meja nakas. Aku rasa dia sudah minum obatnya. Syukurlah dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?"

 _Oh, jadi dia tidak tidur?! Si brengsek ini_ _ternyata menipuku_ _._

"Kau tidak tidur? Lalu kenapa berlagak seperti orang mati?" Aku mengomelinya sambil mengangkat tangan berniat untuk memukulnya. Tapi aku merasa bersalah jadi ku urungkan niatku.

Manusia yang terlihat lemah tak berdaya ini masih bisa membalasku dengan senyuman.

"tapi aku senang karena ada yang menjengukku" _Lucu sekali._

"siapa bilang aku menjengukmu? Aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil jam tanganku." Jongin tertawa. "tapi, apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" aku bertanya dengan ragu.

"Jam tanganmu ada disana, kau harus berangkat sekolah sekarang kalau tidak ingin terlambat."

Dia sakit, tapi masih sok pintar menyuruhku berangkat sekolah. Dasar Jongin!

Aku menyipitkan mata dan menatapnya. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku agar tidak melukai orang yang sedang sakit ini, kemudian aku berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil jam tanganku di meja belajarnya. Bukannya pergi kesekolah, aku malah mendudukkan diriku di sofa panjang di kamarnya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah. Aku ingin bermain disini saja."

Aku bisa mendengar Jongin mendengus lemah. Dan itu membuatku kesal.

 _Kau_ _tahu, aku_ _tid_ _ak_ _akan berada_ _disni kalau_ _saja_ _kau sakit_ _bukan_ _karena_ _ulah_ _ku._

"Jadi rasanya bagaimana? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Aku berhenti basa-basi dan memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang keadaannya. Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dengan mata tertutup.

"hanya gatal-gatal saja. bagaimana dengan lenganmu?" _Oh_ _?_ _dia tahu tentang bercak_ _merah dilenganku?_ Aku mengamatinya sejenak dan menggosoknya.

"tidak terlalu parah, hanya terasa gatal sedikit"

"pakai ini. Mungkin akan sedikit membantu." Jongin menunjuk daerah disamping tempat tidurnya dengan mata terpejam. Aku mengikuti arah jarinya dan melihat ada sebotol obat alergi, kemudian mengambilnya lalu mengoleskannya di lenganku.

"Kau sudah memakainya juga?"

"Belum. Malas"

"bagaimana kau bisa sembuh kalau begitu caranya?! Cepat pakai!" Bisa-bisanya dia menyuruh orang lain tapi dirinya sendiri belum melakukannya. Aku berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dan memandangnya jengkel.

Setengah enggan, Jongin merenggangkan badannya sekali dua kali sebelum ahirnya berhasil mendudukkan diri, punggungnya bersender di kepala ranjang. Biasanya wajahnya cukup tampan kalau dia sedang tenang, tapi sekarang dia nampak suram. "bisakah kau tolong aku untuk memakainya? Aku terlalu malas."

 _ck, s_ _u_ _dah_ _ku_ _duga._

"ya ya baiklah, sekarang lepaskan bajumu." Aku memberinya perintah sambil duduk ditepi ranjang dengan obat ditanganku. Aku menunggunya membuka baju dan terpampanglah semua bercak-bercak merah di seluruh tubuhnya itu. "astaga, banyak sekali."

"Iya, nanti siang aku akan demam." _Kau bisa melihat masa_ _depan_ _ya_ _?_ Aku mendengus.

Aku menekan kemasan obat itu, dan menaruh isinya ditelapak tanganku saat Jongin membalikkan badannya memunggungiku. Aku mengamatinya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk nekat mengoleskan obat itu diseluruh punggungnya. Aku bisa merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan kecil yang kasat mata di telapak tanganku. "sepertinya obat ini akan habis sekali pakai, punggungmu luas sekali." Aku mencoba bercanda supaya keadaan tidak terlalu canggung seraya berusaha meratakan obat ini di punggungnya.

Jongin tertawa sebelum berbalik menghadapku setelah punggungya selesai diolesi. "lelah?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang lemah. _Heh lihatlah siapa disini yang bertanya pada siapa._

"Iya! Aku lelah! Karena itu untuk bagian depan tubuhmu lakukan saja sendiri. Aku tidak ingin nanti kau jadi bergairah karena sentuhanku." Aku berbicara seperti ini hanya sebagai bahan lelucon tapi Jongin menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kubaca.

"tapi aku sekarang memang sudah bergairah"

"Eww brengsek, yasudah selesaikan saja sendiri." _Ugh!_ Aku melempar kemasan obat itu ke tubuhnya lalu dia tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Cepat selesaikan, aku sudah kedinginan."

"memangnya siapa suruh kau menghidupkan AC sekencang itu, dasar bodoh!" aku memang terus mengoceh, tapi meskipun demikian aku kini sudah menaruh obat alergi itu di telapak tanganku lagi dan mulai mengolesi tubuh bagian depannya seperti yang dia minta.

Ruangan ini berubah senyap, hanya ada suara AC yang berhembus memenuhi kamar luas ini.

Aku tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengannya. Dia juga sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengajakku bicara. Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung. Aku akui, tanganku mulai gemetar saat secara tidak sengaja mata kami bertemu sebelum ujung jariku menyentuh dadanya.

 _Sial_ _, kenapa aku_ _jadi_ _g_ _ugup seperti ini_ _?_ _Demi Tuhan! kita ini_ _sama-sama_ _pria!_

Aku mencoba menghitung satu sampai sepuluh di dalam otakku sambil mengoleskan obat itu di dadanya yang bidang. Tidak bisa disangkal kalau dia mempunyai proporsi tubuh yang sempurna. Dia terlihat kurus, tapi tidak terlalu kering. Ototnya juga tidak terlalu berisi, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Kulitnya yang agak kecokelatan menambah efek seksi pada tubuhnya. Kalau tubuhnya tidak ada bercak merah seperti ini, aku yakin semua gadis pasti rela mengantri untuk melihat pemandangan ini sekarang.

Aku terus mengoleskan obatnya karena aku khawatir lapisannya terlalu tipis sehingga obatnya tidak akan bekerja. Telapak tanganku bergerak dari bahu ke perut, kemudian sampai di dadanya.

Saat mengolesi dadanya, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu bergerak dengan liar di balik sana.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, seolah-olah pemiliknya tengah gelisah menghadapi sesuatu.

Hal itu membuatku mengrenyit dan menghentikan gerakan tanganku tepat diatas posisi yang seharusnya menjadi letak jantung. Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya, tapi dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Apa? Sentuhan-sentuhanku membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang ya?" _Hahaha._

"Aku bukan mayat, tentu saja jantungku akan berdetak, bodoh" _Lihatlah dia,_ _mencoba mengelak padahal sudah jelas sekali, ppft._

Dia terlihat lucukalau sedang malu seperti ini.

Aku menyeringai sebelum ahirnya selesai mengolesi tubuhnya dengan rata. Kemudian aku mencubit perutnya (hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja). "Aw! Apa-apaan itu?!"

"karena kau sangat menggemaskan" aku berkata setengah menggoda sambil memeletkan lidahku, "sekarang cepat tidur. Pakai bajumu lagi agar tidak demam. Aku masih butuh seseorang untuk menangani masalah keuangan klubku." Jongin membuat gerakan ingin memukulku (coba saja kalau berani) membuatku hanya terkekeh sebelum ahirnya aku membantunya memakai baju kembali.

"Aku akan tidur. Kau, anggap saja ini rumah sendiri. Kalau kau ingin main game, hidupkan konsolnya. Kalau kau lapar, turun dan ambil apa aja di dibawah. Pokoknya, santai saja." Dia memberitahu itu sebelum membungkus diri dengan selimut seperti anak kecil. Aku mengangguk dan menyingkir dari tempat tidurnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, kudengar Jongin bergumam dibalik selimut tebalnya itu, "Nanti siang aku akan demam, tolong rawat aku ya?"

 _Rasanya menyenangkan_ _mempunyai s_ _eseorang yang bisa dipercaya,_ _bukan begitu tuan muda Jongin?_

"Hm baiklah"

Tapi sepertinya, meskipun dia tidak memintanya, aku akan tetap bersedia untuk merawatnya.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?!**

 **Gimana menurut kalian Chapter kali ini? Pastinya gemesin dong yaa, admin aja gak berhenti senyum senyum terus kok ngeditnya haha**

 **Abis Kaisoonya gemesin sih, udah mulai berani main oles-olesan sekarang wkwkwk**

 **Oh iya Kemarin ada yang nanya apa di cerita ini ada couple lain selain Kaisoo atau enggak.. dan jawabannya adalah.. RAHASIA wkwkwk gak deng, jujur admin sendiri masih gak tau.**

 **Tapi kalaupun ada mungkin itu akan sangat2 minim, soalnya seluruh cerita ini diambil dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo, jadi yaa begitulah.**

 **Terakhir, sebenernya admin berniat buat double update hari ini, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mending liat responnya aja dulu deh.**

 **Seperti sebelumnya, semakin banyak respon semakin cepatlah ff ini di update wkwk, makannya.. Review dong /maksa**

 **Yaudah ya sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, byee**

 **~XOXO.. KAISOO FOREVER~**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOM!**

Efek suara dari speaker milik Jongin bergema di telingaku. Aku merasa terhina karena terus menerus kalah dari game ini. Dilayar tertulis kalimat 'game over'. Berkali-kali aku membanting stick ini sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasi.

Xbox bodoh. AI1-nya curang. Kabelnya pasti rusak. Aku terus menyalahkan apapun atas kekalahanku sambil tiduran di karpet, aku kehabisan ide tentang apa yang bisa aku lakukan selanjutnya.

Kemudian Hp ku berdering, aku menatap handphoneku yang tergeletak di sofa. Sebagian dari diriku merasa malas untuk menjawab panggilan dari siapapun itu, tapi disisi lain aku juga takut kalau suaranya mengganggu pemilik kamar ini. Nanti dia terbangun. Jadi cepat-cepat aku meloncat dan men-slide layarnya.

"Apa, brengsek?" Itu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat sekolah hari ini?! Aku dihukum oleh Pak Han, sekarang aku harus memunguti sampah di kantor guru setiap sore." Suara Chanyeol meraung-raung diseberang sana, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa.

"Kok bisa?"

"Aku sedang ngobrol dengan Yixing, pakai gaya chatting-kertas2. Karena kalau di estafet, sampainya terlalu lama, jadi aku lempar saja kertasnya. Tapi pas sekali saat itu Pak Han menoleh dan melihatku." _Tolol. Rasakan itu._ Aku tertawa seperti maniak dalam hati (karena kalau keras-keras nanti Jongin bisa terbangun).

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, kan? Dasar sialan" _Apa-apan dia? Kenapa mengomel padaku?_ "Jadi sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memunguti sampah-sampah ini" Jadi pada dasarnya, Chanyeol sama sekali bukan hawatir padaku atau sejenisnya, dia hanya memerlukan seseorang untuk membantunya. Wow, teman sejati yang luar biasa.

"Aku sedang ada perlu"

"Perlu apa? Atau kau masih bersama Wendy sejak kemarin?" Otak Chanyeol memang selalu berpikir hal-hal yang jorok. Kalau dia disini, sudah kupukul kepalanya menggunakan sepatu All star-ku.

"Cabul" Kata itu adalah yang paling sopan digunakan untuknya. Tapi belum sempat aku mendengar Chanyeol menjawab, aku mendengar suara Jongin merintih.

"Dingin… dingin… "

"Kyung! Kau sedang bersama siapa?" Gila, pendengarannya setajam anjing. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan semua ini, "Yeol, aku harus pergi"

"Hng, dingin… " Suara Jongin terdengar semakin lirih.

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO! Kau sedang bersama siap-"

"Sampai jumpa Yeol. Dah!" Aku memotongnya dan segera menutup telepon lalu segera bergegas meraih remote AC dan menaikkan suhunya menjadi 30 derajat celsius supaya udaranya jadi sedikit lebih hangat. Setelah itu aku menghampiri Jongin yang sedang bergelung di kasur dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Nampaknya dia benar-benar kedinginan. Genggaman tangannya pada selimut terlihat sangat erat sekali. Bibir dan seluruh tubuhnya juga terlihat gemetaran.

Walaupun aku gagal dalam pelajaran kesehatan, tapi aku cukup tahu kalau ini merupakan tanda-tanda orang demam. Aku mulai panik karena aku tidak pernah merawat orang sakit sebelumnya. Hal pertama yang coba kulakukan adalah menempelkan tanganku di dahinya dan, _astaga! Panas sekali!_

Aku jadi semakin panik. Aku berjalan kesana kemari cukup lama sebelum ahirnya mendapat ide untuk meminta tolong seseorang guna memeriksanya. Saat aku akan berjalan ke arah pintu, Jongin tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhku sehingga aku terjatuh di pelukannya.

 _Apa? PELUKANNYA?!_

"H—hei!" Aku terkejut lalu berusaha memberontak saat lengan yang terasa hangat ini mengelingkar di tubuhku. Si brengsek Jongin ini menarik dan mengunciku didalam dekapannya. Dia memelukku dengan erat sekali. Aku mencoba untuk lepas dari pelukannya, tapi si brengsek ini tidak mau melepaskanku. Bukankah dia sedang sakit? Tapi kenapa tenaganya kuat sekali?

"Jongin! Berengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Aku terus meronta mencoba membebaskan diri karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, selain itu aku juga harus mencari seseorang untuk meminta bantuan.

Tapi alih-alih lepas darinya, kini dahiku malah bertemu dengan lehernya, pemberontakanku sia-sia. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi dan malah memelukku semakin erat.

"hng.. Dingin…" Aku masih bisa mendengar suara paraunya yang meracau terus-menerus.

Aku mendongak (dengan susah payah) dan mengamati wajah Jongin yang sepucat susu (oke ini berlebihan, tapi serius wajahnya pucat sekali). Bercak-bercak merahnya sudah sedikit berkurang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Aku mengamati alisnya yang mengrenyit dan matanya yang tertutup rapat. Dia terlihat sangat menderita. Biasanya mata Jongin selalu memancarkan keceriaan dan kebahagian, tapi sekarang.. sungguh menyedihkan. Bibir penuhnya yang biasanya terlihat merah merona, kini terlihat pucat dan kering. Jongin kini tidak terlihat seperti dirinya yang asli. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku harus membuatnya mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri dan bercanda lagi seperti sedia kala.

Ketika aku menyadari ini, aku memutuskan untuk pasrah dan membiarkan kepalaku terbaring diatas dadanya yang bidang, membiarkan pemiliknya memelukku. Aku hanya berharap hal ini bisa membantunya lebih baik.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi nampaknya sekarang dia jadi lebih tenang. Ototnya tidak se-kaku tadi dan suhu tubuhnya juga mulai kembali normal.

* * *

 **Let me know you love me, let me know you care~**

Sebuah nada dering yang tidak familiar memecah kesunyian, menyebabkan aku terbangun dan menemukan aku dan Jongin saling memeluk satu sama lain. Aku tidak berani membayangkan kami terlihat seperti apa -_-. Yang jelas, wajahku saat ini masih menempel di dadanya (dan leherku rasanya mau patah).

Apakah orang-orang biasanya bertindak sejauh ini saat merawat orang yang sedang sakit? (sepertinya tidak).

 **Let me know you miss me when i cant be there~**

Lagu itu masih terdengar dari handphone Jongin. Walaupun aku suka lagunya, aku tetap harus membangunkan pemiliknya untuk mengangkatnya.

Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan cukup brutal karena satu, suaranya sangat keras dan mengganggu, dan dua, aku ingin segera lepas dari pelukannya.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya lalu berteriak horor sesaat setelah melihat posisi kami berdua, "AAH!" tapi herannya, dia tidak juga melepaskan tubuhku. _Sialan!_

"Dengar. Kau sendirilah yang melakukan ini" Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan seolah-olah akulah yang memaksa diri untuk memeluknya. _Cih._ Aku mencoba menjelaskan sambil berusaha menatap matanya sampai-sampai hidungku bersentuhan dengan dagunya.

"Ap-apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?" Dia terbata-bata, terlalu terkejut mungkin untuk menyadari apa sebenarnya yang sedang dia lakukan. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak meninju hidungnya saat ini.

"Tidak banyak. Suhu tubuhmu mendadak naik dan kau terus meracau kalau kau kedinginan. Jadi aku berusaha memeriksa suhu tubuhmu tapi kemudian kau menarik tubuhku secara tiba-tiba.. lalu memelukku" Suaraku mendadak pelan dibagian terakhir, aku berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "sepertinya kau menganggapku sebagai guling pemanas. Jadi yah, disinilah kita sekarang." Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum ahirnya mengangguk pelan.

"O-oh.."

Aku menyadari kalau warna wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi lagi, tapi..

"berhubung kau sudah memahaminya, bagaimana jika sekarang kau melepaskan aku?"

"i-iya, maaf." Dia mendorong tubuhku saat itu juga. Baguslah. Aku berhasil menjauh darinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku meregangkan leherku kekiri dan kekanan karena sejak tadi aku tidur dengan posisi yang tidak biasa. _Sial, leherku sampai bersuara 'krek' kencang sekali._

 **I just wanna know but boy you gotta let me know~ you gotta let me know~**

Di detik ini, lagu itu sudah mencapai part terakhir dan sebelum benar-benar mati akupun memutuskan untuk mengintip smartphone warna hitam yang terletakdimeja itu, kemudian melihat kembali ke arah Jongin. "Kau tidak mau mengangkatnya?"

"Bisa tolong cek siapa yang meneleponku?" Tanpa banyak bicara akupun berjalan dan meraih telepon itu. Aku bisa melihat foto sepasang pria dan wanita berkerlap kerlip disana.

"Soojung…" aku berkata saat membaca nama siapa yang terpampang disana.

"Oh, sini biar kuangkat." Jongin membuat gestur secara sungkan untuk menyuruhku membawakan Hp ini. _Jelaslah, pacarmu yang menelepon._ Aku cepat-cepat menghampiri Jongin dan memberikan Hpnya karena aku tidak ingin orang yang menelepon itu marah-marah.

"Hallo? Hei. Aku sedang dirumah. Eh? apa? Oh, maaf, bagaimana kalau besok saja? Hari ini aku sedang sedikit tidak enak badan, Maaf."

" _Kenapa begitu?! Bukannya kau sudah janji akan pergi bersamaku hari ini?!"_

Tadinya aku penasaran kenapa Soojung menelepon dan semuanya terjawab ketika aku mendengar suara nyaringnya dari telepon itu. Jongin menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya untuk sesaat lalu tersenyum masam padaku saat melihat aku nampak terkejut.

"Tapi… Y-ya baiklah… hm. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti. Bye.."

"Jangan bilang Kau akan pergi kencan?!" aku menyemprotnya sedetik setelah Jongin menutup teleponnya.

Apa si brengsek ini tidak sadar kalau dia masih sakit?

"Bukan kencan kok, Soojung hanya ingin membeli beberapa sepatu." Dia menjawabku dengan tempo lambat seraya meletakkan Hpnya di dekat bantal. Dengan cepat kuraih HP itu dan kukembalikan ke tempat aslinya, karena aku tahu, HP yang diletakkan di dekat bantal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Keluar dari rumah dalam keadaan sakit itu juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Aku memang buruk dalam pelajaran kesehatan, tapi aku cukup tahu banyak, kan?

"Itu sama saja. Kau yakin mau nekat pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Aku bertanya kepadanya, benar-benar merasa jengkel. Jongin hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya dan perlahan menutup mata.

"Aku sudah baikan sekarang. Ditambah lagi, aku sudah terlanjur janji pada Soojung, jadi aku akan pergi."

Kami mungkin sudah lebih akrab sekarang, tapi sadar aku tidak sedang berada di posisi untuk berhak mencampuri urusan pribadi Jongin. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kusampaikan jadi aku membiarkannya berbaring dan menutup matanya.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan kepalaku yang kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam hal.

* * *

Hidupku terasa seperti siaran televisi yang terus diulang ulang dengan episode yang sama, karena aku kembali lagi ketempat ini, saat sehari sebelumnya aku juga berada disini.

Ada banyak sekali para pelajar dan pegawai kantoran yang berlalu lalang di Myeongdong, tempat paling trendi dan tersibuk di kota Seoul. Jujur saja, hal yang paling aku benci setelah ular adalah berjalan kaki ditempat yang ramai.

Dan aku bersumpah, jika bukan untuk sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti sekarang, aku tidak akan sudi datang kesini. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sudah melambaikan salam perpisahan pada Jongin sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang aku tengah mengikutinya diam-diam.

Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati selama mengikutinya karena, _kenapa aku melakukan ini?_ Tapi tubuh dan hatiku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

Aku tidak terlalu jauh darinya saat ini. Aku harus terus bersembunyi agar dia tidak bisa melihatku. Dan karena aku mengikutinya dari belakang, aku bisa melihat para gadis yang akan terkikik genit setiap berpapasan dengannya.

Ketampanan Jongin ternyata memang mampu membuat para gadis menggila.

Aku terus membuntutinya hingga dia sampai di tempat dimana dia akan menemui… pacarnya.

Tapi nampaknya Soojung belum tiba disini. Aku mengamati Jongin saat dia berjalan masuk ke dalam Starbucks yang baru saja dibuka disebelah restoran Vivapolo (Mama Park, minjem nama Restorannya bentar yaa wkwkwk). Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena dia duduk disamping tembok kaca transparan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk terus berpura-pura berjalan di salah satu toko didekat sana, sehingga aku bisa mengamatinya baik-baik.

Toh dia juga tidak bisa melihatku, karena posisi tubuhnya membelakangiku.

Aku merasa semakin jengkel melihat Jongin duduk disana sambil membaca sesuatu saat menunggu Soojung. Gadis itu sudah memaksa temanku (yang sedang sakit) untuk keluar rumah dan menemuinya, tapi sekarang dia bahkan berani untuk datang terlambat?

Aku terus mondar mandir di area itu berkali-kali sampai penjaga tokonya menatapku curiga, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu stan disamping toko itu dan beli minuman. Aku kembali dan melihat Jongin masih duduk di tempat yang sama. _Dia ini sebenarnya mau bertemu dengan pacarnya atau hanya mencari tempat untuk membaca sih?!_

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya aku melihat Soojung berjalan ke arah Starbucks, gadis itu masih memakai seragamnya. Untungnya, kulitnya sangat putih dan cerah, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah menemukan dan mengawasinya agar tidak luput dari pandanganku. Aku dengan cepat berpura-pura menjadi pembeli di toko tempat aku bersembunyi tadi (Penjaga tokonya semakin kebingungan karena baru sekarang aku masuk ketokonya, padahal mondar-mandirnya sudah dari tadi).

Aku berpura-pura melihat pakaian yang ada di toko itu (semuanya pakaian wanita) sambil bolak-balik mencuri pandang ke mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat cukup ceria. Tapi aku ingat, kalau Jongin sedang demam.

Maka dari itu sekarang aku merasa khawatir. Dengan sabar aku menunggu mereka menghabiskan kopi mereka. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Mengikuti mereka rasanya lebih mudah dari pada harus mengawasi di satu tempat. Paling tidak, tidak ada lagi penjaga toko yang menatapku curiga.

Aku terus mengikuti mereka melewati jalan pintas. Aku ingat kalau Soojung tadi minta dibelikan sepatu.

Tapi ketika jalan pintas itu berakhir, aku terhenyak melihat gerombolan manusia yang memenuhi tempat ini. Tempat ini lumayan padat sampai aku merasa khawatir kalau-kalau Jongin sudah tidak mampu untuk berjalan lagi. Lorong itu lumayan sempit. Dengan cemas aku mengawasi Jongin. Tidak hanya masih sakit, sekarang dia juga membawa tasnya Soojung dan tas belanjaannya juga. Aku benar-benar ingin memukulnya saat ini karena terus berlagak gentelmen, _tidak sadarkah dia kalau dirinya itu sedang sakit?_

Aku melihat Soojung yang keluar masuk banyak toko dengan wajah dinginnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat membeli sepatu, atau sesuatu apapun. _kenapa? Apa susahnya beli sepatu? Apa kau sedang mencari sepatu kaca Cinderella atau sesuatu?_

Kenapa tidak berpikir dulu sepatu macam apa yang dia inginkan sebelum memasuki tokonya? Kenapa dia menyeret-nyeret temanku kesana kemari seperti asisten begitu?

Aku merasa benar-benar kesal saat ini. Aku terus mengunyah sedotan sambil mengikuti mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan sampai kakiku sendiri terasa nyeri. Ditambah lagi, langit kini sudah mulai berwarna ke-unguan.

Setidaknya, kami bertiga sudah sampai di area pusat, yang mana lebih ramai dari area sebelumnya. Orang-orang memenuhi tempat ini seperti para pedagangnya sedang memberi sedekah atau sesuatu. Aku ragu kalau orang seperti Soojung akan membeli sesuatu di tempat seperti ini. Dan benar saja, mereka berdua hanya terus berjalan tanpa arah (Aku hampir kehilangan mereka beberapa kali). Setelah cukup lama berkeliling, mereka kemudian keluar tanpa membeli apapun, lagi. Aku lihat, hanya tas sekolah dan satu tas belanja yang ada di tangan Jongin saat ini. Secara harfiah Jongin sedang sekarat, tapi kenapa Soojung tidak bisa melihatnya?!

semakin lama, aku semakin kesal mengikuti mereka. Mereka berlanjut menyusuri trotar didekat Myeongdong sebelum Soojung menarik Jongin memasuki sebuah toko husus pakaian wanita.

Aku ingat, toko ini juga merupakan toko kesukaan Wendy. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak mungkin aku ikut masuk ke toko yang sempit itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko disebelahnya yang merupakan sebuah toko buku dan menunggu mereka sambil membaca buku disana. Setelah beberapa lama –cukup lama untukku menyelesaikan tiga buah komik- ahirnya aku melihat mereka keluar dari toko pakaian itu. Aku melihat Jongin membawa tas yang ukurannya cukup besar dengan Soojung yang berjalan santai di depannya, sama sekali tidak terlihat peduli dengan keadaan Jongin sedikitpun. _ugh!_

Aku yakin Soojung membeli semua barang yang ada di toko itu. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu toko pakaian atau toko sepatu. Yang pasti aku hanya berharap agar Soojung membiarkan Jongin pulang, sekarang.

 _Tapi… kenapa mereka malah berjalan menuju Noon Square?!-_-_

Aku memaksakan diri mengikuti pasangan itu. Jeez. Aku saja sudah merasa lelah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi Jongin sekarang. Dia masih sakit dan dia masih diminta untuk terus melanjutkan marathon ini. Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah menghampirinya, menarik kerahnya dan menyeretnya pulang saat ini juga.

Noon Square tidak sepadat area lain, tapi area ini sungguh luas. Belum apa-apa, aku sudah merasa capek membayangkan betapa luasnya tempat ini. Jangan bilang Soojung kesini untuk memaksa Jongin berkeliling lagi? Jika iya, dia bisa mati! (jika bukan dia yang mati, maka akulah mungkin yang akan mati).

Aku terus membuntuti mereka hingga mereka masuk ke toko bermerk yang lumayan mewah (bibiku adalah pelanggan tetap disini). Baiklah. Tidak ada cara bagiku untuk mengikuti mereka masuk kesana.

Aku berjalan mondar mandir di depan toko itu karena aku benar-benar merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya sangat pucat saat memasuki toko itu tadi, sama persis seperti keadaannya tadi pagi.

 **I wanna be a billionare soo freakin bad, buy all of the things i never had~**

Sial! Hpku berbunyi dengan lantangnya dari dalam kantong celanaku. Cepat-cepat kujawab tanpa peduli siapa yang meneleponku itu.

"Hallo?"

"Kau sedang apa, Soo?" dan itu adalah Wendy.

Aku tergagap, tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau aku tidak sedang melakukan kesalahan apapun. "Aku sedang ada perlu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku dengar hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah, aku hawatir kau sakit atau sesuatu." Aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku tidak sekolah?"

"Dari seseorang, hehe. Aku lega ternyata kau tidak sakit. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau sedang dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Kalau aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sedang berada di Noon Square, dia akan langsung menyusulku. Biasanya pulang sekolah, Wendy menghabiskan waktu disini. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Otakku mulai bekerja, "hmm Wendy, aku sedang ada keperluan, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sudah ya, bye" Dan aku langsung menutup teleponnya.

Jongin dan Soojung muncul sesaat setelah aku memasukkan hp ku kedalam kantong. Aku melihat tas berwarna merah cerah berlogo toko itu memenuhi tangan Jongin. Untuk sesaat mereka sepertinya tengah merundingkan sesuatu dan sama-sama setuju tentang apapun itu, sebelum ahirnya bergerak lagi kearah pintu keluar dari mall ini.

Akhirnya, mereka pulang juga! Aku memukulkan tinjuku ke udara saking senangnya sampai-sampai aku hampir lupa kalau aku harus mengikuti mereka.

Jongin berdiri di depan mall ini sambil membawa banyak barang di tangannya (tas sekolah, tas belanjaan, dan dua tas pelastik berwarna merah) sambil menunggu taksi untuk Soojung – Soojung sedang asik memeriksa Jam tangan yang mungkin baru dia beli dari Migliore tadi.

Sudah beberapa lama tapi tidak ada satupun taksi yang muncul menghampiri mereka. Aku menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Jongin (sebenarnya dia memang sudah terlihat tidak beres dari tadi) tubuhnya terlihat tidak stabil.

Aku menyipitkan mata untuk mengamati Jongin yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya semakin pucat seputih kertas. Aku mulai benar-benar gelisah.

Dan apa yang kutakutkan pun terjadi.

Semua barang yang sedang dibawa Jongin jatuh ke tanah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari sekuat tenaga ke arahnya untuk menangkap tubuh Jongin sebelum kepalanya menghantam tanah.

Tubuh Jongin benar-benar panas seperti terbakar. "J-jongin! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Aku bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesana kemari berharap cepat menemukan Taksi untuk bisa membawa Jongin pulang. Untungnya ada Pak satpam yang kebetulan sedang lewat dan melihat keadaan kami, dia bergegas mencari Taksi terdekat.

"Kyungsoo?!" Aku mendengar suara Soojung yang kebingungan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sibuk menggeret tubuh Jongin dan menyandarkannya pada tembok terdekat, kemudian aku memunguti semua tas belanjaan Soojung yang berserakan di tanah. Soojung berjalan mendekatiku. Tapi saat ini, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Dan jujur, saat ini aku membenci diriku sendiri karena telah gagal melarang Jongin meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Jongin sedang tidak sehat hari ini." Aku memberi tahu Soojung, masih enggan untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

Aku sedang kesulitan mengendalikan emosiku saat kemudian sebuah suara menyerukan namaku, "Kyungsoo!" _shit!_ Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Bisa-bisanya dia muncul tepat dalam keadaan segenting ini?!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang berada disekitar sini- Oh, Soojung? Jongin?" Dia bertanya sambil terburu-buru belari mendekatiku. Dia cukup tau diri untuk tidak banyak bertanya saat melihat Jongin tidak sadarkan diri bersender di bahuku.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sedang ada perlu. Sekarang, kau dan Soojung bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku akan membawa Jongin pulang duluan." Aku tidak menunggu jawaban mereka dan menyodorkan semua tas belanjaan Soojung ke tangannya, sebelum membopong Jongin yang masih belum sadar untuk masuk kedalam taksi (yang untungnya berhasil dihentikan oleh pak satpam tadi).

Aku takut keadaan akan semakin memburuk kalau aku membawa Jongin pulang ke rumahnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumahku saja untuk saat ini.

Bocah ini masih terkulai lemah sepanjang perjalanan, kadang aku akan mencuri pandang ke wajahnya - yang sekarang terlihat sangat-sangat pucat. Aku menggenggam tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, selain karena itu, aku juga ingin memastikan pada Jongin bahwa aku ada disini, disampingnya, dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Suhunya benar-benar sangat tinggi sampai aku sempat berniat untuk membawanya ke dokter saja, tapi kemudian Jongin menggumam dalam ketidak sadarannya "jangan, aku akan baikan sendiri setelah istirahat" dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menghela napas panjang.

Aku terus mengoyang-goyangkan kakiku dengan tidak sabar sambil memberi arahan pada pak supir.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, taksi berwarna biru itupun kini terpakir didepan rumahku.

"Tidak semewah rumahmu memang, tapi semoga saja kau bisa tidur nyenyak disini." Jongin hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan sarkastik ku. biasanya dia akan mendengus dan terlihat tersinggung jika aku mengatakan hal semacam itu, tapi saat ini tidak, dan entah kenapa aku merindukannya.

Aku menemukan ayah dan ibuku sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga saat aku memapah Jongin masuk. _Apa yang harus aku katakan pada mereka_?!

Anak lelakinya membawa pria asing kerumah mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak benar-benar baik. Tapi, ayah dan ibuku tidak mungkin berpikiran macam macam, kan?

"Hai Ayah, ibu" Aku tetap menjadi anak yang berbakti walaupun saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru untuk sampai di kamarku (Aku takut kalau-kalau Jongin mati ditanganku).

"Kau sudah pulang- Eh? Ada apa dengan temanmu?" Ibu adalah orang pertama yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Jongin. Ayah menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan ibu.

"Siapa itu nak?"

"Ha-Hallo." Jongin menyapa mereka dengan cara yang cukup menyedihkan. Dia sedang sakit tapi masih sok sopan. Aku berpikir seperti itu saat menyaksikan dia berusaha keras untuk membungkuk memberi hormat pada orang tuaku.

"Ini temanku. Dia terlalu sakit untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri, bolehkah dia menginap disini Bu?"

"Tentu saja. Cepat bawa dia ke kamarmu supaya bisa segera istirahat, ibu akan membawakan obatnya nanti." Ibu-ku ramah sekali bukan? Tapi sebenarnya, semua orang disini memang baik hati. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Chanyeol, Jongdae dan yang lainnya betah berlama-lama main disini.

Merasa dapat lampu hijau, aku buru-buru memapah Jongin menaiki anak tangga (kamarku ada di lantai dua) lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidurku.

"Tidurlah," Aku berkata setengah berbisik saat berhasil membaringkannya (dengan susah payah) di ranjangku, sepertinya dia merasa lebih nyaman mengingat ada kasur yang menyangga punggungnya sekarang.

Dia menggumamkan kata terimakasih dengan sangat pelan tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku terlalu sibuk menyesuaikan suhu AC-nya dengan keadaan Jongin sekarang.

Karena demamnya yang lumayan tinggi, dia memeluk selimutku seolah sedang memeluk harta karun. Lihat, _harusnya kau lebih bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, bodoh._

 **Tok tok tok.**

"Masuk."

"Ibu membawakan obat untuk temanmu. Ini. Dia demam kan?" Aku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sebotol air minum dan obat di nampan yang dibawa ibu.

"Iya. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk berterima kasih saat dia bangun nanti bu"

Ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Jadi ini siapa? Ibu tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Kau sudah memberi tahu keluarganya?" Ibuku biasanya hanya bertemu dengan si brengsek Chanyeol, si muka tebal jongdae, si idiot Yixing dan pecundang-pecundang lainnya. Seseorang dengan reputasi yang baik seperti Jongin belum pernah menginjakkan kaki disini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Ibu.

"Dia teman sekolahku, bu. Namanya Jongin. seperti yang ibu lihat, dia sedang sakit parah, jadi aku membawanya kesini. Aku baru mau menelepon keluarganya untuk memberi tahu kalau dia disini." Aku menjawab Ibu sambil melihat pria yang kini tertidur pulas di kasurku. Sekarang aku sudah merasa lumayan lega.

"Ganti bajunya dan seka badannya dengan handuk basah. Dia pasti tidak nyaman tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu." Ibu memberitahuku sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini. Oh, benar. Aku hampir lupa tentang hal itu. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan dia tidur dengan mengenakan celana jeans seperti ini.

Aku memandang Jongin yang tengah terlelap sebelum berjalan mengambil sebuah ember kecil, handuk kecil dan satu set pakaian bersih yang berada di kamar mandiku.

"Jongin.. Bangunlah dan minum obatnya dulu." Butuh beberapa waktu sebelum ahirnya Jongin berhasil bangkit dan duduk dengan kepalanya bersandar pada kepala ranjangku. Aku memberinya sebutir pil dan segelas air, lalu membiarkannya tidur kembali. Dia terlihat mengerikan. Aku jadi tidak tega jika harus membiarkannya membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau menyeka tubuhmu dulu tidak? Tidurmu tidak akan nyaman kalau kondisimu seperti ini. Kemari, biar kubantu." Aku bertanya dengan halus seraya melepas kaos yang ia kenakan. Aku benar-benar kesusahan melakukannya karena Jongin tidak bergerak sama sekali (Bahkan melepas kaosmu sendiri pun kau tidak mau?). Namun akhirnya usahaku berhasil, kini lelaki itu terlentang tanpa mengenakan baju di tempat tidurku. Dadanya bergerak naik turun.

Susah untuk membedakan kondisinya saat ini, apakah dia benar-benar tertidur atau sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak, aku tidak tahu.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara lagi, dan mulai memeras handuk untuk menyeka tubuhnya. Mulai dari wajahnya yang terlihat pucat lalu ke lehernya yang panjang, aku menatap wajah Jongin yang terlelap, sekarang suhunya tidak sepanas saat masih di taksi tadi. Tapi masih terasa hangat. Aku menyeka lengan dan lehernya secara bergantian sebelum turun menyeka perutnya dengan lembut. Aku hanya ingin dia merasa nyaman. Aku bisa merasakan otot perutnya menegang saat aku menyeka bagian itu. Dan..

"Ah.."

 _The fuck?_ kenapa dia mendesah seperti itu?!

"Yak, Kenapa kau mendesah?! membuat keadaan menjadi aneh saja." Aku meneriakinya dan menekan perutnya keras-keras membuatnya secara tak terduga tertawa kecil.

"Kau membuatku gugup." Mungkin dia sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi jika sudah bisa membalas perkataanku seperti itu.

"sepertinya sakitmu jadi tambah parah. Cepat lepas celanamu." Aku memerintahnya secara terang-terangan sambil mencelupkan kembali handuknya kedalam air. Jongin nampaknya tersadar dari lamunannya dan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Apa?!"

Aku mendengus, "Apanya yang apa?! Memangnya kau mau tidur memakai celana jeans seperti itu? Sepertinya kau sudah lumayan membaik, jadi kau bisa melepas celanamu sendiri kan? Atau kau mau aku melepaskannya untukmu?" Aku bertanya setengah mengancam sambil menatap mata lelaki yang masih terkejut itu. Aku menggeleng kecil sebelum bergerak dan mulai melepas kancing dan juga menarik resleting celananya.

"Y-yak!" reflek Jongin memegangi celananya erat-erat seolah itu adalah harta paling berharga yang dia miliki saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Tenang saja, Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kalau ternyata milikmu kecil. Yah, kecuali teman-teman klub musikku, anggota OSIS, lalu semua anak-anak kelas 11, ah, dan juga teman-teman pacarmu di sekolahnya." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan hal itu.

"K-kyungsoo, kita tidak perlu melakukan ini." Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Jongin yang tergagap itu.

"kau ini kenapa sih?! Kita ini sama-sama pria! Jangan berlagak malu dihadapanku, apa susahnya melepas celana sendiri?! Sini biar aku yang lepaskan!" Aku lalu berusaha melepaskan celananya. Jangan kira Kim Jongin akan selamanya menang melawan tenagaku, karena sekarang, tanpa perlu menggunakan banyak tenaga pun, aku bisa melepaskan kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam erat celananya lalu menariknya hingga terlepas dengan mudah.

Tolong jangan berpikiran kotor karena aku bahkan tidak sampai menyentuh celana dalamnya!

"Hanya saja, jangan sampai kepunyaanmu mengeras saat aku membersihkan kakimu nanti, aku tidak akan bisa menghadapi itu." Aku mengingatkannya seraya memeras handuk kembali dan mulai menyeka kakinya. Aku mendengarnya tertawa setelah beberapa saat lamanya terdiam, mungkin dia sudah mulai bisa bersantai sekarang.

Aku meninggalkan Jongin untuk mandi setelah selesai menyekanya tubuhnya. Kumatikan HP kami berdua agar dia bisa tidur tanpa ada gangguan.

Aku mulai berpikir tentang semua hal yang terjadi sejauh ini saat air dari shower mulai membasahi tubuhku.

Jongin dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal satu sama lain jauh sebelum kami memasuki SMP sampai SMA sekarang. Jadi tidak heran kalau saat masih kecil kami juga sering berpapasan satu sama lain (dulu, Jongin belum setampan sekarang, hahaha.)

Dari apa yang aku ingat, Jongin itu orangnya baik. Bukan melebih-lebihkan tapi bisa dikatakan kalau dia itu sempurna. Dia tinggi, tampan, pintar dan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya (lama-lama kalimat itu jadi mirip slogan.) Dia dikenal orang-orang karena kebaikannya (dan sekarang mungkin karena ketampanannya juga).

Dia juga hebat dalam seni, olah raga maupun bahasa. Pada dasarnya, dia memiliki segalanya. Yang lebih penting, pacarnya juga luar biasa cantik sampai membuat orang-orang tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan mereka.

Tapi anehnya, untuk seukuran orang sesempurna dirinya, aku tidak pernah mendengar satupun orang yang menjelek-jelekannya sampai sekarang. Nampaknya tidak ada orang yang membenci Jongin. Kalaupun ada, itu pasti hanya karena orang itu iri kepadanya.

Jongin tidak pernah berkelahi, Jongin tidak pernah marah, semua orang percaya padanya dan dia juga punya banyak teman yang baik disekitarnya. Aku selalu penasaran kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti, terima kasih untuk beberapa hari terakhir yang aku habiskan bersamanya.

Semua terjadi bukan hanya karena kesempurnaannya saja tapi juga karena kebaikan yang selalu dia lakukan pada semua orang tanpa disertai rasa pamer. Jongin memperlakukan semua orang disekitarnya dengan penuh perhatian dan niat yang tulus. Aku bisa melihat dari cara Jongin memperlakukan Soojung, caranya memperlakukanku, dan caranya memperlakukan semua orang disekitarnya. Kadang dia memang sok pintar, tapi percayalah dia adalah orang yang benar benar pantas untuk di dekati.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Jongin berbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas ranjangku. Dia juga sudah mengenakan baju yang aku berikan tadi.

Aku menempelkan tanganku di keningnya dan menyadari kalau suhunya sudah lebih baik. Tapi nampaknya dia masih kedinginan, aku bisa mendengarnya merintih pelan.

"Aku akan mematikan lampunya" Biasanya aku tidak tidur seawal ini. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengabaikan orang sakit yang sedang terlelap hanya demi bermain DotA, kan?

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku menekan saklar lampu dan membiarkan semburat cahaya bulan masuk melalui celah pintu baklon kamarku. Cahaya bulan itu sudah cukup terang untuk membantuku melihat wajah Jongin.

Aku bisa melihat alisnya bertaut dalam tidurnya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tanpa pikir panjang kuusap punggungnya berharap apapun yang sedang dia pikirkan tidak mengganggunya untuk saat ini.

"Mmm…" dia sempat bergumam lirih saat aku menyentuh tubuhnya sebelum kemudian mengerutkan tubuhnya semakin rapat. "Dingin…" lirihan itu muncul lagi. Aku tertawa kecil sebelum aku membaringkan tubuhku disampingnya.

Aku mengamati wajah temanku yang masih menggigil ini. Lalu sesaat kemudian, sebuah ide melintas di pikiranku.

Kuraih tangannya dan ku letakkan melewati tubuhku. Aku bersiap untuk melihat reaksi terkejutnya. Dan benar saja, detik selanjutnya dia memandangku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Kau kedinginan kan? Aku rela kok menjadi guling pemanasmu untuk satu malam lagi."

Ini bukan hal yang aneh untuk terjadi antara teman, kan? (Meskipun, aku belum pernah melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol karena orang gila tidak pernah sakit. Chanyeol tidak pernah terkena demam. Kadang aku berharap kalau dia sekali-kali sakit agar mulutnya bisa sedikit lebih tenang).

Jongin nampak semakin terkejut mendengar kalimatku, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia harus se-terkejut itu. "Aku… Seharusnya.. aku tidak- Aku tidak ingin membebanimu"

 _Em, bukankah ini sudah terlalu terlambat untukmu mengatakan hal itu, teman?_

Aku mendengus sebelum aku memutuskan untuk membaringkan kepalaku di dadanya yang hangat. Lalu kemudian, aku membungkus tubuhnya dengan lenganku. "Yah, tidak usah sungkan. Bukannya tadi siang demammu sempat turun karena kau memelukku? Mungkin demammu malam ini juga bisa turun jika kita melakukan hal yang sama. Besok hari sabtu, kita bisa istirahat cukup lama." Aku memberitahunya seraya semakin menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya.

Jongin nampak masih ragu-ragu antara harus menggunakan aku sebagai penghangat atau tidak.

"Aku… Aku tidak ingin kau ikut sakit"

"Aku bukan orang lemah, Aku tidak mudah terkena demam, tidak sepertimu"

"Bukankah aku kena demam karena ulahmu juga." _Sial, kenapa dia harus mengingatkan aku tentang itu sih?_

"Sudahlah, diam dan cepat tidur"

Pada ahirnya Jongin menurut, dia terdiam, dan sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya tidak setegang sebelumnya. Aku bersandar ke tubuhnya yang hangat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi kemudian, setelah beberapa saat, aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan merayap dan melingkari bahuku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Saat ini, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang kami lakukan. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin memeluknya seperti ini, tanpa peduli kenapa.

Kami tetap seperti itu dan mendengarkan jantung kami yang berdetak seirama ditengah kesunyian dibawah sinar rembulan.

"Selamat malam"

"semoga mimpi indah"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Makasih atas responnya semua..**

 **DAN SURPRISE! Sekarang admin bener-bener double update. /yeaaay!**

 **Sebenernya pengen up dari tadi tapi tiba tiba aja paketan abis dan baru nyampe sekarang, jadilah up nya tengah malem gini hehe tapi yang penting admin udah menuhin janji lah yaaa wkwkw.**

 **Semoga kalian puas yaa~**

 **KEEP CALM AND SHIP KAISOO**

 **And**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP~**

 **Bye~s**


	5. Chapter 5

Sabtu pagi telah datang dan aku adalah orang pertama yang membuka mata.

Semalam aku menyuruh Jongin untuk memelukku dan dia sempat menolak, tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia memelukku seolah tidak ada hari esok, seolah aku ini adalah istrinya- tunggu, itu bukan perumpamaan yang bagus. Biar kuulangi, saat ini Jongin memelukku seolah aku adalah.. guling pemanas. Ya, guling pemanas. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Ugh, leherku sampai terasa sakit.

Aku berusaha mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena dia memelukku erat sekali (dan tubuhku juga terasa sakit saat bergerak). Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jongin yang teratur menerpa wajahku. Wajah tenangnya yang masih tertidur tidak terlihat bergeming sama sekali.

Dan sialnya, kini aku mulai kepanasan. AC-nya memang masih hidup, tapi aku ingat kalau semalam aku sendirilah yang menaikkan suhunya (dan kalian tahu demi siapa aku melakukan itu).

Aku mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongin dengan cara lebih merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya (tolong jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak) dan aku bersyukur karena ternyata suhunya sudah lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Masih sedikit hangat memang, tapi dilihat dari banyaknya bulir keringat di keningnya sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau demamnya sudah reda.

Aku mencoba keluar dari pelukannya karena aku tidak bisa selamanya berada dalam posisi ini dan lagi aku harus menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Tapi belum sempat aku bertindak lebih jauh, Jongin tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Hmm?" keningnya berkerut heran (atau mungkin karena bias cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela kamarku).

"bisa kau lepaskan aku sebentar? Nanti aku akan kembali" Aku berkata seraya berusaha keluar dari pelukannya, tapi si pemilik tangan ini tidak juga mau melepaskanku.

"Kau mau kemana?" dia malah bertanya membuatku menatapnya dengan kesal.

"lepaskan saja!" Jongin langsung melepaskanku sesaat setelah aku membentak seperti itu, _hah! Rasakan!_

Aku berguling dari tubuhnya dan mengambil napas sebentar sebelum menyeret tubuhku keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Istirahatlah saja dulu. Aku akan keluar sebentar" aku memberitahunya dan Jongin yang tadi sempat cemberut (karena bentakanku, _huh dasar bocah_ ) mengangguk.

"selamat pagi, Soo." Yuri Noona yang secara tekhnis adalah pengasuhku menyapa, tidak seperti Jongin yang selalu di panggil 'Tuan Muda' oleh para pembantunya, aku selalu menolak jika Yuri Noona memanggilku seperti itu. Kedengarannya tidak nyaman sekali jika dia melakukannya mengingat Yuri Noona sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.

Aku menengadah melihat jam dinding yang menujukkan waktu pukul 10 tepat. _Pagi apanya-_-_

"Noona, hari ini ada makanan apa?" Aku bertanya tapi sepertinya aku harus melihat keadaan dulu sebelum melakukannya karena saat ini Yuri Noona sedang membawa keranjang pakaian yang lumayan besar.

Keluarga kami tidak memiliki banyak pembantu seperti di rumah Jongin, hanya ada Yuri Noona yang sudah menjagaku sejak aku masih kecil dan juga Bibi Jung yang hanya akan datang setiap pagi untuk bantu bersih-bersih juga mengurus kebun (lalu akan pulang kerumahnya saat hari sudah mulai siang seperti sekarang).

"Aku sudah membeli kimchi dari supermarket tadi pagi dan berniat untuk membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mencuci ini dulu" Dia berbicara sambil memungut sebuah handuk yang tergeletak di sofa. "aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat kok, tunggu sebentar ok?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membuat makanan sendiri saja" Aku menjawab dengan cepat karena tidak ingin menambah pekerjaannya dan juga berpikir kalau lelaki yang sedang sakit di lantai atas itu tidak seharusnya memakan makanan berat seperti kimchi.

Dan itu juga tidak seperti aku tidak bisa memasak, karena aku cukup handal dalam hal itu, asal kalian tahu.

Yuri Noona tersenyum, "oh, baiklah kalau begitu" aku mengangguk mengkonfirmasi saat Yuri Noona berjalan ke arah mesin cuci dan meraih sebungkus bubur instan yang ku temukan di rak makanan tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Untuk saat ini, bubur instan adalah pilihan terbaik karena selain sehat ini juga tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya (aku tidak bisa membuat Jongin menunggu lama-lama dan mati kelaparan).

Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku menyelesaikan memasak bubur instan ini. Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyaku dan membayangkan betapa akan terkejutnya Jongin saat mengetahui bahwa aku pintar memasak.

Saatnya memamerkan kemampuanku, haha.

* * *

 **Dor! Dor! Dor! Boom! Dor! Dor! Boom!**

 _what the fuck?!_ Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat memasuki kamarku adalah si orang sakit itu sedang bermain VIDEO GAME!

"Kau sudah tidak sakit lagi?!" Aku bertanya setengah sarkastik. Si berengsek itu masih konsentrasi ke layar TV 29 Inch dan bahkan tidak menengok sedikitpun ke arahku.

"Aku bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan hei! Kau memanggilku sok mewah hanya karena aku punya Xbox 360, tapi kau sendiri punya PS3? Benda ini bahkan lebih bagus daripada milikku, dan kau tidak pernah mengajakku bermain ini." Dia berbicara sambil menembaki monster-monster yang ada di game itu. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Kau kan tidak pernah menanyakannya. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau makan ini atau tidak? Aku sudah berusaha keras membuatnya, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku hanya akan membuang-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Jongin dengan cepat menoleh padaku tanpa mem-pause permainannya.

 _Dia terkena pukul oleh monsternya dua kali, rasakan itu haha._

Tapi nampaknya dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan permainan itu. Dia menaruh kontrolernya sebelum buru-buru melihat isi mangkuk di tanganku.

"Kau yang membuat ini sendiri?!"

"tentu saja!" Aku membanggakan hasil karyaku sebelum menaruhnya di meja kecil di samping TV. "cobalah, kalau terasa tidak enak kau bisa menambahkan mangginya sendiri"

Sepertinya dia benar-benar terpesona dengan apa yang aku bawa karena dia dengan cepat meraih sendok dan mendorong bubur itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. _Dasar bodoh._ "Panas!"

Aku mendengus melihat kebodohannya. Apa dia pikir ini es serut sehingga bisa langsung disantap seperti itu?

Dia mengeluh tapi terus menerus menyendoknya (kali ini dengan cukup pintar karena dia tahu harus meniupnya terlebih dahulu) kemudian menaruh kembali sendok itu dan meminum air putih yang tadi aku bawakan juga.

"ternyata ini bubur instan ya? Aku pikir kau benar-benar menghabiskan waktumu untuk memasak bubur asli. Tadinya aku sempat terharu."

"jangan salah, membuat bubur instan juga memerlukan kemampuan husus! Kau tidak lihat itu ada bola bola daging cincangnya? Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah kau tahu? Dan juga ini. Aku sudah menambahkan telur dadar spesial diatasnya. Dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih" aku mulai meracau merasa tidak terima dia sudah meremehkan hasil kerjaku.

Jongin terkekeh,"ya ya aku bisa melihatnya. Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih banyak, buburnya enak" jika dia tidak mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, mungkin aku akan menganggapnya membual, tapi sialnya dia mengatakan itu dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar. Lalu Jongin melanjutkan kembali makannya.

Aku melihatnya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandanganku ke permainan yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh Jongin (karena aku tidak ingin ikutan lapar). Pilihan gameyang bagus, dia sedang memainkan Devil May Cry 4. Aku sudah memainkan game ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tapi tak kunjung selesai. Aku pikir mungkin karena aku malas atau memang karena aku payah dalam permainan itu.

Saat aku mulai memegang kontrolernya, aku mendengar Jongin bersuara, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat sambil menekan tombol-tombolnya saat permainan sudah mulai seru.

"memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"sedikit, tapi aku bisa menunggu sampai nanti siang" Aku tidak sedang diet atau apapun. Aku hanya menunggu Yuri Noona untuk memasakkanku sesuatu, karena meskipun aku bisa memasak tapi pasakan Yuri Noona puluhan kali lebih lezat dari masakanku hehe.

Aku tidak mendengar Jongin berusara lagi namun tidak lama aku merasakan seseorang duduk disebelahku. Aku meliriknya dari ujung mataku penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan sebelum ahirnya sesendok bubur menempel di bibirku dan aku sadar apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ayo makan bersama. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan bubur ini sendiri"

"Buburnya kan tidak terlalu banyak"

"Ayolah." Dia terus menekan sendoknya pada mulutku jadi terpaksa aku menerimanya (sebenarnya aku juga lapar sih) dan wow, ternyata bubur buatanku enak juga.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi kami berdua untuk menghabiskan bubur itu sambil bermain game (walaupun hanya aku yang bermain dan Jongin yang menyuapiku buburnya) dalam kesunyian. Jongin menyodorkan sesendok bubur lagi ke mulutku, aku menyantapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari layar.

Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tersisa di bibirku maka dari itu aku berusaha membersihkannya dengan lidah tapi tidak berhasil.

Mungkin Jongin melihat betapa menyedihkannya usahaku untukmembersihkan bibirku sendiri dan terkekeh pelan sebelum ahirnya mengusap sisa makanan yang ada dibibirku itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Aku sedikit terkesiap karena perlakuan Jongin itu dan menoleh padanya, tapi yang aku temukan malah wajah Jongin yang berjarak hanya satu inci dariku. Reflek aku menarik tubuhku menjauh darinya, "a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tapi dia tidak membalas pertanyaanku, alih-alih dia malah bergerak maju medekatiku (aku tidak yakin kapan dia menaruh mangkuknya). Wajahnya jadi sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku.

Pikiranku menyuruhku untuk menjauh lagi, tapi sorot mata Jongin yang teduh seolah menghipnotisku membuatku membeku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jantungku berdegup sangat kecang.

Pikiranku berkecamuk tidak karuan.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Apa yang Jongin lakukan?_

Semua suara bising yang tadi memenuhi ruangan ini lenyap seketika, aku memblokir segalanya yang terjadi disekitarku. Wajah Jongin semakin mendekat. Ada semburat kemerahan di wajahnya padahal demamnya sudah reda.

Aku bisa merasakan bibir penuhnya yang merah hampir menyentuh bibirku.

Hidung kami sudah bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Mata Jongin terpejam sepenuhnya.

Kelopak mataku tiba-tiba saja terasa berat sehingga aku membiarkannya terjatuh.

Kemudian, aku tersadar dari kekalutan ini.

 _Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?!_

Ditengah kebingunganku, aku mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dengan sepenuh tenaga hingga ia terjungkal. Nampaknya dia juga benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kami duduk disini menatap satu sama lain sebelum aku benar-benar tersadar dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain.

"k-kau sebaiknya meminum obatmu segera. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi."

Saat ini, aku tidak peduli lagi untuk mencari jawaban tentang kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat hingga rasanya akan meledak kapan saja.

* * *

Aku muncul di sekolah hari senin ini dengan keadaan yang sungguh, sangat, berantakan.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi di hari sabtu kemarin, tapi pikiranku mengkhianatiku. Karena tidak peduli apapun yang telah aku lakukan, baik itu duduk, berdiri, tiduran, menonton pertandingan sepak bola, bermain video game, bahkan hanya mengambil langkah kecil di dalam kamarku sendiripun… yang muncul dibenakku hanyalah Jongin, Jongin dan wajahnya yang sedang mendekatiku. Jongin dan pipinya yang bersemu merah, Jongin dan pandangan matanya yang teduh. Pandangan yang membuat Jongin terlihat memiliki banyak hal yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku hari itu.

Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan ini. Aku terlalu bingung untuk melakukan itu dan aku hanya bisa membiarkannya terus berputar dalam otakku. Setelah mendorong Jongin hari itu, aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa seluruh tubuhku bergetar.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah punya perasaan seperti ini kepada siapapun selama hidupku. Tidak bahkan pada Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabat terdekatku. Meskipun kulit kami bersentuhan, aku tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa karenanya. Sama halnya dengan Wendy, yang mana selalu menempel kepadaku. Dia juga tidak pernah berhasil membuatku memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

Itu terasa aneh karena aku merasa akan jatuh pingsan tapi juga ketakutan disaat bersamaan. Aku dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran dan merasa sangat putus asa untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa itu tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, satu-satunya hal yang tersisa antara aku dan Jongin adalah, kesunyian. Itu seperti kami telah jatuh sangat dalam pada pikiran masing-masing. Jongin terlihat seperti dia tengah memiliki banyak hal yang dia pikirkan sementara aku terlalu kebingungan, bahkan untuk mengajaknya sedikit berbincang-bincang pun aku tidak bisa.

Satu hari penuh sudah berlalu, dan kami hampir tidak menukar satu katapun kepada satu sama lain, tidak sama sekali. Saat malam datang, Jongin terlihat sudah sembuh total, jadi aku mengantarkannya pulang menggunakan scooterku.

Kami belum sempat berbicara atau bertemu satu sama lain sejak saat itu. Rasanya aneh bagaimana aku merasa hampa saat dia tak ada didekatku. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hanya 4 hari berlalu sejak semua hal yang terjadi antara aku dan Jongin dimulai.

Empat hari yang tanpa bisa kupercaya terasa sangat lama, rasanya menakjubkan bagaimana kami mampu membuat semua pengalaman itu hanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Kami berawal dari dua orang yang hanya saling mengetahui satu sama lain, menjadi teman yang sangat dekat. Memang benar kami, laki-laki, bisa berteman dengan mudah dan hanya akan mengikuti arus, tapi tidak pernah ada yang bisa membuatku mempercayai mereka dalam waktu yang sangat cepat seperti aku mempercayai Jongin.

Sangat cepat sehingga aku..

"Ya! Kenapa Jam segini sudah melamun?!" Suara lantang Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan telingaku berhasil membuat lamunanku pudar. _Si berengsek ini.. benar-benar.. menjengkelkan!_

Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja, berpura-pura istirahat. Tapi dia tidak mengijinkannya dan malah menarik kerah leherku sehingga kepalaku terangkat. "jangan kau berpikir untuk tidur dulu! Jawab pertanyaanku, kemana saja kau dihari jumat, sabtu dan minggu kemarin? Kemana saja kau Selama tiga hari itu?"

Dia meneriakkan seperangkat pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk ku jawab. _Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?_

"m-memangnya kenapa?"

"pacarmu benar-benar menggila karena tidak bisa menghubungimu, kau mematikan ponsel mu selama 3 hari penuh!"aku mulai kehilangan fokus pada apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan karena aku terlalu sibuk mencari penjelasan yang tidak akan membuat Jongin ataupun aku dalam masalah.

Pada hari jumat dan sabtu aku mematikan ponselku karena aku tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu Jongin (karena itu bisa membuat keadaannya memburuk). Tapi aku memaktikan ponselku pada hari minggu karena...

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Chanyeol awpwertinya tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban apapun dari ku sekeras apapun dia mencoba, jad idia hanya menghela napasnya panjang, "jujurlah, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Jongin?"

"APA?!" _SIAL SIAL SIAAL!_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang lain akan bereaksi disaat seperti ini, tapi aku punya kebiasaan membuat kegaduhan. Aku mulai bergumam 'hmm hmm hmm' dengan keras seraya menggoncangkan kakiku keatas dan kebawah, tanganku kuketukkan pada permukaan meja berkali kali. Kegaduhan itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh teman sekelasku menoleh padaku. Chanyeol memegang bahuku dan memaksaku untuk menghadap padanya, "KYUNGSOO! HENTIKAN!"

Aku terus mencoba untuk lepas dari genggamannya beberapa kali sebelum ahirnya Chanyeol melepaskanku dan dia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, "maksudku, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Jongin? Pacar Jongin juga tidak bisa menghubunginya selama 3 hari kemarin"

"..."

Aku dan Chanyeol sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun, maka wajar jika dia mengerti tentang arti kediamanku saat ini.

"yasudah tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah memberitahuku jika tidak mau. Hanya, berpikirlah dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu.. Ini, catatan hari jumat kemarin, aku dan Jongdae membuatkannya untukmu" Chanyeol berbicara dengan tenang seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan padaku. Aku yakin Chanyeol berkata seperti itu bukan karena dia mengetahui semuanya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak punya keberanian untuk membalas tatapannya.

"thanks, Yeol"

Chanyeol menepuk bahuku beberapa kali seolah ingin memberiku sebuah dukungan moral.

 _Sahabatmu ini tidak baik-baik saja, Yeol._

* * *

Hari ini adalah hariku yang tidak masuk akal lainnya. Sebenarnya Aku menjalani hidupku secara asal-asalan. Aku sudah kelas 11, aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan mampu melewati ujian masuk universitas dengan klakuan seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, aku selalu menganggap remeh semua hal. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin siang ini aku membolos dari kelas, dan berbaring di belakang gedung sekolahku bersama Chanyeol seperti sekarang.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bocah ini selalu menempel di padaku seperti permen karet yang menempel di sepatu seseorang?

Aku mencuri pandang si permen karet yang sedang menggunakan iPod untuk menutupi matanya itu. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengeluh mengenai Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku akan kesepian jika tidak ada dia didekatku.

Kami berbaring diatas rumput yang cukup nyaman untuk ditiduri, suasananya juga tidak terlalu panas. Aku rasa ini adalah tempat sempurna untuk tiduran, matahari tidak menyinari tempat ini karena terhalang oleh gedung sehingga aku bisa bergulung-gulung sesuka hati.

Aku menguap. "Rasanya malas sekali. Haruskah kita tetap disini saja sampai sekolah usai?"

"aku setuju" Si brengsek ini tidak pernah sungkan-sungkan untuk mendukungku melakukan hal yang salah.

"Oke." Dan aku mungkin sama berengseknya dengan dia, haha.

Kami berbaring disana dalam diam di belakang gedung Administrasi. Sebenarnya, jika ada guru BP yang membuka jendela, sudah pasti kami akan tertangkap basah. (Dan Ayah akan memarahiku habis-habisan). Tapi kami juga tidak punya pilihan. Kalaupun kita kembali ke kelas, kami juga pasti akan tetap dimarahi.

Aku melihat keatas menyaksikan langit biru dihiasi oleh awan-awan yang melayang, saling menumpuk satu sama lain. Aku belum melihat satupun burung yang terbang melewati tempat ini. Aku rasa hari ini terlalu panas, sampai-sampai burungpun tidak mau bergerak. Semuanya diam. Disini bahkan tidak ada angin yang menerpa dedaunan di pohon sama sekali.

Aku tidak punya keinginan sedikitpun untuk bergerak saat mulai memikirkan apa yang terjadi sejak 3 hari yang lalu sampai sekarang.

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?_ pertanyaan itu sudah mengganggu pikiranku sejak dia memutuskan untuk diam seribu bahasa dari hari Sabtu. Tapi aku kira, semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa saat kami kembali masuk sekolah di hari Senin. Dan ternyata aku salah besar.

Jelas sekali kalau ada yang berubah hari ini. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak ingat betul bagaimana kami berinteraksi sebelum kami mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama. Samar-samar aku ingat, kami saling melempar senyum kepada satu sama lain di satu waktu sekedar untuk menyapa dan sopan santun juga meminta sedikit bantuan.

Tapi kenapa… rasanya segala sesuatu diantara aku dan Jongin berubah jadi, memburuk? Maksudku, memang benar kami menjadi sangat dekat 4 hari terakhir ini tapi sekarang, tidak seperti itu lagi.

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke sekolah dalam keadaan linglung (sebagai tambahan, aku datang terlambat). Aku biasanya bertemu dengan Jongin mengingat anak itu adalah anggota OSIS. Dia biasanya _nongkrong_ disana dan mengerjakan sesuatu di sekitar gedung administrasi yang mana berdekatan dengan gerbang masuk utama sekolah ini, jadi biasanya aku akan berpapasan dengannya setiap pagi.

Tak jarang aku akan melambaikan tangan untuk menyemangatinya. Namun pagi ini aku sedikit ragu untuk melakukan hal itu, bagaimanapun, aku ingin semuanya kembali 'normal'. Jadi aku tetap melakukannya.

Tapi si brengsek itu sama sekali tidak mengacuhkanku. Dia tidak membalas senyumanku atau melambai seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya. _Apa maksudnya?!_

Aku harus mengakui kalau aku benar-benar jengkel, tapi aku menoba untuk tidak mudah merasa sedih seperti kebanyakan wanita. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa mungkin saja Jongin hanya tidak melihatku. Tapi jauh dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tahu betul bahwa mata kami sempat bertemu pandang sebelum dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Bagaimanapun, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa Jongin tidak memiliki alasan untuk bertingkah seperti itu padaku.

Pikiranku seperti itu bertahan sampai saat jam pelajaran ketiga tiba dan kami harus pindah dari kelas ke laboratorium bahasa. Aku dan Jongin tidak biasanya berpapasan satu sama lain. Dan biasanya juga tidak aneh kalau kami sama-sama saling mengabaikan, atau tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain (dulunya kami tidak dekat). Tapi hari ini… rasanya aneh.

Jongin terkenal karena keramahannya. Dan seperti biasa, aku melihatnya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya dari kejauhan. Dia bahkan melambaikan tangannya ke arah teman-teman sekelasku. Dia juga bercanda bersama Ravi dengan saling memukul kepala satu sama lain.

Tapi kemudian dia melihatku.

Coba kalian bayangkan. Kau melihat seseorang yang sedang tersenyum-bahagia-dengan sangat-riang-gembira saat dia berjalan ke arahmu. Tapi saat dia melihatmu…

Wajahnya berubah datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

 _What the fuck? Memangnya apa salahku?!_

Sebelum ini, aku mungkin hanya akan mengabaikannya tanpa peduli kenpa dia bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi untuk hari ini.. tidak.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berbalik dan menggenggam tangannya. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan, begitu juga dengan Jongin. dia terlihat benar-benar terkejut sementara aku mencoba untuk menahan semua amarah yang aku miliki dan pada ahirnya aku hanya bisa berkata dengan lantang.

"HAI!"

Namun, apa yang aku dapatkan sebagai balasan adalah pemilik dari tangan ini berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Matanya yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan ketulusan, saat itu malah terjatuh secara perlahan menatap lantai.

"Hm.."

itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku dengar dari mulut Jongin hari ini.

Aku melihatnya selama istirahat makan siang berlangsung. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia sedang benar-benar tidak ingin melihatku jadi mungkin itu saatnya bagiku untuk menghindarinya.

Aku tidak ingin berkesempatan bertemu dengannya tanpa sengaja. Karena jika dia memilih untuk sengaja menghindariku lagi…

… Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan senyum palsuku.

Aku mendesah panjang saat mengingat kembali memori-memori tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Untungnya, saat ini ada semilir angin yang berhembus membelai tubuhku. Entah kenapa itu mampu mengurangi stressku.

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin? Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti ini secara tiba-tiba?_

 _Jika memang dia malu, bukankah seharusnya aku yang lebih merasa malu? Dan bagaimana jika aku terus-menerus yang membuat pergerakan pertama sementara dirinya tetap melarikan diri seperti tadi?_

 _Aku benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkan semua ini lagi._

Aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan angin membelai wajahku. Aku menyukai rasa sejuk yang ditimbulkan angin itu. Setidaknya, angin itu seolah-olah sedang berbaik hati menghiburku. Aku menyukai rasa sejuk dari angin ini yang membelai hidungku juga, hal ini mengingatkanku akan perasaan pada hari itu.

Rasa lembut dari hembusan napas Jongin yang membelai hidungku, perasaan yang masih tercetak sangat jelas di pikiranku.

Aku mendapati diriku tersenyum tanpa sadar saat memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi empat hari terakhir ini. Meskipun saat-saat indah itu sudah berlalu dan tidak akan terulang, aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Aku masih menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhku sampai-sampai aku tidak ingin bergerak saat tiba-tiba..

 _ **Byur!**_

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Seseorang menyiram tubuhku dengan air.

Aku tersentak hebat dan tersadar kembali ke alam nyata (terimakasih kepada air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhku entah darimana itu). Saat aku menoleh ke samping aku mendapati Chanyeol ternyata sudah melarikan diri ke tempat lain.

 _Teman yang sangat setia kawan._

Aku mengumpat dalam hati saat aku membalikkan tubuh basah kuyupku untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Aku sudah menyiapkan tatapan mengancamku untuk melihat orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, dia masih memegang ember di tangannya. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah..

"Jongin..?"

"Kyungsoo.."

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kau tega melakukan ini. Apa kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku karena telah menumpahkan sampo ketubuhmu saat mencuci motorku tempo hari?" Aku terus menggerutu sambil mengibas-ibaskan bajuku yang basah berharap itu akan kering terkena angin. Walaupun cuacanya cukup panas, tapi aku tetap menggigil kedinginan karena bajuku basah kuyup dan aku tidak melepasnya dari tubuhku (yang benar saja!).

"siapa sruh kau tiduran di tempat itu? Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak tahu menahu ada sesosok mahluk hidup yang cukup gila untuk berbaring disana" si berengsek ini tidak tahu cara berkompromi sama sekali. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap membawa segulungan handuk yang dia ambil dari sebuah loker di ruang OSIS ini.

"Itu air bekas mengepel ya?"

"Apa? Tidak! Itu air bersih dari dispenser. Aku berniat untuk mengganti galonnya tapi masih ada sisa airnya, jadi aku buang saja" Aku harap dia berkata jujur.

Aku menerima handuk kecil itu dari tangannya dan cepat-cepat mengeringkan tubuhku. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia sudah kembali ke kelas lebih dulu. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia sempat menceramahiku panjang lebar tentang bagaiaman aku yang sudah memilih tempat yang buruk untuk berbaring dan akulah alasan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menikmati 'kenikmatan bolos'itu.

 _Jadi, entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku adalah orang yang bertanggung_ _jawab atas semua ini, wtf?!_

Saat mengutuk Chanyeol didalam pikiranku, aku bisa merasakan ada handukbesar yang dilemparkan ke kepalaku. "Pakai itu untuk menutupi tubuhmu."Jongin berkata kemudian.

Aku memegang handuk itu, sedikit merasa kebingungan. "Aku bisa pakai yang kecil saja, ini sudah cukup"

"Pakai itu juga. Pakai itu… untuk menutupi tubuhmu"

 _Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku harus menutupi tubuhku sendiri?_

Nampaknya Jongin bisa membaca isi pikiranku, karena itu dia melanjutkan, "Kalau tidak, kau bisa masuk angin" _O-oh.._ Aku mengangguk ragu sebelum menyampirkan handuk itu di bahuku dan kembali mengeringkan rambutku. Untungnya, celanaku tidak ikutan basah, kalau iya, hari ini akan jadi sangat menyebalkan sekali.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu lambat rasanya, kini hanya ada suara AC yang berhembus mengisi ruangan ini. Rasa canggung menyelimuti kami.

"Apa kau tidak seharusnya ada di kelas?" Aku mencoba untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku menunggumu sampai benar-benar kering."

"demammu bagaimana? Apa kambuh lagi?"

"Tidak…"

"lalu.. kenapa hari ini kau mengabaikanku?"

"…."

Pertanyaan itu bukannya aku lontarkan dengan tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar ingin menanyakan itu padanya sejak tadi. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa situasi semacam ini tidak akan membawa dampak apa-apa terhadapku (walaupun kenyataannya, iya).

Jongin melihatku sekilas untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia berbalik dan mengambil bukunya yang terletak di atas meja.

"…bisakah kau mengunci ruangan ini kalau sudah selesai? Aku harus kembali ke kelas." jawabnya.

Secara tidak langsung dia memberi tahu bahwa dia tidak menginginkan seseorang sepertiku untuk menjadi temannya lagi.

* * *

Pada dasarnya, kebanyakan anak sekolah akan merasa senang menghabiskan waktu setelah jam sekolah usai. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku tiba-tiba saja merasa ketakutan sendiri kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang memanggil dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

Orang bilang, jika kau semakin takut akan sesuatu, maka semakin besar kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengan sesuatu itu.

Jadi Wendy itu sebenarnya manusia atau hantu?

Karena setiap kali aku mengeluarkan keringat dingin di tubuhku, maka hari itu juga dia akan menelepon untuk mengajakku menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Aku kembali ke Myeongdong lagi hari ini dengan Wendy yang berjalan disampingku. Suara Wendy yang berbicara riang bersaing dengan musik yang diputar di toko ini. Tapi, tidak ada satupun dari suara-suara itu yang mampu menembus pikiranku.

Aku masih memikirkan tentang apa yang Jongin katakan dan bagaimana dia bertingkah terhadapku tadi, yang dimana sangat menggangguku sepanjang hari. Aku tetap memikirkan hal itu walaupun aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kyungsoo, menurutmu ini lucu tidak? Aku sebenarnya suka warna pink, tapi warna oranye juga cantik. Menurutmu, mana yang harus kubeli? Kau bisa mengambil yang warna biru saja ya Soo. Soo.. Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo?!" Suara keras terakhir yang menyebut namaku berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunan ini.

Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkan satupun hal yang Wendy katakan. Aku hanya mendengar dia memanggil namaku tiga kali.

"y-ya?"

Wendy menggembungkan pipinya terlihat tidak senang. Tapi itu tidak lama karena sedetik kemudian dia mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan membeli yang warna oranye dan kau yang warna biru, oke?"

"Oh, ya. Berapa harganya?" Aku mencoba menyunggingkan senyum untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah kecewa terhadapku ini. Aku meraih dompet berniat untuk membayar benda itu, sama seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria pada umumnya jika sedang.. kencan/?.

"Aku saja yang membayarnya. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu, Soo."

"Sudah tidak papa. Kau membelikanku barang yang lain saja lain waktu, yang harganya lebih mahal" Aku memberi tahunya dengan nada bercanda, tapi gantungan kunci yang nampak bodoh ini ternyata harganya juga tidak murah.

Wendy tertawa, "Tentu!" kami terkekeh bersama sebelum menuju kasir.

Setelah kami menerima gantungan kunci yang di berikan oleh penjaga kasirnya, Wendy buru-buru memasangkannya ke tas sekolah kami. Aku hanya diam memperhatikannya mengaitkan benda itu ke resleting tas ku. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menengadah dan tersenyum lebar memamerkan hasil karyanya. "Jangan sampai hilang, oke?"

"Hmm"

Kami berjalan saling beriringan dengan Wendy yang mengaitkan lengannya dilenganku (seperti dia mengaitkan gantungan kunci tadi) dengan cukup erat sehingga membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

Kami berbincang di sepanjang jalan sampai ahirnya Wendy tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya didepan salah satu toko buku yang kami lewati, dia melambaikan tangannya kearah seseorang (atau dua orang?).

 _Itu Soojung dan Jongin?!_

Selama bertahun-tahun, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka berdua tanpa sengaja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu seperti itu, pertama di Mouse Rabbit, dan sekarang disini.

"Ayo kita sapa mereka!" tanpa menunggu jawabanku, Wendy langsung menarik tubuhku masuk ke dalam toko buku itu. Dia mengabaikan kenyatan bahwa aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak bergerak dari tempat ini.

"menurutku, kita tidak seharusnya mengganggu mereka" aku mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Wendy tetap mengabaikanku.

"Hei, kebetulan sekali. Tadi aku melihatmu terburu-buru saat pulang sekolah, ternyata kau ada janji dengan Kyungsoo ya?" Soojung berkata begitu Wendy dan aku sampai dihadapannya.

Jongin hanya berdiri disana membelakangi kami nampak sedang sibuk melihat-lihat majalah dalam diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku ucapkan.

"Lihatlah! Gantungan ini lucu sekali kan? Tadi Kyungsoo membelikannya untukku" ternyata gadis itu sangat senang sekali pamer _ya_.

"Wah, lucu sekali! Jongin, kau mau membelikan aku yang seperti itu juga kan?" mungkin inilah yang orang-orang sebut dengan penyakit para gadis. Di detik saat Soojung melihat gantungan ini (yang mana menurutku terlihat bodoh) di tas kami, dia langsung menarik lengan Jongin yang masih membaca majalahnya membuatnya mau tak mau berbalik.

"Hm?" Sepasang mata tajam itu berhenti sejenak mengamati gantungan ini sebelum menoleh ke arah Soojung dengan sebuah senyuman. "Oh, ya tentu saja."

"yang sama seperti Wendy dan Kyungsoo?"

"..ya"

"Heol! Dasar tukang tiru! Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang membaca apa?" Wendy menggangu percakapan antara Soojung dan Jongin sebelum dengan tidak senonohnya membalik majalah yang ada di tangan Jongin dan melihat sampulnya. "heh?! Ini Apa?! Majalah Rencana Pernikahan?! Kalian ini, lulus SMA saja belum sudah memiliki rencana menikah?! Wah wah" Suara Wendy membuatku menoleh dan melihat kearah majalah itu.

Jongin berpura-pura melihat kearah lain agar tidak perlu menatap mataku sebelum dia mengambil majalah lain untuk dibaca (Sekarang dia memegang majalah tentang Formula 1 ditangannya). Soojung terkekeh pelan. "hanya lihat-lihat saja kok, karena aku suka gaunnya, cantik-cantik."

"bilang saja kalian sudah ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Kyungsoo, apa kita harus melihat-lihat majalah itu juga?" Wendy bertanya dengan nada tinggi sebelum menoleh kearahku dan membuatku tersentak.

"hm? A-apa kau pikir itu ide yang bagus?"

"Hahahaha." Tawa Soojung pecah setelah mendengar jawabanku. Pipi Wendy menggembung lagi.

"Kau seharusnya mengikuti arah candaanku, Soo. Aku sangat sedih sekarang."

 _Bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia sedang_ _bercanda?!_

Mungkin aku telah secara abu-abu setuju untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi tidak ada yang namanya abu-abu untuk sebuah pernikahan.

Wendy memukul lenganku dua kali sebagai sebuah hukuman.

"Kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, aku dan Kyungsoo akan mencari makanan sekarang. Sampai jumpa disekolah besok ya, _dah!"_ Wendy melambaikan tangannya ke arah Soojung dan Jongin yang masih menggenggam majalah ditangannya, aku memutuskan untuk ikut melambai juga dan mengikuti Wendy berjalan kearah pintu keluar, namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan seseorang menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tersentak seraya memutar tubuhku untuk melihat tangan itu, tangan yang sangat aku kenal.

Tangan itu bergerak perlahan dan mencoba memasukkan jarinya ke sela-sela jariku.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?_ Aku menaikkan pandanganku dan menatap wajah Jongin. Soojung sepertinya tidak sadar tentang apa yang terjadi.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul kecil dalam waktu yang singkat. Dia meremas tanganku cukup erat sebelum ahirnya melepasnya kembali.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang coba Jongin beritahukan padaku saat itu.

* * *

Kepalaku rasanya aneh karena terasa begitu hampa sesampainya aku di rumah. Sepanjang hari tadi, banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan. Tapi sekarang?

Semua hal yang tadinya menggangguku memutuskan untuk melebur menjadi satu bola bulat berwarna putih dan melayang-layang dipikiranku dalam sekejab.

Mungkin tingkat stressku sudah melewati batas. Kalau aku memutuskan untuk lanjut memikirkan semua ini, mungkin aku akan berakhir tragis menjadi orang gila. Aku berguling kesana kemari diatas kasurku sebelum mulai merangkak dan meraih _game_ baru untuk kumainkan agar bisa menghilangkan, paling tidak, sedikit rasa stres ini. Tapi sayangnya, tidak sama sekali.

"Jongin brengsek." Aku mengutuknya walau aku tahu betul dia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu aku tetap merasa sedikit puas. Mengutuk orang itu sesungguhnya lumayan membantu.

"Jongin brengsek! keparat! Aneh! Mesum! Playboy! Idiot! Kau… Kau itu… Kau itu…!" _Apa lagi ya yang harus kukatakan?!_

Aku benar-benar merasa kesal. Aku menendang bantal sehingga terpental kesuatu tempat di atas lantai. "sialan!" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kosakata apa lagi yang bisa kusematkan untuknya. Aku mondar-mandir, bergumam sendiri seola-holah sudah sangat terdesak, terjebak, tanpa memiliki jalan keluar. Tapi kemudian, aku mendapat sebuah ide.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Kyungsoo! Kau mau kemana? Hati-hati menuruni tangganya!"

"Aku mau pergi ke rumah teman, hanya sebentar saja bu!" Aku membalas teriakan ibu sebelum menaiki scooterku dan pergi.

Jadi disinilah aku, di rumah besar ini, sekali lagi. Aku memarkirkan motorku di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Kim dan melihat kearah lantai dua. Aku bisa melihat kalau lampu kamar Jongin masih menyala, itu artinya dia sudah pulang.

Lalu, apa yang akan aku lakukan disini? Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa meluruskan situasi ini?

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu kalau kami butuh bicara empat mata mengenai sesuatu.

Jalanan di depan kediaman Kim sudah seperti sarana berolah raga pribadi bagiku, karena sejak tadi aku terus mondar mandir sampai-sampai kepalaku rasanya pusing. Aku masih ragu apakah seharusnya aku masuk kedalam atau tidak. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil besar bergerak mendekati gerbang itu kemudian aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari kursi belakang, bersamaan dengan itu, kaca jendela mobil terbuka. "Kyungsoo Oppa?"

 _Yeri?!_

"Apa kau kesini mau bertemu dengan Jongin Oppa?" _ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia berbicara dengan nada seolah aku adalah pria gay yang terlewat rindu dengan pasangannya?_

Aku kembali merasakan pipiku memanas, tapi Yeri kelihatannya sangat menikmati momen ini.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" _Lihat kan?_ Aku hanya memberinya senyum masam.

Yeri menekan tombol di sebuah remote untuk membuka gerbang besar itu. Dia juga menyuruhku memasukkan motorku untuk disimpan di sebelah mobil eropa cantik ini di garasi.

"Kau biasa pulang semalam ini ya?" Aku mulai basa-basi sekedar bersopan santun saat dia menginjakkan kaki, keluar dari mobilnya. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Err, aku juga sih. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengganti sepatuku dengan sendal.

"Aku ada les tadi. Bukankah Jongin Oppa sudah dirumah? Kenapa kau tidak naik keatas dan langsung menemui dia saja?" Dia bicara kepadaku setelah dia melihat bahwa lampu kamar Jongin menyala.

"Oppa, apa kau dan kakakku sedang bertengkar?" _huff, indera pelacaknya tajam sekali._

Aku lupa untuk membuat alasan saat mendengar suara cempreng yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

 _Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?_ "Ah… tidak juga. Emm, Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu sih, hehe" aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal, "memangnya kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Yaa, semenjak dia pulang dari rumahmu hari sabtu kemarin, dia terlihat benar-benar tertekan dan tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Oppa, tolong jangan marah padanya terlalu lama, dia terkadang memang bertingkah bodoh dan cepat marah, tapi percayalah, dia benar-benar mencintaimu." (Coba dengarkan dia, membicarakan hal jelek mengenai kakaknya sendiri). _Sebenarnya, disini siapa_ _yang marah dengan siapa? Dan tunggu, Jongin mencintaiku?!_

Rasa penasaran pasti tergambar jelas di wajahku karena Yeri terus bercerita tanpa perlu bagiku untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Jongin Oppa tertawa lebih sering semenjak kau datang di hidupnya. Tentu saja, aku melihat ada banyak sekali gadis yang menjerit dan berteriak untuknya, tapi dia tidak pernah membawa satu orang pun masuk ke dalam rumah ini untuk menemuiku. kakakku benar-benar mencintaimu, Oppa. Aku bisa tahu itu."

Aku memberinya senyuman putus asa sebagai jawaban, aku tahu dengan baik bahwa semua kata-kata yang ia lontarkan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

 _Jongin tidak akan pernah mencintai seseorang sepertiku, Yeri-ah._

* * *

Yeri dan Aku berjalan terpisah di ujung tangga dan sekarang aku berdiri didepan pintu kayu yang besar ini, lagi. Aku bertanya-tanya, haruskah aku mengetuk sebagaimana manusia sewajarnya, atau mendobrak pintu ini dan langsung memaki-maki pemilik kamarnya sekuat tenaga (aku pribadi lebih menyukai yang nomor dua). Aku punya banyak alternatif lain selain itu, tapi tetap hanya ada satu cara untuk melakukannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tapi aku berdiri di tempat yang tidak bisa terlihat dari lubang intip di pintu itu. Aku tidak sedang mencoba untuk memberinya kejutan. Aku hanya takut kalau dia tidak mau membukakan pintu jika dia tahu akulah yang berdiri disini.

Aku langsung masuk begitu pintu itu sedikt terbuka.

"Kyungsoo?!" _Bagus. Dia terkejut~,_ "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura jadi ninja. Ada apa?"

Mendadak aku merasa sangat kesal ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jongin. _Siapa yang dari tadi, kemarin dan sebelum-sebelumnya_ _selalu mengindariku dan memaksaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi_ _ninja?_

Alisku mengrenyit saat menatapnya. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolah. Nampaknya dia juga baru sampai di rumah.

"apa kau sudah makan malam?" Dia bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati kulkas-mini-nya yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dia memberiku sekaleng soda "Oh, tapi kau kan sudah makan dengan Wendy tadi. Aku lupa, maaf."

"Dan kau juga sudah makan dengan Soojung. Apa kau punya bir? Aku tidak mau ini." Dia memberikan tatapan bingung sebelum kemudian melempar apa yang aku minta ke arahku.

Aku menangkap kaleng itu dan aku bersandar malas di sofa. Jongin menghampiri dan duduk disebelahku dengan sebuah kaleng bir ditangannya.

Kami duduk dalam keheningan sambil melihat apapun acara yang di putar di Disney Channel yang Jongin setel. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang melontarkan sepatah kata. Aku bisa tahu kalau perhatian Jongin tidak pada TV itu karena dia juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sama sepertinya, aku juga tidak memperhatikan TOM & Jerry sama sekali.

"Hhhh" Aku melepaskan sebuah desahan panjang saat berbaring semakin dalam ke sofa sambil mendongakkan leherku.

"Ada masalah apa?" Jongin akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ini sedang menonton acara apa sih? Itu terlihat sangat bodoh"

"Apa-apaan kau? Kalau tidak ingin menonton, ambilah remotnya, ganti dengan saluran lain sesukamu." Dia menaruh remote di pangkuanku.

Kenyataannya, aku datang kesini bukan untuk melihat TV bersamanya. Tapi Aku pikir aku tidak akan mampu memulai percakapan untuk saat ini.

Aku mengganti-ganti saluran TV dan berhenti di saluran nomor 55 untuk sesaat.

"Oh, kau memanggil acara TV-ku bodoh tadi, dan sekarang kau sendiri menonton Winnie the Pooh?"

"Terserah, Aku ingin jadi Tigger."

"Tigger?"

"Iya. Dia keren kan?"

"Tapi kan Tigger itu harimau yang bodoh" aku mengrenyitkan kedua alisku mendengar penghinaannya.

"cih, terserah kau saja lah." Kalimat itu akhirnya menyimpulkan pembicaraan kami tentang apa saja yang termasuk bodoh dan tidak. Aku melihat Tigger melompat masuk kedalam kolam agar dia bisa bermain bersama Pooh.

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku tiba-tiba teringat kejadian siang hari tadi.

"Kau membuatku basah kuyup hari ini." Keluhanku nampaknya membuat Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dia tertawa kecil untuk sesaat sebelum menatap wajahku. "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu tidur di tempat itu, Kyungsoo?"

"memang tidak ada… tapi… tapi semuanya karenamu…" Aku menjawabnya tapi mataku masih tertuju ke layar televisi, walaupun perhatianku tidak disana. Dengan alkohol yang sudah masuk kedalam tubuhku, aku merasa lebih mudah untuk mulai berbicara. "Semuanya.. salah dirimu." Aku mengulang sekali lagi agar dia mendengarkan.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau mengabaikanku seharian. Aku sangat kesal sampai-sampai aku bolos dari kelas untuk tiduran di belakang gedung tadi. Dan bisakah kau berhenti bicara formal padaku?! Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?!" Bagiku, rasanya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu karena bertingkah sok sopan. Hal itu membuatku semakin geram hingga aku berteriak dan mematikan televisinya.

"…"

Kami terdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama. Hanya terdengar suara tegukan bir dari tenggorokan Jongin yang tak ada henti-hentinya. Aku mulai bertanya pada diri sendiri haruskah aku membuat diriku mabuk juga sekarang?

"Kau… Apa kau tahu seberapa besar rasa cintaku pada Soojung?" Jongin bertanya padaku dengan suara khas orang mabuk. Rasanya seperti ada seribu pisau yang menancap tepat di dadaku saat itu juga.

"bagaimana aku bisa tau? Itu kan urusanmu."

"tidak peduli apapun yang Soojung lakukan, aku selalu memaafkannya. Saat dia sedang bertingkah menyebalkan, melakukan sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri atau ketika dia memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang benar-benar tidak ingin kulakukan. Aku selalu berakhir dengan tetap melakukan segala macam perintahnya."

"….."

"Tapi kemudian hari Rabu datang, hari dimana kau datang padaku untuk meminta bantuan… dan sampai sekarang, sampai saat ini…"

"…"

"…. semuanya terasa aneh bagiku."

Aku sudah muak dengan Jongin yang berbicara kesana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'aneh?' Maaf, aku dapet nilai jelek dalam pelajaran bahasa." Aku menatap wajahnya saat dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian meneruskan lagi kalimatnya tanpa sekalipun melihatku.

"Kyungsoo… bisakah kau membiarkan aku untuk mengikuti kata hatiku sendiri untuk beberapa sesaat saja?"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri karena menginginkanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu malu karena sudah mencoba menciummu. Maksudku, Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ini muncul dan kapan tepatnya mulai terjadi padaku. Saat aku menyadari semua itu, orang yang aku inginkan untuk selalu berada disisiku adalah, kau.. Soo.. Setiap kali kau datang untuk membantuku dan merawatku, Aku terus berpikir betapa aku berharap bahwa akulah orang yang seharusnya merawatmu. Aku memang bajingan brengsek karena tidak bisa jujur akan perasaanku sendiri padamu. Dan saat hanya ada kita berdua, Aku harus menahan diriku sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Apa kau tahu jika perasaan itu semakin lama semakin sulit untuk ditahan?"

"..."

"a-ah, Bisakah kita menjaga jarak untuk sementara waktu? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat ini."

Jongin selesai mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Rasanya seolah-olah dia sudah menyimpan semua itu jauh dalam lubuk hatinya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain duduk diam mematung disana. Setiap kata-kata masuk melalui telinga kiriku, tapi kata-kata itu tidak semer-tamerta keluar dari telinga kananku. Aku harus mengakui kalau semua hal yang terjadi ini, benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

Aku bisa mengatakan itu karena sudah melihat cara Jongin menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tampak sungguh merenungkan segala hal yang terjadi. Dia menaruh kedua telapak tanganya di dahinya yang berkeringat.

Kepalaku sekarang kosong. Rasanya seseorang sudah mengangkat sebuah beban seberat gunung dari sana. Sulit sekali untuk menjelaskan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatku masih ragu.

"Kenapa kau… harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhku?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih tertutup rapat.

"Karena persahabatan diantara kita berdua, bagiku itu terlalu berarti untuk aku hianati hanya karena keegoisanku. Karena kau adalah pria, dan aku juga. Karena kau memiliki Wendy, dan aku memiliki Soojung. Karena apa yang aku pikirkan mungkin akan membuat dirimu sangat membenciku dan mungkin kau tidak akan mau menjadi temanku lagi. Apa kau mengerti bahwa ada alasan yang menyadarkanku kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan ini? Bahwa segala hal yang aku lakukan adalah kesalahan. Dan aku.. Aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan"

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang biasanya bisa diandalkan seperti Jongin, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok terlihat benar-benar putus asa. Suaranya begetar hebat saat dia lanjut berbicara.

"Aku… tidak ingin membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi semakin buruk dari apa yang sudah terjadi" Kata-kata itu menghantamku. Wajah Jongin penuh dengan keputus-asaan. Wajah itu memberi tahuku betapa lemah keadaannya saat ini. Hal itu semakin menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki yang aku lihat di hadapanku ini bukanlah Kim Jongin yang semua orang ketahui.

Dia, yang berada didepanku ini, bukan siswa hebat, laki-laki populer, sekretaris OSIS dari sekolah kami.

Laki-laki dihadapanku ini adalah Jongin. Hanya Jongin. laki-laki yang sedang berusaha keras untuk memproses semua perasaannya. Dan nampaknya dia tidak akan mampu lagi melewati semua ini.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menatap sisi wajahnya yang terlihat rapuh namun memikat disaat bersamaan. Akutidak tahu hal apa yang mendorongku untuk menggengam tangannya, berharap bisa menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuknya dari sana.

"jika kita mengabaikan semua alasan itu, jika kita berhenti berpikir tentang siapa kita seharusnya, atau mengabaikan apa yang dinilai salah atau benar untuk dilakukan seseorang menurut orang lain…" Aku mencoba mencari sebuah kejujuran dari tatapan mata yang saat ini berisi banyak pertanyaan dan rasa kebingungan itu, "…apa yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat untuk menatap mataku dalam-dalam sebelum dia meraihku dan menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Dia menangkup wajahku. Wajahnya dan segala ketampanan yang ada disana kini bergerak mendekatiku.

Dan aku kembali merasakan perasaan yang aku alami hari itu.

Bibir penuhnya yang berwarna kemerahan menekan bibirku cukup lama sebelum dia menjauh satu inci dan membisikkan sesuatu disana,

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo."

Jika kami memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan momen ini tanpa harus menghawatirkan tentang apa resiko yang mungkin akan kami hadapi di masa depan, apakah itu mungkin?

* * *

 **TBC~**

* * *

 **Maaf telat banget updatenya.. soalnya ahir ahir ini kerjaan admin numpuk banget, ditambah lagi admin lagi agak kurang enak badan. Gak tau kecapek-an, kurang tidur, kurang makan atau mungkin gabungan dari ketiganya. Yang pasti ahir-ahir ini liat laptop rasanya pusing banget, hari ini bisa selesai juga karena admin lagi ngambil cuti dan admin ngetiknya dari hp heheh..**

 **Mudah-mudahan kalian puas ya, soalnya sengaja admin bikin chap ini lebih panjang dari biasanya buat nebus ke-leletan admin kkkkk~~**

 **Terakhir,**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya yaa~ ^^**


	6. Smut Scene

**SMUT SCENE! (meskipun gak hot hot banget)**

 **TAPI KALIAN YANG UMURNYA MASIH BELUM CUKUP ATAU YANG MERASA GAK SUKA SAMA FF NC BISA LANJUT KE CHAP SELANJUTNYA ^^**

 **btw, berhubung di novel aslinya gak ada smut scene, jadi admin bikin sendiri, dan maaf kalo gak memuaskan soalnya admin gak bisa bikin smut scene (kalo baca sih jago wkwkw)**

* * *

"Aku menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo"

Kepalaku rasanya melayang saat kata-kata itu berhasil ku cerna. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi aku langsung menarik tengkuk Jongin dan menyambar kembali bibirnya mencoba meluapkan segala emosi yang kurasakan saat ini. Kami memperdalam ciuman kami kali ini. Aku melumat bibir bawahnya, Jongin menghisap bibir atasku, lidah kami saling berbelit, kami saling bertukar saliva, suara kecipak ludah kami yang bersatu memenuhi ruangan ini.

Tangan Jongin tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai menggerayangi punggungku dan aku hanya akan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Otakku berhenti memikirkan segala hal tentang resiko-resiko bodoh yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Satu-satunya hal yang ada dikepalaku saat ini adalah Jongin. Jongin dan bibirnya yang kini seolah menyatu dengan bibirku, Jongin dan tubuhnya yang sehangat guling pemanas di rumah kakekku, Jongin dan tangannya yang kini menelusup memasuki seragamku dan mengelus perutku lembut kemudian tangan itu naik ke dadaku dan menekan nekan kecil putingku disana. Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, desahanku lolos didalam mulutnya.

"a-angh.."

Jongin menghentikan ciuman kami dan menatapku melewati bulu matanya yang panjang dan indah.

"aku sangat menginginkanmu" dia mengulangi, tapi kini suaranya terdengar lebih yakin namun juga lebih berat disaat bersamaan, sorot mata tajam yang biasanya terlihat sebening embun itu kini berwarna kemerahan dan nampak sayu, aku tidak yakin itu karena pengaruh alkohol yang dia minum atau karena hal lain, yang pasti, saat ini fungsi dari mata itu masih tetap sama, menghipnotisku.

Aku mengangguk. "..lakukanlah" aku tidak terkejut lagi saat menemukan suaraku sama seraknya dengan miliknya.

Dan Jongin melakukannya.

Jongin membawaku dan membaringkan tubuhku di kasurnya, dia mencumbui leherku seraya melepaskan kancing seragamku satu persatu sebelum melepaskannya dan melemparnya entah kemana, kemudian bibir penuhnya bergerak menyusuri setiap inci bagian tubuhku, dari mulai leher, ke tukang selangka, dada, kemudian berahir di perut rata ku. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan pria atau wanita manapun, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku bereaksi sangat hebat seolah dia memiliki candu dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan saat ini, seolah apa yang Jongin lakukan ini adalah sesuatu yang telah aku tunggu sejak lama.

Perhatianku kembali terpusat saat aku merasakan tangan Jongin berhenti di kaitan celana seragamku. Dia terlihat ragu untuk sesaat jadi aku menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin membuat Jongin mendongak dan menatapku.

"tidak apa-apa jika kau-"

"aku akan melakukannya" Jongin tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipiku dan mengecup bibirku lembut, sekarang tanpa ragu lagi dia melepaskan kaitan celanaku dan menurunkannya menyisakan selembar boxer yang menutupi tonjolan di area selangkanganku yang bahkan tak aku sadari aku miliki. Dia menatapku seolah memita izin untuk menurunkan satu satunya kain yang menempel pada tubuhku itu, aku hanya mengangguk dengan memandang kemanapun selain mata Jongin karena aku merasa jantungku bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu jika melakukannya.

Dan Jongin melakukannya.

Aku tidak berani untuk menengok area bawah tubuhku dan melihat bagaimana kerasnya keadaanku disana. Aku bisa merasakan tangan dingin Jongin mengelusnya lembut membuat desahanku lolos begitu saja.

Jongin bergerak melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dengan terburu-buru, dan kini kami sama-sama tidak memakai apapun di tubuh kami. Pipiku serasa terbakar saat aku melihat milik Jongin yang jauh lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari milikku, aku bahkan tidak sadar telah menelan ludahku bulat-bulat.

Menyadari itu, Jongin tersenyum dan meraih tanganku lalu menuntunku untuk menyentuh miliknya. dilingkarkannya jari-jariku disana hingga benda itu kini ada digenggaman tanganku, rasanya aneh, keras, panas, penuh dan jantungku semakin menggila. Tanganku bergetar hebat saat Jongin menaik turunkan tanganku di penisnya sambil melenguh kenikmatan. Aku terlalu terlena untuk mengendalikan diriku sendiri sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau kini Jongin tidak lagi menuntun tanganku kalau saat ini tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya di penisnya dengan tempo yang teratur.

Kini tangan Jongin berpindah ke penisku dan menaik turunkan genggamannya disana. Desahan desahan kenikmatan meluncur tanpa terkontrol dari mulut kami saat kami mulai mempercepat gerakan tangan masing-masing, sesekali Jongin akan menyatukan penis kami dan dia menggenggam keduanya membiarkan penis kami saling bergesekan satu sama lain di dalam genggamannya, aku hampir mencapai puncakku saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin menghentikan gerakannya membuatku mendesah kecewa dan menatapnya setengah kesal setengah bingung. Tapi belum sempat aku bertanya, Jongin telah lebih dulu beranjak dari posisinya, dia berjalan kearah meja nakas dan mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya seperti tengah mencari sesuatu sebelum kemudian membawa sebuah botol (yang aku tidak tahu isinya apa) menghampiriku. Aku mengernyit.

"a-aku, pernah menontonnya di salah satu koleksi video milik Yeri.. d-dan mereka menggunakan ini" Terjawab sudah pertanyaanku, aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menelan ludah tak tahu harus berkata apa, "bolehkah.." aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan tapi aku mengangguk dengan cepat menyetujui apapun itu, karena aku, entah kenapa merasa sangat tidak sabar. aku tidak tahu apa itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu, yang pasti saat ini aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih. Jongin harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Jongin mengangguk kemudian membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakiku dan berlutut di sela-selanya. Aku sedikit terkesiap saat dia melakukannya. Aku bisa mendengar suara tutup botol yang terbuka kemudian suara napas Jongin yang tercekat saat dia melumuri penisnya sendiri dengan isi botol itu.

Aku menahan napasku saat merasakan kepala penis Jongin menyentuh lubangku, jantungku rasanya akan meledak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya namun Jongin lagi-lagi berhenti dan menatapku seolah-olah meminta sebuah konfirmasi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, ku tarik tengkuk Jongin kemudian kulumat bibirnya seraya berbisik 'tolong, lakukan sesukamu'.

Dan Jongin, tanpa ragu lagi, melakukannya.

Kami berada pada titik dimana kami tidak bisa lagi memendam perasaan ini.

Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kami.

* * *

Aku tidak yakin berapa banyak waktu yang terlewat saat aku membuka mata di tengah ruangan yang gelap ini. Kesadaranku mulai terkumpul kembali. Aku menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Jongin memelukku dengan sangat erat dalam tidurnya. Kim Jongin, seorang pria yang telah mengacaukan pikiranku beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Aku bisa melihat wajah tenang Jongin yang tengah terlelap disampingku berkat cahaya remang rembulan yang menelusup masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya.

Aku juga bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang menyentuh pipinya, kelopak matanya tertutup rapat menyembunyikan kedua bola mata yang sudah membakar gairahku beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Aku bisa mengetahui dari nafasnya yang teratur, bahwa orang yang sedang mendekapku ini terlelap sangat pulas sekali.

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku merasa bahagia, tapi karena perasaan itu lah aku merasa benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku juga merasa takut, ketakutan yang seharusnya aku rasakan sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Rasa ngilu di tubuh bagian bawahku mengingatkanku akan apa yang kami lakukan sebelumnya, bahwa apa yang telah kami perbuat itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa diampuni. Sebenarnya, akulah orang yang telah menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan semua akal sehatnya, untuk berhenti berpikir tentang apa yang benar dan apa yang salah, untuk melupakan apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan terhadap kami. Tapi setelah beberapa jam kemudian, aku mulai sadar jika semua yang aku katakan padanya tadi adalah hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal untuk dilakukan.

Sesuatu yang menghantui Jongin kini menghantuiku juga seperti film horor yang terus menerus di putar. Aku melihat kenyataan dari apa yang telah Jongin katakan padaku, kenyataan yang tidak bisa kuhindari. Bahwa kami berdua adalah laki-laki, bahwa Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih, dan yang paling penting, bahwa kami adalah teman baik dan aku tidak seharusnya menghancurkan hubungan yang kami miliki.

Secara pribadi, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini yang aku miliki untuk Jongin. Heck, aku bahkan yakin Jongin sendiri juga tidak tahu perasaan apa yang telah dia curahkan padaku. Aku tidak berani memikirkan bagaimana awalnya semua ini terjadi.

Aku takut jika semua ini terjadi hanya karena nafsu belaka.

Tapi aku lebih takut lagi jika itu lebih dari sekedar nafsu.

Lebih dari sekedar kesalahan yang secara tidak sengaja kami perbuat. Lebih dari sebuah ketertarikan yang kami miliki untuk satu sama lain dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Karena jika semua ini lebih dari hal-hal tersebut, jika hatiku melangkah melewati batas, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghadapinya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Kyungsoo.. kau tidak tidur?" suara parau Jongin membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia mengucek matanya membuatku teringat akan anak kucing lucu yang pernah kulihat di majalah hewan. Aku berusaha menjauhkan tubuhku darinya karena suhu mulai terasa Jongin hanya memberiku ruang gerak terbatas diantara lengannya.

sepertinya dia ingin terus memelukku seperti ini. "gerah.."

"Apa? Sebentar, biar ku kecilkan suhu AC nya" Pintar sekali bocah ini. Dia bergerak meraih remote AC yang ada di samping tempat tidur supaya tidak perlu melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Apa dia tidak berpikir tentang pemanasan global? Aku memicingkan mataku kearahnya mencoba terlihat kesal, tapi mungkin ruangan ini terlalu gelap baginya untuk bisa melihat pandanganku. Jongin sedikit meregangkan lengannya yang berada diatas tubuhku tanpa sedikitpun berniat menjauhkannya dari sana.

"besok pagi, apa kau ingin mampir dulu ke rumahmu untuk mengambil peralatan sekolah?" Jongin menggumam di telingaku terdengar setengah malas-malasan.

"ya.." Intonasiku yang sedikit berubah berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" Dia bertanya kepadaku, kali ini benar-benar terdengar sadar sepenuhnya.

"Em…"

"Ada apa?"

"Jongin.. tidakkah kau berpikir, apa yang kita lakukan ini adalah salah?" aku tidak yakin jika itu merupakan sebuah pertanyaan ataukah pernyataan yang aku lontarkan untuk diriku sendiri. Mataku terhenti pada sebuah foto berbingkai yang dipajang di meja tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Jongin, meskipun ditengah cahaya yang remang-remang, aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Foto itu merupakan foto Jongin dan Soojung yang sedang bersama, Jongin merangkul Soojung dan mereka tersenyum lebar nampak sangat bahagia di sana, aku mencoba mengabaikan hatiku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa diremas kuat-kuat.

Jongin menyadari arah pandanganku, dengan cepat dia berbalik dan menutup bingkai itu lalu menarik tubuhku kembali ke pelukannya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu dulu untuk malam ini. Kita bisa membicarakannya besok –atau besoknya lagi, maksudku kita tidak-"

"Jongin.."

"ssh, jangan bicara lagi"

"Tapi-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyumpal mulutku menggunakan bibirnya, melumat bibirku dua kali sebelum kemudian memundurkan wajahnya beberapa inci.

"malam ini, hanya ada kau dan aku, ok?" dia berbisik terdengar ketakutan dan setengah memohon.

Aku menatap matanya lamat-lamat mencoba protes namun tatapan mata elang Jongin berhasil menghipnotisku lagi, dan itu cukup untuk membuat hatiku luluh, aku menutup mataku dan kembali menerima bibirnya lagi. Kurangkul tubuh Jongin yang sekarang bergerak ke atas tubuhku, menindihku, menekanku, melawan keinginanku. Itu adalah sebuah sinyal yang memeberitahuku bahwa kami akan melakukan apa yang telah kami lakukan sebelumnya- sekali lagi.

Aku memberitahu diriku sendiri untuk melupakan segalanya untuk malam ini saja.

Tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tidak perduli harus kembali menjadi siapa kami esok hari..

Kami tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini.

Tidak akan pernah.


	7. Chapter 6

Hari ini tubuhku rasanya sedang tidak begitu sehat, aku merasa sangat lelah dan cepat sekali emosi, tubuh bagian bawahku terasa sakit bukan main hingga aku hanya bisa berbaring di sofa ruangan klub musik ini sambil memainkan sebuah rubik yang tadi Chanyeol berikan padaku. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan aku hanya mampu menyelesaikan satu sisi saja. Benda ini cukup melelahkan, aku heran bagaimana bisa Sehun sangat ahli menyelesaikan benda bodoh ini?

Aku terus berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan benda ini. Aku putar ke kiri, ke kanan, ke bawah, tetap saja tidak bisa menghasilkan warna yang sama. _Bodoh! Sialan!_ _Apakah ada seseorang diluar sana yang hidupnya lebih memusingkan daripada hidupku saat ini?!_

"wow wow, kau terlihat sangat stress hari ini Hyung, apa kau berniat untuk memainkan benda itu sepanjang hari?" Aku tidak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui kalau komentar sok pintar itu datang dari Hanbin. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku sedang tidak berminat untuk berdebat dengannya, (aku sedang sibuk disini) jadi aku hanya menggumam, "jangan ganggu aku" dengan nada kesal.

Aku salah besar jika berpikir anak ini akan meninggalkanku dalam damai, karena sekarang dia malah meraih gitar listrik dan memainkannya tepat di hadapanku tanpa memperdulikan keadaan duniaku saat ini.

"membosankan sekali. Drum kita kondisinya sudah sangat parah, aku jadi tidak bisa latihan."

"lalu?" _apa dia tidak bisa lihat kalau aku sedang benar-benar sibuk sekarang?!_

"kapan set drum baru kita akan datang Hyung?" _astaga! Dia pengganggu yang sangat menyebalkan!_ Aku berhenti bermain rubik dan berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"uangnya masih belum ada, mengerti?"

"tapi kau dan Jongin Sunbae sudah menjadi sangat dekat ahir-ahir ini, iya kan?" aku tidak pernah berpikir akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut bocah ini.

"tunggu, darimana kau tahu?"

"ayolah Hyung, semua orang juga tahu kalau kau dan Jongin Sunbae itu sangat dekat, bahkan pacar kalian saja berteman" aku ingin tertawa mendengar itu, setengah lucu setengah merasa lega.

"oh, terus apa?"

"bisa kau bilang pada Sunbae itu untuk memberikan uangnya lebih cepat?"

"Apa?! tidak semudah itu! Kau mau aku datang ke ruang osis dan merampok mereka menggunakan senjata?!" _jika boleh, aku akan melakukannya dari dulu._

Hanbin terlihat sedikit kecewa setelah aku menyuruhnya keluar. Aku tahu dia benar-benar ingin berlatih, tapi aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mempercepat proses ini. Aku pikir, merajuk pada Jongin pun tidak akan menghasilkan dampak yang baik. Aku terus berpikir saat kembali memainkan Rubik yang ada di tanganku ini.

 **I wanna be a billionare~ so fucking bad~**

"lihat! Jongin Sunbae meneleponmu!" Hanbin tiba-tiba saja berteriak setelah melongo melihat ponselku yang tergeletak di meja. Aku terlonjak kaget dan cepat-cepat meraih ponselku untuk melihatnya. Aku hampir melempar Rubik ini ke kepala Hanbin saat melihat siapa sebenarnya nama yang tertera disana.

"Jongin pantatmu _haish!_ -Hallo, Wendy?" Aku mengutuk Hanbin sebelum mengubah suara menjadi pura-pura mengantuk saat menjawab panggilan yang sebenarnya dari Wendy itu. Kujatuhkan rubik yang ada ditanganku ke lantai.

"apa kau masih di sekolah, Soo?"

"Aku masih di ruang Klub. Memangnya ada apa?" tidak biasanya Wendy meneleponku di jam segini.

"Aku… sedang berada didepan gerbang sekolahmu. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan. Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?" _wendy? Didepan sekolah ku? sekarang? ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Sepenting itukah?_ Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalaku saat mendengar penuturan Wendy, aku bangkit dari tidurku hampir melupakan fakta bahwa pinggang dan pantatku saat ini sedang sakit. Otomatis aku memekik kesakitan.

"aw-"

"Soo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"o-oh tidak, Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana" Aku buru-buru memberi tahunya sebelum menutup telepon dan bergerak memakai sepatu di pintu masuk ruang klubku.

"Pacarmu yang menelepon?" Pandangan Hanbin yang nampak bingung mengikutiku. Aku mengangguk seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Jaga ruangan klub ini, aku akan pergi sebentar"

* * *

Aku berjalan setengah terpincang dan menyeret pinggangku yang masih nyeri ini untuk bergerak menuju gerbang sekolah. Wendy berdiri disana sesuai dengan apa yang dia beritahukan padaku tadi.

"ada apa? kau datang mendadak sekali. " Aku bertanya sesampainya disana dan menawarkan diri untuk membawa tas sekolahnya, kemudian kami beranjak meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah ini.

"maaf aku tidak sempat memberitahumu dulu. Aku terburu-buru datang kesini dan juga terlalu sibuk menelepon seseorang di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kesini tadi" _Kedengarannya ada sesuatu yang mendesak, ya?_

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Wendy nampak ragu untuk beberapa saat, "Kyungsoo… apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin?"

Entah kenapa, aku berharap untuk menghilang saja dari dunia ini saat ini juga.

Mata Wendy yang hitam dan bulat itu menatapku tajam seolah-olah sedang mencari sebuah kebenaran tentang sesuatu. Aku sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang dia cari atau kenapa dia terlihat sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

"Jongin? Memangnya dia kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Wendy malah menghela napas membuatku sedikit kebingungan. sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku tapi tidak berhasil menemukan kata yang tepat."Ada yang terjadi?"

"Um, Kyungsoo… apa kau tahu Jongin berada dimana kemari malam?" Aku sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya, karena aku tahu betul jawaban dari pertanyaan Wendy barusan.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Haish, Aku sudah bilang pada Soojung untuk tidak menyuruhku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku tahu kau dan Jongin itu bersahabat, tidak peduli apapun kesalahan yang Jongin lakukan, kau pasti akan menutupinya demi dirinya, kau tidak akan memberitahuku kenyataan yang sebenarnya" aku hanya terdiam mendengar Wendy yang menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu berhenti menggerutu dan mendongak guna mengunci pandangannya denganku yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuhindari.

"Kyungsoo... _please_ , Soojung benar-benar tertekan karena masalah ini." Bibir Wendy bergerak cukup lambat membuatku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan memahami setiap butir kata yang dia ucapkan di kalimat selanjutnya."Bisakah kau memberi tahuku, siapa yang tidur dengan Jongin kemarin malam?"

Dan kalimat itu seolah menjadi tamparan yang sangat keras untuk harga diriku.

* * *

" _Kyungsoo... please, Soojung benar-benar tertekan karena masalah ini."_

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam benakku dan nampaknya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, bahkan setelah sampai di rumah pun, setelah aku memijat pelipisku seperti apa yang dilakukan para aktor di drama-drama saat mereka sedang kebingungan. Kata-kata itu tetap tidak mau meninggalkan kepalaku.

" _Akhir-akhir ini, kau dan Jongin sering sulit untuk dihubungi. Soojung sangat tertekan karena hal itu. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak masalah, Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan temanku."_

" _tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau memberi tahu apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo. Tapi bisakah kau beri tahu Jongin kalau dia sudah sangat menyakiti perasaan Soojung? Bisakah kau memberitahunya untuk berhenti memperlakukan Soojung seperti itu? Dia adalah kekasih Soojung tapi kenapa dia harus pergi menemui gadis lain? Memangnya dia pikir Soojung itu siapa?"_

Mataku tertutup seolah-olah aku berusaha lari dari kenyataan ini. Tapi bagimana bisa aku lari dari kenyataan yang sudah jelas-jelas ada di hadapanku?! Kata-kata itu terus mengiang-ngiang dengan keras didalam kepalaku.

" _Jongin sekarang tidak pernah lagi membawa kondom di tas nya setiap bertemu dengan Soojung seperti biasa. Mereka tidak seperti kita, Soo. Mereka memiliki cara mereka sendiri dalam menjalin hubungan mereka. Jongin tidak seharusnya memperlakukan wanita seperti sebuah mainan. Apalagi disini yang kita bicarakan adalah temanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."_

"AARGH!" Aku berteriak cukup keras sekeras aku melempar bantalku ke seberang ruangan, aku memaki diriku sendiri dalam benakku berharap agar suara Wendy menghilang dari pikiranku. Rasanya seperti kaset rusak yang berputar dibagian yang sama lagi dan lagi.

Aku bukan marah pada Wendy yang datang padaku dan mengatakan semua itu. Aku bukan marah pada Soojung yang mungkin kini tengah duduk disuatu tempat, menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku juga bukan marah pada Jongin yang telah aku ketahui memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan pada umumnya dengan Soojung (walaupun tidak bisa kupungkiri jika hatiku mencelos saat mendengarnya).

Lebih dari apapun, aku membenci diriku sendiri. Aku adalah penyebab dari semua ini. Aku adalah si brengsek tanpa hati nurani yang menyakiti berbagai macam pihak.

" _Shit_ …" Aku terus mengumpat pada diriku sendiri seraya berjalan kesana kemari mencoba menemukan jalan keluar. Ku raih tasku dan memasukkan apapun yang bisa kuraih kedalamnya.

Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi, semua ini harus berakhir.

* * *

Ini sudah ke 8 kalinya aku berada di depan rumah besar ini dalam seminggu. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menekan bel yang ada di samping gerbang raksasa ini.

Bibi Kang cepat-cepat mempersilahkanku masuk seraya menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya. "Tuan muda Jongin ada diatas dikamarnya, Kyungsoo-gun. Kalau tidak keberatan kesana saja, Bibi akan memberi tahu Nona Yeri kalau Kyungsoo-gun ada disini."

 _Eh? Kenapa Yeri harus tahu kalau aku ada disini, Bi? Ah benar juga, aku ini kan pacarnya Jongin. aku harus terus berkamuflase setiap datang kesini._

Aku sangat menyedihkan. Menghancurkan kehidupanku sendiri demi uang sebesar 450 ribu won.

Aku menyeret tas punggung yang terpasang lencana diluarannya (Aku tidak pernah memakai tas ini sejak kelas 9) melewati lantai kayu yang cantik ini. Aku berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang sudah sangat kukenal.

Udara dingin berhembus melalui celah di bawah pintu kamar ini yang berarti pemiliknya sedang berada didalam. Namun, belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu, ponselku lebih dulu berbunyi. Aku mendengus saat melihat siapa peneleponnya. _Apa dia seorang paranormal?_

"kenapa telepon? Aku sedang berada di depan pintu kamarmu." pendek dan mudah dipahami. Orang yang berada disambungan teleponku itu cepat-cepat menutup panggilannya sebelum dia membuka pintu untukku.

"Kyungsoo?"

"kenapa kau terkejut sekali? Kau sedang menonton blue film ya?" Aku mengabaikan ekspresi Jongin yang terkejut dan berjalan melewatinya memasuki kamarnya. kulempar tas punggungku ke pojok ruangan sebelum bergerak menuju komputer yang masih menyala di meja belajarnya.

Ternyata Jongin sedang membuka SNS di layar komputernya. Ketika aku duduk di kursi ini, aku bisa melihat Soojung mengetik sesuatu.

 **Jung Soojung :**

[Jongin, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?]

Huruf berwarna merah muda itu menusuk tepat dipusat jantungku, tapi aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Rasanya lucu saja kalau Soojung menanyakan hal aneh seperti ini. Jika Jongin tidak mencintainya, siapa lagi yang bisa dia cintai…?

Harus ku akui, semakin lama semakin sulit untuk menahan senyuman ini. Poto profile Soojung adalah foto nya bersama Jongin yang tengah berpegangan tangan di pinggir pantai. Seperti ingin menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia betapa besarnya cinta yang mereka miliki. Aku menatap gambar tampilan itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum merenungkan, siapa aku sebenarnya.

Kemudian aku mulai mengetik di keyboard untuk memberi tahu Soojung sesuatu.

 **Kim Jongin** :

[Tentu Saja]

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Ini kau bawa apa?!" Jongin berteriak dari ujung ruangan yang membuatku mengrenyit dan menoleh saat mendapatinya sedang memeriksa tas punggungku.

"Bom Nuklir! Heh, memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat itu apa?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke layar komputer Jongin. Aku sudah log out dari akunnya dan masuk menggunakan akunku sendiri. Haruskah aku minta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada pemiliknya? Jangan harap.

 _Tak!_

"Aw!" Dia menjentikkan jarinya ke dahiku dengan cukup keras.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik, kenapa jawabanmu sinis sekali? Dan, apa-apaan itu? kau sudah mengeluarkanakun emailku juga?" Jongin mengoceh dan aku sibuk mengusap dahiku yang terasa perih, sial, ini pasti terlihat merah sekarang, "Kenapa kau membawa tas punggung seperti itu kesini, apa kau sedang mengajakku untuk melarikan diri atau sesuatu?" Secara pribadi, aku pikir dia lebih pintar dariku, apa yang dia katakan tidak terdengar buruk.

"ya, bawa aku kemana saja kau mau"

"Kau.. sungguh-sungguh?" ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius. Aku tidak percaya betapa patuhnya dia terhadapku, karena saat tidak mendengar jawaban dariku, Jongin dengan cepat menyambar kunci mobil yang tergantung di meja belajarnya. Dan aku langsung merebut benda itu dari tangannya.

"Ya! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Kalau memang kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, aku bisa mengantarmu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Eurwangni? Itu tidak terlalu jauh" aku tercengang mendengar ide Jongin, tidak berpikir jika dia bisa memutuskan ide seperti ini dengan semudah itu.

"Kau bercanda? Guru Han yang killer itu akan mengadakan ulangan latihan besok."

Tapi, Jongin hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyum nakal sebelum kemudian mengambil dua buah jaket dari lemarinya. "Aku janji besok kau tetap bisa datang tepat waktu untuk ulanganmu. Ayolah!"

Dia menyampirkan tas pungungku di pundaknya dan menyeretku dengan menggenggam tanganku. _Kalau sudah begini aku bisa apa?_ "Ya! Setidaknya matikan dulu komputer mu, AC dan lampunya juga!" Tentu saja dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku.

"Nanti juga akan ada yang mengurusnya." Si Pria tukang maksa ini memberi tahuku sambil bersiul dan memimpin langkah kami, suasana hatinya sepertinya sedang bagus. Tangannya masih menggenggam setengah menyeret pergelanganan tanganku yang nampaknya tidak akan ia lepaskan begitu saja. Aku bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar saat kami menuruni tangga dan bertemu dengan Bibi Kang yang kebetulan sedang berjalan didekat situ. "Bi, Aku dan Kyungsoo akan keluar, ya?"

Tapi sebelum beliau sempat menjawab, sebuah wajah nakal muncul dari belakang punggungnya.

"Kalian mau kemana, Oppa?!" _Itu Yeri. Dari mana dia datang?_

Aku sempat terkejut, kupikir tadi dia itu hantu, lagipula ini sudah malam, kenapa bocah licik ini masih belum tidur juga?

Walaupun hubunganku dengan Jongin saat ini persis seperti apa yang Yeri harapkan dulu, Aku masih tidak terbiasa jika harus menghadapinya.

"Aku mau membawa Kyungsoo keluar malam ini. Oppa akan membelikanmu makanan ringan diperjalanan pulang nanti, oke?" Jongin berkata kepada adik perempuannya sambil mengusak kepala Yeri sayang.

Yeri menyeringai lebar membuatku merinding di sekujur tubuhku, tidak berani membayangkan apa yang dia pikirkan dibalik seringai itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu jaga Kyungsoo Oppa baik-baik oke?" _kau tahu Yeri, ada baiknya jika kau melarang kehendak kakakmu ini karena besok kita harus sekolah!_

Karena tidak ada yang menghalangi jalannya, Jongin kembali menyeretku sambil lanjut bersiul senang seperti sebelumnya. Suasana hatinya bahkan terlihat lebih sumringah sekarang. TT_TT

Jongin menyeretku ketempat mobil sport dua pintu yang terparkir di garasi. Dia berbalik dan memakaikan jaket ke tubuhku, "Kalau-kalau nanti kita bertemu dengan polisi yang sedang berpatroli" aku tahu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu, karena aku masih mengenakan seragam sekolahku.

"Brengsek, harusnya kau memberiku kesempatan untuk ganti baju dulu."

Dia tertawa menanggapi keluhanku seraya meraih gagang pintu mobil itu dan membukakannya untukku. Tapi jangan pikir aku akan diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu, _memangnya dia pikir aku ini apa? tuna susila? Kakek kakek lanjut usia? Atau puteri keraton? Huh._ Aku meraih gagang pintu itu terlebih dahulu sehingga aku bisa masuk kedalam mobil dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku bisa mendengar Jongin tertawa ( _memangnya ada yang lucu_?) saat dia masuk ke kursi kemudi. "Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak mengganti bajumu dulu dirumah sebelum datang kesini- tunggu, apa kau terburu-buru karena terlalu merindukanku?" aku sedikit tercekat mendengar hal itu karena dia ada benarnya juga, tapi aku merasa jengkel dengan kalimat terakhirnya yang terdengar sangat percaya diri itu.

"berengsek"

Jongin terkekeh saat menyalakan mesin dan melihatku dengan muka mengejek. "aku tahu kau sangat merindukan aku, iya kan?"

"….." Aku tidak menanggapinya lagi dan hanya duduk dalam diam. Kalaupun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, aku tidak punya kesempatan karena kini Jongin dan lengannya yang kuat merangkul bahuku dan menariku kedalam dekapannya.

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di dahiku. Ada tenaga yang bisa kurasakan dibalik tindakannya, ini seperti dia ingin ciuman ini menjadi tanda yang memberitahuku tentang bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadapku "Aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seharian ini. Kau sedang tidak berada di ruang klubmu saat aku mampir tadi"

"Kau ke ruang klubku? Kapan?" Aku sedikit menjauhkan kepalaku dari tubuhnya. Tapi Jongin malah mendekat dan mencium pipiku. "Tadi siang, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kelas 10, dia bilang kau menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disitu dan menjaga ruangan klub untukmu."

"Oh, itu Hanbin" Aku menunduk saat menjawabnya. Aku tahu betul kenapa aku sedang tidak berada diruangan itu tadi. Dan itu membuatku teringat akan percakapanku dengan Wendy.

Ujung hidung Jongin masih terus menyusuri seluruh bagian wajahku. Sampai pada ahirnya dia memhentikan bibirnya tepat dimana bibirku berada. Kami tetap berada diposisi itu cukup lama sampai aku harus mendorongnya menjauh dariku. "Jadi kita jadi pergi ke Eurwangni atau tidak?"

"Oh, benar. Kita tidak akan sampai jika terus-terusan melakukan ini" Jongin terkikik sendiri sebelum ahirnya melepasku dan menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi kemudi.

"Kulihat cara jalanmu sudah kembali seperti biasa, sudah tidak terasa sakit?" Jongin bertanya kepadaku saat dia berhenti di persimpangan menuju Jalan raya.

"sudah terasa baikan sekarang. Aku nanti dikira orang lumpuh jika berada dikasur terus menerus. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aspirin harusnya membantu." Dia memberitahuku. Ada sebuah kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang entah kenapa membuatku mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga.

Dia meraih tanganku dan menaruhnya di batang perseneling sebelum mengusap punggung tanganku menggunakan jari telunjuknya dengan lembut.

"Jadi… itu artinya, malam ini kita bisa melakukan 'itu' lagi, 'kan?" Dia berbicara dengan nada suara yang kelewat pelan namun masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Aku tidak perlu menoleh kearahnya untuk tahu ekspresi cabul macam apa yang tergambar di wajahnya saat ini.

Sebaliknya aku menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat lampu oranye menyala yang terpasang di sepanjang jalan. Merasakan pipiku memanas seperti terbakar, meskipun begitu aku bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri menggumam 'h-hm' dengan sangat pelan.

* * *

Memang benar jika Jongin menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi ini hampir jam 10 malam saat kami tiba di Pantai Eurwangni. Kami memutuskan untuk memarkir mobil didekat trotoar sehingga kami bisa makan malam di restoran di sebelahnya. Kami memilih tempat ini karena pengunjungnya cukup banyak, apalagi siswa seperti kami.

"ada banyak sekali pengunjung disini, aku berani bertaruh kalau makanan disini enak" Supirku (Jongin) berkata, yang membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lebar. Karena aku juga punya pemikiran demikian.

Jongin mematikan mesin mobil lalu membenarkan letak jaketku sebelum dia membuka pintu. Anehnya, ini terlihat seperti kami sudah membuat sedikit kehebohan saat masuk ke restoran itu. Semua mata tertuju pada kami. Mungkin mereka heran melihatku yang masih menggunakan celana seragam sekolah, tapi kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, itu mungkin juga karena orang yang bersamaku ini terlalu tampan.

Dan tentu saja aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang itu. Tapi Jongin nampaknya terlihat cukup tenang. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia tidak sadar jika semua mata tertuju pada kami ataukah sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. _Dasar cassanova -_-_

Kami duduk di sebuah meja yang ditunjuk oleh seorang pelayan, aku sedikit heran dengan konsep tempat ini karena tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah bar daripada restoran (terbukti dari banyaknya minuman yang tertata diatas meja), lamunanku teralihkan oleh suara Jongin yang bertanya, "kau mau pesan apa?" aku berpikir sejenak, tteokboki atau ayam kecap pedas akan sangat enak tapi kemudian aku ingat kalau sejak tadi sore aku belum makan apa-apa, kau pikir kapan aku sempat makan jika yang aku lakukan sejak tadi hanya mengingat-ingat perkataan Wendy? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku seraya menelusuri tulisan di buku menu selama beberapa saat sebelum ahirnya memutuskan.

"Nasi goreng saja."

"kau yakin hanya itu? kau belum makan, 'kan?" aku hanya mengangkat bahuku atas pertanyaan Jongin itu sambil bergumam pelan 'hm'. Kini giliran Jongin yang melihat-lihat daftar menunya, tidak butuh waktu lama, dia memutuskan makanan yang dia pesan.

"hanya itu?" pelayan wanita itu bertanya dengan sopan.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya "ya, itu saja Noona" Dan senyum itu cukup untuk membuat sang pelayan tersipu malu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Kau sedang menggodanya ya?"

"kenapa? Kau cemburu?" SI brengsek ini menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum menjijikan padaku, dia ingin memulai pertarungan denganku rupanya.

"tsk. Lupakan! Aku sedang sangat lapar saat ini, aku tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi, berhati-hatilah" ujarku dengan nada mengancam.

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

Aku memasang ekspresi jengkel di wajahku seraya mengetukkan ujung jariku diatas meja guna mengikuti tempo musik yang dimainkan oleh sebuah band di restoran ini. Restoran ini sebenarnya memiliki pertunjukan _live-band_. Mereka memainkan musik yang sederhana dan cukup enak didengar. Seperti band-band kecil lainnya, mereka hanya memilki 3 personil. Aku merasa gatal ingin berdiri dan bergabung dengan mereka di panggung sana dan memainkan alat musik -oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang alat musik, itu membuatku teringat akan sesuatu.

"Aku tadi siang pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk menaruh proposal untuk festival Natal yang akan datang, tapi aku tidak melihatmu disana."

"heh, kau pikir aku bekerja sebagai satpam penunggu ruangan? Saat siang, tentu saja aku sedang makan siang" _Oh, jadi menurutmu aku telah menanyakan hal yang bodoh, begitu?_ Hal itu membuatku kesal tapi aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

Aku memberinya sebuah tawa yang jelas sekali di buat-buat untuk mengejeknya "Ha ha. Jadi apakah makanan di kantin sekolah khusus wanita itu enak, tuan muda Jongin?" Aku mengatakan ini dengan maksud hanya untuk menggodanya saja. Aku tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan benar-benar tercekat karena pertanyaan itu.

"Makanannya.. enak" Jongin memberikan jawaban singkat diikuti dengan keheningan diantara kami. Aku menaikkan alis dan mulai membayangkan sesuatu. _Jadi Soojung sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Jongin mengignat mereka telah makan siang bersama tadi._

"Aku bertemu dengan adik kelasmu juga disana. Yang kelas 10 itu." Dia meneruskan basa-basi itu sambil menerima makanan pertama yang diantar oleh pelayan tadi, salad pedas kulit daging babi ( _kenapa aku tidak ingat Jongin memesan itu?)_ Bau sedap menyengat dari jeruk nipis di makanan itu menyeruak menusuk hidungku. Aku mulai menelan ludahku sendiri dan semakin merasa lapar.

Aku mengangkat garpuku berniat untuk menusuknya sebelum merespon, "Oh, Hanbin memang biasanya makan siang disana bersama para gadis." Tapi karena aku terlalu sibuk bicara aku jadi kalah cepat dari Jongin, dia mencuri potongan daging yang sudah ku incar dari tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dengan tanpa dosa. "sialan." Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengumpat.

"ya, aku baru mau mengatakan kalau aku selalu melihatnya setiap kali aku pergi kesana, haha." Dia berkata saat berhasil menelan potongan daging yang harusnya jadi milikku itu sambil tertawa. Tidak lama kemudian, semua sisa pesananan kami mulai berdatangan satu persatu di meja kami, termasuk sebotol bir yang Jongin pesan.

"Wajar jika para anggotaku terlihat menarik, lihat saja ketuanya" Aku mengejeknya mumpung ada kesempatan. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain terkekeh.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak semenarik diriku." _butuh muka yang super tebal untuk mengatakan hal itu._ Aku memicingkan mataku kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Aku setuju, mungkin itu sebabnya ahjumma disana terlihat benar-benar ingin membawamu pulang." Tidak hanya bibi-bibi bermake up tebal itu, aku juga menyadari kalau ada seorang mahasiswa yang duduk dimeja sebelah kami yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Jongin, aku tidak memperdulikannya karena kupikir akan lebih aman seperti itu. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Aku menuangkan sendiri bir dari botol yang tinggi itu memenuhi gelasku. Aku sadar setidaknya aku harus minum segelas untuk membilas mulutku. Busanya dengan cepat mencapai pinggiran gelas memaksaku untuk menyeruputnya sedikit sebelum tumpah.

Aku menyadari ada sebuah perasaan muram yang datang dari dada sebelah kiriku. Aku tidak pernah menyukai perasaan seperti ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencegahku untuk tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepas. Mungkin aku terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan Jongin, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, kenyataannya adalah saat ini aku sedang memakai topeng untuk menutupi kesedihanku darinya. Aku menjaganya agar tetap tersembunyi walaupun aku tahu, tidak ada jalan keluar untuk lari dari semua ini. Tapi paling tidak, Aku mampu menipu diriku sendiri untuk berpikir kalau aku baik-baik saja -walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, percakapan kami terhenti dan Jongin terus meneguk minuman di gelasnya dalam diam. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang terlihat kosong dan hampa. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemilik mata itu.

Aku kembali berpikir tentang ciuman Jongin di mobil tadi. Ciuman itu terasa sangat kesepian, ini seperti dia menginginkan sesuatu untuk terjadi. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini hanya imajinasiku saja, tapi sepertinya Jongin juga memiliki banyak pikiran di benaknya sama sepertiku.

Melodi sedih dari lagu I'm Fine Thankyou terdengar saat aku kembali mengenggak bir dari gelasku. Tapi belum sempat aku menenggak bir yang selanjutnya (gelas ke 5 ku dalam satu jam terakhir) Jongin sudah lebih dulu menghentikanku.

"Ya! Kau belum makan, ingat?! Apa kau mau membunuh perutmu sendiri dengan minum seperti ini?" Seperti yang aku duga, dia memarahiku dan merebut gelas itu dari tanganku.

Sambil berdecak sebal aku berakhir dengan meminum segelas air putih untuk membersihkan tenggorokanku sebelum mulai menghabiskan nasi goreng dalam piring besar yang kupesan tadi. Sementara itu, Jongin terlihat menikmati ayam gorengnya. **5**

"tadi Wendy datang kesekolah untuk menemuiku.." Aku memulai lagi pembicaraan untuk mengakhiri kesunyian ini. Aku menyadari kalau dia sedikit terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Aku rasa dia juga tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ada sebuah kilatan kecil dari mata Jongin, lalu secara perlahan dia tersenyum lembut seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. "Oh, benarkah? Apa yang terjadi?"

 _Tunggu, aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengatakan percakapan yang aku miliki tadi dengan Wendy kepada Jongin, kan?_

"o-oh tidak ada, lupakan"

"kau sudah mabuk berat ya? Kenapa bicaramu sudah mulai melantur gitu, tiba-tiba membicarakan Wendy dan tiba-tiba saja bilang tidak apa-apa. aneh" benar, aku adalah orang ter aneh didunia.

"sepertinya begitu. Oh ya, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Soojung?" Aku merasa mengganti topik pembicaraan adalah pilihan yang tepat. Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud lebih dengan memberinya pertanyaan itu, tapi nampaknya aku telah menohoknya dititik yang pas.

"Kami.. masih seperti biasa" Jongin menjawab dengan nada rendah. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku masih tampan dan dia masih seksi.. seperti biasa." _Oh si bajingan brengsek ini! Aku mulai_ _benar-benar membencimu!_

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan (karena pernyataan itu tidak ada salahnya) jadi aku berpura-pura tersedak makananku kemudian meminum sedikit air seraya dengan sengaja mengacunkan jari tengahku padanya, dia tertawa seolah-olah menikmati momen ini. Hal itu membuatku semakin kesal.

Aku menaruh gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi air putih itu sebelum melontarkan sebuah kalimat,

"baguslah. aku hawatir kau akan melupakan bagaimana rasanya memasuki lubang depan mengingat kau sudah pernah merasakan memasuki lubang belakang haha" Aku tertawa. Aku sedang tertawa. Walaupun hal itu sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali. Didalam hati, aku tidak tertawa. Memang ada suara tawa yang keluar dari bibirku, tapi itu tidak nyata. Didalam sana, rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau yang menancap di jantungku.

Semakin keras aku tertawa, semakin aku sadar betapa menyedihkannya diriku saat ini.

"tidak, aku tidak melupakannya"

Ada sebuah rasa sakit dari ujung telapak kakiku yang melesat langsung ke jantungku saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu.

Lihat? Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku adalah si Berengsek idiot yang telah menghancurkan segalanya disini?

* * *

Jongin dan aku sudah cukup mabuk saat kami menyelesaikan semuamakanan di atas meja dan sebotol besar bir.

Satu jam terakhir sebelum kami meninggalkan restoran itu, aku sempat naik ke panggung dan memamerkan kemampuanku sebagai seorang ketua klub musik dengan ikut berpartisipasi bersama band itu. Kami memainkan 12 buah lagu (iya, selusin). Aku memainkan gitar, kemudian menyanyi, bermain keyboard, drum, bahkan sampai gitar bass. Aku memainkan semuanya. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku juga bisa memainkan segala jenis alat musik tradisional, alat musik modern, bahkan alat musik orkestra. Menurutmu kenapa aku bisa mendapat gelar sebagai ketua klub musik? Hahaha. (Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan semua itu jika aku tidak terlalu mabuk. Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, tadi itu sungguh memalukan).

Samar-samar aku ingat Jongin juga ikut berpartisipasi dengan melakukan break dance (ternyata dia cukup handal dalam hal itu) sementara aku melakukan beat box. Penampilan kami ini cukup untuk membuat semua gadis yang ada disini menjerit histeris. Kami membuat keadaan restoran jadi terlihat seperti sebuah konser.

saat itu hampir tengah malam saat kami meminta bill kami kepada kasir dan menyadari jika pemiliknya memotong harga tagihan kami, mungkin dia merasa diuntungkan dengan keramaian yang kami buat di restorannya. Kami meninggalkan restoran itu dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajah kami. Jongin mengemudikan mobil Honda dua pintu itu sepanjang malam dengan lambat seraya membuka atapnya membuatku bisa dengan leluasa menikmati keindahan sinar rembulan.

Aku merasakan perasaan bahagia mengisi jiwaku sampai-sampai aku berharap agar malam ini tidak cepat berlalu. Sebuah Game saja memiliki pilihan untuk menghentikan jalannya permainan, Kenapa di kehidupan nyata tidak?

Aku melirik wajah Jongin yang juga tengah dipenuhi dengan senyuman.

Kami berjalan mondar mandir menyusuri pantai itu untuk beberapa waktu sambil menghabiskan sekitar tiga atau empat kaleng bir yang kami beli dari 7-Eleven, sebelum akhirnya _check-in_ di sebuah hotel. Walaupun kenyataannya, tarif menginap di hotel itu lumayan mahal untuk standar kota Eurwangni tapi kartu Visa Gold milik Jongin tidak memiliki masalah menghadapi harga itu.

"aku akan menggantinya saat aku sudah punya uang nanti" Aku berkata seraya menepuk bahunya beberapa kali sebelum berjalan memasuki kamar kami. Aku bisa mendengar Jongin tertawa sebelum mengekoriku di belakang.

"tidak usah dipikirkan, nanti aku akan memotongnya dari anggaran untuk klubmu." _Apa?! Itu tidak lucu!_ Aku mendelik kearahnyasaat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku berlagak tidak memperhatikanku seraya membuapintu kamar dengan nomor 17. Kalau aku bisa mengayunkan tas punggungku yangberat ini untuk menghantamnya, pasti sudah aku lakukan dari tadi. Tapi sayangnyatasnya terlalu berat, aku tidak mau melukai tanganku sendiri.

"Waaaah~ Kamarnya bagus sekali!" sedetik setelah pintu terbuka, aku langsung melempar tas punggungku ke lantai dan buru-buru lari menuju balkon dan membiarkan angin laut meniup tubuhku. Sementara itu, Jongin terlalu sibuk untuk memastikan agar pintu kamar terkunci. Aku tidak yakin apakah dia takut jika seseorang yang mendobrak masuk ke kamar ini atau hawatir jika aku mencoba untuk kabur dari sini.

Aku berdiri di balkon dan menghirup angin laut yang beraroma khas itu saat tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan melingkar di perutku secara perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan dagu seseorang bersandar di bahuku. Aku menolehkan wajahku kearahnya, "Ya! Kita baru saja sampai disini dan kau sudah ingin melakukan 'itu' sekarang? dasar mesum!"

"Kau lah yang mesum, aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa" Tentu saja, pasti dia akan menyangkal. Tapi suaranya tenggelam karena wajahnya kini tenggelam di ceruk leherku. Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya, secara perlahan aku menurunkan tanganku dari pembatas balkon dan menggenggam tangan Jongin di perutku,"jadi, ada apa?" Dari tadi kami baik-baik saja maka seharusnya ada alasan tertentu kenapa dia tiba-tiba memelukku seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat, Soo?" Suara Jongin terdengar sangat lemah, namaku terdengar begitu putus asa di kalimatnya, dan itu mengingatkanku untuk berhenti mencari masalah dengannya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kepalanya dan berdiri dalam diam, membiarkan dirinya untuk memelukku selama yang ia mau. **151**

"Tapi kalau nanti tiba-tiba kakiku keram, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."

* * *

 _ **Let me know you love me, let me know you care~**_

Sudah cukup lama waktu berjalan sejak kami berdiri diam di tempat ini saling menggenggam satu sama lain sebelum ponsel hitam Jongin berdering dan mengahiri keheningan ini. Aku menoleh kearah ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja itu.

"hhh, aku lupa mematikannya" Jongin mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan tepat disamping telingaku sebelum melepas pelukannya dari perutku. Hal itu seketika mengingatkanku akan percakapan yang kumiliki dengan Wendy sore tadi.

Mataku mengikuti punggung pria yang mengenakan baju hijau _army_ itusaat dia berjalan mendekati ponselnya. Tapi dia terlihat tidak berniat untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"ya! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?!"

"karena aku tidak ingin" aku menghampirinya berniat untuk mencegahnya menolak panggilan itu namun Jongin dengan cepat menjauhkan benda itu dariku dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi (dia menghinaku!) tapi bagaimanapun, aku sempat melihat sekilas layar smartphone datar yang lebar itu dan disana terpampang foto Soojung. Ada rasa janggal yang menyakitkan muncul dihatiku "Soojung yang menelepon, kenapa kau malah mematikannya?" Pemilik HP itu dengan segera menghindari tatapanku dan pada ahirnya menekan tombol off untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Baru sedetik setelah ponsel Jongin mati, kini handphoneku juga berdering. Aku melihat sekilas smartphoneku yang berbunyi di samping tas punggungku dan menemukan nama Wendy tertera disana. Aku menganggap itu lucu karena bagaimana bisa semua kebetulan ini terjadi? Aku baru akan menekan tombol terima saat Jongin dengan tangkasnya merampas ponsel itu dari tanganku lalu mematikannya begitu saja, mengabaikan aku yang berdiri disana dengan mulut terngaga.

"YA! ITU PONSELKU!" Aku berteriak padanya dengan penuh amarah. _Siapa didunia ini yang mengajarinya untuk melakukan hal tidak sopan seperti itu?_

Tapi segala keluhanku nampaknya tidak berpengaruh pada Jongin sedikitpun. Wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi saat dia dengan hati-hati melempar ponselku ke atas kasur. Aku baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk berteriak kepadanya lagi saat dia secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku kedalam dekapannya dan memelukku erat-erat.

Aku sudah akan memberontak jika saja bahunya tidak bergoncang cukup keras membuatku tersadar.

"Ada yang salah, Jongin?"

Suara serak muncul dari Jongin yang wajahnya kini tenggelam dibahuku, "Bisakah hanya ada kita berdua saja malam ini? Jangan menyebut siapapun lagi Soo, kumohon…"

"….."

Aku terdiam. Aku mendengarkan detak jantung orang yang sedang mendekapku ini berdetak sama menggilanya dengan detak jantungku. Walaupun dadaku rasanya tanpa beban, tapi ada berjuta pikiran yang berlarian di pikiranku.

Aku mencoba melihat masa depan, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun selain jalan buntu.

Kenyataannya adalah, aku hanyalah 'orang lain' dalam situasi ini. Aku dan Jongin bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan kata 'kami'. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan dia. _Seharusnya_ tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan dirinya. Dan seterusnya harus seperti itu. Karena tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan Jongin terhadapku atau bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak rasa itu ada, semua yang bisa aku lihat dihadapanku hanya, Jongin dan Soojung, yang mana mereka seharusnya memiliki kisah yang lebih bahagia dari keadaan saat ini.

Aku membalas pelukan Jongin dengan sama eratnya, tapi hal itu malah membuat rasa sakitku bertambah, ini seperti aku tengah memeluk sebuah kaktus, semakin erat aku membalas pelukannya semakin parah rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Sakitnya sungguh mengerikan sampai-sampai aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi aku mampu memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bertengkar dengan Soojung karenaku… " Itu adalah hal yang benar-benar ingin aku sampaikan saat ini.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "itu bukan karenamu. Tapi karena diriku sendiri." Suaranya bergetar dan terdengar penuh dengan kebingungan, suara itu seperti datang dari seseorang yang tidak tahu lagi apa yangharus dia lakukan. Lengan yang membungkus tubuhku itu bergetar. Lengan itu mampu menunjukan bagaimana keadaan pemiliknya saat ini. "Aku adalah seorang bajingan. Aku sudah memiliki Soojung tapi masih berani datang padamu."

"Bajingan sesungguhnya tidak memanggil dirinya sendiri bajingan, Jongin" sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutku saat aku melepas pelukannya dan membimbingnya agar duduk di tepi ranjang.

Jongin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya satu sama lain dengan rapat-rapat dan menatap lurus kearah balkon, menolak untuk menatap langsung kearahku. "Kyungsoo, maafkan aku"

"maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku dan Soojung… kami sudah tidur bersama" Akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur darinya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang hal ini, tapi mendengar itu dari mulut Jongin secara langsung rasanya sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada saat aku mendengarnya dari Wendy. Hal ini seperti ada sebilah pisau tajam yang ditorehkan di ulu hatiku secara perlahan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak sebelum kembali menatap wajahnya. "baiklah, lalu?"

Jongin menghela napas panjang lagi, tapi kali ini dia mendongak dan mengunci pandangannya denganku. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri… saat berada didekatmu." Yang bisa aku lihat dimatanya hanyalah sebuah penderitaan. Aku bertanya-tanya apa Jongin juga bisa melihat hal yang sama di mataku?

Bibir itu bergerak untuk melanjutkan meskipun aku mulai merasa tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Soojung begitu saja. Tapi saat bersamamu, Aku merasa- Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Pada titik ini, Jongin nampak sangat putus asa dan dengan perlahan aku menggenggam tangannya yang terkepal erat dipangkuannya. Karena aku tahu, akulah yang seharusnya melakukan ini.

"Dengar Jongin.." Sepanjang sejarah hidupku, ini merupakan tantangan terberat yang pernah aku hadapi. "Soojung itu perempuan. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah kau mengambil apa yang dia miliki. Kau harus tetap berada disisinya dan menjaganya. Sementara aku.. Aku adalah laki-laki. Aku tidak memiliki hal yang harus kujaga dan merasa hancur jika aku kehilangan hal itu" Aku pikir apa yang aku katakan ini adalah fakta dan sesuai logika, tapi Jongin nampak tidak terima mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo, hentikan bicaramu." Ada sedikit rasa mengintimidasi di suaranya, tapi aku sadar kalau aku tidak boleh menyerah darinya untuk saat ini. Aku terus menghadapi tantangan ini dengan memberinya senyuman.

"aku tidak akan berhenti. Mari kita buat segala hal diantara kita ini berhenti Jongin" Aku berbicara sambil tersenyum saat aku menatap wajahnya. Mulut Jongin terbuka seolah ingin menyangkal pernyataanku, tapi dia terlalu lambat untuk melakukannya. "biar kuulangi sekali lagi. Aku ini bukan wanita, aku ini laki-laki dan.. kau juga" Dengan segera, Ia mengenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu 'kan? Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa aku melakukan apa, melainkan apa yang telah aku lakukan dengan siapa. Kyungsoo, tidakkah kau mengerti?!" Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat yang membuatku terlalu takut untuk mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku menatap mata tajam yang kelam itu secara tiba-tiba menjadi terasa tidak familiar bagiku. Bibir Jongin terus bergerak."Setelah semua hal yang terjadi diantara kita… tolong jangan katakan kalau kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku…"

Aku dengan cepat menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan tertawa palsu. "Haha, kau ini lucu sekali" Rasanya seluruh tenagaku sudah terkuras habis dari tubuhku, tapi aku masih harus terus berbicara. "a-aku sudah punya pacar kau tahu, seorang wanita. Apa kau ingin aku poligami huh?" se-tidak ingin apapun aku mengatakannya, aku tetap harus mengatakannya, aku berusaha keras untuk membuat suaraku tetap terdengar stabil, "Lagipula sekarang aku benar-benar sibuk dengan acara sepak bola yang akan diadakan sekolah. Bahkan Junmyeon ingin bandku membantunya dalam banyak hal. Maka dari itu, aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk menerima pekerjaan menjadi seseorang yang kau datangi juga. Rasanya melelahkan dan aku bahkan tidak dibayar." _Bukankah itu lucu?_ Tapi dia tidak tertawa, wajahnya masih menatapku datar. Aku memaksa diri untuk sedikit terkekeh untuk dia dengar walaupun sebentar lagi tangisku rasanya akan pecah.

Aku bisa membaca apa yang ingin dia sampaikan dari tatapan matanya. Dan aku tahu kalau Jongin juga bisa membaca apa yang ingin aku sampaikan dari tatapan mataku. Aku rasa tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu dibicarakan dengan kata-kata. Jongin dan aku diam membeku seraya menatap mata satu sama lain.

Aku sudah mencapai akhir batasku. Aku tidak mampu lagi menahan semua ini. Sebuah pemikiran egois mendesak didalam hatiku, mengatakan jika aku tidak rela melepas Jongin pergi.

"Jongin…"

"hm?"

"Tolong jangan lepaskan aku… setidaknya sampai besok pagi?"

Butuh waktu yang tidak terlalu lama untuk jatuh cinta, tapi kenapa rasanya benar-benar menyiksa saat kita ingin mengakhirinya?

 **TBC~**

* * *

 **Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter spesial, alias Jongin pov. kalo ada kesempatan admin bakal post chap selanjutnya hari Jum'at (atau mungkin bisa lebih cepet ^^), di tunggu aja ya hehehe**


	8. Chapter Special

**-Jongin POV-**

" _hey Jongin! Bisakah kau cek anggaran klubku? Plis? Plis? Plis? 450.000 hilang! Aah aku rasa aku bisa gila sekarang!"_

Begitulah cara Kyungsoo muncul di kehidupanku dan menjadi sebuah kejutan terbesar dalam hidupku ditahun ini. Kenyataannya, kami hanya sekedar mengetahui satu sama lain, tapi kami tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata seperti hari itu. Kalaupun ada, kami tidak pernah berbicara se-lama hari itu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum setiap kali membayangkan kejadian hari itu. Wajah Kyungsoo yang berkulit putih dan pucat, matanya yang bulat, juga pipinya yang tembam dan menggemaskan, yang biasanya selalu penuh dengan ekspresiyang berbeda-beda (kadang penuh amarah, jengkel, galak, licik, sok pintar, dan kebanyakan, selalu terlihat ceria) bagaimanapun hari itu, dia memasang ekspresi yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Dia terlihat panik luar biasa yang membuatku harus menahan diriku sendiri agar tidak menertawakannya. Baik, aku akui jika diam-diam aku sering menikmati setiap momen saat aku memperhatikan Kyungsoo, karena ternyata di dunia ini, ada orang semacam anak itu. Setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, rasanya sungguh menyenangkan dan segala bebanku menghilang karena dia bisa membuatku tertawa. Dia konyol dan menggemaskan.

Tapi aku bersumpah, walaupun aku berpikir seperti itu tentangnya, tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benakku untuk memikirkan Kyungsoo dengan cara yang romantis. Karena Kyungsoo itu hanya teman biasa (yang tidak terlalu akrab, yang hanya bisa aku pandangi dari kejauhan) yang selalu memiliki suasana hati yang ceria. Aku juga tahu kalau dia itu _straight._ Aku bahkan dengar kalau dia sudah punya pacar yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan pacarku, meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa pacarnya itu. Kadang, aku membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo bertingkah saat berada di dekat pacarnya. Apakah dia juga suka bercanda seperti saat dia bersama teman-temannya di sekolah? (jika iya, pacarnya pasti akan merasa pusing) ataukah dia adalah tipe pacar yang manis dan romantis yang selalu memanjakan pacarnya? Siapa yang tahu?

" _ternyata kau pacar yang baik, Kyungsoo"_

Hari disaat kami pulang dari acara makan bersama pacar-pacar kami, hari itu, aku benar-benar jujur dan tidak punya maksud tersembunyi saat melontarkan kata-kata itu pada Kyungsoo. Yang tidak aku ketahui adalah, jika suatu hari aku dan Kyungsoo akan jatuh kedalam jurang yang sangat dalam sampai-sampai tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang bisa keluar dari jurang itu.

 **Jung Soojung :**

[Jongin, jangan tinggalkan aku.]

Tapi nyatanya, kenyataan tidak pernah sesederhana apa yang kami harapkan. Menghembuskan napas panjang, aku menatap pesan yang ada di kolom inbox SNS di komputerku dengan perasaan berat.

Aku bisa merasakan kerasnya meja kayu yang sedang ku ketuk-ketuk menggunakan jari telunjukku seolah aku sedang berpikir keras saat ini.

Namun nyatanya, kepalaku kosong. Bukannya karena aku tidak punya hati atau tidak mampu merasakan apa pun sama sekali. Hanya saja aku sudah berusaha untuk mencoba memikirkan hal ini berulang kali, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan solusi apapun. Pada titik ini, aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang mencoba lari dari kenyataan.

Ada banyak kejadian yang terus aku putar ulang dalam benakku, aku mencoba mencari jawaban kenapa segalanya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Perasaan macam apa yang aku miliki untuk Kyungsoo? Apakah aku mencintainya?

Aku tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk mengakui bahwa aku bisa memberikan hal se-hebat itu kepada seorang teman yang telah memasuki kehidupanku sepenuhnya hanya di hari rabu kemarin.

Aku juga tidak bisa membuat diriku menggunakan kata 'cinta' dengan sepenuh hatiku untuk laki-laki ini... tapi aku tahu jika aku menginginkannya ada dihidupku. Memiliki Kyungsoo di sisiku selama seminggu ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak bisa aku nilai dengan harga apapun. Setiap kali aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menemukan wajahnya yang tenang sedang terlelap tepat disampingku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak berharap agar sesuatu seperti ini selalu terjadi disetiap pagiku… hingga saat dimana kami melewati batas 'teman' diantara kami.

Aku sadar betapa buruknya hal yang telah aku lakukan padanya karena aku tidak berhak melakukan hal itu kepada siapapun. Aku tidak berhak menginginkannya saat aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang aku miliki untuknya, aku menginginkannya saat aku tahu betul jika aku memiliki seseorang yang lain.

Aku ingin menjadi pria terhormat yang mencintai Soojung sampai detik terakhir hidupku. Aku ingin menjaga hubungan kami tetap kuat karena dia sudah memberikan kepercayaannya padaku.

Pada ahirnya, ternyata aku telah menaksir kemampuanku terlalu tinggi.

Aku berbohong. Saat aku berkata bahwa aku tidak memiliki maksud tersembunyi dan bahwa aku hanya menginginkan bantuannya saat meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi pacar palsuku hari itu. Aku telah berbohong…

Sejujurnya, aku luar biasa senang saat menemukan Kyungsoo yang ada disana hari itu. Kyungsoo, seseorang yang merupakan teman jauh dari temanku. Kyungsoo, orang yang menjadi lawanku dalam pertandingan tarik tambang (saat itu kami sama-sama terjatuh dan terluka di lutut kami) delapan tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo, orang yang berakting menjadi seorang peramal zodiak yang mendampingiku saat ada studiwisata untuk acara amal di sekolah kami lima tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo orang yang menyuapiku sesuap tteokbokki saat sekolah kami mengadakan karnaval dalam rangka perayaan Chuseok 3 tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo, orang yang diseret Hongbin agar ikut menemaninya hadir di acara ulang tahunku (yang mana dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman) dua tahun lalu. Dia berusaha keras untuk bertingkah sopan dan berbicara santun sepanjang waktu saat itu, aku sampai curiga jika dia akan melaukan sesuatu yang aneh di ahir acara, tapi ternyata dia hanya merasa segan pada kedua orang tuaku (dan aku menemukan hal itu lucu).

Kyungsoo, orang yang selalu aku pikirkan saat aku membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tingkahnya mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Aku sering berharap kalau Soojung bisa seceria dan secerah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang selalu bertingkah brandal, dia berkata kasar, nakal, suka membolos kelas, tapi selalu ada rasa bersahabat dan ketulusan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya yang besar dan bulat.

Aku menantang diriku sendiri untuk meminta seseorang –yang selama ini selalu menarik perhatianku- untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku. Aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Kyungsoo tetaplah seorang laki-laki. tidak peduli seberapa imut dan manisnya dia, aku tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan lebih kepada orang ini.

Namun setelah hari-hari berlalu, aku sadar jika lagi-lagi aku terlalu memuji diriku sendiri. Aku ternyata tidak sekuat apa yang aku pikirkan.

Ponsel hitamku tergeletak disana dalam diam, sama persis seperti apa yang aku lakukan. Aku masih belum memberi Soojung jawaban.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Jika aku adalah diriku dua minggu yang lalu, aku pasti sudah mengetik jawabannya tanpa ragu, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Tapi hari ini, tanganku seolah membeku. Aku tidak bisa memberi sebuah jawaban yang tidak akan membuatku nampak terlihat jahat.

Itu karena aku sadar betapa mengerikannya diriku sebenarnya. Jari telunjukku bergerak dari mouse ke ponselku untuk menekan nomor yang coba aku hubungi terkahir kali, tapi aku dengan cepat menutupnya, bahkan sebelum teleponnya tersambung. Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus Aku bicarakan dengannya (jika aku bertanya apakah dia masih merasa sakit karena apa yang kami lakukan kemarin, dia akan mengutukku habis-habisan). Tapi apakah dia bahkan masih ingin berbicara denganku?

Namun pada ahirnya, jari telunjukku bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraanku dan menekan nomor itu sekali lagi. Aku menghidupkan pengeras suaranya dan mendengar panggilannya sudah tersambung. Tidak lama kemudian, dia menjawabnya dengan nada galak seperti biasa.

" _Kenapa telepon? Aku sedang berada di depan pintu kamarmu."_

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan mataku sendiri ketika membuka pintu dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disana. Duniaku seolah berhenti seketika, Kyungsoo dan sebuah tas punggung ditangannya berlalu melewatiku begitu saja, tapi aku tidak perduli, aku tidak perduli bagaimana seharusnya pria itu menyapaku. Yang bisa aku dengar hanyalah suara yang bergema di dalam kepalaku yang mengatakan bahwa,

 _Aku menginginkan Kyungsoo._

 _Aku ingin Kyungsoo selalu berada disampingku._

 _Dia tidak perlu berada disampingku selama sisa hidup kami._

 _Aku hanya menginginkan saat-saat ini, saat-saat dimana kami masih memiliki perasaan indah ini untuk satu sama lain._

 _Aku ingin terus mengingat banyak hal tentnang semua momen ini dan tetap menyimpannya jauh di dasar lubuk hatiku._

 _Jika suatu hari, aku harus bersama orang lain, maka aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua momen-momen kebersamaanku dengannya._

 _Momen-momen ketika Kyungsoo masih berada didalam hidupku._

 _Semua momen yang akan selalu kujaga selamanya lebih dari barang berharga manapun yang aku miliki di dunia ini._

"ya, bawa aku kemana saja kau mau" saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu, satu-satunya yang aku pikirkan adalah membawanya pergi ketempat dimana tidak ada satupun yang mengenal kami, dimana kami tidak harus menderita dengan apa yang kami alami. Meskipun aku tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya tapi aku yakin jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia memang membutuhkan itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke Eurwangni? Itu tidak terlalu jauh"

"Aku janji besok kau tetap bisa datang untuk ulanganmu, ayolah!"

Aku menemukan wajahnya terbelalak kaget tidak percaya akan apa yang aku ucapkan dan itu benar benar menggemaskan bagaimana matanya yang bulat dan besar jadi semakin besar, bibir sensualnya yang berwarna kemerahan juga menganga lebar. Benar-benar menggemaskan. tapi seperti yang aku kira, Kyungsoo mencoba menolak ajakanku.

Tapi aku tidak peduli sekeras apapun penolakan yang ingin dilakukan Kyungsoo, aku tetap akan membawanya pergi malam ini. Karena aku tidak tahu, setelah malam ini berakhir, aku tidak akan pernah tahu kapan lagi kami bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk bersama seperti ini.

Karena aku bisa tahu alasan sesungguhnya kenapa dia datang kesini hanya dengan melihat matanya yang kosong dan sayu itu…

Jadi, jika semuanya akan berubah, maka aku hanya akan meminta kesempatan terakhir ini untuk bersamanya selama yang aku bisa.

Ketika kami berada di perjalanan, kalau saja Kyungsoo mau melihat kearahku, maka dia akan menyadari betapa keras aku mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja dan menahan perasaan akan kenyataan bahwa aku mengetahui jika malam ini adalah malam terakhir kami bersama.

Di restoran, kalau saja Kyungsoo menaruh sedikit kepercayaannya padaku, maka dia pasti menyadari bahwa, meskipun aku tidak bisa melupakan Soojung, pikiran untuk meninggalkan dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun telintas di otakku.

Di ruangan malam itu, kalau saja Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjadi egois dengan seseorang sepertiku…

Kalau saja Kyungsoo menaruh kepercayaannya kepadaku dan membiarkan aku memutuskan segalanya…

Aku akan rela untuk membuang – apa yang disebut dengan– kenyataan ini. Aku sudah siap untuk membuang hal-hal yang biasa dianggap layak oleh orang-orang. Aku ingin melempar semua hal yang diajarkan pada kami -yang mereka bilang adalah hal yang benar- jauh-jauh, jika Kyungsoo memberiku kesempatan.

Aku selalu siap untuk menggenggam Kyungsoo selama dia membutuhkanku.

Bagaimanapun, dunia kenyataan dan dunia mimpi berada pada garis paralel.

Aku hanya memiliki satu malam yang tersisa ini dimana aku dan Kyungsoo bukan hanya sekedar teman.

Setelah malam ini, aku tidak bisa lagi menggenggam Kyungsoo selama yang aku mau. Tidak lagi.

-Jongin-.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **jadi, berhubung banyak yang gak sabar sama update-annya, admin memutuskan buat ngepost ini dulu. tadinya chapter ini mau admin barengin ngepostnya sama chapter 7 nanti tapi ya, berhubung admin nya baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung *hUeeek* jadi admin post sekarang deh^^ gimana? kalian seneng kan? seneng dong, harus seneng pokoknya /maksa.**

 **tapi tetep chap 7 baru bisa admin post hari Jum'at. sukur2 kalo bisa lebih cepet hehe**

 **yaudah ya sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya.. jangan lupa review kkkkk**

 **bye~**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hanya sekedar mengingatkan saja kalau ff ini sebenernya bukan murni hasil bikinan admin. Ini adalah ff hasil remake dari novel boyxboy asal Thailand yang berjudul 'Lovesick' hasil karya Indrytimes, yang di terjemahkan kedalam bahasa Inggris oleh Kudalakorn, dan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh VeerAslant. Adapun admin disini hanya mengubah nama cast, mengedit dan menyesuaikan isi cerita dengan cast-cast tersebut. Jadi aku cuma harus ngikutin Novel asli tapi juga harus menyesuaikannya dengan Kaisoo, jadi ya admin gak bisa semata-mata ngelakuin req kalian kaya, nambahin couple, bikin Wendy jauhin Kyungsoo, bikin Jongin cepet-cepet mutusin Soojung, karena admin disini cuma ngikutin Novel, jadi ya gitu deh hehe**

 **oh ya, di chapter ini ada beberapa cast baru yang muncul, diantaranya:**

 **\- Kim Junmyeon as Earn**

 **\- Kim Hanbin as Per**

 **\- Minho as Film (ketua osis)**

 **-Taemin, Ravi, Moonkyu, (temennya Jongin)**

* * *

Kami meninggalkan Eurwangni pagi-pagi sekali sehingga kami masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyempatkan diri sarapan bersama. Beruntung, jalanan tidak terlalu padat jadi kami tiba di Seoul tanpa harus merasa khawatir.

Honda Civic dua pintu milik Jongin berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah tepat pukul 8 pagi. Kami tiba tepat saat Guru Choi sedang menghukum para murid yang tidak memasukkan seragam mereka kedalam celana, dan aku tentu saja sudah melakukannya, karena aku tidak ingin mendapat hukuman di pagi hari.

"apa tidak apa-apa jika kau datang terlambat nanti?" Aku bertanya pada Jongin yang masih mengenakan baju bebas. Kami berkendara langsung dari Eurwangni menuju Sekolah dan sama sekali tidak mampir ke rumah masing-masing terlebih dahulu. Jongin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaanku,

"tidak apa-apa, cepat sana, nanti kau yang terlambat."

"baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan. Ada banyak polisi yang sedang patroli di pagi hari seperti ini. Kau bahkan tidak punya SIM 'kan? bodoh!"

"tenang saja, wajahku ini wajah dewasa, jadi semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Aku mendengus, "ternyata kau sadar ya kalau kau itu keliatan tua?" aku terkekeh saat aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke kursi belakang untuk meraih tas punggungku. Cukup sulit untuk meraihnya mengingat jarak dari kursi depan ke kursi belakang sangatlah jauh –oke, aku berbohong, itu bukan karena jarak kursinya yang jauh tapi karena tanganku saja yang terlalu pendek, apa kalian puas?

Menyadari kesusahanku ini, giliran Jongin sekarang yang terkekeh, _kurang ajar!_

"dasar anak kecil" ledeknya sebelum dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih tasku dari kursi belakang dengan mudah, namun, apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini bukanlah tas punggung lagi melainkan tubuh Jongin yang kini hanya berjarak satu inci dengan tubuhku. Tidak ada diantara kami yang berniat untuk menjauh dari satu sama lain saat kami saling mengunci pandangan kami, sampai ahirnya, Jongin dengan secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Bibir penuh berwarna merah miliknya menyentuh bibirku dengan sangat lembut sebelum kemudian dia memagutnya, menghisapnya dan menguncinya seolah ingin menyatukan bibir kami dan tidak ingin melepasnya, lidah kami saling berbelit satu sama lain. Aku mengangkat satu tanganku untuk meraih tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman kami yang rasanya tidak bisa pergi lebih dalam lagi ini. Sementara itu, tangan Jongin menangkup kedua pipiku membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan diri (tidak seperti aku ingin lepas darinya juga).

Kami berciuman cukup lama sampai ahirnya aku merasa tidak ada lagi udara yang tersisa didalam paru-paruku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum kami benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan ini.

"Jongin…" Aku berbisik saat bibir kami masih bersentuhan satu sama lain. Aku menunggunya berhenti sesaat dan menatap wajahku sebelum aku bergerak mundur. Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman penuh makna yang datang jauh dari lubuk hatiku.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang."

Aku tidak tahu suara macam apa yang datang dari hatiku setelah itu, sebuah suara yang mencoba untuk membujukku. Karena aku hanya tahu bahwa saat aku menutup pintu mobil berwarna hitam ini, kisah antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga harus ikut tertutup.

* * *

"Kyungsoo!" Aku berhenti saat mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilku, dia dan Jongdae sampai dihadapanku dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya mereka melarikan diri dari hukuman Guru Choi.

"apa kabar berengsek?"

"baik berengsek, kau?" Chanyeol menjawab seraya sibuk mengeluarkan baju dari celananya. Jongdae juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"aku juga" Aku mengikuti mereka dan mengeluarkan bajuku juga. Rasanya tidak nyaman saja jika aku beda sendiri.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jongin mengantarmu kesini? Mobilnya ia parkirkan dimana sekarang?"

Aku yang terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan seragam dari celanaku, terkesiap dan sontak mendongak menatap Jongdae dengan mata melebar. _Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau aku datang ke sekolah bersama Jongin?_

"Aku bertaruh kalau mereka menghabiskan malam bersama lagi. Tidak biasanya si bodoh ini membawa tas punggung ke sekolah "

Aku mendadak oleng dan hampir terjungkal saat mendengar celetukan Chanyeol yang tepat sasaran itu. _Sial, tidak bisakah dia menyimpan pemikiran itu untuk dirinya sendiri?_

"sungguh?! Kau dan Jongin sudah sedekat itu?! Benar-benar sulit dipercaya!"

"tunggu, bagaimana kalian tahu aku kesini bersama Jongin?"

"Aku melihat mobilnya. Honda Civic dua pintu, dengan plat nomor AA. dan ada sticker ijin masuk ke Universitas Kyunghee, satu lagi sticker lambang Chealsea" _WTF?_ Dengarkanlah si sasaeng fan ini mendeskripsikan benda milik orang lain dengan sangat detail lagi. Bahkan pemilik mobil aslinya mungkin tidak akan hafal sedetail itu. Jongdae tahu banyak tentang Jongin, ini akan sia-sia saja jika aku menyangkalnya jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah, aku memang datang ke sekolah bersama Jongin, puas?"Aku berkata sedikit jengkel karena sudah ketahuan – _Tunggu dulu, aku.. ketahuan?_ _Apa saja yang sudah mereka lihat?!_

Aku menatap Jongdae dan Chanyeol dengan perasaan tegang. Chanyeol kini sedang sibuk mengurai earphone iPod-nya yang ruwet karena tragedi 'kabur dari guru Choi' barusan. Dan Jongdae terlihat sedang serius memainkan ponselnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak terlihat curiga padaku. Tapi, hanya untuk memastikan…

"Apa kau melihat Jongin ada didalam mobil itu?" Aku mencoba semampuku untuk bertanya tanpa berusaha menyentuh topik utamanya. Tapi bagaimanapun, Chanyeol dan Jongdae masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"bagaimana caranya? Kaca mobilnya gelap sekali seperti dilapisi cat tembok warna hitam, aku menyadari jika itu adalah mobilnya karena Aku bisa mengenali plat nomornya dan sticker ijin masuk itu dijendelanya." _Oh,_ _syukurlah, hampir saja._

"memangnya kenapa? Apa kalian melakukan sex didalam mobil?" Chanyeol dan mulut cabulnya memang tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku kesal bukan kepalang, sedetik setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat membuat pemiliknya sontak meringis kesakitan.

"aw!"

"bersyukurlah karena aku hanya menginjak kakimu, bukan menyumpal mulutmu dengan sepatu kuda!" omelanku pada Chanyeol membuat Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak. Secara teknis, dia memang sudah tertawa saat mendengar Chanyeol bertanya apakah Jongin dan aku melakukan sex di dalam mobil tadi _(lagipula siapa juga yang mau_ _melakukan hal itu di mobilnya?! Mobilnya kan terlalu sempit- Uh.. maksudku, aku tidak segila itu!)_

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kalian jadi dekat satu sama lain? Seingat ku dua tahun lalu kau bahkan harus dipaksa Hongbin dulu baru kau mau menemaninya datang ke ulang tahun Jongin" Jongdae kembali menginterogasi saat kami memasuki koridoor sekolah.

Aku diam sesaat karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Kami menjadi dekat karena dia membantuku menyelesaikan masalah anggaran klub kita"

"atau karena kau sudah mengijinkannya menusuk pantatmu menggunakan 'pedang'nya, iya kan?" _Chanyeol si Raksasa Cabul itu!_

Aku menengok ke kiri dan kekanan memastikan tidak ada guru yang memperhatikan kami karena aku tidak mau saat aku membunuh Chanyeol nanti, aku ketahuan. Saat aku tidak menemukan satupun, tanpa pikir panjang lagi kulepas sepatuku dan kuangkat tinggi-tinggi berniat menghantam Chanyeol dengan itu. Namun belum sempat aku melancarkan aksiku, si Raksasa cabul itu sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri dengan kecepatan penuh.

"KEMARI KAU KEPARAT!"

Jongdae tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

Aku mengikuti ulangan Pak Han dalam keadaan mengantuk, meskipun begitu, aku masih terbilang beruntung karena bisa mengerjakannya sampai selesai.

Kini kami sedang bermain poker didalam kelas untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat.

"Kyungsoo! Ada seseorang yang mencarimu!" Hyunsik berteriak saat aku baru saja mengeluarkan kartuku.

"Sana kau pergi saja! Biar aku yang melanjutkannya" Minseok yang memang sedari tadi tidak ikutan main mengambil alih kartuku. Aku sempat menggeram karena ini kesempatanku untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol, tapi seseorang malah mencariku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkannya pada Minseok.

"baiklah, kupercayakan semuanya padamu Minseok. Tolong, jangan kecewakan aku. Pastikan kau menghabisi monster itu, mengerti?" aku menunjuk Chanyeol dengan jari telunjukku yang dia balas dengan sebuah jentikkan keras di dahiku. Aku memekik kesakitan.

"YA!"

"kau terlalu banyak menonton film power ranger. Sudah sana keluar aku tidak bisa konsentrasi melihat wajah bodohmu itu"

Jika saja saat ini tidak ada seseorang yang menungguku yang mungkin saja karena sesuatu yang penting, aku pasti sudah mencekik Chanyeol sampai dia kehabisan napas sekarang, namun ada baiknya aku menyimpan rencanaku itu lain waktu, di waktu yang lebih leluasa.

"awas saja kau!"

Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya sambil tertawa. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk menjitak kepalanya sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu kelas.

Aku sempat berpikir jika yang mencariku mungkin saja adalah adik kelas dari _marching band_ yang membutuhkan bantuanku mengatasi suatu , tidak ada anak _marching band_ disini. Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada harus menghadapi seluruh pasukan _marching band_.

Sang sekretaris OSIS berdiri disana menungguku.

Aku menatap Jongin heran sebelum kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum terpaksa padanya.

"Ada apa? jika kau kesini untuk meminta uang, maaf sekali, kelas kami terlalu miskin. Kami tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa diberikan." Aku memutuskan untuk melontarkan candaan terhadap masalah yang sedang dihadapi OSIS akhir-akhir ini. Sekolah sedang membutuhkan banyak dana untuk memperbaiki fasilitas dan renovasi sehingga yayasan sudah berusaha memeras dana dari siswa-siswa tak mampu. Dan candaan itu berhasil membuat Jongin memukul dahiku dengan jentikan jarinya sebagai sebuah imbalan. _Aw, padahal aku_ _baru saja_ _dipukul oleh Chanyeol._

"Suatu hari aku akan datang kesini dengan membawa uang untuk klubmu, tapi tidak sekarang." _Memangnya aku menyunggung hal itu? Tidak kan?_ "Bagaimana ulanganmu?" _dan itu juga bukan hal yang ingin aku dengar -_-_

"Baik-baik saja. Kapan kau sampai di sekolah?" Aku menyenderkan tubuh bagian kiriku ke tiang pintu, berusaha keras untuk melakukan percakapan sewajarnya dengannya (Secara teknis, Ini sebenarnya juga tidak wajar. Kami sama sekali tidak pernah bercakap-cakap didepan kelasku seperti ini sebelumnya).

"Baru saja. Tadi aku hampir tertangkap polisi, kau tahu? Untungnya keadaan jalan cukup ramai jadi aku hanya harus menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam untuk menembus blokade polisi." _Si monster ini nampak sangat bangga akan_ _dirinya sendiri. T_ api aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku merasa khawatir padanya. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak menyetir tadi.

Aku membuka mulut untuk memarahinya tapi tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutku, hening menengahi kami. kemudian pandangan mataku terkunci denganya. Dan aku menyadari jika diatengah menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa.

Kami berdiri disana dalam diam untuk beberapa saat lagi karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Rasanya, aku ingin menyentuh Jongin, tapi aku tentu saja tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Sial Kyungsoo! Chanyeol mengalahkanku!"Aku bisa mendengar suara Minseok menggelegar dari dalam mengejutkanku membuatku dengan cepat menoleh padanya.

"Iya, Iya! Aku datang! Sial Chanyeol ilmu hitam apa yang kau gunakan?" aku berteriak pada Minseok sambil menggerutu sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Jongin. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan?" aku mendapati Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalau tidak, aku akan kembali ke permainan itu lagi.. _bye_ " Aku tidak menunggu untuk mendengar jawabannya terlebih dahulu dan dengan cepat kembali ke medan perang.

Aku rasa inilah jalan yang kami pilih untuk melanjutkan keadaan ini…

* * *

Aku sedang sibuk melatih anggota klubku (karena acara turnamen sepak bola sudah semakin dekat) saat tiba-tiba saja Hanbin datang dengan ekspresi panik dan napas tersengal-sengal mengatakan bahwa orang dari bigband (toko alat musik tempat dimana kami membeli alat-alat untuk klub kami) TOP Hyung, datang dan membawa drumnya.

Aku menepuk dahi, _habis sudah hidupku sekarang._

Aku membawa Hanbin menjauhi kerumunan setelah menyuruh anggota klubku yang lain untuk melanjutkan latihan, setelah cukup jauh, aku membuka suara.

"d-dimana dia sekarang?"

"di depan gedung TU. Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kita pinjam uang ke klub sepak bola saja? Kudengar mereka yang telah mengambil jatah klub kita?" aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"mana bisa begitu, mereka juga membutuhkan uangnya, merekalah di acara ini yang paling penting, dan kalaupun uang mereka tersisa, mereka pasti tidak akan memberikannya pada kita" bukan bermaksud untuk berburuk sangka, tapi memang begitu adanya, klub sepak bola adalah klub tersombong namun juga paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Mereka selalu dimanja oleh sekolah mengingat mereka adalah klub yang sering membuat sekolah bangga dengan kemenangan-kemenangan mereka, aku sering merasa kesal karena hal itu. Sejujurnya jika dipikir-pikir lagi, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jimin yang merasa terintimidasi oleh anggota sepak bola itu sehingga menyerahkan hampir semua anggaran klub kami kepada mereka, karena mereka memang sok berkuasa. Mataku teralih pada Jimin yang dengan cepat menghindari tatapan mataku dengan berpura-pura membersihkan terompetnya nampak ketakutan. Tsk. Dia terlihat menyedihkan.

"kalau begitu telepon Jongin Sunbae saja, bukankah kalian akrab?" perkataan Hanbin sukses membawaku kembali kealam nyata,

"bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal hal seperti itu?!" aku mengerang frustasi karena dia menyebut nama Jongin malah semakin membuatku merasa tidak karuan.

"eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"tidak" akau menjitak kepala bocah yang sudah terlalu banyak ingin tahu ini.

Aku berpikir kembali tentang apa yang Jongin ceritakan padaku tentang bagaimana dia sedang mengatasi situasi keuangannya, tapi dia juga bilang bahwa dia butuh sedikit waktu lagi karena rancangan anggaran sudah terlanjur ditetapkan. Dia berjanji kalau dia pasti akan menangani hal ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggunya, dan bagaimanapun, dia sudah berjanji akan membantu kita." Hanbin terlihat kecewa mendengar jawabanku ini.

Aku memintanya untuk mengantarkanku menemui TOP Hyung sebelum menyeretnya keluar dari ruang klub, megabaikan keluhannya tentang bagaimana matahari terlalu panas hari ini. Karena aku tidak peduli, ada hal yeng lebih penting daripada kulit putih mulusnya yang terancam terbakar matahari.

Dalam hal ini, nyawaku lah yang sedang terancam.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju gedung dimana ruang TU berada. Aku melihat TOP Hyung dan orang-orangnya mengantarkan drum dari kejauhan. _Ah… jika aku mati hari ini, apakah akan ada sebuah_ _bendera yang menutupi jasadku saat mereka mengirimku kembali ke_ _rumah?_

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Kemarilah!" TOP Hyung berteriak padaku dari kejauhan. Aku masih berdiri disini nampak pucat dari biasanya, aku tidak yakin apakah dia mampu melihat wajah hororku dari jarak sejauh itu.

Perlahan Aku melangkah mendekati tempat dimana dia berdiri sambil memberinya senyum selebar mungkin, "H-hallo, Hyung. B-Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" _lihatlah aku bahkan tergagap -_-_

"tentu saja aku baik! bagaimana persiapan turnamen sepak bolanya? Apa kau akhirnya akan memakai baju terusan yang selama ini kau idam-idamkan itu?" _Berani-beraninya dia bertanya tentang hal_ _itu. T_T_ Dia lulus dari sekolah ini sekitar 2-3 tahun yang lalu. Saat dia masih sekolah disini, dia juga ikut klub musik. Maka dari itu dia sedikit banyak tahu tentang diriku.

"Enak saja! Aku ini ketua klub, aku tidak bisa seenaknya pergi kesana kemari untuk melakukan tugas orang lain. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tidak bisa memakai baju terusan impianku itu, membuatku sedih" Namun dia malah menertawakanku dengan sangat keras. Membuatku hanya mampu cemberut.

Semua anggota panitia untuk turnamen ini akan memakai baju seragam terusan. Banyak sub panitia yang akan mengenakan itu. Seperti team pemandu sorak, panitia kesejahteraan, team persediaan barang, desainer dan orang-orang yang menangani semua hal teknis. Baju itu mirip seragam yang dikenakan oleh ahli teknik listrik atau juga seragam pemadam kebakaran. Baju terusan itu berwarna hijau army ( **bayangin baju exo perform Monster tapi gak pake robek-robek :v** ) Aku pikir baju yang mereka kenakan itu keren. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa mengenakannya suatu saat nanti.

"Yeah, Aku melihatmu sungguh tertekan gara-gara hal itu tahun lalu. Kau ingin bergabung dengan team persediaan barang tapi kemudian Ryeowook menyeretmu untuk kembali bekerja bersama band. Kau terlihat sangat lucu saat itu haha" Ryeowook Hyung adalah ketua klub musik periode sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat terobsesi denganku. Dia menolak untuk membiarkanku keluar dari klub musik dan melakukan hal lain. Dia juga selalu menyeretku untuk menjadi bagian penting dalam setiap acara yang di adakan. Setelah dia lulus, dia memberikan jabatan ketua klub padaku. _Kyungsoo yang malang._

"Tentu saja. Dia sungguh menghancurkan impianku. Kau tahu Hyung, memakaibaju terusan itu adalah impianku!"

"Tapi pilihan Ryeowook juga tidak buruk, lihat, buktinya kau bisa membimbing klub ini dengan baik sampai sekarang" TOP Hyung memberitahuku seraya tersenyum yang kubalas dengan sebuah senyuman juga.

"itu karena aku memang hebat" aku tersenyum bangga dan TOP Hyung menyenggolku sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aku takuti.

"Berhentilah menyombongkan dirimu dan bayar dulu drumnya. Semuanya jadi 500.000 won"

 _Sial. inikah saatnya aku kehilangan hidupku?_

"a-aku.. Hyung –aku.."

"Jangan bilang kau belum memiliki uangnya?" _Kalau aku tidak boleh mengatakan itu, lalu apa yang harus aku katakan?!_

"uangnya belum ada Hyung" _Bukankah itu sama saja?_

"bagaimana bisa? Apa pihak sekolah belum memberikan uangnya?" Aku sedikit lega mendengarkannya mengucapkan hal itu karena dia mungkin saja paham akan situasi kami… mungkin?

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal, "Ya, begitulah, hyung. Sekolah sedang melakukan banyak renovasi jadi mereka tidak mempunyai sisa uang. Kami bahkan harus membayar kebutuhan detail menggunakan uang kami sendiri"

"gila! Sekolah sebagus ini kenapa masih butuh renovasi? Seharusnya kalian demo ke pihak sekolah."

"Iya, kami memang berencana melakukan itu haha"

"haha.. tapi kau tahu Kyung, uang tetaplah uang jadi.." cukup. TOP Hyung tidak harus melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk membuatku mengetahui apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Hyung. Tenang saja, aku pasti akan membayarmu. Seseorang dari staff OSIS berjanji padaku kalau dia akan mencarikan uang untuk kami. Aku hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi. Beri kami waktu _please_? Ayolah..." Aku memeluk lengannya dan menggesek-gesekkan pipiku dan mengedipkan kedua mataku berkali-kali seperti seekor kucing yang meminta jatah makan dari tuannya, aku berharap kalau dia mendapati hal ini lumayan imut untuk memberiku kelonggaran.

Dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil karena dia kini tertawa seraya mengelus-elus kepalaku "kau tahu kau itu imut tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa Kyungsoo, jika kau melakukan ini, kau malah membuatku ingin memakanmu, kau tahu?" aku mendadak merasakan tubuhku merinding seketika dan langsung melepaskan lengannya dengan ekspresi jijik tergambar jelas diwajahku. TOP Hyung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksiku.

 _Sial, aku berniat merayunya tapi malah dia yang berbalik menggodaku._

"Baiklah, kau bisa membawa drumnya dulu. Tapi bisakah kau mengirim uangnya dalam minggu ini? Aku tidak ingin ayahku marah-marah lagi. Aku selalu membiarkan kalian mendapat barangnya sebelum dibayar selama ini.. jadi.." _Ah!_ _Aku sungguh gembira sampai-sampai aku ingin meloncat dan mencium_ _dahinya dua tiga kali._

Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku saat melihat wajah mesumnya dan hanya membungkuk hormat saja tanda terimakasih.

"Pasti! hyung, pasti!"

Aku tadi mengatakan pasti, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau Jongin bisa memberikannya sebelum minggu ini berakhir.

Hari sudah semakin malam, aku sedang duduk di salah satu stan di depan gedung F sambil menopang kepalaku. Latihan Band sudah berakhir. Aku juga sedang tidak berminat pulang kerumah saat ini karena jalanannya pasti sedang sangat macet. Jadi aku lebih memilih tiduran di tempat ini sambil bermain Rubik tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kyungsoo, kau belum pulang?"

Aku menaikkan alis dan berhenti mengutakatik Rubik ditanganku saat mendengar suara yang cukup asing itu sebelum mendongak dan menemukan seseorang dengan wajah yang ramah berada diatas wajahku, itu Junmyeon. Aku merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan mempersilahkannya duduk disampingku juga.

Junmyeon adalah ketua klub tim sorak tahun ini. kudengar keluarganya sangat kaya raya, dia juga salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolah, itu cukup membuatku heran kenapa dia lebih memilih hanya menjadi seorang pemandu sorak saja daripada menjadi anggota staff osis, padahal dia lebih cocok ada di bidang itu? Maksudku, dia tampan, ramah, pintar dan cukup banyak disegani disekolah ini. Tapi yah.. keinginan orang siapa yang tahu^^

"Yah, latihan baru saja selesai jadi aku memutuskan kesini dan melihat keadaan team sorakmu, yang kemajuannya lumayan bagus." Junmyeon terkekeh mendengar perkataanku.

"terimakasih.." aku mengerutkan kening mendengar responnya yang terdengar malu malu itu, perhatian kami teralihkan oleh teriakan Kibum yang memarahi anggota team sorak, sepertinya latihan mereka berjalan tidak terlalu lancar. Junmyeon melihat kejadian itu dan berkata,

"Ah, sayang sekali. Aku sebenarnya membutuhkan bantuanmu dan berniat menjadikanmu sebagai wakil ketua." _Oh tidak, terima kasih! Hidupku sudah cukup seperti neraka dengan menjadi ketua klub musik, aku tidak membutuhkan neraka lainnya._

Aku dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Junmyeon terkekeh.

"bagaimana keadaan band kalian? Aku dengar kalian pesan drum tambahan tahun ini?" Junmyeon melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menusuk tepat di syaraf amarahku karena kini aku ingat, dialah orang yang menyarankanku untuk memesan drum ini.

"Iya, dan ini semua gara-gara dirimu. Aku sungguh frustasi saat ini. Mereka baru saja mengirim drumnya dan aku bahkan belum memiliki uang untuk membayarnya. Kepalaku rasanya akan pecah hanya dengan memikirkan itu"

"kedengarannya seperti masalah besar, memang berapa harganya?"

"500ribu, lumayan mahal kan?" Junmyeon nampak terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"itu lumayan besar. Dan sekolah masih belum memberikan uangnya pada kalian?" Membicarakan hal ini membuatku menjadi semakin kesal.

"Kami membuat kesalahan saat rapat anggaran kemarin, jadi kami belum bisa mendapatkan uangnya sekarang. Aku tidak yakin kapan kami akan mendapatkannya." Aku mengatakan hal itu saat wajah Jongin muncul dibenakku.

"bagaimana jika pakai uangku dulu untuk sementara?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar tawarannya, _atau apakah aku hanya salah dengar?_

"a-apa katamu?"

Junmyeon mendongak keatas dan tertawa sepenuh hati memamerkan giginya yang putih sebelum dia berdiri dan menarik tanganku sehingga aku ikut berdiri dengannya. Aku berdiri setengah kebingungan dan melihat Junmyeonmeneriakkan sesuatu kepada temannya yang sedang mengawasi jalannnya latihan tim sorak itu. "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi!"

Sepasang murid jurusan sains mengangkat tangan mereka pertanda mendengar apa yang Junmyeon katakan.

"ayo!" dia menarik tubuhku bahkan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. _Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?_

* * *

Aku hampir saja berlutut dan mencium kaki Junmyeon setelah melihat 500ribu won telah di transfer ke rekening TOP Hyung.

"Junmyeonaaaa terimakasiih banyaak... terimakasihhh" Aku mungkin sudah mengatakan itu kepadanya lebih dari seratus kali dan dia hanya bisa membalasku dengan tertawa.

"Kau tidak harus membungkuk padaku!" Dia menahan bahuku yang mencoba untuk membungkuk hormat padanya. _Tapi kenapa?! Aku sungguh_ _tersentuh dengan semua ini!_

"Hey, Aku akan membayarmu saat uangnya sudah kuterima. Secepat mungkin. Maaf karena telah menganggumu dengan hal ini."

"jangan! Tidak usah! Kau tidak harus membayarku kembali, dari awal ini memang salahku karena menyarankan kalian untuk membeli drum semahal itu, jadi ini sudah-"

"mana bisa begitu!" aku memotongnya dengan cepat, karena itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Aku memang menyalahkannya tadi, tapi bukan berarti aku memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Itu tidak benar. "aku tetap akan membayarmu. Dan jangan kau berani untuk menolaknya!" ucapku dengan nada mengancam.

Junmyeon terlihat terkejut sejenak kemudian terkekeh, "begini saja, aku punya jalan keluarnya.."

 _Uh… kalimat ini terdengar lumayan familiar ditelingaku._

 _ **Berkas itu terlempar ke meja saat Jongin menghembuskan napas dan berkata, "Aku ada jalan keluarnya..."**_

" _ **apa? beritahu aku Jongin! beri tahu aku sekarang juga! Aku rela melakukan apapun!"**_

 _"_ kau bisa membayarku setengah dan sebagai gantinya.." _Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini?_

"a-apa?"

"Kyungsoo..." nada suaranya terdengar sama dengan nada suara Jongin waktu itu dan keringat dingin sudah mulai mengucur di pelipisku tanpa aku sadari.

"maukah kau…"

"…"

"… kau…"

"Sialan Junmyeon. Langsung ke intinya saja!" Aku masih berani mengumpat pada orang yang telah menolongku ini saking gugupnya.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, Kyungsoo.. mau kah kau membawa beberapa minuman dari bandmu selama acara berlangsung nanti sebagai gantinya?" _Oh, hanya itu? Kenapa kau harus memasang tampang_ _menakutkan seperti tadi?_ Aku menghela napas lega dan tersenyum kembali saat mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja! Tapi bukannya tim sorak juga mendapat jatah minuman dari seksi konsumsi, iya kan?"

"tidak… Maksudku… Mungkin nanti aku akan kelelahan selama acara berlangsung. Jadi bisakah kau… menjagaku… dengan memberiku minuman dan yang lainnya? Maksudku… Aku tidak ingin menganggu seksi konsumsi dengan hal semacam ini." _Jadi pada dasarnya kau ingin aku_ _menjadi pelayan pribadimu, begitu? Heh, dasar orang aneh. Apa tahun_ _lalu, orang-orang juga melakukan hal ini?_

Kedengarannya cukup aneh bagiku, tapi aku setuju-setuju saja mengingat hal itu tidak ada salahnya juga. Kami juga tidak punya kegiatan lain setelah penampilan _marching band_ usai. Lagipula Junmyeon sudah membantuku. "Baiklah, Aku akan menemanimu selama acara berlangsung. Tapi, aku mungkin akan terlihat sedikit berantakan mengingat.. kau tahu, aku tidak akan mengenakan baju terusan seperti kalian" ucapku terdengar murung diahir kalimat karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Aku sangat sedih karena hanya bisa mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans saja di acara itu nanti.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. kau hanya harus memastikan diri untuk hadir disana nanti, oke?"

 _Ini adalah syarat yang jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan apa yang pernah Jongin minta dariku waktu itu. jadi, tentu saja aku akan datang._

"tentu saja"

* * *

Pagi telah datang dan acara turnamen sepak bola semakin dekat, namun disinilah aku, di depan ruang osis, sedang berjalan mondar-mandir merasa gelisah, tidak yakin antara harus membuka pintu dan masuk begitu saja atau kembali saja ke kelasku.

Masalahnya adalah, aku harus membicarakan masalah dana klubku dengan Jongin karena jika tidak, aku akan ada dalam masalah besar. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk memasuki ruangan ini. karena itu, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongku.

 _Apa aku telepon Jongin dan membicarakannya lewat telepon saja? Tapi.. diam-diam aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya secara langsung-_

 _Tunggu! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Bodoh! Bodoh! bodoh!_

Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri dengan keras karena mempunyai pikiran seperti itu pada keksasih orang lain. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menekan nomor Jongin saja dan meneleponnya.

"halo, ada apa Kyungsoo?" aku bisa mendengar suara berat Jongin yang terdengar sok manis, menjawab dari seberang telepon. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"kau ada dimana?"

"aku sedang di ruang OSIS. Kau sendiri? Apa aku harus kesana untuk menemuimu?" _Cih_ , dia berlebihan sekali. bagaimanapun aku menemukan diriku terkekeh seraya menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya, aku menatap pintu yang bertuliskan ruang OSIS itu sebelum menjawab,

"tidak usah, bodoh. aku yang akan kesana. Tunggu aku setengah detik lagi, ok?"

Dan benar-benar setengah detik sebelum aku membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Jongin membeku melihatku (dengan ponsel masih menempel ditelinganya kkk)

Namun, di ruangan itu dia tidak sendirian. Aku lupa kalau disini bukan ruangan pribadinya. Ada Choi Minho (ketua OSIS), Lee Taemin (Aku tidak tahu jabatannya), Ravi, Moonkyu, dua anak dari kelas 10, dan… Junmyeon, ketua dari tim sorak. Mereka semua menatapku.

"Eh? Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Junmyeon menyapaku lebih dulu diantara semuanya. Ada sebuah senyum kecil di wajah Jongin saat dia menaruh ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja dari tadi?" pertanyaan Jongin itu sepertinya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

Aku mengangkat bahuku untuk mengejek Jongin sebelum tersenyum kepada Junmyeon, yang kulihat sedang menghitung jumlah barang dalam tumpukan besar dihadapannya. Aku mendudukkan diriku disebelah Junmyeon saat sebuah ide usil muncul dibenakku,

"Itu apa, Myeon?! Kantungnya besar sekali!"

Junmyeon terdiam sebentar terlihat terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba saja melompat duduk disebelahnya, _hehe sorry.._ "Ini kenang-kenangan untuk para adik kelas yang menjaga stan." Dia menjawabku dengan sebuah seringai kecil yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya (dan jika aku tidak salah lihat, seringaian itu ia tujukan untuk.. Jongin?)

Tahun ini, kenang-kenangannya adalah kalung dengan plat dari perak yang terukir nama sekolah kami disitu. Di belakangnya terukir tulisan "WE ARE ONE" dan itu terlihat sangat bagus.

"WOW bagus sekali! Bolehkah aku minta satu jika nanti kebetulan ada sisa?" Aku meloncat mendekati kalung itu karena aku memang benar-benar menginginkannya (sangat!) Tawa Junmyeon pecah melihat tingkahku, mungkin karena aku memeluk lengannya seperti anak kucing.

"ekhem" Jongin tiba-tiba saja berdehem cukup keras.

 _Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia mulai sakit lagi?_

"Kau tidak harus menunggu sisanya, Kyungsoo." Suara Junmyeon sukses mengalihkan perhatianku, tapi aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku melepas pelukanku saat dia mulai merogoh-rogoh kedalam kantung besar itu.

"ini, aku berikan satu buah untukmu sekarang" Dia menyodorkan sebuah kalung padaku membuatku terbelalak kaget, sama seperti saat dia menawarkanku untuk meminjam uangnya kemarin malam.

Tapi, meskipun aku sangat bersemangat, aku masih punya hati nurani.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa menerima itu!" Aku cepat-cepat menghindari tangan ketua tim sorak ini yang bergerak mengalungkan benda itu di leherku. "Ya! Kalung itu hak adik kelas kita yang menjaga stand! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja! Aku bisa menunggu sisanya, sungguh." Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku. Memang iya jika biasanya aku mendapat cindera mata yang harusnya dibagikan untuk tim sorak setiap kali ada turamen sepak bola, tapi biasanya juga aku mendapatkan benda itu setelah semua peserta tim sorak menerima jatahnya masing-masing. Kenang-kenangan itu adalah hadiah untuk anak-anak kelas 10 yang rela meluangkan waktu kosong mereka dan rela bekerja bersama para seniornya (belum lagi mereka sering dimarahi berkali-kali) Kenang-kenangan ini bukan untuk kakak kelas sepertiku ini.

Namun, nampaknya Junmyeon tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku katakan, karena kini dia mengangkat bahunya dan dengan secepat kilat mengalungkan benda itu dileherku bahkan sebelum aku sempat menghindar lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi nanti juga pasti akan tersisa. Aku memberimu satu sekarang supaya orang lain tidak mengambil jatahmu, itu sama saja, kan?"

"Tapi-" pada detik ini kalung itu sudah terpasang sempurna di leherku.

"Nah, yang satu ini sudah menjadi milikmu. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya kembali."

Aku meraba kalung yang terbuat dari perak itu dengan jariku, rasanya seperti aku sedang dipaksa kedalam situasi yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

"Minho, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi…" _Oh! Itu suara Jongin! Aku hampir lupa tujuan awalku ke tempat ini!_

Cepat-cepat aku berbalik untuk menghadap kearah Jongin namun bocah itu menghindari tatapan mataku dan dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

 _Sialan._

"Aku akan membalasnya lain kali, Junmyeon! Aku pergi dulu, _bye!_ "

* * *

"Jongin! Jongin!" Aku terus memanggil nama Jongin yang tak kunjung berhenti dengan napas tersengal, keadaan sudah cukup kurang menguntungkan bagiku karena kakinya yang panjang dan bergerak cepat sangat berbanding terbalik denganku.

"YA!, Aku datang menemuimu untuk bertanya mengenai dana klubku!" Aku memutuskan untuk berteriak saja karena sudah tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi. Lorong masih sangat sepi jadi Jongin pasti mendengar teriakanku.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya memberiku kesempatan untuk mengejarnya dan berhenti dihadapannya. Tapi dia masih menolak untuk memandang wajahku.

"Ada masalah apa? tingkahmu aneh sekali hari ini. Apa kau sakit?" tanyaku lembut, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa hawatir saat aku memutuskan untuk menyentuh dahinya menggunakan telapak tanganku guna memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

Tapi Jongin dengan cepat menghidar dengan menjauhkan kepalanya dari tanganku membuatku mengernyit heran.

"masalah dana.. aku masih mengusahakannya. Maaf." Jongin nampak merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku merasa cukup tenang saat mendengarnya mengatakan itu. Aku tahu jika dia adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak menyesal karena telah menaruh kepercayaanku padanya. Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan, itu saja. "Apa kau terburu-buru membutuhkan uangnya?" Jongin bertanya kepadaku lagi.

Mendadak, aku merasa bibirku tidak mau bergerak seperti yang aku inginkan. _Jadi, bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?_

"Ehhmm… Tadinya aku memang terburu-buru. TOP Hyung dari Bigband sudah mengantar drumnya kemarin, dan dia menginginkan uangnya paling lambat akhir minggu ini. Tapi sekarang… mmm… sebenarnya juga masih terburu-buru, tapi tidak terlalu seperti sebelumnya." _Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal_ _kan?_

"Maksudmu? Jadi kau butuh uangnya paling lambat minggu ini? kalau begitu, pakai uangku saja dulu." _Daebak! Sekolah kami isinya orang kaya_ _semua, iya kan?!_

"tidak. tidak usah. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Junmyeon dan dia membantu meminjamkanku uangnya. Aku sekarang hanya harus… membayarnya kembali. Aku tidak ingin berhutang kepadanya terlalu lama, tidak enak rasanya." Suaraku semakin melemah di ujung kalimat saat menjelaskan hal itu pada Jongin. entah kenapa sebuah perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba saja merayap dihatiku. Aku juga memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah drastis.

"Kau.. memberitahu masalah ini pada Junmyeon…?"

"ya… secara tidak sengaja, Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin malam."

"Dan kau membicarakan masalah dana ini dengannya?"

"Ya… Sebenarnya aku hanya meminta saran aja."

"Saran?" Pada titik ini, Aku mulai merasa kesal dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa _sih_? Kenapa kau menginterogasiku seperti ini?!" Aku berteriak padanya seperti biasa. Namun, nyaliku langsung menciut saat dia menoleh dan menatap tajam kearahku.

 _Kenapa dia terlihat sangat menakutkan begitu? T_T_

Aku sedikit tersentak melihat ekspresi Jongin saat ini, garis wajahnya berubah mengeras. Tubuhku secara otomatis mundur saat Jongin berjalan mendekatiku. Aku terus melangkah mundur sampai kemudian punggungku bertemu dengan tembok mencegahku untuk mundur lebih jauh. Aku menelan ludah bulat-bulat.

Suara serak yang berat keluar dari tenggorokan Jongin. itu terdengar seperti dia tengah berusaha keras menahan suaranya untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kau …"

Aku membalas tatapan matanya dan kami saling mengunci pandangan kami. Kemudian, Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dariku seraya menghembuskan napas kasar. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Akuberpikir jika dia sudah jadi lebih tenang saat kemudian…

 _ **BUGH!**_

Aku terkejut bukan main saat dia secara tiba-tiba meninju tembok yang ada di samping kepalaku dengan sangat keras. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin dengan jelas karena dia menundukkan kepalanya, tapi aku tahu jika perasaannya tengah dipenuhi kemurkaan saat ini. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai mengatakan sesuatu,

"Kenapa kau … tidak memberitahuku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Dia bertanya tanpa berniat untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk bisa menangkap apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Ap-apa?"

"Jadi… kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi, _huh_?" setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin menurunkan kepalan tangannya dari tembok disamping kepalaku kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku.

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau menancap ditubuhku saat aku menatap punggung lebarnya menghilang di ujung kooridor.

 _Aku, tidak mempercayaimu?_

* * *

Hari ini sungguh merupakan hari yang melelahkan. Selain karena aku sibuk melatih anggota Marching band, aku juga masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengurus hal-hal mengenai bandku. Belum lagi aku juga harus memperbaiki alat-alat yang rusak sendirian (sebenarnya Chanyeol juga membantu, tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang pembuat masalah seperti dirinya?).

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat aku sampai dirumah. Aku melempar tas sekolahku ke sudut ruangan dan melemparkan tubuhku keatas tempat tidur, sebuah desahan panjang lolos dari bibirku.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin siang hari tadi masih menganggu pikiranku.

" _kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi, huh?"_

Aku tahu benar apa maksudnya itu. Aku mengakui kalau aku benar-benar telah mengacaukan segalanya dengan tidak menghubunginya lebih dulu. Padahal dari lubuk hatiku, aku tahu Jonginlah orang yang paling rela dan tulus untuk membantuku. Aku telah membuat kesalahan. Aku menyakiti Jongin dengan membiarkan orang lain memberiku bantuan disaat seharusnya dialah orang itu.

Kenyataannya, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban lebih bagi Jongin. dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi pihak sekolah saat ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku membuat masalah lagi untuknya dengan meminta uang dana itu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku kurang percaya padanya karena faktanya, aku mempercayainya seratus persen. Aku sungguh mempercayainya hingga aku tidak pernah mencoba memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat memberikan uang itu. Aku juga tahu jika dia tidak akan pernah mengabaikan masalah yang aku hadapi.

Aku bahkan tidak bermaksud meminta pinjaman dari Junmyeon sejak awal, tidak ada niat sedikitpun. Apa yang aku bicarakan dengannya hanyalah murni untuk meminta nasehat semata. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia akan membantuku sebanyak itu (karena setahuku, dia juga memiliki masalah dana dengan timnya sendiri).

Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membiarkan siapapun untuk masuk diantara _kami_ …

Tapi berbaring disini dan hanya berpikir saja tidak ada gunanya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melepas kaus kakiku dan langsung pergi mengambil kunci motorku.

"Bu! Aku pergi sebentar!" Aku berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga, sekilas melihat ayah dan ibu sedang menonton TV bersama sebelum melambaikan tangan mereka padaku tanda memberikan ijin.

Jadi, aku mendorong scooterku keluar dari garasi rumah dan bersiap untuk menghadapi dunia luar sekali lagi.

Namun, belum sempat aku menyalakan mesinnya, aku mendapati sesosok pria berengsek berwajah murung yang seharian ini membuat kacau suasana hatiku, dia sedang duduk didekat pot tanaman di samping gerbang rumahku, cukup untuk membuatku terkejut. "Ya! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau duduk disitu?!"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Jongin mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan alih-alih dengan cepat menghampiriku yang sedang menaiki scooter ini.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu dan malah kesini?"

Berdasarkan pengamatanku, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya, dia masih mengenakan seragam lengkap, kaus kaki putih, sepasang sepatu kulit dan juga tas sekolah. Sudah sangat jelas kalau dia belum pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku…" Dia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian terdiam. Aku mencoba untuk menatap matanya yang tajam, tapi dia terus menghindari tatapanku. Jongin meletakkan tangannya di motorku seolah mencegahku untuk pergi kemanapun, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau.. mau pergi kemana…?"

Dan pertanyaan itupun kembali dilontarkan -_-

Aku melirik wajahnya yang masih memasang ekspresi tidak senang ( _Kenapa kau harus kesini kalau kau masih marah padaku?_ ).

"aku lapar, aku mau mencari makanan"

"bohong, kau pasti mau pergi ke rumahku, kan?" _kalau kau tahu kenapa juga kau masih bertanya?!_ Jongin mengatakan itu dengan nada serius sehingga aku tidak yakin apakah dia sedang mengejekku atau menuduhku mencuri uang.

Aku mendengus, tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal karena telah tertangkap basah, "ya! Aku memang mau pergi ke rumahmu, puas?!"

Jongin terdiam, mulutnya terbuka sesaat namun kemudian tertutup kembali seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Hening menyelimuti kami dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga rasanya aku berniat untuk menghidupkan motorku dan menabrak tubuhnya begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf." Namun, Jongin lebih dulu membuka suara. Aku cepat-cepat mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"maaf untuk apa?" aku sebenarnya tahu kenapa dia meminta maaf padaku, tapi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya karena aku ingin mendengarkan alasannya secara langsung. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dariku saat dia mulai berkata,

"Aku… tadi siang aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku. Maaf. Aku mungkin sudah membuatmu ketakutan." _Sekarang kau sadar kan, berengsek?_

"Memangnya, kau itu kenapa?" aku melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang seharian ini mengganggu pikiranku.

Pada titik ini, Jongin menghela napas panjang seolah bersiap siap akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan panjang lebar. "Semuanya karena dirimu… Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau membutuhkan bantuan? Kenapa kau malah meminta bantuan dari Junmyeon? Siapa aku ini bagimu? Aku tidak masalah jika yang membantumu itu adalah teman satu klubmu. Tapi Junmyeon? Siapa juga orang itu? sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia membantumu? Bagaimana denganku? Apa dimatamu aku ini tidak berguna? Apa aku tidak ada artinya bagimu?"dan ternyata itu benar-benar sesuatu yang panjang _._ Nampaknya semua itu telah ia pendam sejak tadi. Dia terus-terusan mengoceh hingga aku berpura-pura menepuk bahunya, karena mungkin dia akan kelelahan. Jongin menepis tanganku, "Jangan sok perhatian padaku, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Aku mendengus, _aku berniat menenangkanmu tapi kau malah mengataiku sok perhatian? Dasar!_ "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat Bigband mengantarkan drum itu padamu?" dan sekarang intonasinya mulai berubah agresif _._

Aku menatap wajahnya lamat-lamat menunggunya untuk sedikit tenang dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab,

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau sudah berusaha semampumu, Jongin. Aku percaya padamu saat kau bilang padaku kalau kau pasti akan mendapatkan uangnya, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggumu lagi mengenai hal itu. Kau bisa memberikan uangnya kapanpun saat kau bisa."Jongin menatapku seolah mencari kejujuran dari perkataanku.

"benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan sebuah senyum kepuasan muncul diwajahnya. Nampak dia cukup puas dengan jawabanku. Tapi sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal lagi,

"Tapi kenapa tadi kau menggoda Junmyeon?"

"Apa-apaan? Aku tidak menggodanya?!"

"kau memeluk lengannya seperti itu, apanya yang tidak menggoda?"

"AKU TIDAK!" pada detik ini aku berteriak padanya. aku jadi benar-benar ingin menabrak tubuhnya dengan scooterku sekarang juga. Aku merasa sudah cukup bersabar menghadapinya sejak tadi.

secara mengejutkan, Jongin tertawa seraya mengacak rambutku ( _aku bukan anak kucing!_ ) yang dengan cepat kutepis, namun dia tidak menghentikan tawanya, bahkan saat dia dengan santainya menaiki scooterku dan berkata,

"kalau begitu, antarkan aku pulang"

Aku mendengus keras-keras, namun aku juga tidak bisa mencegah sebuah senyum yang merambat secara perlahan ke wajahku.

"dasar tidak tahu malu"

* * *

Kami berdua mengendarai sepeda motor dalam kegelapan, melewati jalanan malam kota Seoul yang cukup ramai, sebelum akhirnya kami tiba di depan gerbang rumah besar ini. Aku bisa melihat ada cahaya menyala dari beberapa ruangan walaupun waktu sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Apa kau memberitahu orang rumah kalau kau akan pulang malam?" Aku bertanya saat aku memasang kick stand di sepeda motorku.

"Sudah. Aku memberitahu Yeri kalau aku pergi menemuimu"

"Kau ini.. selalu saja menimbulkan masalah!" aku mengutuknya saat dia turun dari boncengan motorku dan tertawa.

"emm.. Sampai bertemu besok ya?" Jongin melambaikan tangannya yang aku balas dengan lambaian tangan juga sebelum aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari situ. Aku sudah akan menghidupkan mesin motorku saat Jongin secara tiba-tiba memanggil namaku.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Apa?" Aku berhenti dan berbalik kearahnya. Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin malah berjalan mendekatiku. Aku melihat tangannya bergerak mendekati leherku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"sudah, diam saja." Tangannya melingkari leherku untuk sesaat. Aku akhirnya menyadari apa yang terjadi saat kalung ber-plat itu dilepaskan dari leherku. "Apa kau tidak malu mengenakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik adik kelas kita?" Dia berkata padaku dan sejujurnya, aku setuju dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"ya.. Aku lupa untuk melepasnya. Aku terlalu sibuk hari ini. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku."

Aku menjawabnya seraya mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih kalung yang diberikan Junmyeon itu dari tangan Jongin, tapi Jongin malah memasukkannya kedalam kantung bajunya.

"Biar aku yang mengembalikannya pada Junmyeon." _kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya mendengarnya?_

"tidak usah, nanti aku yang akan mengembalikannya sendiri." kemudian, dimulailah sebuah perang kecil untuk memperebutkan kalung ber-plat ini. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku berniat meraih kalung itu darinya tapi Jongin malah mendorong kepalaku dengan mudahnya. _SI_ _bajingan ini, apa dia pikir dia boleh melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan hanya karena dia lebih tinggi dariku?!_

"Kau tidak pernah bisa mengatakan 'tidak' pada orang lain. Kau akan berakhir dengan tetap memakainya kalau dia memaksamu lagi. Biarkan aku yang mengembalikannya." Dia berkata seraya menepuk-nepuk kantung bajunya. Tapi apa yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya dalam hal perdebatan. Saat ada seseorang memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu, aku akan berahir dengan melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Makusdku, lihatlah contoh dihadapanku ini. Ini awal mulanya aku bisa terlibat masuk dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Aku serahkan padamu kalau begitu."

"Dan juga.. jangan terlalu mudah menerima pemberian dari orang lain. Khusunya Junmyeon." aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari perkataannya kali ini. Kata-katanya terasa seperti… dia lebih kecewa dengan fakta bahwa yang memberi kalung itu adalah Junmyeon, dan bukan karena aku mengenakan kalung yang seharusnya milik adik kelas itu.

"Jongin…" aku menemukan suaraku memanggil namanya dengan pelan. meskipun begitu, Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Hm?" gumamnya kelewat lembut membuatku sulit untuk berbicara.

"Kau tahu, kita berdua… kita.. kita ini tidak saling memiliki satu sama lain, ingat?"

Walaupun aku adalah orang yang mengatakan hal itu,tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan sebuah perasaan sesak yang muncul dihatiku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang Jongin rasakan jika aku sendiri saja merasa sesesak ini.

Namun tak bisa dihindari, aku harus tetap mengatakan hal itu. Kami berdua harus selalu diingatkan siapakah kami ini sebenarnya, sesering mungkin. Kenyataannya… aku hanya mengingatkan diriku sendiri supaya aku bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tidak ada kata 'kami' disini.

Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum pahit terbentuk di bibirnya. Jongin menghampiriku. Dia menatapku seraya meraih dan membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

"Walaupun kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, tapi kau tahu, aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkanmu, Soo" apa aku pernah mengatakan betapa tubuhku akan melemah setiap kali Jongin mlafalkan namaku seperti itu? apalagi saat dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam seraya tersenyum hangat seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya, _apakah segalanya terlalu berlebihan jika kami terus berharap menjadi teman saja?_

Sebelum aku mampu mengatakan sesuatu, wajah Jongin yang sudah sangat kukenal itu bergerak mendekatiku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menghantui permukaan wajahku. Aku merasa tubuhku menegang seketika dan aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Kemudian, sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menempel didahiku.

Aku membuka mata dan melihat Jongin sudah bergerak menjauh dari wajahku.

Aku menaikkan alis mengejeknya untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Mungkin ini adalah hal paling jauh yang bisa kita lakukan, _huh?_ "

"Yah, dari pada tidak sama sekali…" Jongin berkata seraya tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian melambaikan tangannya padaku pertanda sudah tiba waktu baginya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Hati-hati dijalan, ya?"

"Ya.. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari sebuah perasaan perih yang muncul dihatiku saat aku membalas lambaian tangannya.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

* * *

 **TBC~**

* * *

 **ALOHAAAAA~**

 **I'm so sorry karena gak nepatin janji, yang tadinya mau di post hari jumat malah jadi (super) ngaret ke hari senin. Aku bener-bener minta maaf, sebenarnya ff ini hari Jum'at kemarin udah siap di post, tapi pas aku liat lagi ternyata masih banyak yang harus di edit, dan harus disesuaikan dengan karakter Kyungsoo. Parahnya, hari Jum'at, sabtu, minggu kemarin kerjaanku tiba-tiba aja jadi numpuk (efek ahir bulan huhu).**

 **Tapi Syukurlah aku bisa nyelesain ngedit ini minggu malam tadi.**

 **Untuk kedepannya, aku gak mau janji janji lagi mau apdet hari apa. kapok. takut gak terpenuhi lagi :3**

 **Pokoknya semoga kalian puas ya mumu~**

 **P.S. Suka banget ama Jongin yang cemburuan disini wkwkwk**

 **SEE YA~~**


	10. Chapter 8

Akhirnya, turnamen sepak bola telah tiba. Dan keadaan luar biasa melelahkan daripada saat latihan kemarin. Aku bahkan tidak sempat tidur tadi malam karena sibuk mengurusi seragam, memeriksa alat-alat musik dan banyak lagi. Mungkin Aku baru tidur jam dua pagi, tapi kemudian Chanyeol membangunkanku tepat pukul 2:25 pagi karena ada terompet yang bermasalah. Apa-apaan itu? rasanya baru kemarin aku memperbaiki sampah itu. Mungkin saatnya untuk membeli yang baru. Dan ya, pada dasarnya aku hanya terlelap selama 25 menit sebelum aku harus menyeret tubuhku yang lelah dan letih ini ke Stadium tempat turnamen berlangsung.

Matahari pagi bersinar terik tanpa ampun menyorot kami, beberapa adik kelas dari anggota _marching band_ jatuh pingsan. Aku buru-buru menghampirinya dan meraih kotak pertolongan pertama yang untungnya selalu kami bawa kemanapun (salah satu tanganku memegang walkie talkie, dan satunya lagi membawa kotak P3K), bagaimanapun, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sungguh kacau.

"Ya! Jangan pingsan!" _Yah, seperti inilah._ Aku cepat-cepat berbalik dan mendapati Jinwhan, pemain klarinet, yang wajahnya sepucat awan tengah di boyong oleh Hanbin. Aku meraih handuk basah dan mengulas wajahnya. Tidak hanya harus menjaga mereka agar tetap bernyawa, aku juga harus selalu berjaga-jaga mendengarkan dan membalas pesan yang datang dari _walkie-talkie_ sepanjang waktu. Rasanya aku akan pingsan juga.

" _Taemin pada Kyungsoo. apakah_ Band- _nya sudah siap?"_ Aku mengrenyit ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil dari bendaitu. Aku membalasnya setengah hati.

"Kyungsoo pada Taemin. Kami sudah siap."

" _Kalau begitu silahkan bersiap di posisi."_ Mendengar itu, aku langsung menepuk punggung beberapa anggota _marching band_ mengisyaratkan mereka untuk bersiap-siap sekaligus menyemangati mereka sebelum kemudian aku menghubungi Sehun lewat _walkie-talkie._ Dia kelihatannya lenyap dari pandangan kami dari tadi.

"Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Silahkan bersiap di posisi kalian. Aku akan mengirim _band_ nya sesaat lagi kesana."

" _Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Iya. Aku sedang menuju kesana."_ Aku bertaruh dia tadi sedang menggoda gadis-gadis di tempat lain. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebelum berjalan untuk memandu adik kelas menuju posisi mereka masing-masing. Tapi kemudian, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil lagi dari walkie talkie _._

" _Junmyeon pada Kyungsoo. Jangan lupa rencana kita, ya?" Eh, si brengsek ini. Dari mana dia datang?_ Aku menatap _walkie-talkie_ itu dengankebingungan sebelum memutuskan untuk membalas.

"Kyungsoo pada Junmyeon. Ya, biar aku menyelesaikan ini dulu."

 _Walkie-talkie_ itu mendadak senyap untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian sebuah suara tegas yang sangat aku kenal terdengar dari benda itu.

" _Tolong jangan bermain-main dengan_ walkie talkie _."_

Aku mendengus, dan tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, menghasilkan tatapan bingung dari beberapa junior yang ada disektarku. Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk menghentikan tawaku ini.

 _Heh,Tadi itu suara Jongin._

 _Marching band_ mulai bergerak memasuki stadium, yang berarti tugasku selesai sampai disini dan aku tidak perlu berada disekitar sini lagi (karena kini giliran Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mengatasi sisanya). Tugasku yang baru adalah, bagaimanapun, memeriksa _monitor_ untuk mengamati keadaan apakah segalanya berjalan lancar atau tidak, lalu melaporkan semuanya pada Sehun.

Aku berjalan setengah berlari menuju area dibawah kursi penonton (dimana ruang monitor berada). Aku menyadari kalau disitu ada staf dari berbagai macam seksi, seperti tim sorak, tim teknis dan tim perancang, mereka semua mengenakan baju terusan dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan monitor yang bisa kubantu karena seorang anak kelas 10 kini melambaikan tangannya memanggilku.

"sebelah sini, Hyung!"

Aku tersenyum dan berlari menghampirinya kemudian duduk disamping kursinya. Aku bisa melihat _marcing band_ dan pasukannya sedang bergerak menuju stadium dari monitor ini. Sejujurnya, Aku tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada _monitor,_ karena aku terlalu sibuk membicarakan konser Justin Bieber yang akan diadakan di London dalam waktu dekat bersama Jungkook, karena ternyata dia juga penggemar Justin Bieber sama sepertiku (Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini).

Seperti perkiraanku, aku melihat punggung Jongin untuk sesaat. Dia mengenakan baju terusan dan sedang berjalan kesana kemari disekitar situ (Dia bekerja di tim teknis, Aku baru sadar hal itu setelah melihat dia mengenakan seragamnya). Bagaimanapun, aku ingin berpura-pura untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dengan terus berbicara pada Jungkook, namun anak itu tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Ada apa, Jongin Hyung?"Aku langsung menoleh kebelakang saat Jungkook mengatakan itu. dan aku menemukan Kim Jongin dengan tidak sopannya bediri dibelakangku dengan satu tangan melingkar di sandaran kursiku (dan sebuah _headphone_ besar terpasang dikepalanya) sedang tersenyum manis kepada Jungkook.

"bolehkah aku duduk disini? Ayo bertukar posisi," dia berbicara pada Jungkook. Aku benar-benar ingin memukul kepalanya saat itu juga. Jungkook jelas saja akan menyerahkan tempatnya dengan mudah, karena Jongin telah menyalah-gunakan statusnya sebagai seorang senior disini. _Dasar!_

Dia masih punya nyali untuk memberiku senyuman terlebarnyasebelum melepaskan _headphone_ nyadan menyerahkan benda itu pada Jungkook,

"Nah, bawa ini juga. Junmyeon sedang memberikan perintah di saluran no 2." Dariapa yang aku tahu, itu namanya melimpahkan tanggung jawab pada oranglain.

"Apa dia bisa melakukannya?" Aku berbisik pada Jongin dan melirik Jungkook yang secara suka rela mengenakan headphone itu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum santai sebelummengenakan _headphone_ yang tadi dipakai Jungkook. Sekarang, kami sama-sama mendengarkan saluran no 11. "tentu saja, aku tahu dia bisa"

Jongin berkata seraya menekan beberapa tombol pada keyboard untuk mengganti sudut pandang kamera agar bisa melihat _marching band_ dengan lebih jelas, "tapi aku lebih mengetahui dirimu.."

"berhenti mengoceh.." Aku memutar bola mata dan menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir tapi harus aku akui kini aku merasa senang karena saluranku sekarang jadi terlihat lebih jelas. Aku akan memberi tahu Sehun lewat _walkie-talkie_ saat aku menyadari ada kesalahan nanti.

Tidak terlalu lama, pasukan-pasukan dan anggota terakhir _marching band_ keluar dari stadium. Aku mendesah lega karena semuanya berjalan denganlancar. Yah, kecuali Jimin yang memainkan serulingnya di nadayang salah, dua kali. Ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokongnya nanti.

"Jadi tugasmu sudah selesai kan hari ini?" Jongin bertanya kepadaku saat dia mengganti saluran _monitor_ yang mengarah ke tim sorak, seperti sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena secara teknis, tugasku memang sudah selesai, tapi.. belum sepenuhnya.

"Aku harus menemui Junmyeon."

"Oh iya benar, Apa maksud ucapannya tadi?" Jongin mengambil kesempatan itu untuk bertanya padaku.

Aku meregangkan badan sebelum menjawabnya, "Kau tahu, dia sudah membantuku mengatasi masalah uang band.. Dia memintaku untuk membagi beberapa minuman dari kelompok _marching band_ ke tim sorak karena sama sekali tidak ada yang membantunya dalam hal itu." Aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dan bersiap-siap beranjak dari tempat itu untuk melakukan apa yang baru saja aku katakan, tapi Jongin dengan cepat menarikku untuk duduk kembali.

"kalau begitu, kau tidak harus pergi kesana."

"Kenapa tidak?" Aku mengrenyit bingung, dan Jongin menyeringai ke arah _monitor_ seolah-olah tim sorak telah meracuninya. Namun, Aku rasa Jongin-lah yang telah meracuni seseorang.

"karena… aku sudah membayarnya kembali. Sekaligus mengembalikan kalung ber-plat itu padanya," Jongin menjawab dengan singkat sebelum kemudian berbicara melalui _walkie-talkie._ "Monitor pada tim sorak. S-30 melakukankesalahan, tolong diatasi."

"Tunggu! kita belum sekesai bicara!" Aku menarik lengan bajunya yang membuat tangannya berhenti mengetik di keyboard.

"Ya, pembicaraan kita sudah selesai." Jongin membalasku seraya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali menyesuaikan sudut pandang kamera.

"Apa-apaan? Kau sudah mengembalikan uangnya? Memangnya sekolah sudah memberimu uang untuk klub kami?"

"belum..?" aku mengernyit semakin kuat.

"lalu?! bagaimana bisa kau mengembalikan uang Junmyeon?!"

"Rahasia. Monitor ke tim sorak. Tolong periksa E-14." Si brengsek ini terus saja menghindari topik pembicaraan. Aku cemberut merasa jengkel bukan main karena tingkahnya itu sebelum berdiri memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tapi aku tetap harus pergi. Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

Dan Jongin, untuk kedua kalinya menarik tubuhku kembali untuk duduk di kursi ini. _Oh tentu saja tuan muda yang- selalu-melakukan-apa-saja-seenak-jidat!_

"apa kau tahu cara mengendalikan _monitor_ ini?" Jongin malah bertanya padaku yang secara ragu kubalas dengan sebuah anggukan. "apa kau mau memakai baju terusan ini?" dia bertanya lagi, dan kini aku jadi semakin ragu, meskipun dalam hati aku benar-benar ingin mengenakan seragam impianku itu, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada dikepala Jongin saat ini, alih-alih, aku hanya menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memakainya, kan? Ikut Aku. Taeyeong, bisakah kau menangani monitor ini sebentar? Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin," Dia berbicara pada seorang junior yang sedari tadi terlihat sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama temannya, kemudian Jongin menyeret lenganku keluar dari ruangan.

 _Apa lagi rencananya kali ini?!_

* * *

Jongin membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang mana setahuku adalah ruang ganti untuk tim sorak. Areanya saat itu sedang sepi karena mereka semua sudah bersiap di pintu masuk stadium. Jongin mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku membentur pintu loker, tidak terlalu keras tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku meringis, aku ingin membentaknya tapi kemudian suaraku terhenti di udara saat Jongin tiba-tiba saja menurunkan resleting baju terusannya.

"Y-YAK! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" _Apakah saat ini dia sedang berniat untuk memperkosaku?! Tidak bisa! Lantainya terlalu keras-Tunggu! Maksudku, Aku tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu!_

Dia mengabaikan protesku dan terus menanggalkan baju terusannya. Aku mencoba menyingkir dari hadapannya tapi Jongin menghalangi jalanku dengan tangannya yang ia tumpukan ke loker disamping kepalaku, saat aku mencoba keluar dari jalan yang satunya lagipun dia melakukan hal yang sama. Pada ahirnya aku hanya bisa menutup rapat-rapat mataku dan mengutuk Jongin habis-habisan dalam hati. Aku bisa mendengar suara pakaian yang sedang di tanggalkan tanpa henti.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dilemparkan ke bahuku. Aku membuka satu mataku dan melihat Jongin berdiri disana mengenakan kaus putih juga sepotong _boxer._ Dia mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ingin menertawaiku. "Ayo tukar. berikan pakaianmu." _Heol, gampang sekali kau bicara! Kau beruntung karena mengenakan baju terusan yang berarti kau mengenakan baju lain di dalamnya. Sementara aku? Aku hanya mengenakan sepasang kaos dan celana jeans! Jika aku melepaskannya maka.._

"Mati saja sana! Aku tidak mau! aku sudah tidak ingin memakainya lagi."

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur melepaskannya. Ayolah Soo! Kita tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Taeyeong terlalu lama mengawasi monitor."

Setelah dipikir-pikir, dia ada benarnya juga, maka dengan sedikit ragu, aku menunjukkan jariku kearahnya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus berbalik!"

Dan Jongin sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

A _panya yang lucu?_

"kenapa? Kau malu? Kenapa harus malu, kita kan…" aku bersumpah akan mencekik lehernya sampai patah jika dia sampai mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, "..sama-sama pria." Meskipun dia mengatakan itu, ada seringai penuh arti saat dia mengatakan kata 'sama-sama pria' barusan. _Si bajingan ini!_

Memang biasanya aku selalu menyerah pada orang lain dengan mudah, tapi tidak untuk kali ini!Aku masih menunjukkan jariku kearahnya, tetap menyuruhnya untuk berbalik.

Dia terkekeh seraya menuruti perintahku dan berkata, "padahal aku hanya membutuhkan celana jeansmu. Kau tidak harus melepas semuanya karena aku sudah punya kaos sendiri. Kau harus tetap mengenakan kaos di balik baju terusan itu, jika tidak nanti bisa gatal-gatal, kau tahu sendiri kan." _Oh iya. Kenapa aku_ _tidak berpikir sampai kesana?_ Aku menatap baju terusan itu dengan bingung sebelum memutuskan untuk melepas jeans ku (tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya sementara Jongin menontonku 'kan?) dan melemparkannya pada Jongin. Jadi sekarang kami mengenakan pakaian yang bukan milik kami masing-masing.

Aku melihat baju terusan berwarna hijau yang aku kenakan ini dengan perasaan bangga, aku merasa sangat keren dan hidupku terasa lengkap sudah. "Aku tidak akan mengembalikan ini padamu," Aku mengancam seraya memeletkan lidahku padanya.

"Silahkan saja, kalau kau tidak punya malu mengenakan itu sampai rumah, silahkan" Dia berkata seraya tertawa kecil sebelum kemudia menyeret lenganku lagi keluar dari ruang ganti ini.

* * *

Aku berjalan kembali ke area monitor dengan sebuah senyuman tercetak jelas di wajahku, yang menghasilkan tatapan kebingungan dari Jungkook, mungkin dia heran kenapa malah aku yang datang saat tadi orang yang memerintahkannya adalah Jongin haha. _Aku bisa mengatasinya nak, tenang monitor adalah hal yang kecil,_ _percaya padaku._

Aku meregangkan sedikit otot-ototku sebelum mengambil _headphone_ yang tergeletak di meja dan mengenakannya dikepalaku. Aku menekan tombol untuk memperjelas gambar dan melihat Junmyeon tersenyum saat memberi instruksi pada junior-juniornya. Dan itu dia, Jongin sedang berjalan kearah Junmyeon dengan sebotol minuman ditangannya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat ekspresi terkejut Junmyeon saat dia menyadari kalau Jonginlah yang melayanninya, dan bukannya aku. Dia dengan cepat menekan walkie talkie nya dan meneriakkan namaku melalui saluran 11, "Kyungsoo! Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?!" Aku bisa mendengar tawa Jongin samar-samar dibelakang. Wajah Junmyeon yang sedang kesal dan wajah nakal Jongin yang sedang mengipasi dirinya disampingnya benar-benar terlihat lucu. Aku sampai harus mati-matian menahan tawaku agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi orang-orang.

Waku berlalu dengan cepat. Pertandingan berlangsung dengan cukup ricuh, aku tidak bisa menahan semangatku bersama mereka semua saat mengamati monitor ini (aku bisa melihat segala hal yang terjadi).

Aku mengambil alih tugas Jongin mengawasi monitor juga memeriksa berbagai peralatan. Ada lumayan banyak masalah yang terjadi, aku sampai harus terpaksa berjalan ke kursi penonton dan berbicara langsung pada anggota staf lain karena terlalu banyak orang yang menggunakan _walkietalkie._ Kadang sangat sulit membedakan siapa yang sedang berbicara kepada siapa disaluran tertentu.

Setiap kali aku menampakkan diri di dekat kursi penonton, Junmyeon pasti akan memasang muka masam padaku. Aku bisa melihat teman-temannya yang lain juga menertawakannya. Sementara itu, Jongin terus-terusan membuat Junmyeon kesal dengan mencoba melayaninya, karena siapapun bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Jongin lebih seperti mengganggu dari pada membantu. Hal itu nampaknya menjadi bahan candaan bagi orang-orang yang berkerja di daerah kursi penonton. Aku sendiri hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

Jongin masih bersedia menjadi asisten pribadi Junmyeon selama acara berlangsung. Namun, dia masih punya waktu untuk menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaanku sejak tadi. Setiap kali dia datang kepadaku, dia akan membawa sebotol minuman atau makanan ringan. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak curiga kalau dia telah memaksa seseorang untuk pergi ke Mouse Rabbit dan membeli semua ini, karena aku ragu jika panitia akan membagikan roti bread panda's yang terkenal mahal dan enak ini kepada tim sorak (jika iya, maka Junmyeon harus mengeluarkan banyak uang karena hal itu). Tapi bagaimanapun, Jongin hanya dengan malu-malu membantah kalau dia telah membelinya untukku, setiap aku bertanya, dia selalu bersikeras kalau makanan dan minuman ini dia ambil dari kursi penonton. Mungkin dia pikir aku ini terlalu naif. Tapi terserahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengannya, yang penting rotinya enak.

Disamping memberikan makanan dan minuman itu, Jongin juga secara konsisten bertanya bagaimana keadaan di ruangan ini, atau apakah aku sudah kelelahan atau tidak. Dia bahkan juga menawarkan untuk menukar kembali pakaian kami, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan itu. Jadi setiap dia bertanya aku hanya akan menjawab kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap dan raungan manusia meletus dari stadium. Tim kami memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan. Mereka berhasil menjaga skor di 1-0 sepanjang sisa pertandingan. Angka itu terpampang cerah di papan nilai sebagai bukti atas kemenangan yang sudah lama kami tunggu.

Euforia kemenangan pecah di tengah-tengah lapangan, kami berteriak, saling merangkul dan memeluk satu sama lain lalu melompat-lompat sebagai bentuk perayaan kemenangan ini.

Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan hingga aku tidak bisa menuangkannya lagi dalam kata-kata. Semua rasa lelahku hilang seketika saat aku menyaksikan hasil perjuangan kami selama ini. Aku melihat banyak teman-temanku membasahi pipi mereka dengan air mata. Pandangan mataku juga sempat bertemu dengan Jongin yang terlihat bersiap akan meneteskan airmatanya namun dengan cepat dia usap, aku tersenyum, namun bukan jenis senyum dimana aku sedang mengejeknya melainkan lebih kepada senyum yang menenangkannya. Karena aku sendiri merasa akan meneteskan airmata sesaat lagi.

Ahirnya perjuangan kami terbayar sudah.

Master David menyuruh kami semua untuk turun kelapangan dan berkelompok membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar sebelum kemudian meneriakkan kata "WE ARE ONE!" secara lantang bersama-sama.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan moment yang hebat ini.

* * *

Aku sedang mengobrol bersama beberapa alumni dan juga teman-temanku setelah permainan berakhir saat sebuah suara yang terdengar mengerikan dan familiar di telingaku, menghentikan percakapan kami.

"Kyungsoo! Aku sudah mencarimu dari tadi!" _Ah!_ Aku bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapakah orang itu. Aku mulai menduga kalau Wendy diam-diam memasang sebuah _GPS_ ditubuhku atau sesuatu. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemukan Aku di tengah lautan manusia seperti ini? -_-

"oh, pacarmu datang ya? Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu -ah, aku berencana untuk berkunjung ke sekolah minggu depan, sampai jumpa nanti, Kyung!" Kyuhyun Hyung salah satu alumni sekolah kami (yang juga merupakan teman Ryeowook Hyung) berkata seraya menepuk bahuku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum masam mendengar perkataannya sebelum kemudian melambaikan tanganku pada beberapa alumni yang kini beranjak pergi.

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi, Hyung"

Dengan perginya Kyuhyun Hyung, sekarang saatnya aku menghadapi gadis pendek yang berdiri disampingku ini. "Kau mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Soo. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau jadi tim teknis juga!" ternyata dia menyadarinya, Wendy tahu kalau selama ini aku bekerja dengan _marching band_ (yang kekurangan seragam) dan bukan tim teknis. Aku tidak seharusnya mengenakan baju terusan yang kebesaran ini. meskipun begitu, entah kenapa aku masih memiliki perasaan janggal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wendy.

"Ini.. milik Jongin. Kami bertukar pakaian tadi." Wendy memberiku senyuman lebar yang membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah.

Senyumnya yang menggemaskan itu bertahan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menggandeng lenganku dengan ekspresi memohon di wajahnya. "Ayo makan malam." _Yah,_ _lagi-lagi sepeti ini._ Aku tiba-tiba merasa cemas tentang hal ini.

Aku menatap wajah Wendy saat mendengar teman-temanku merencanakan sesuatu seperti membuat pesta untuk merayakan kemenangan hari ini, nanti malam.

 _Sekarang apa?_

* * *

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berusaha menyamankan posisiku yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi restoran mewah yang cukup aku kenal (karena pada dasarnya restoran ini terletak tidak jauh dari rumahku). sebenarnya aku sudah sering mendengar Wendy ingin makan di tempat ini dari dulu namun belum pernah kesampaian (karena restoran ini hanya buka dimalam hari). Akhirnya keinginannya terpenuhi kali ini, karena dialah orang yang dari awal menentukan tempat ini bahkan sampai memesan makanannya sendirian. Aku sendiri sudah sering datang ke restoran ini, baik itu bersama teman-temanku (saat kami punya uang) atau bersama ayah yang setiap gajian akan membawaku ke tempat ini.

Tapi aku bingung, memang kapan tepatnya aku mengiayakan ajakannya tadi? Aku rasa tidak sama sekali?

Wendy hanya menyeret lenganku seperti biasa dan mengasumsikan kalau aku benar-benar ingin pergi makan malam dengannya, segala sesuatu harus sesuai dengan keingingannya saat berhubungan dengan Wendy, dan aku adalah seseorang yang selalu menjadi korban asumsinya, selalu.

Awalnya aku pikir kami hanya akan makan berdua saja kemudian sesudah itu aku bisa pulang ke rumahku dengan tenang, namun, sepertinya Wendy memang tercipta untuk membuat hidupku tidak nyaman karena, tidak hanya menyeretku, dia juga menelepon Soojung dan mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama, yang berarti hidupku berahir sudah sampai disini. karena jika ada Soojung, Jongin pasti harus datang juga.

Aku dan Jongin tidak punya pilihan lain selain pasrah. Meskipun begitu, kami menyempatkan diri untuk menukar kembali pakaian kami di ruang ganti tim sorak, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, ruang ganti tim sorak saat itu lumayan ramai, jadi kami tidak terlalu banyak berbincang tadi. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau Jongin ternyata membawa baju ganti selain baju terusannya ( _lalu kenapa tadi dia meminta Jeansku? Si bajingan ini!)._

Dan sekarang keadaannya adalah, aku dan Wendy duduk saling berseberangan dengan Jongin dan Soojung di meja bundar yang cukup luas ini.

"Aku senang ternyata Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu lumayan akrab. Tahu begitu, kita bisa _double-date_ dari kemarin-kemarin. Ya kan Soojung?" Suara Wendy yang ceria melengking dari arah sisiku. Soojung hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Aku merasa semakin tidak nyaman mendengar perkataan Wendy barusan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin sekarang, yang pasti aku mendapati suasana ini sungguh sulit untuk dihadapi.

Pikiranku kosong untuk beberapa saat, dan sepertinya saat itulah pesanan kedua gadis ini datang. Aku tidak mau repot-repot mempermasalahkan makanan yang di pesankan oleh Wendy untukku, karena aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya, dan sejujurnya menu makanannya juga tidak terlalu buruk.

"Aku sudah memesan bulgogi, itu makanan kesukaanmu 'kan, Kyungsoo?" Wendy berkata seraya tersenyum padaku yang kubalas dengan senyuman juga, meskipun agak sedikit ragu. _E_ _rr_ _, sejak kapan menu itu jadi_ _menu favoritku?_

"Terima kasih." _Tapi terserahlah, ini tidak seperti aku tidak menyukainya juga^^_

"Em, Aku juga memesan ayam goreng kesukaanmu, Jongin. Aku sangat memahamimu, iya kan?" aku mendengar suara Soojung dari seberang meja, _dan kenapa mereka terdengar seperti tengah berlomba untuk terlihat menjadi lebih baik dari satu sama lain?_

Aku melirik Jongin yang sudah memasang senyum masam di wajahnya sebelum dia melirikku dan membalas perkataan Soojung dengan suara pelan. "ya, terima kasih banyak." Alisku terangkat secara otomatis. _Kenapa kau bertingkah_ _seperti itu_ _? Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini._

Saat aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku, macam-macam menu pembuka mulai berdatangan di meja kami.

"Ini untukmu, Soo!" Wendy dengan cepat mengambilkan sedikit daging ham panggang ke piringku saat itu juga. Soojung sepertinya tidak mau kalah karena kini dia juga menaruh sepotong ikan salmon dalam saus ikan di piring Jongin. _padahal aku juga ingin ikan salmonnya!_

Aku memutuskan untuk menahan sedikit rasa rakusku dan berlaku seperti layaknya pria sopan, "Oh, kalau begitu ini untukmu." Aku menaruh sepotong cumi-cumi goreng di piring Wendy yang sukses membuatnya terlihat bersemangat dan dengan cepat mengangkat piringnya untuk dipamerkan kepada Soojung, _dasar gadis ckckck_. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah para gadis ini.

Soojung hanya menunduk karena Jongin masih sibuk menuangkan air ke semua gelas milik kami, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengambilkan makanan untuk ditaruh di piring Soojung. Aku bisa melihat Soojung menarik-narik lengan baju Jongin dengan tangannya yang lentik."Jongin… kau tidak mengambilkan aku makanan?"

Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan bingung sebelum menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dan dengan cepat mengambil sesendok keju goreng untuk diletakkan di piring Soojung, "Ini.. Maaf, tadi aku sibuk menuangkan minuman untuk semuanya." Tapi Soojung tidak nampak senang dengan hal itu.

Aku mengerutkan alis penasaran karena Soojung terlihat jadi semakin kesal sekarang. Namun, Jongin nampaknya tidak sadar akan hal itu dan malah meletakkan sepotong daging salmon yang dia ambil dari piringnya ke piringku.

"aku ingin menukarnya dengan daging ham, kemarikan." Si brengsek ini mulai bertingkah sok tahu seperti Wendy.

"Lucu sekali. Memang kapan aku mengatakan ingin menukarnya? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih untuk salmonnya, aku juga sebenarnya ingin mencicipinya sedikit" Aku berkata seraya menusuk sepotong daging ham dengan garpu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jonginmencuri daging hamku. Dia mendengus, aku memberi mimik muka mengejek padanya. _Apa kau idiot?_

"Kalau kau makan semua itu sendirian, salmon dan babi-nya nanti akan bertarung di tenggorokkanmu, lalu _duar!"_ dia mengungkapkan lelucon yang aku ingat sering di putar channel 9 saat aku SMP dulu, benar-benar _garing._

"Kau itu sangat buruk dalam membuat lelucon asal kau tahu, tapi baiklah.. berhubung kau terlihat menyedihkan sekarang, jadi aku akan membagi daging ini denganmu" Aku kemudian menyendok sedikit bulgogi ku dan kuletakkan di piringnya meskipun pada kenyataannya dia telah memberiku setengah dari seluruh porsinya. _Haha, lihatlah wajahnya yang cemberut di buat-buat itu, menjijikan._

Jongin tidak terima karena aku tidak membalas 'jasa'nya dengan cukup, hingga akhirnya, terjadi sebuah peperangan diantara kami berdua untuk memperebutkan siapa yang boleh makan apa. Peralatan makan kami menjadi senjata saat kami mencoba mencuri makanan dari piring satu sama lain. Kami membuat kegaduhan sebelum salah satu dari kami menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Jongin menyadarinya lebih dulu dariku. Dia langsung berhenti bertarung denganku saat itu juga dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Soojung. "Apa ada yang salah, Soojung? Kenapa kau diam terus Hm?"

Aku melihat Soojung cemberut sehingga aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menurunkan tingkat kenakalanku. Aku juga tidak lupa untuk memeriksa apakah Wendy juga merasa kesal (hanya berjaga-jaga barangkali 'kesal' merupakan penyakit menular) namun aku lihat dia masih tersenyum dengan riang seperti biasa. Sebaliknya, dia terlihat terhibur dengan pertarungan antara diriku dan Jongin barusan.

"Kenapa kau memberiku keju goreng…? Apa kau lupa kalau aku sedang diet?" dilihat dari alisnya yang berkerut cukup dalam, Soojung sepertinya merasa sangat kesal saat ini. _o-ow, sepertinya keadaan sudah mulai memanas._

Aku dengan cepat meraih gelasku yang berisi air untuk kuminum dan berpura-pura tidakmenyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Oh… M-maaf." Jongin mencoba meluruskan keadaan dengan memberikan salad warna warni di piring Soojung. "Lihat, Rocket Salad ini punyamu, kan? Aku ingat. Lihat?" aku, entah kenapa, tidak suka melihatnya melakukan hal itu _–Kyungsoo bodoh! Sadarlah_ _kau ini siapa_ _!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu sebelum kemudian menoleh ke arah Wendy, aku lihat dia sedang meraih sepotong daging babi dan kimchi spaghetti. Aku senang karena gadis yang satu ini tidak pemilih dan juga tidak cepat kesal. Aku suka hal itu.

Setelah Jongin mencoba meluruskan keadaan untuk waktu yang cukup lama (lama karena Soojung memang sudah kesal sejak tadi) senyum Soojung akhirnya merekah juga karena Jongin tidak berhenti menyodorkan salad dan menggodanya sepanjang waktu.

Aku hanya mampu menatap mereka berdua dengan sebuah perasaan aneh mengganjal dihatiku. Sendok dan garpu ditanganku terasa semakin berat. Terlalu berat sehingga rasanya aku tidak mampu mengangkatnya untuk sekedar menyuapkan makanan kemulutku, aku hanya berakhir dengan memainkan makananku di pinggiran piring.

"Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo!"Aku tersentak kaget saat menyadari Wendy memanggil namaku. Aku dengan cepat mengenyahkan lamunan anehku dan menoleh padanya.

"hm?"

"kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Apa kau tidak suka dengan Bulgoginya? Aku bisa memesan yang lain lagi kalau kau mau."

"tidak, tidak. Bukan itu. aku bukan orang rakus kau tahu?" Aku dengan cepat membantahnya dan dia hanya terkekeh melihat reaksiku. Meja kami berubah hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Wendy kembali bersuara.

"Jung, apa kita bicarakan sekarang saja?" aku dan Jongin sontak menatap kedua gadis ini dengan penasaran karean Wendy mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar aneh bagi kami. Soojung terlihat sedikit ragu sebelum dia mencolek bahu Jongin.

"Ada apa?"

"Jongin, apa minggu depan kau ada acara?" Jongin nampak sedikit bingung namun tetap mengambil teleponnya untuk memeriksa jadwal.

Wendy juga menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang sama, Namun, apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang mau repot-repot membuat jadwal kegiatan-diri sendiri dan mencatatnya di handphone. Aku hanya menggunakan metode mengingat asal kalian tahu. Dan dari apa yang aku ingat, minggu depan sepertinya aku tidak sibuk.

Jongin berhenti berkutat dengan handphonenya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak memiliki acara. Wendy menyenggol lenganku, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku rasa, aku juga tidak punya acara, memangnya kenapa?" meskipun aku sudah melontarkan pertanyaan itu, aku sebenarnya tidak yakin apakah aku ingin mendengar jawabannya atau tidak. Saat melihat Wendy tersenyum sangat lebar, aku tiba-tiba saja merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"kemarin Soojung memenangkan sesuatu." Wendy yang pertama membuka mulut sebelum dia mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Soojung sampai dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah vocher hadiah. Wendy tidak perlu menungguku untuk bertanya karena kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Soojung mendapat voucher hadiah dari sebuah resort di Dongdaemun. Vouchernya untuk dua kamar di hotel di dekat pantai! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Hm? Hm?" Di titik ini, Wendy bergelayut dilenganku seperti seekor koala. _Jadi sekarang apa?_ Aku mencuri pandang kearah Jongin, yang juga tengah menatapku bingung. Mungkin sama bingungnya dengan tatapanku padanya, karena rasanya akan canggung sekali jika kami berempat pergi bersama dalam sebuah perjalanan seperti ini.

"bagaimana, Kyungsoo? Kita berangkat, iya kan?!" _seperti inilah Wendy,_ _p_ _enyakitnya ini sudah_ _tidak_ _bisa ditangani_ _lagi_.

Sementara itu, Soojung terlihat tenang dengan memberikan sebuah senyum manis pada Jongin, "kita pergi bersama ya, Jongin."

Tidak ada lelaki didunia ini yang bisa menolak sesuatu seperti itu.

* * *

Setelah acara makan kami selesai dan membayar tagihan yang totalnya mencapai 4 digit, Wendy dan Soojung pulang lebih dulu menggunakan Taksi, aku atau Jongin tidak bisa mengantarkan mereka karena setelah ini kami memiliki acara sendiri.

iPhoneku berbunyi keras tepat saat taksi biru muda itu pergi. Aku meraihnya cepat-cepat dan melihat layarnya menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum bodoh terpampang disana.

"Apa?"

"APA KAU TELAH SELESAI MELAYANI TUAN PUTERI?!" Aku tersentak keras mendengar teriakan Chanyeol itu dan sukses membuat Jongin menertawakanku (Sungguh memalukan).

"Kenapa kau harus berteriak seperti itu berengsek?! Dan dimana kau sekarang?! Bising sekali!"

"Di restoran! Semuanya sudah disini kecuali kau dan pangeranmu!" _orang ini kenapa sih?! Tadi tuan puteri dan sekarang pangeran?!_

"Iya, iya! Aku dan pangeran sedang berjalan menuju kesana. Tuan puteri sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Nanti jangan lupa semir sepatu kami sampai kinclong saat kami sampai disana. Kami akan tiba 20 menit lagi. Sampai bertemu dan jadilah kacung yang baik!" Aku membalas leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu dan langsung menutup panggilan karena suaranya semakin bising. Ada suara dengungan musik (acara kami bukan di klub malam, tapi di restoran yang ada _live-band_ -nya) dan disana juga ada teman-teman kami, yang juga membuat kegaduhan. Aku seratus persen yakin kalau restoran itu sudah diporak porandakan oleh mereka semua.

"Jadi restoran apa?" Jongin bertanya kepadaku saat dia mencegat sebuah taksi untuk kami. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk kedalamnya sebelum berkata kepada Pak supir,

"ahjussi, Restoran Vivapolo."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kami tiba ditempat itu. Sebenarnya, aku tidak butuh petunjuk karena kami juga sering datang kesini hanya untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kami memilih tempat ini. yang aku tahu, semua tempat rasanya akan tetap menyenangkan selama itu adalah bersama dengan teman-temanku.

Jongin dan aku keluar dari taksi dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana teman-teman kami berkumpul. Aku mendengar sambutan yang keras dan gaduh dari mereka saat kami datang. Lebih terdengar seperti lolongan serigala lapar sebenarnya _,_ _Heol,_ _apa semua anak_ _dari sekolah kami semua_ _nya datang ketempat ini_ _?_ Zona disekitar sini diisi oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Kira-kira ada 40 sampai 50 orang.

"Ciee! Pasangan baru sudah datang! Woo!~" Chanyeol si berengsek itu berkoor tidak jelas kepada kami, terlihat seperti sudah mabuk berat (dan sepertinya memang iya) kemudian mengajak yang lainnya untuk ikut menggodaku. Rasanya aku ingin menggali tanah dan mengubur tubuhku sendiri didalamnya. Namun, Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuhku dan merangkulku di bahu dengan tenang. Keadaan semakin ricuh.

 _Candaan macam apa yang sedang dia lakukan?!_ _Restoran ini bisa meledak karena sorakan gaduh anak-anak ini!_

"Hey Jongin! Berhenti bermain-main. Kyungsoo, duduklah!" _Terima kasih_ _Tuhan, karena telah membuat Junmyeon mengatakan sesuatu_ _yang telah_ _menyelamatkan hidupku._ Aku menerima ajakan Junmyeon dengan senang hati. Teman-teman Jongin sendiri juga memanggilnya sehingga dia bergabung bersama mereka di meja lain.

Aku menyamankan diri di kursi kosong yang sengaja disiapkan untukku. Ada banyak adik kelas yang duduk disekitar sini. Anak-anak yang sangat membantu dalam acara sepak bola kemarin, tim sorak, pasukan _marching_ _band_ , anggota parade, tim kursi penonton, dan banyak lagi.

Tapi hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah…

Kris!

Kris juga datang!

Kris adalah salah satu sahabat karibku (Dulunya dia anggota band juga, tapi hanya untuk sesaat. Dia terlalu malas untuk latihan jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Dasar pemalas.) Dia anak yang lumayan baik.

Dia tampan, tinggi (sebenci apapun aku mengakuinya, tapi dia jauh, jaauuh lebih tinggi dariku), dan lebih dari itu, dia juga menyenangkan juga setia kawan, dia juga cukup disukai banyak orang. Kekurangannya adalah, dia lumayan keras kepala dan ceroboh. Ditambah lagi, dia mempunyai tampang yang menyebalkan sehingga dia seringkali dijadikan target bulan-bulanan oleh kakak kelas dan siswa dari sekolah lain, bahkan tidak jarang juga sampai baku hantam. Baru saja tahun kemarin dia berkelahi dengan seseorang yang kebetulan merupakan keponakan dari kepala sekolah. Kurang beruntung baginya, Kris harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara kejadian itu (Saat itu kami sangat membenci kepala sekolah. Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang juga _sih_ ).

Walaupun dia dikeluarkan, kami masih tetap berhubungan. Kami masih sering berkumpul di suatu tempat atau kadang dia yang datang dan main kerumahku. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini kami jarang berhubungan (karena aku sibuk mengurusi turnamen sepak bola ini) hingga sekarang.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu?!" Aku menepuk bahunya (tidak terlalu susah karena kami dalam posisi duduk) sebagai sebuah salam.

"Kabar baik. Di sekolah baruku ada banyak gadis cantik, jadi aku lumayan bahagia," dia langsung menyombong. tentu saja dia merasa bahagia, di sekolahannya yang dulu (yang mana adalah sekolah kami) yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah anak laki-laki. Kris dipindahkan ke sebuah sekolah internasional di Incheon.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara deheman yang berasal dari Yixing yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja kami. Itu terlihat seperti Yixing merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang Kris katakana barusan. Sebenarnya, itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagiku jika Yixing menaruh perasaan pada Kris bahkan sejak dia masih berada disekolah kami dulu (aku ingat dia adalah orang yang paling terpuruk saat Kris dikeluarkan dari sekolah), sejauh ini hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal itu, dan kami tidak punya niat untuk mengatakannya pada siapapun karena tentu, Yixing memang bodoh dan lamban sampai-sampai kami suka gemas sendiri ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Disamping karena Kris sama sekali tidak menyukai laki-laki dengan cara itu (dia 100% straight) yang mana akan berdampak buruk jika dia mengetahui bahwa salah satu teman laki-lakinya menyukainya, kami juga tahu kalau kami tidak ada dalam posisi untuk membongkar perasaannya pada siapapun. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengasihaninya dalam hati.

"Hey Kris, aku ingin satu, bisa kau carikan untukku?" Kalimat tidak senonoh itu bukan berasal dariku, melainkan dari Chanyeol. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya didekat kami, Aku bisa mencium bau busuk yang datang dari mulutnya.

"Ada sih beberapa, tapi para gadis juga punya standar, kau tahu."

"Ow, brengsek kau!" _Well, Kris juga tidak salah mengenai_ _hal_ _itu._ Aku mendapati ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sangat lucu. Semacam merona dan hidungnya juga merah, dia benar-benar terlihat mabuk.

Chanyeol bukan satu-satunya yang sedang ' _ingin'_ disini, ada juga seseorang didekatnya. "Aku juga- aku juga! Bisa tidak kau carikan gadis yang blasteran Korea-canada? Seperti Wendy pacarnya Kyungsoo itu? ada tidak?" itu adalah si berengsek Jongdae yang berbicara. Perkataan Jongdae itu menghasilkan buah manis berupa pukulan keras di belakang kepala dari Minseok.

"jaga bicaramu, Kyungsoo ada disini" jika ada temanku yang otaknya paling waras, maka itu adalah Minseok. Jongdae mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan brutal. _Ha! Rasakan!_

"siapa peduli? Ini tidak seperti dia menyukai Wendy juga kan? Harusnya dia sudah memberikan Wendy padaku kau tahu? Lagipula dia kan sudah punya Jongin, suaminya yang baru" _si berengsek ini!_ Aku heran berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk bergaul bersama Chanyeol sehingga bisa tertular dengan penyakit omong kosong seperti ini.

Belum sempat aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Minseok lakukan (memukul kepalanya atau mungkin lebih buruk) handphone ku berbunyi menampilkan nama Wendy sebagai _caller ID_ nya disana. Aku tidak punya piihan lain selain menjawab panggilan itu tapi tidak sebelum menunjuk wajah Jongdae memberinya peringatan. Dia membalasku dengan mimik muka mengejek yang semakin membuatku ingin menendang pantatnya.

Aku meninggalkan ruangan karena tidak mungkin aku bisa mendengar suara Wendy di tengah kegaduhan seperti itu. Wendy meleponku untuk memberi tahu kalau dia sudah sampai dirumah dan seperti biasa mengocehkan sesuatu seperti; jangan minum terlalu banyak, perbanyak minum air putih saat sudah merasa pusing, cepat pulang kerumah setelah acaranya selesai, dan mengirim pesan padanya saat aku sampai dirumah nanti. _Ibuku saja tidak seribut ini._ Ah, tapi tidak apa apa. Lebih baik ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu dari pada tidak sama sekali, kalimat itulah yang selalu aku gumamkan untuk diri sendiri.

Wendy sedang berbicara tentang hal yang tidak aku mengerti saat aku sadar jika Kris mengikutiku keluar sini. Dia memberikan tatapan aneh seolah ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan dengan Wendy, "Wen maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Ya, aku akan mengirim pesan padamu saat aku sampai nanti. Ya, ok, _bye!"_

Kris menyalakan korek untuk membakar rokoknya, dia tahu kalau aku tidak merokok karena itu dia tidak mau repot-repot menawarkan rokoknya padaku. Bagaimanapun, aku merasa dia datang kesini bukan sekedar untuk merokok.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, Kris?" Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya sekhawatir ini.

"Jadi kau akhir-akhir ini sering bersama dengan Jongin yah?" _Argh… Aku_ _sungguh membenci pertanyaan ini._ Aku mungkin akan mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapah jika yang berbicara adalah orang lain,tapi ini Kris, dan dia sedang memasang tampang yang sangat serius sekarang.

"Iya, lumayan. Memangnya kenapa?" rasa penasaranku semakin meningkat saat ada keraguan yang kentara di wajahnya. Namun Kris terdiam cukup lama membuatku semakin penasaran, "Kris? Ayolah, katakana saja padaku, ada apa?"

"Apa dia… Maksudku, Jongin. Apakah dia masih bersama pacarnya yang itu?"

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris untuk beberapa alasan. Satu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan tentan hal ini? Kedua? Kenapa dia tidak menanyakannya langsung kepada Jongin dan malah bertanya pada temannya?

"dengan Soojung? Ya, mereka masih bersama. Kami baru makan malam bersama tadi." Aku baru menyadari bahwa suaraku terdengar murung setelah beberapa saat kata itu terlontar. Mendadak, aku merasakan ada perasaan tajam yang menyakitkan muncul di dalam hatiku. Aku harus tetap mengingatkan diri sendiri, lagi dan lagi, kalau itu merupakan pertanda bagus bahwa mereka belum putus sampai sekarang.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam saat melirik wajah Kris yang kini mengerutkan keningnya. Nampaknya dia tidak terlalu senang mendengar jawabanku itu. _Ada apa dengan orang ini?_ "apakah ada sesuatu yang salah Kris?" Kris masih tidak memberikanku sebuah jawaban walaupun pertanyaannya sudah kuulang berkali-kali. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mulai menyalakan lagi rokok yang baru, sebelum mengulurkan iPhone 7 keluaran terbaru. Aku mengangkat alis"Eh? Kau sedang pamer ya? Kelihatannya aku semakin banyak dikelilingi oleh orang kaya" Aku membuat lelucon tapi Kris Nampak tidak terhibur dengan leluconku itu.

"Aku tidak pamer bodoh. Lihat saja videonya." _Kenapa dia harus seserius ini sih?_ Aku melirik wajahya yangtampak muram, kemudian aku meraih telepon mewah itu danmengamatinya. _Tapi_ _ngomon_ _g-omong, bagaimana cara memakai benda_ _ini? Tombol mana yang harus aku_ _tekan_ _?_

"bagaimana caranya memakai benda ini?!" Aku komplain sekeras mungkin seraya menekan ikon secara acak tapi Kris bahkan tidak memberikan perhatiannya padaku sama sekali. Dia berjalan menjauh untuk lanjut menghisap rokoknya di sebelah sana. Aku rasa dia takut kalau asapnya mungkin akan menggangguku.

Akhirnya, entah bagaimana caranya aku tidak tahu, aku berhasil masuk ke folder video. Dan… video pornonya banyak sekali, "gilaa, dasar cabul. Sepertinya kau mengambil alih tahta Chanyeol, Kris!" Aku berteriak padanya dan berharap untuk membuatnya tertawa. Namun, dia buru-buru kembali mendekatiku setelah aku berkata seperti itu. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak menyenangkan membuatku kebingungan. Dia memakai telapak tangannya untuk menutupi layar dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Lihat ini. lalu beritahu aku apa yang kau lihat" dia berkata sebelum kembali lagi dan melanjutkan rokoknya. Meninggalkanku yang masih melongo kebingungan disini.

Satu-satunya cara untuk mencari apa yang dia maksud adalah melihat video itu. Aku mengamati video yang sudah Kris pilih dan menekan tombol putar. Itu terlihat seperti sebuah video amatir karena aku melihat wajah seorang pria mengisi seluruh layar saat dia menyesuaikan kamera sebelum berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat menyadari bahwa video yang sedang aku tonton ini adalah video ponro, aku bisa melihat sepasang pria dan wanita berhubungan intim di tempat tidur itu. Kameranya dipasang terlalu rendah sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajah si wanita (aku sudah melihat wajah si pria saat dia sedang mengatur kamera tadi. Semakin lama, aku mulai merasa ragu dengan motivasi Kris menyuruhku untuk melihat Video ini, _apa dia sedang mengerjaiku?_

Belum sempat aku berteriak pada pemilik handphone ini dan mengomelinya karena telah mengerjaiku, sesuatu menangkap perhatianku di video itu, tidak- itu bukan sesuatu, melainkan seseorang. Aku membuka mataku yang sudah lebar ini jadi semakin lebar sehingga aku bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, hanya untuk memastikan. Pasangan itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur, jadi kini aku bisa melihat wajah wanitanya.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang cantik dan sempurna yang terasa sangat familiar bagiku dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Aku mengenali sepasang mata itu karena aku sering melihatnya. Aku mengenali bibir tipis yang merah itu karena aku sering melihatnya. Matanya terlihat sayu karena nafsu, bibirnya yang merah ia gigit karena telah dikuasai oleh keadaan.

Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi berdasarkan apa yang aku lihat, semua indraku mengatakan bahwa gadis ini adalah… Soojung. Kekasih Jongin. ini sudah pasti kekasih temanku.

Banyak pikiran berlarian dengan cepat didalam kepalaku saat aku menatap layar dan menyaksikan semua hal yang terjadi disana. Sampai kemudian, aku merasa sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melihatnya. Aku menekan tombol _pause_ dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain walaupun video ini durasinya masih lumayan lama.

Nampaknya Kris menyadari kalau aku sudah memahami apa yang tadi coba dia sampaikan padaku. Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan denganlembut menepuk kepalaku setelah mengambil kembali ponselnya, "Aku juga tidak sampai hati menyelesaikan video itu. Rasanya terlalu mengerikan."

"Apa arti dari semua ini?" Aku bertanya padanya nyaris berbisik, bahuku merosot tiba-tiba saja merasa kelelahan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu semacam ini.

Kris berdiri disampingku, "lelaki yang ada di video itu, dia temanku. Em, teman satu sekolah…" Dia mulai berbicara. "Soojung sudah lumayan terkenal di antara kami. Hampir semua temanku sudah pernah tidur dengannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi…?"

"Dan mereka bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk melakukannya," dia melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menyembulkan asap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kris maksud, tapi aku benar-benar merasa jijik mendengarnya.

"h-hey, i-ini semua bisa saja salah paham, kau telah menghancurkan imej Soojung disini"

"Aku sudah… pernah berurusan dengannya secara pribadi, Kyungsoo." Aku dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya,

"Berurusan? maksudmu?"

"Kemarin saat aku sedang di Black Pearl. Aku bertemu dengan Soojung, dia sedang berkumpul dengan banyak teman-temanku."

"lalu?"

"Saat itu dia sedikit mabuk lalu dia memuntahi pakaianku. Aku rasa, dia tidak tahu kalau aku pernah sekolah di sekolah kalian. Saat itu aku berasumsi kalau Soojung sudah putus dari Jongin."

"…."

"Kami bahkan berhasil mencapai kamar hotel, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak peduli betapa seksi dan cantiknya dia, aku sudah terbiasa melihatnya dalam keadaan biasa, jadi rasanya aneh. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Pada ahirnya, aku membuang sia-sia uangku hanya untuk membayar kamar hotelnya." Kris terkekeh namun aku bahkan tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tersenyum saat ini. Aku tahu seseorang yang menyayangi teman-temannya seperti Kris tidak akan mampu melakukan hal semacam itu, bahkan walaupun dia dan Jongin tidak terlalu akrab seperti kami.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku katakan. Kepalaku rasanya semakin kalut. Buktinya sudah terpampang nyata disini dalam bentuk video. Kris bahkan juga menceritakan padaku tentang apa yang ia alami. Tapi Aku terlalu takut, aku terlalu takut untuk mempercayai semua ini. Otakku mengatakan kalau pasti ada sebuah kesalahan yang terjadi disini. Aku mati-matian berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman belaka.

Kris sepertinya menyadari kekalutanku, karena itu dia menjulurkan tangannya dan merangkul bahuku kemudian menepuk-nepukku dengan lembut, "bagaimanapun, Jongin harus tahu bagaimana situasinya sekarang ini. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, Kyung _._ "

"bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus memberitahunya dengan cara apa" aku menjawab dengan nada putus asa. Kris mengangguk tanda paham. Kami berdiri disini dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Kris menepuk bahuku lagi dan mengajakku untuk kembali masuk kedalam. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Sekembalinya aku bergabung di meja, minuman keras adalah hal yang pertama kali aku minta.

* * *

"hey Kris, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?!" Suara Junmyeon yang berteriak pada Kris mencapai pendengaranku. Aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan gelasku yang tidak pernah kosong sejak sekembalinya aku kedalam sini bersama Kris. Dan memangnya aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya merasa kepalaku semakin berat dan tenggorokanku sakit saat ini.

"Ambilkan Aku satu lagiiiiii," meskipun Junmyeon terus mengomeliku, aku masih memiliki Chanyeol yang senantiasa mendukungku dari belakang. Dia terus menuangkan minuman untukku hingga aku tidak ingat lagi berapa gelas minuman yang sudah aku minum. Chanyeol sendiri juga nampak mabuk, karena gelas demi gelas yang ia tuangkan kini mulai berhamburan diatas meja.

Aku mengangkat kelopak mataku yang rasanya berat untuk melihat teman-temanku yang sudah memesan sebotol Soju lagi. Segalanya mulai nampak kabur dimataku, aku rasa mataku sudah kehilangan fokusnya. Aku melihat bayang-bayang Hyunsik saat dia memukul kepalaku seraya member pengumuman pada semua orang, "Kyungsoo sudah mabuk berat"

 _Apa?! Aku_ _tid_ _ak mabuk!_ Aku mulai merasa marah, tapi aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk bertengkar dengan siapapun, kepalaku rasanya luar biasa sakit. Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku hingga rasanya salmon dan Ham yang tadi kumakan sedang naik ke tenggorokanku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalaku.

Aku mendongak menatap langit-langit dan bertarung melawan cahaya dari restoran itu. aku merasakan alisku mengernyit kuat seolah ada sebuah magnet yang menyatukan mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa keraspun aku mencoba memisahkan mereka, itu tidak berhasil. Semua pikiran didalam kepalaku sedang mengalami kekacauan. Aku sangat bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus Aku lakukan.

Sepotong gambar dari video tadi melintas di otakku, kini video itu rasanya terpampang jelas dihadapanku. Pikiranku berteriak tentang wanita macam apa Soojung itu. Semua hal itu, bersama dengan suara Kris yang terus berulang-ulang dengan keras didalam kepalaku, memberitahuku lagi dan lagi apa yang telah terjadi. Suatu hal dimana Jongin sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya sedikitpun.

Aku mulai membayangkan senyuman Jongin. Senyuman yang biasa dia berikan padaku, pada Soojung, dan pada semua orang. Senyum indah yang seolah tak pernah pudar. Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku memaafkan orang yang telah menghancurkan senyuman itu. Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku memaafkan orang yang tidak mampu melihat betapa berharganya Jongin itu. Tidak, tidak kepada orang yang telah membalas cinta dan niat baik Jongin dengan tindakan mengerikan sepertinya.

Hal itu sungguh membuatku merasa sakit, lebih sakit dari apa yang aku rasakan dimalam kami berdua mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Tanganku mengepal keras sampai rasanya kukuku berhasil menembus permukaan telapak tanganku. Yang bisa aku bayangkan adalah bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Jongin nanti. Rasanya hatiku diremas begitu kuat hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu tahu tentang semua ini.

Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Jongin. Atau, haruskan aku membiarkan keadaan seperti biasa saja?

Hanya ada satu kata yang ada di benakku saat ini. Kenapa? _Kenapa?!_

Teman-temanku masih terus berpesta pora dan tertawa tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Bukan karena aku mabuk, tapi lebih karena tenagaku sudah terkuras untuk pikiranku. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini berlanjut. Tapi aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengetahui bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

Tapi mungkin bukan disitu saja letak ceritanya. Soojung mungkin punya alasan (yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku bayangkan) untuk melakukannya. Atau mungkin itu bukan Soojung sama sekali.

Aku berteriak dalam hati, memberitahu diriku sendiri lagi dan lagi agar tidak terlalu mudah percaya pada segalanya. Karena pada akhirnya, orang yang akan merasa paling kehilangan dan yang paling hancur berkeping-keping disini adalah Jongin. Temanku.

Aku… tidak ingin mempercaya semua ini…

"Kyungsoo, ada masalah apa?" Aku mendengar suara berat yang familiar mengganggu jalan pikiranku. Aku membuka mata untuk melihat orang dihadapanku ini dengan senyumnya yang konyol terpasang diwajahnya.

"Siapa yang membiarkan dia mabuk berat seperti ini? Kulitnya sudah merah semua," Jongin menoleh kesekitar untuk bertanya pada teman-temanku.

"Iya, iya. Kau rawat dia sana. Pacarmu itu benar-benar lemah menghadapi alkohol," Hongbin berkata sambil saja aku masih memiliki sisa tenaga, aku akan menendangpantatnya dengan keras. Tapi tidak. Tidak untuk malam ini.

Aku duduk diam dan mengamati Jongin saat dia duduk disandaran tangan kursiku (jadi saat ini posisi kepalaku setara dengan perutnya). Dia menikmati waktu mengobrol bersama teman-teman kami. Sesekali, Aku mendengarnya tertawa. Tapi kadang, dia menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi hawatir diwajahnya, mungkin karena aku kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Kyungsoo! Segelas lagi, segelas lagi!" Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol terus menyodorkan minuman ke arahku. Sudah pasti aku tidak menolaknya. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima gelas itu, tapi Jongin menghentikanku.

"Dia sudah mabuk berat, Chanyeol." Hanya dia satu-satunya yang berani melawan keinginanku.

"tidak bisa, Jongin! Kami sudah memesan satu botol tambahan, jadi Kyungsoo harus ikut bertanggung jawab!" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar tidak terima. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jongin, tapi aku bisa melihat bayangan tangannya meraih minuman itu.

"biar aku saja yang minum" Instingku menyuruhku untuk menghentikannya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan, biar aku saja yang mabuk sendirian"

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan mabuk. Aku bukan orang yang lemah," dia berkata dengan sedikit kelicikan disuaranya, yang membuatku ingin menendangnya saat itu juga. Namun, Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia mendorong dahiku dengan jarinya, sehingga aku terjatuh kebelakang dengan mudah karena aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menahannya. "Kau itu sudah mabuk, kau sudah tidak bisa lebih mabuk lagi." Dia dengan lembut membelai dahiku dengan tangan yang sama. Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk menyunggingkan senyuman.

Aku menggenggam tangan yang berada didahiku itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, "Jongin…"

"hm? Apa?"

"Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi… Aku akan selalu ada disini untukmu, mengerti?"

* * *

Rasanya kepalaku akan meledak kapan saja. Hanya pikiran itu yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang didalam otakku. Sakitnya semakin parah, aku merasa akan pingsan dan tergeletak di tempat saat itu juga, namun seseorang sedang menyeret tubuhku.

"Lepaskan… lepaskan aku… Aku ingin tiduuuur…"

"Nanti, kau bisa tidur nanti, sebentar lagi." Aku langsung mengenali suara itu.

"Jongin… kau mau.. membawaku… kemanaaaaaa?" rasanya mengatakan hal itu pun sangat sulit.

"Aku membawamu ke tempat tidur agar kau bisa tidur. Ayolah, berhenti memberontak, tubuhmu ini memang kecil tapi sangat berat, kau tahu?" Jongin berbicara sambil menyampirkan tanganku di bahunya. Aku merasa pusing dan sedikit mual, sepertinya sesuatu kini tengah mendesak di tenggorokanku, "Kita udah hampir sampai," dia berkata, aku merasa sedikit lega mendengarnya.

Kami berjalan sempoyongan dan berusaha menapaki tangga menuju ke atas. Kepalaku rasanya seperti dipukuli saat Jongin berusaha membuka sebuah pintu. Aku membuka mataku dan menyadari dengan cepat kalau ternyata.. ini adalah kamar Jongin. Aku cepat-cepat memejamkan mata lagi. _Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?! Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku saja!_

"Rumahku! Antarkan ke rumahku! Rumaaah! Aku ingin pulang ke rumaahku!" Aku mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaga untuk melepaskan diri saat aku menyadari tempat apa ini. Walaupun, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin, kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkannya.

Jongin mempererat pelukannya di pinggangku. "sudahlah, jangan keras kepala. Kau sudah mabuk berat, memangnya kau mau pulang dan dimarahi oleh ayah?" dia meneruskan omelannya yang tidak aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sesaat kemudian, saat kesadaranku kembali lagi, punggungku sudah beralaskan kasur yang empuk. Rasanya seperti surga. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar menyesuaikan posisi tidur yang benar.

Aku bergerak kesana kemari di atas kasur karena tubuhku rasanya tidak nyaman. Jongin akhirnya membantuku untuk berbaring dengan posisi yang lebih baik. Kepalaku sakit luar biasa hingga aku terpaksa mendorong bahunya untuk berhenti,

"Kyungsoo, bolehkah..?" _Apa yang harus_ _aku katakan_ _?_ Rasanya kepalaku akan meledak sebentar lagi. Aku bahkan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Pusing ini rasanya semakin lama semakin parah, hingga aku memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah Kim Jongin, yang kini bergerak mendekati wajahku, cukup dekat untuk aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya.

Detik itu juga, saat dimana aku melihat sepasang mata elang hitam yang menatapku itu, aku langsung lupa akan rasa sakitku. Rasanya aneh, ada sesuatu di mata Jongin yang sungguh memikat, sampai aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Seolah-olah sepasang mata itu telah mengunci mataku supaya tidak meninggalkannya.

Aku menatap jauh kedalam manik bercahaya yang secara perlahan bergerak mendekat dan semakin mendekat itu. Wajah kami berdua sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Jongin membelai pipiku dengan lembut saat bibir kami perlahan saling bersentuhan.

Namun kemudian..

"Ugghhh! _Hoeek!" Gawat! Gawat! Gawat_ _!_ Aku sontak mendorong Jongin sekuat tenaga dan berlari ke kamarmandi kemudian memeluk toilet." _Hoooeeek!"_

"tsk, kau muntah ya? Dasar lemah." Aku bisa mendengar ejekan Jongin tidak jauh dari tempatku berada, tapi aku sedang tidak berminat menanggapinya, karena bagiku, mengeluarkan isi perutku adalah prioritas utama saat ini. Aku bisa mendengar kekehannya sebelum aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang menggosok punggungku. "Keluarkan semuanya, supaya terasa lebih baik"

 _berbicara memang gampang, tapi melakukannya susah tahu!_ Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin, memaksa tubuhku agar mengeluarkannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Jongin menggosok punggungku untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, "sebenarnya kau jadi muntah atau tidak 'sih?" Aku rasa dia menyadari kalau aku sudah terlalu lama memeluk toilet dan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Aku inginn… tapi… tapi aku tidak bisa." Pada akhirnya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima situasi mengerikan yang harus kuhadapi ini, walaupun rasanya masih sangat mual. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa diam terus-menerus disini berteman dengan sebuah toilet dan menjadi beban bagi Jongin, yang sejak tadi menggosok punggungku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Jongin membantuku untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Saat kepalaku terantuk-antuk karena berjalan, aku sadar kalau disinilah batasku.

" _Hoooooeeeeeekkkk."_ Dan aku memuntahi tubuh kami berdua. -_-" Kakiku mendadak menyerah untuk bertahan saat tembakanpertama berhasil diluncurkan. Aku berada di lantai kamar mandi, ditengah-tengah genangan (muntahan) itu, merasa sungguh kelelahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Soo?!" Rasanya aneh karena Jongin tidak berteriak memarahiku atas apa yang telah Aku lakukan. Alih-alih, dia malah duduk dan membantu menopang tubuhku yang sudah tidak bisa ku gerakkan ini. Aku tadinya berniat untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku baikbaik saja, tapi saat Aku membuka mulutku…

" _Hoooooeeeeeekkkk."_ tembakan kedua datang. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. _Aku tidakk sedang bercanda_ _!_ Saat ini, yang aku tahu, karena sudah terlanjur muntah, mungkin lebih baik kalau urusannya diselesaikan sekalian sampai benar-benar tidak tersisa. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku memuntahi orang lain saat ini. Katakan saja, aku sedang mengambil keuntungan dari niat baik Jongin karena dia tidak memarahiku. _"Hoooooeeeeeekkkk."_

"Sudah keluar semua?" Dia terus menggosok pungungku saat aku muntah beberapa kali lagi. Pada akhirnya, aku bisa merasakan kalau isi perutku sudah kosong sekarang, aku mendesah panjang.

"Semuanya sudah keluaaaaar."

"Yakin?" Jongin bertanya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian mengangkatku untuk membersihkan badan di _bathtub._ Kami berdua benar-benar bau busuk karena muntahanku. Kalau sekarang aku muntah lagi, mungkin gara-gara bau busuk itu.

Aku duduk di pinggiran bak mandi, merasa sudah benar-benar lemas. Aku mendadak menjadi Kyungsoo yang jinak, dan memperbolehkan Jongin melepas baju dan celana jeansku hingga tidak tersisa. Aku menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan air dari shower mengalir melewati sela-sela rambutku. Sementara itu, Jongin juga melepas bajunya sendiri sehingga kami berdua sama-sama hanya memakai celana dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukaaaan?" aku berubah gelisah, biasanya orang mabuk memang seperti itu kurasa.

"apanya yang apa? Tentu saja aku ingin membersihkan tubuhku sendiri" Dia membalasku sambil tertawa, kemudian menarik shower dan membilas tubuhku. Aku mengapitkan kedua tangan untuk menutupi tubuhku saat menyadari Jongin berusaha menyabuniku,

"s-sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau mandi sekarang, aku aku akan menyeretmu ke garasi dan memaksamu tidur disana." Dia mengancamku sebelum mengangkat lenganku dan melumuri seluruh tubuhku dengan sabun. Aku tidak bisa membantah perkataannya karena aku juga setuju kalau aku benar-benar merasa kotor saat ini.

Aku duduk diam dan membiarkan Jongin membersihkanku. Kesadaranku sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali. Pada akhirnya, Aku benar-benar memahami apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dan menyadari kalau Jongin saat ini sedang memandikanku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mandi dengan mengenakan celana dalam seperti ini, rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Jongin…"

"Apa? Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Dia bertanya seraya mencuci rambutnya sendiri.

"sudah. Emm.. Apa kau tidak merasa kurang nyaman?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" Dia kembali bertanya saat berbalik untuk membilas rambutnya.

"memakai celana dalam saat mandi…" Walaupun Aku sadar kalau pertanyaanku itu aneh dan terdengar mesum, tapi aku merasa diriku belum sepenuhnya sadar sehingga mepunyai keberanian untuk melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Jongin seketika menghentikan pergerakannya.

Dia memutar wajahnya yang tampan menghadapku dengan alis terangkat, mengejekku, "lalu? Kau mau aku melepaskan celana dalamku begitu?"

"Apa kau biasanya memakai celana dalam juga saat mandi bersama teman-temanmu waktu kemah dulu?" Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, menolak untuk menyerah.

"Tidak. Aku telanjang bulat," dia tertawa. Aku sudah jelas tidak mau membayangkan itu di kepalaku.

"Iya, dan ini kan rumahmu. Bukankah seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu nyaman?" _Kenapa aku terus berbicara seperti ini?_ _!_ _Dasar mulut sialan. Aku_ _akan_ _menamparmu_ _saat_ _kekuatanku_ _sudah kembali nanti._

Jongin terdiam sesaat setelahmendengar pertanyaanku, lalu kemudian dia meneruskanmembilas rambutnya. Ketika dia akhirnya selesai, dia meraih sebuahhanduk untuk mengeringkan tubuh kami berdua.

"Hey…" dia mulai berbicara. "Aku bukan pria yang baik… dan aku tidak ingin menjadi lebih bajingan lagi dari saat ini." Melihat senyumnya yang nampak kesepian itu, entah kenapa membuat dadaku menjadi sesak.

Jongin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman untuk sesaat, kemudian aku merasakan bibirnya yang lembut perlahan menyentuh dahiku.

"Hal ini sudah cukup membuatku merasa senang… kita harus tidur. Dan jangan sampai muntah di kasur," dia berkata sebelum menyeretku untuk mengganti pakaian sehingga kami bisa beranjak tidur.

Kami tidur bersebelahan satu sama lain dengan sebuah bantal ditengah-tengah kami sebagai pembatas. Tapi anehnya, aku merasa sangat aman hanya dengan menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

Kalau semua yang dia lakukan kepadaku tadi adalah sesuatu yang biasa Jongin berikan pada Soojung juga…

… maka aku tidak ingin kebaikannya menjadi sia-sia.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **tolong jangan katakan ini 'TBC dengan tidak elitnya' lagi karena, YANG ELIT ITU YANG KAYA APA SIH? TTTT**

 **dan meskipun updatean-nya agak ngaret ya (ngaret banget) karena jujur, ahir-ahir ini aku lagi fokus ke masalah real lifeku.. jadi aku agak males ngedit ini hehe maaf. tapi kemudian keajaiban datang, aku secara tiba-tiba baca review kalian dan ngeliat banyak yang review ff ini, bahkan ada yang review marathon juga (aku sampe ngakak-ngakak baca review kalian) mood ku langsung kembali penuh. yuhuu. kalian itu emang ajaib ya bisa naikin mood orang gitu aja hihi makasih ya^^**

 **dan jeng jeng jeng ada beberapa couple yang aku tambahin disini entah kalian sadar atau enggak, meskipun kayanya gak sesuai keinginan kalian, tapi aku udah berusaha ngambil kesempatan di part yang se-tepat mungkin buat nambahin couple-couple itu, jadi mungkin buat couple yang kalian inginin kaya chanbaek atau hunhan masih belum kesempatan, yang sabar dulu aja yaa hehe entar kalo ada kesempetan admin tambahin kok. oh ya, kalian pengen gak aku bikinin scene spesial antara Jongin sama Junmyeon? yang Jongin ngasih uang junmyeon ama kalung berplatnya? karena di novel aslinya gak ada tapi di seriesnya ada, jadi aku ada niatan buat bikin sendiri, tapi terserah kalian juga sih.. gak mau juga ga apa apa hehe.**

 **nah segitu aja deh cuap-cuapnya, kalau begitu sampai ketemu di chap depan yaa semuanya**

 **xoxo~**

 **bye~**


	11. Chapter 9

Aku menjadi bahan olok-olok Chanyeol saat menampakkan diri di sekolah hari senin pagi. Dia mencoba membuatku mati karena malu dengan terus menerus menceritakan tentang betapa buruknya aku saat sedang mabuk sabtu malam kemarin. Dari mulai aku yang terus memukul kepala siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatiku, aku yang menghancurkan barang barang yang ada disekitarku, aku yang berteriak seperti orang kesurupan, hingga aku yang harus diseret paksa oleh 7 orang temanku untuk memasuki taksi dan pulang bersama Jongin.

"dia benar-benar berantakan!" ini adalah ketiga kalinya Chanyeol mengulang pembahasan yang sama hanya dalam waktu setengah jam, seperti yang aku bilang, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mati karena malu. Aku benar-benar merasa hina.

"tunggu, apa kau sungguh sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo kita? Kyungsoo yang manis ini?" Ken adalah pendengar Chanyeol yang setia sejauh ini, dia terus mendengarkan segalah hal yang Chanyeol tuturkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali menanggapinya dengan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal seperti barusan ( _Aku tidak manis!)._ Merasa tidak terima, akupun mencubit lengannya cukup keras sehingga membuatnya berteriak kesakitan, tapi itu tidak menghilangkan antusiasnya untuk mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.

" _shit._ Jangan memanggilnya manis, itu membuatku geli. kita tahu wajahnya memang imut tapi kelakuannya jauh dari kata manis, lebih seperti preman!" aku sudah akan mencubit lengan Chanyeol juga ( _karena satu, aku tidak imut, dua, aku lebih baik daripada preman)_ tapi dia sepertinya sudah mengantisipasi adanya serangan, jadi dia menghindariku dengan mudah, aku mendengus keras-keras. Chanyeol tertawa sebelum melanjutkan, "dan kau tahu siapa yang paling sial malam itu? Jongin. selain harus meminum sebotol minuman terakhir untuknya, dia juga adalah orang yang paling banyak mendapat pukulan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang terus menjaga Kyungsoo kemanapun dia pergi, dan selama itu pula Kyungsoo selalu memukulinya" _benarkah aku melakukan itu?_

"Jongin? temannya Ravi? Sekertaris osis?"

"iya, dia memukul sekertaris osis, tapi beruntung Jongin menjalani perannya sebagai suami Kyungsoo dengan baik. Meskipun di pukul terus terusan, dia tidak menyerah untuk tetap menjaga Kyungsoo!" _apa-apaan?! Suami?!_

"sejak kapan kau dan Jongin mempunyai hubungan seperti itu, Kyungsoo?" cukup sudah, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan kedua idiot ini, pada ahirnya tanganku mendarat dengan mulus di kepala mereka berdua (aku sempat memastikan agar Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar kali ini).

Tapi meskipun mereka meringis kesakitan, itu tidak menghentikan keduanya untuk lanjut membahas tentang apa yang aku lakukan sabtu malam kemarin, sebaliknya, mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sejujurnya aku juga penasaran dengan apa saja yang aku lakukan saat mabuk kemarin, (apakah Chanyeol sedang menceritakan kenyataan atau hanya membesar-besarkannya) tapi semakin lama aku mendengarnya, semakin aku menyadari bahwa apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan adalah benar adanya. Aku benar-benar brutal saat itu. aku sudah bertingkah berengsek pada pelayan, menumpahkan minuman kesana kemari, bersumpah serapah kepada setiap orang yang berpapasan denganku, dan memukul teman-temanku secara fisik (dalam ingatanku, aku melihat Junmyeon jatuh terjungkal karena aku mendorong tubuhnya yang mencoba membantuku untuk berdiri). Untuk Jongin.. aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya. Dia benar-benar mendapat perlakuan yang paling parah dariku.

 _Jadi kenapa Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang perlakuanku itu? dia harus berhenti jadi orang baik haish!_

Pikiranku buyar karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berseru keras seperti telah menemukan sebuah harta karun, "Ah! Dan ada juga kejadian seperti ini, kemarin saat Kyungsoo sudah sangat mabuk, dia terus berjalan kesana kemari dan Jongin terus mengikutinya sampai pada saat Kyungsoo ingin meloncat ke kolam berenang, Jongin melarangnya dengan menarik tubuhnya, tapi Kyungsoo malah mendorongnya, alhasil dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh ke dalam kolam berenang, tapi untung saja Jongin cukup tangkas, dia dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo, _Daaamn_ Ken! Itu terlihat seperti adegan di drama-drama romantis, kau tahu?! dimana si pria menangkap tubuh wanitanya yang akan terjatuh ke dekapannya dan mereka berakhir dengan saling berpandangan satu sama lain, uhhh"

" _daaaaamn!_ Itu romantis sekali!" aku merasakan pipiku memanas saat apa yang Chanyeol ceritakan tergambar dibenakku.

"iya, romantis sekali. Hanya saja disini situasinya berbeda, si wanita malah dengan tidak tahu dirinya memukuli si pria dengan brutal hingga mereka ahirnya terjatuh di lantai. Kami semua yang menontonnya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak haha"Chanyeol dan Ken tertawa sendiri sebelum chanyeol melanjutkan "tapi sungguh, kalau bukan karena fakta mereka berdua masing-masing sudah memiliki pasangan, aku pasti akan mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar"

Aku memutar bola mata dan berhenti mendengarkan mereka setelah itu (ceritanya terlalu panjang), aku mulai menduga-duga apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan. Kemarin aku bahkan tidak sempat mengamati apakah dia lebam-lebam atau tidak. Aku rasa aku juga terlalu mabuk untuk menyadarinya.

"Jadi apakah Jongin baik-baik saja Kyung? Aku melihatmu memukulinya habis-habisan seperti itu. Dia tidak sampai lebam-lebam kan?" Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol menanyakan sesuatu yang persis dengan apa yang aku pikirkan.

"entahlah" aku menjawab seraya menghela napas panjang.

"memangnya kau tidak melihat apa-apa saat kalian sedang mandi?"

"Aku mabuk, Yeol. Semuanya nampak buram, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat denganjelas."

"…" _errr. Sepertinya ada yang salah?_

"ASTAGAAA, KYUNGSOO DAN JONGIN MANDI BERSAMA!" _Oh, sial!-_-_

Chanyeol berteriak keras sekali. Sangat keras hingga semua orang didalam kelas menghampiri tempat kami berada. aku gelagapan. _Tamat sudah riwayatku._

"h-hei! Kami sama-sama pakai celana dalam!" Aku mengatakan itu untuk melindungi diri sendiri, tapi Jongdae yang baru saja tiba di meja ku (dan mulutnya yang selihai para politikus itu) mengatakan sesuatu yang malah membuatku tersudut.

"kenapa kalian harus memakai celana dalam kalau memang tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian? Kau tahu Kyungsoo, teman laki-laki biasa tidak memerlukan sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh mereka saat mandi bersama" Jongdae nyengir penuh arti seraya menaik turunkan alisnya. Aku menggeram frustasi, sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan mereka semua. Keadaan mulai ricuh oleh suara-suara godaan yang tertuju padaku saat suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal muncul dari ambang pintu kelas kami.

"Kalian sedang apa? suara berisik kalian sampai ke ruang guru" _shit! Kenapa dia muncul disaat seperti ini sih?!_

Aku menoleh dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga lebar menatap wajah Jongin yang melongo dari balik pintu, secara pribadi, aku merasa seperti tengah melihat hantu saat ini. sementara keadaan tiba-tiba saja hening hanya untuk berubah menjadi dua puluh kali lipat lebih ricuh dari sebelumnya.

"Wooooooooooooo!"

"sang pangeran telah datang menjemput!"

"Mari kita doakan agar mereka bisa menikmati bulan madu mereka dengan lancaaaaar!" Jongdae dan Hongbin mendorong paksa tubuhku kearah Jongin.

Nampaknya Jongin tidak terlalu memahami dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, terlihat dari sebuah senyuman bodoh yang terpasang wajahnya, sebaliknya, dia malah terlihat terhibur dengan keanehan teman-temanku ini. _heh bodoh, tidak bisakah kau peka sedikit?!_

"Bolehkah aku meminjam tuan puteri sebentar? Aku akan mengembalikannya jika urusan kami sudah selesai nanti, secepat mungkin" dia malah mengikuti arus bercandaan teman-temanku yang gila ini dengan cukup hidmat. _Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongin, apakah kau sadar apa yang telah_ _kau katakan?!_ Teman-temanku semakin menggila mendengar perkataan Jongin itu dan sesaat kemudian tanganku ditarik olehnya keluar ruangan.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa tadi? Kelihatannya seru sekali" Dia bertanya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu setelah kami berhasil keluar dari kelas. Dan itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa bersalah. Tanpa sadar, aku menghentikan langkahku membuat Jongin berhenti juga dan berbalik menatapku bingung.

"emm.. Jongin, tentang malam itu.. aku minta maaf" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya nampak semakin kebingungan dengan perkataanku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"maaf untuk apa?"

"Chanyeol bilang, aku telah bersikap kasar padamu saat sedang mabuk kemarin. Aku memukulimu habis-habisan dan juga semacamnya-Jongin! aku benar-benar minta maaaaf! Aku sedang mabuk! Aku bersumpah aku tidak punya niat sedikitpun melakukan hal itu padamu!" Aku meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh kepadanya karena merasa bersalah. Lagipula, kenapa juga dia jadi pria kelewat baik pada orang lain? Terlebih pada orang sepertiku? Kenapa dia selalu menahan segalanya sendirian? Bahkan dia tidak memprotes apapun sama sekali.

Jongin terkekeh dan aku bisa merasakan ada sebuah kelicikan didalamnya.

"Iya, rasanya sakit sekali. Kau benar-benar menganiayaku malam itu kau tahu? Dari kemarin aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana caranya membalas semua itu padamu"

"k-kalau begitu balas saja! pukul aku, tendang, cubit, banting tubuhku jika perlu, lakukan apapun semaumu yang penting dendammu terbalaskan, dan juga aku tidak merasa bersalah lagi"

"baiklah kalau begitu, tutup matamu" aku menurut dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat berharap Jongin tidak memukulku terlalu keras. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, aku pantas mendapatkannya karena aku sudah bersikap sangat berengsek. Mataku terkatup semakin rapat saat aku merasakan pergerakan Jongin yang berjalan mendekatiku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk sebuah pukulan sekuat apapun, apakah dia akan memukulku di wajah, di perut, menendang kaki ku atau apapun itu aku sudah siap. Tapi pukulan-pukulan itu tak kunjung datang, sebaliknya, aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melingkar disekitar leherku.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang."

Aku membuaka mata dengan bingung dan melihat sebuah kalung silver, kenang-kenangan dari turnamen sepak bola kemarin, tergantung di leherku. "Oh? Kalung ini.."

Jongin tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "ya, itu untukmu"

"aku tidak tahu kalau kalung ini masih tersisa"

Kali ini, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tapi masih tetap tersenyum, "tidak, kemarin panitanya ternyata banyak. Ada alumni yang membantu juga. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengambil satu saat aku sedang melayani Junmyeon kemarin"

"hanya satu?"

"Iya."

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"tidak usah dipikirkan, kalung itu untukmu" _Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang terlampau baik dan membuatku tertekan, Kim Jongin?_

Aku mendengus, "Lucu sekali. Kau yang telah mengambilnya, jadi seharusnya kalung ini untukmu!" Aku mengomelinya sambil berusaha melepas kalung itu. Tapi Jongin dengan cepat meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia memberiku sebuah tatapan memohon.

"Aku… sudah memberikan ini padamu Kyungsoo, bisakah kau tidak bertingkah seperti ini?" _lalu aku harus bertingkah seperti apa?!_ aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya dan meskipun dengan sedikit enggan, Jongin pada ahirnya melepasku juga.

"kau sudah bekerja dengan keras Jongin, sudah sewajarnya kau memiliki benda ini, ditambah lagi bukankah pria pada umumnya akan memberikan benda seperti ini pada kekasih mereka?" Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa aku mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir. Tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Kenang-kenangan dari event sebesar kemarin merupakan benda yang cukup penting. Jadi jika seseorang ingin memberikan benda ini kepada orang lain, maka biasanya orang itu adalah orang yang mereka kencani.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, cukup panjang untuk aku bisa merasakan kefrustasian didalamnya, "Soojung sudah mendapat banyak barang dariku… jadi, biarkan yang satu ini kuberikan padamu Soo. Jangan menolak." _Apa yang harus_ _kukatakan setelah mendengar sesuatu seperti itu?_

Kami berdiri disini menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Walaupun begitu, di kepalaku ada banyak sekali pikiran yang melintas. Aku tahu kalau Jongin juga mengalami situasi yang sama. Matanya seolah berusaha memberi tahuku sesuatu. Tapi kemudian suara seseorang menyita perhatian kami.

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Oh, Jongin? sedang apa disini? Kau tersesat?" Kami berdua mengrenyit saat mendengar suara Junmyeon yang menyapaku dan menggoda Jongin. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada teman yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dariku itu.

"Kau sendiri? Apa kau tersesat juga?" Jongin membalasnya kembali. Junmyeon terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

"bagaimana dengan lebam-lebammu, sudah mulai sembuh?" _Berengsek!_ _Kapan orang-orang akan berhenti menyindir tentang apa yang aku lakukan kemarin?!_

Jongin tertawa sambil melirik hina ke arahku. "Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk mengadukan ini ke ayahku." _Terserahlah, dasar_ _cengeng._ Aku mencibir, kalau bukan karena fakta bahwa aku telah memukulinya berkali-kali hari sabtu kemarin, aku mungkin sudah memukulnya sejak tadi.

"Iya, harusnya kau melakukannya. Jadi, apa kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan Kyungsoo? Aku ada sedikit perlu dengannya." _jadi aku ini apa? semacam pria bayaran yang dipakai secara bergilir? Haruskah aku mulai membuat nomor antrian untuk para pelangganku mulai sekarang? -_-_

Jongin menyeringai kearahku. "Iya, urusanku sudah selesai. Tapi bagaimanapun, jangan lupa hari Jumat nanti ya, Kyungsoo" Jongin menatap Junmyeon sebelum kemudian tersenyum penuh arti padaku dan berjalan menjauh seraya menepuk bahu Junmyeon sekilas saat dia berjalan melewatinya. Hampir saja aku lupa tentang hal itu, kalau hari jumat nanti kita akan pergi ke Gangwondo. Junmyeon nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang Jongin katakan.

"memangnya ada apa hari Jumat besok?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa bukan masalah penting, oh ya, ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?" Aku cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan, karena aku tidak merasa nyaman membicarakan hal seperti itu saat ini.

"Oh, iya. Aku mau memberimu ini. Sesuai janjiku." Senyum Junmyeon mengembang saat dia mengulurkan sebuah kalung yang sama dengan yang aku terima beberapa menit lalu dari Jongin. _Tapi… apa-apaan ini?!_

"Oh terimakasih, tapi aku sudah mendapatkannya" Aku menunjuk leherku menunjukkan kalung yang aku kenakan, mata Junmyeon membulat, dia nampak sangat terkejut.

"Darimana kau mendapatkanitu?! aku pikir anak tim teknis tidak ada yang mendapatkannya?"

"Jongin barusan memberikannya padaku. Hey, apa aku telah membuatmu patah hati? Maaf sekali kalau begitu haha" Aku bercanda saat aku mengatakan hal itu seraya menepuk-nepuk bahunya, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menjadi nampak muram sungguhan.

"Iya… Aku rasa itu benar." _Apa maksudnya?_

"Hah?"

"tidak, tidak. Umm sepertinya lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja. oh ya Kyungsoo, ngomong-ngomong, Bandku juga akan ikut serta dalam _Live Contest._ Aku akan menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya nanti." Junmyeon mengganti topik pembicaraan ke acara _Live_ _Contest_ yang diadakan oleh klub-ku tepat sebelum Natal nanti. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Nanti kumpulkan di ruang klubku, ok? Tapi kalau kau sibuk, cukup antarkan ke kelasku saja" Aku memberitahunya dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum masam dan sebuah anggukan kecil sebelum kemudian pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku.

 _Ada apa dengan anak ini? kenapa dia nampak sangat tertekan seperti itu?_

...

Minggu ini menjadi minggu yang sungguh luar biasa untuk sekolahku. Turnamen sepak bola berjalan dengan lancar sehingga semua orang ikut merasakan euforianya. Pak Han tidak terlalu galak pada kami, Pak Choi tidak lagi berdiri di gerbang sekolah untuk menghukum anak-anak yang melanggar aturan, sepertinya semua guru juga terlalu bahagia untuk memarahi kami, dan itu tentu saja membuat kami merasa bebas. Itu membuat kami bahagia. Tapi sepertinya, keberuntungan tidak selalu berpihak padaku. Karena saat semua orang akan benar-benar menikmati akhir minggu mereka, aku malah harus puas dengan sebuah ahir minggu yang menyiksa.

Sebenarnya, aku mulai sedikit lupa bagaimana rasanya terbebas dan menikmati hidup. Karena sejak Ryeowook Hyung (secara paksa) memberikan tahta ketua klub musik ini kepadaku, aku masih belum bisa menemukan apa itu yang namanya kebahagiaan. Saat semua orang bersantai ria, aku harus dengan menyedihkannya berlari kesana kemari mengurusi banyak hal yang berkaitan dengan _Live Contest_ yang akan diadakan dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Klub kamimengadakan acara ini setiap tahun. Kami memanfaatkan kesempatan iniuntuk mencari band terbaik yang mampu membawa nama baik sekolah kami.

Acara ini merupakan acara terbuka yang mana siapapun boleh mengikutinya (tidak hanya anggota klub musik saja). Bahkan Junmyeon juga ikut mendaftar (padahal dia anggota tim sorak).

Dia sebenarnya penyanyi yang lumayan bagus. Aku sudah akan membujuknya memasuki klub kami kalau saja dia belum masuk ke tim sorak (sekolah kami tidak mengijinkan kami untuk memiliki lebih dari satu klub, karena itu bisa mengganggu pelajaran) tapi bagaimanapun, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membantu kami saat kami membutuhkan bantuan, dan kali ini Junmyeon dan anggota klub tim sorak-nya akan ikut berpartisipasi untuk meramaikan kontes yang kami adakan.

Nama Jongin juga tertulis di daftar peserta sebagai salah satu anggota dari band lain (sejak kapan dia membuat band?). Kalau Aku tidak salah ingat, dia bisa memainkan piano. Ya, dulu Jongin pernah memainkan piano di salah satu acara sekolah yang berhubungan dengan natal sekitar 3-4 tahun yang lalu. Jadi aku pikir mungkin dia akan memegang bagian keyboard? sebenarnya dia juga bisa bermain gitar, dulu saat kami melakukan perkemahan dia pernah memainkannya. Atau dia bisa memainkan instrumen lain? Pada dasarnya dia baik dalam semua hal.

Disamping kedua orang itu, ada sekitar lima ratus delapan puluh orang yang mengantri untuk menaruh formulir pendaftaran mereka. meskipun aku yakin 80% dari mereka hanya akan menambah bebanku saja. Minggu depan akan menjadi babak penyisihan dimana kami memutuskan band-band mana saja yang bisa tampil di pangung _Live Contest._ Aku bertaruh saat waktu itu tiba aku akan tidur larut lagi sampai jam 3 pagi.

"Apa ada masalah Kyungsoo? kenapa kau hanya diam sejak tadi?" Sebelum kepalaku pecah memikirkan tugas-tugasku, suara Jongin terdengar dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan (yang penuh beban tekanan) ini. Aku tersentak sebelum memandang ke luar jendela dan melihat hamparan laut yang luas, saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Gangwondo.

"Jangan berisik… aku sedang berusaha mendengarkan suara ombak" Aku berkata asal. Jongin tertawa kecil seraya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'dasar orang aneh'.

Jika kau heran kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini bersamanya, maka jawabannya adalah, hari ini kami membolos sekolah! Aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri sejenak dari semua kegiatanku yang melelahkan itu (ahir-ahir ini aku mendadak jadi orang terkenal dan semua orang berkata ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku).

Aku duduk di mobil hitam Jongin mengingat kami telah setuju untuk pergi berlibur ke salah satu pantai yang ada di Gangwondo bersama Wendy dan juga Soojung. Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ternyata ide ini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Aku jadi bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri dari idiot-idiot yang masalahnya tidak pernah tuntas itu. ("Hyung, apa tidak apa-apa kalau folmulirnya robek?" "bagaimana kalau dilipat?" "Aku ingin mengganti nama band kami." "apa kami harus memainkan lagu berbahasa Korea atau bahasa asing?" "kami kekurangan anggota, bolehkah kami pinjam anggota dari band lain?" "apa pacarku boleh datang untuk menonton penampilanku nanti?" "Kucingku tidak mau makan ikan tuna, apa yang harus kulakukan?" _tahu apa? persetan dengan semuanya!_ ) Jadi sekarang, aku duduk di kursi belakang tepat di balik kursi kemudi dengan Wendy duduk disebelahku.

"Kyungsoo. Ini, makanlah" tepat saat aku meliriknya, Wendy menyodorkan sekantung snack merah ke arahku. Dia sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan ringan sejak kemarin malam. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya, bukan karena ini dari Wendy, tapi karena aku sedang lapar (perlu kau ketahui, aku belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi siang). Meskipun snacknya sangat enak, tapi aku tidak lupa untuk berbagi dengan orang lain, maka dari itu aku menawarkannya pada Jongin, tapi anak itu menolak dengan alasan masih kenyang.

"tidak mungkin kau masih kenyang, sejak tadi kau belum makan apa-apa, ayolah jangan pura-pura lagipula ini terlalu besar untukku habiskan sendirian." Aku menyodorkan snack itu kearah Jongin mengisyaratkannya untuk mengambil beberapa. Tentu saja dia lapar, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu 3 jam dalam perjalanan, dan ini merupakan pemberhentian pertama kami. Jongin dengan malu-malu meraih snack itu.

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa" oh betapa aku ingin menendang pantatnya saat dia sedang berlagak malu seperti itu.

"apa kau mau juga, Soojung?" Jongin menoleh untuk bertanya pada pacarnya yang dia sadari telah di abaikan sejak tadi, Soojung diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dia tampak sediki jengkel sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah jendela dengan cepat.

"Aku sedang diet" aku tidak yakin apakah dia sedang memberikan sebuah pernyataan atau sedang mendeklarasikan sebuah pengumuman sakral saat mengatakan hal itu. Dia terdengar benar-benar kejam. Keadaan mendadak hening, dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman tergambar diwajah Jongin (yang entah kenapa aku sangat tidak menyukai ekspresi itu).

"Kita bisa jadi pasangan gendut bersama-sama. Iya kan, Soo?" suara Wendy memecahkan keheningan setelah beberapa saat, dia mengatakan itu seraya tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi taringnya yang lucu. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ya, Kita tidak perlu takut tenggelam di laut karena tubuh kita sudah ada pelampungnya." Aku mengikuti candaannya dan Wendy tertawa lepas.

"Tapi anak kita tidak boleh ikut gendut seperti kita Soo. Kita harus memastikan kalau mereka tetap sehat"

Mendadak aku tersedak makanan ringan yang sedang ku telan ini. snack pedas itu tersangkut ditenggorokanku secara tiba-tiba, aku terbatuk cukup parah hingga tenggorokanku rasanya sakit sekali. Wendy tertawa."Kyungsoo, Aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau sampai kaget seperti itu?! Hahaha Ini! Minumlah!"

Dia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang telah dia buka sebelumnya. _Para gadis dan candaannya jaman sekarang. Apa mereka pikir itu lucu membuat orang lain panik setengah mati begini?_

Aku menerima botol air minum itu saat mataku menangkap sosok Jongin yang menatapku dari pantulan kaca.

 _Apa yang kau lihat?!_

Jongin terus mengemudi sementara Soojung, Wendy dan aku terus mengobrol di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali, aku dan Wendy akan mencoba melucu dengan menggunakan kacamata dan menertawakan satu sama lain karena kekonyolan kami (kami terdengar benar-benar gaduh). Sedangkan Jongin dan Soojung nampak lebih tenang.

Kami tiba di resort pada sore hari, saat aku melihat jam tanganku, waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat. Sesampainya disana Jongin dan Soojung mengurus pemesanan kamar sementara aku dan Wendy duduk menunggu mereka di sofa yang telah disediakan di lobby hotel ini. Sebuah ide usil melintas di otakku saat aku melirik kearah Wendy.

"Wendy, apa kau tahu kalau sofa ini terbuat dari kulit kelinci?" kalian harus lihat ekspresi Wendy saat aku mengatakan hal itu karena dia benar-benar terlihat lucu, dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna, Wendy sontak meloncat dari sofa yang sedang kami duduki ini dan secara otomatis berdiri tegak.

"benarkah?!" Wendy adalah gadis yang sangat menyayangi binatang apalagi binatang-binatang lucu seperti kelinci, kucing dan sejenisnya, aku bahkan tidak akan merasa terkejut kalau suatu hari nanti dia akan menjadi dokter hewan atau sesuatu.

"tidak juga." Tepat saat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Wendy melemparkan sebuah bantal kewajahku, untung saja aku cukup tangkas untuk menangkapnya. Tawa kami berdua pecah setelah itu. kami terlalu sibuk bercanda satu sama lain sampai-sampai kami tidak menyadari kalau Soojung dan Jongin telah kembali dengan dua kunci di tangan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Soojung bertanya seraya tersenyum saat menyaksikan kegaduhan yang kami buat.

"Kyungsoo menindasku Jung! Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya lagi! Apa memang orang-orang dari sekolah kalian suka menindas orang lain seperti ini, Jongin?!" _Hey!_ _Jangan menyamakan semua orang disekolahku seperti itu!_

Jongin tersenyum saat melirik ke arahku. Nampaknya dia menemukan sesuatu yang lucu. "tidak, hanya dia saja, Wendy." _Heol, si berengsek ini._

Aku menyipitkan mata kearahnya sebelum lanjut menggoda Wendy. "bukankah kau sendiri juga suka menindas? Buktinya tadi kau yang lebih dulu memukulku dengan bantal" Wendy memukulku dilengan berkali-kali setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Dan kami tertawa lagi.

Soojung tertawa kecil menyaksikan keanehan kami berdua. "Rasanya menyenangkan melihat kalian berdua cukup dekat seperti ini. Jadi kalian tidak masalahkan kalau tidur berdua dalam satu kamar?" Soojung berkata seraya menyodorkan sebuah kunci padaku. Namun, aku terlalu terkejut untuk menerimanya. Aku menatap kunci ini dan wajah Jongin dengan cemas secara bergantian.

Jongin juga terlihat keberatan, "Soojung, aku pikir kita sudah membicarakan hal ini tadi?"

"Tidak, kau yang berbicara dan mengambil kesimpulan kalau aku setuju denganmu." _Oh, sial. Sepertinya ini pertanda buruk._

Sementara aku dan Wendy hanya bisa terdiam seraya saling bertukar pandang bingung, Jongin dan Soojung melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kalau aku tahu kita akan menghabiskan malam dikamar terpisah, aku tidak akan repot-repot mengajakmu liburan bersama!" Soojung menaikkan suaranya cukup keras hingga menyebabkan para staf di lobi menatap ke arah kami. Jongin menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian menarik Soojung ke suatu tempat (yang lebih sepi).

"Kami akan kembali sebentar lagi" Jongin memberitahu saat dia beranjak dari hadapan kami.

Wendy sekali lagi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Aku rasa Soojung ingin satu kamar dengan Jongin." Aku juga mengikutinya dengan pikiran berkecamuk tentu saja.

"itu sebenarnya tidak boleh." Gumamku.

"Kenapa? Toh mereka sudah melakukannya. Tidak aneh kalau mereka tidur dalam satu ruangan, Kyungsoo." Wendy tentu akan memihak pada temannya tapi dia melupakan satu hal yang lain.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" Aku berharap pertanyaanku ini mampu memicu sesuatu didalam kepalanya. Wendy langsung terdiam sehingga aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hubungan kita dan hubungan mereka itu berbeda Wendy. kita tidak bisa semerta-merta tidur satu kamar berdua kan? lagipula aku adalah tipe orang yang tidur seperti kerbau, aku berisik dan suka menendang barang disekitarku, kau pasti tidak akan tahan" Aku memutuskan untuk sedikit bercanda guna mencairkan susasana, namun Wendy tidak terlihat terhibur sama sekali, alih-alih, dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut bukan main.

"Apa kau jijik padaku, Soo?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?!"

Matanya yang bulat mulai memerah membuatku sedikit panik "Karena… kau tidak pernah 'menyentuh-'ku." saat Wendy mengatakan hal itu, airmata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. _Haruskah aku menghadapi sesuatu seperti ini sekarang?_

"Hey, itu bukan hal yang buruk. Aku hanya mencoba untuk menghormatimu."

"Kau jijik padaku."

"tidak."

"Iya."

"tidak."

"Kyungsoo…" dia mengeluh. Aku menghela napas, "Kau sudah cukup dewasa Wendy, jadi tolong mengerti keadaanku" Aku memberitahunya seraya menepuk pucuk kepalanya lembut (meskipun dengan sedikit ragu-ragu).

"Tapi aku iri pada teman-temanku… saat membicarakan hal itu. Maksudku… rasanya terdengar seperti mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta satu sama lain."

"…" Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah mendengar perkataan Wendy itu, itu mungkin karena aku tahu betul bahwa ada hal yang tidak bisa aku berikan kepadanya.

Wendy duduk dalam diam sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Soo. Tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya aku mencoba. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. " Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan saat air mata Wendy mulai mengalir deras dipipinya. Aku tidak ahli dalam hal menenangkan seorang gadis. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menyaksikannya dalam diam .

"Ada apa, Wendy?!" Suara Soojung terdengar hawatir dari belakang kami.

Belum sempat aku menjelaskan sesuatu, Wendy dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku ingin beristirahat. Aku akan ke kamar lebih dulu." Setelah itu, dia mengangkat semua barang bawaannya dan pergi dari hadapanku diikuti oleh Soojung yang berlari mengejarnya untuk membukakan pintu. Tinggal aku dan Jongin yang kini menatapku dengan bingung, tapi sebelum dia sempat menanyakan sesuatu, aku lebih dulu menggelengkan kepalaku mengisyaratkan sebuah, _'tolong jangan tanyakan apa-apa, aku juga tidak mengerti'._

Kami kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kami juga (dengan Jongin yang memimpin jalan) sesampainya di kamar kami, aku menaruh barang bawaanku di kasur dan mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ternyata kamarnya luas sekali. Dekorasinya benar-benar cantik juga. Ada TV LCD yang tertempel ditembok, kasur ukuran besar dan bahkan spa di kamar mandinya. Ruangan ini sangat mewah, persis seperti ruangan yang sering aku tonton di film action. Aku sampai berpikir akan betapa mahalnya jika kami membayar kamar ini dengan uang sendiri (mungkin aku tidak akan bisa jajan dan bergabung bersama teman-temanku selama setahun penuh).

"daripada terkagum-kagum seperti itu apa tidak sebaiknya kau membereskan barang-barangmu?" Suara Jongin membuyarkan ketakjubanku, aku menoleh kearahnya yang kini tengah menata pakaiannya didalam lemari.

"bukankah kau yang akan membereskannya untukku?" aku bertanya dengan berniat menggodanya, namun aku tidak mengira Jongin akan benar-benar berbalik untuk mengambil tasku dan mulai membongkar isinya. "Hey! Aku hanya bercanda!" aku dengan cepat meraih kembali tasku, dan Jongin tertawa mengejek kearahku.

"kenapa? Kau malu aku akan melihat celana dalammu?"

 _Sialan! haruskah kau benar-benar mengatakannya?!_

"berengsek!" Jongin tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih kencang dan aku tidak segan mendorongnya untuk menyingkir dari hadapan lemari, dengan begitu aku bisa menata barang-barangku juga.

"Aku harap mereka akan lebih baikan nanti." Jongin memberitahuku ditengah-tengah pekerjaan kami dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman juga, tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi dengan hal itu, karena gadis yang sedang merajuk benar-benar merepotkan "ya, aku harap juga seperti itu"

Aku sedang melipat pakaian terakhir saat tiba-tiba sebuah rasa penasaran muncul dibenakku, aku melirik Jongin dengan ragu apakah aku harus menanyakannya atau tidak. Jongin nampaknya bisa merasakan tatapanku karena itu dia menoleh padaku, dia mengangkat satu alisnya saat mata kami saling bertemu.

"Apa aku setampan itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi satu ruangan dengan Soojung?" Aku mengabaikan keberengsekan Jongin dan memilih menanyakan pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku sejak tadi ini padanya ( _persetan dengan ketampananmu_ ).

Jongin menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan cukup santai, "Aku sudah cukup sering melakukan hal-hal buruk selama ini, aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya lebih buruk lagi." Entah kenapa, aku merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Aku menepuk bahu Jongin dengan seringai lebar diwajahku. "kau tahu? Aku pikir tingkat keberengsekanmu sudah sedikit berkurang sekarang"

Karena aku bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa seandainya tadi dia mengatakan alasannya adalah agar dia bisa tidur denganku, maka aku sudah meninju wajahnya dan bergegas mencari tumpangan untuk kembali ke Seoul saat ini juga.

Setelah selesai menata semua barang-barang dan mengganti pakaian, kami memutuskan untuk mengajak para gadis bermain di pantai mengingat hari belum terlalu sore.

"Jongin, bawa benda itu juga!" sepertinya Wendy sudah mulai baikan melihatnya kini bisa dengan ceria memberitahu Jongin agar membawa sebuah pelampung berbentuk lumba-lumba dan juga bola pantai bersama kami. Tapi entah perasaanku saja, atau dia tidak melihat kearahku sama sekali? Aku tidak yakin. Kami berempat berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya menuju pantai di depan resor ini.

Tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Kebanyakan orang disini adalah turis asing. Karena itu, sesampainya disana kami memutuskan untuk langsung menceburkan diri kedalam air yah, kecuali Soojung. Dia nampak enggan memasuki air seperti kami. Wendy terus membujuknya untuk ikut berenang tapi Soojung bersikukuh menolak dan memilih berdiri didaratan sambil menonton kami. "Jongin ayolah lakukan sesuatu" Wendy mulai merajuk dan bergelayut pada lengan Jongin yang ada disebelahnya.

"tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"ayolah, ayolah ayolaaaah" Wendy tidak juga berhenti merajuk hingga Jongin menghela napas panjang tanda menyerah dan berjalan kembali ke daratan tempat dimana Soojung berada.

Kulihat kedua orang itu nampak mendiskusikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya menggendong Soojung ala bridal style lalu berlari kearah kami.

"Kami datang! Tuan Putri sudah datang!" Dia berteriak sebelum kemudian melemparkan kekasihnya ke dalam air. Wendy dan Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Soojung yang kesusahan didalam air. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya tersenyum kecil, aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahan tawaku untuk keluar, dan aku membenci hal itu. Soojung langsung berteriak sesaat setelah dia muncul kepermukaan.

"Jongin! Ini bukan perjanjian kita tadi!" Dia protes sambil memukul dada Jongin. Jongin tertawa semakin keras, dia nampak benar-benar bahagia,

"Tapi kan aku tidak pernah mengatakan bagaimana caranya aku memasukkanmu kedalam air" dengan itu, Soojung berdiri dan mendorong Jongin hingga terjatuh kedalam air sebagai balasan, tapi dia tidak mau tenggelam sendirian dan menarikku dengan lengannya yang penuh kekuatan itu untuk tenggelam bersamanya (sialan!). Dan darisanalah perang percobaan pembunuhan ditengah laut ini dimulai.

Kami bermain-main dengan gaduh di lautan untuk waktu yang lumayan lama sebelum kami merasa kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk bermain didaratan saja. kami bermain bola lempar yang kami bawa kesini tadi. Aku akui aku cukup bersenang-senang, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ada satu bagian dari hatiku yang merasa tidak nyaman juga, perasaan itu terasa semakin jelas saat aku melihat Soojung dan Jongin berpelukan karena kemenangan mereka. _serius, apa yang salah denganku?_

Seolah Soojung dan Jongin tidak cukup untuk membuatku tidak nyaman, ada juga Wendy yang sedari tadi aku sadari seperti tengah mengabaikanku. Dia tidak pernah berbicara langsung atau berinteraksi apapun denganku, meskipun aku bisa saja salah, tapi sulit rasanya untuk tidak berpikiran seperti itu mengingat Wendy yang biasanya selalu ceria dan menempel padaku.

"Wendy, apa kau kedinginan?" aku sadar kalau aku setidaknya harus memulai pembicaraan untuk tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di pelampung lumba-lumba raksasa karena kami sudah merasa cukup lelah bermain bola tadi. Angin bertiup kencang, dan Wendy memakai baju pantai yang cukup terbuka jadi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak hawatir.

"tidak" dia samar-samar menjawabku singkat. Aku mengernyitkan alisku heran, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau diam saja"

" _Ouch!"_

Belum sempat Wendy menjawab pertanyaanku, suara Soojung yang berteriak kesakitan mengalihkan perhatian kami. Cepat-cepat Wendy berlari kearahnya dengan ekspresi hawatir. Aku mengikutinya. Soojung terduduk di pasir dengan Jongin berjongkok dihadapannya sedang memeriksa pergelangan kakinya.

"ada apa dengan Soojung?" Wendy langsung bertanya sesampainya kami disana.

"sepertinya kakinya terkilir, aku akan kembali ke hotel lebih dulu" Jongin menjawab tanpa menoleh kearah kami seraya menggendong tubuh Soojung yang sedang meringis kesakitan di punggungnya. Dia terlihat panik.

Kami menyaksikan kepergian Jongin dan Soojung cukup lama sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangan kami. Lagi-lagi, perasaan itu muncul. _Ugh!_

Perhatianku kembali pada Wendy yang kini tengah menatap pantai dengan kakinya menendang-nendang pasir.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali juga?"

Wendy tidak menjawab, alih-alih dia malah menunduk dan menyaksikan kakinya bermain-main dengan pasir, melihat keacuh tidak acuhannya ini membuatku merasa kesal. "Wendy, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Tolong jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil begini" aku mungkin terdengar terlalu angkuh saat mengatakannya, karena itu dia langsung menoleh dan menatap wajahku dengan muka masam.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Dia berteriak kearahku. Aku tidak pernah melihat matanya menyala seperti ini sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Wendy marah atau hari ini, dia nampak sungguh kecewa seolah-olah aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal padanya.

Aku mengrenyitkan alis saat menyaksikan Wendy berjalan mendekat padaku, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang penuh namun nampak sedang menantangku akan sesuatu disaat bersamaan. "Apa kau benar-benar _straight,_ Kyungsoo?" aku melihat bibirnya bergerak tapi tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia katakan karena suara angin yang kencang, karena itu aku mengernyit semakin kuat.

"ap-"

Namun belum sempat aku menanyakan sesuatu, Wendy telah meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya didadanya.

Aku terkesiap dan cepat-cepat menarik tanganku kembali saat aku sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku mulai marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Wendy?!"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menyentuhku? Apa kau yakin kau menyukai wanita Kyungsoo" aku mendengus keras, tubuhku bergetar hebat karena amarah, sampai aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Wendy adalah orang semacam ini.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Wendy" pada ahirnya, kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibirku dengan nada kecewa yang kentara didalamnya. Aku dengan cepat berbalik dan meraih sebuah handuk saat berjalan keluar dari area pantai.

Namun, aku mendengar suara langkah yang cepat sebelum kemudian sepasang lengan memeluk lenganku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Wendy?!" Nampaknya, Wendy memutuskan untuk bergelayut di tanganku meskipun pada kenyataannya kita baru saja bertengkar.

"Aku sangat mencintaimuuuu!" Dia berteriak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dilenganku. Aku terkesiap mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa?!"

"sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran apa kau benar-benar akan melakukan sesuatu padaku di tempat ramai seperti ini" dia malah membahas perkara tadi. Aku mendengus.

"apa-apaan? Jadi kau hanya mengujiku?"

"yah~ sedikit?" aku mengayunkan lenganku membuat tubuhnya bergoyang kedepan dan kebelakang nyaris terjatuh, lengan mungilnya membungkus lenganku dengan semakin erat seraya terkekeh geli.

Walaupun tadinya Aku marah besar, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"kau bisa mendapat masalah besar jika kau melakukannya pada orang lain tadi, kau tahu? Kedepannya, jangan pernah lagi menguji orang seperti itu, mengerti?" Tak perlu disinggung lagi, aku merasa perlu mengingatkannya tentang hal ini. Tadi itu sungguh hal yang konyol untuk dilakukan. Wendy terus tertawa nampak tak berniat untuk berhenti.

"Aku senang sekali mempunyai pacar sepertimu~" Dia bersenandung seraya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. _Eh? Jadi sekarang aku_ _resmi jadi pacarnya?_

"Hey, Kyungsoo!"

"Hm?" Aku baru sadar kalau kami hampir sampai di resor.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu orang-orang kalau kau sebenarnya bukan pacarku?" _Ah, jadi dia masih ingat._

"Karena kau sudah terlanjur memberitahu orang-orang, jadi bagaimana bisa aku menyangkal?"

"Aku ini penipu, iya kan?"

"Iya!" Dengan cepat kubalas. Wendy berpura-pura memukul lenganku seraya tersenyum.

"Kau, apa kau tidak takut jika nanti gadis yang kau suka salah paham? Kalau kau tidak mengatakan kebenarannya maka kau tidak akan punya kesempatan mendekati siapapun yang kau suka" _Oh, ternyata dia juga sampai berpikiran kearah itu._ Aku sungguh bangga padanya.

"siapa peduli?"

Aku selalu berpikir alasan kenapa aku membiarkan semua ini terjadi dan tidak menyangkalnya adalah karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya menanggung malu. Tapi disamping itu, aku pikir mempunyai pacar bisa membuatku terbebas dari godaan para Nuna-nuna genit yang dulu selalu menghubungiku juga. Dulu aku dan bandku pernah tampil di sebuah sekolah husus wanita, dan hasilnya sungguh luar biasa. Maksudku, tadinya aku memang senang kalau para wanita itu menyukai penampilan kami. Tapi ternyata setelah acara itu berakhir, aku terus menerus diikuti oleh para gadis yang bahkan umurnya kebanyakan diatasku, mereka selalu mencubit pipiku, mereka juga selalu meneleponku setiap waktu. Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa terganggu karena hal itu.

Tapi semua itu berhenti setelah gosip kalau aku dan Wendy berpacaran tersebar.

"Aku tahu kalau kau orang yang baik. Kau tidak pernah mempermalukanku. Kau juga tidak pernah menolakku. Beruntungnya, aku adalah gadis pertama yang melakukan hal itu padamu. Maksudku, kau tidak akan menyangkal juga kalaupun ada gadis lain yang mengklaimu sebagai pacarnya. Kalau itu sampai teradi, ugh, aku akan merasa sangat sedih." _Jadi, pada dasarnya, aku ini semacam barang obralan begitu? Siapa saja yang_ _bisa menyentuhnya pertama kali maka dia adalah pemenangnya?_

Menurutku ini cukup lucu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kenyataan pada orang-orang bahwa aku dan Wendy sebenarnya tidak berpacaran adalah karena Wendy itu merupakan gadis yang baik. Tidak terlalu buruk rasanya mempunyai Wendy sebagai seorang teman. Tapi seandainya orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku adalah orang lain yang sungguh mengganggu, mungkin aku sudah akan langsung menyuruhnya pergi bahkan sebelum dia sempat menyebarkan gosip apapun itu.

Akhirnya kami tiba di area dimana kami bisa membilas kaki kami. Wendy melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di pinggiran kolam untuk mencuci kakinya yang penuh dengan pasir. Aku mengikutinya.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Hm?"

"Beritahu aku jika nanti akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kau sukai. Aku akan membantumu." Dia berkata tanpa menoleh kearahku. Aku tersenyum menatap Wendy yang kini sedang mengayunkan kakinya didalam air.

"Yang benar saja~"

"Aku serius. Awalnya, aku pikir jika aku terus menerus berpura-pura jadi pacarmu, dan terus menerus menempel padamu, maka lama kelamaan kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku." _Pemikiran macam apa itu?_ aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jangan tertawa. Setelah sekian lama, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyadari bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padaku. Sampai akhirnya, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku apapun yang terjadi." Dia berkata seraya menendang-nendang air menggunakan kakinya, Wendy menghela napas sebelum kemudian sebuah senyum cerah tergambar diwajahnya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu waktu dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai Soo, siapapun itu.. aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang kau kenalkan padanya"

Sebuah rasa sesak timbul di dadaku saat aku menyaksikan Wendy tersenyum hangat setelah mengatakannya.

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyukai Wendy? Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia selalu memperhatikanku, terlebih lagi.. dia seorang wanita._

Dan berbicara tentang orang yang aku sukai, Jongin adalah orang pertama yang muncul dibenakku, meskipun pada kenyataannya aku tidak tahu betul perasaan macam apa ini yang aku miliki untuknya. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan ini adalah cinta atau bukan. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat peduli padanya. Selama dia berada di sisiku, tidak ada hal lain lagi didunia ini yang aku inginkan.

"Kyungsoo…" Wendy memanggil namaku seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Aku mendongak sebelum kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah merasa kedinginan? Kalau begitu ayo kita ma-"

"Maukah kau menciumku?"

"…." Perkataanku hilang ditelan udara, aku tidak bisa mencerna kata apapun lagi setelahnya. Kulihat mata Wendy mulai berkaca-kaca seolah sedang sangat memohon padaku. Tapi…

"Itu tidak akan membuat segalanya membaik, Wen. Yang ada semuanya malah akan jadi lebih kacau, percaya padaku." Wendy memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil setelah mendengar jawabanku itu.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu _sih_. Kalau begitu.. bagaimana dengan pelukan? Sebentar saja?" Aku tersenyum lembut menanggapi tawarannya itu sebelum mengangguk dan membiarkan lengan mungil Wendy melingkar di tubuhku, aku membalas pelukannya.

"Mungkin yang terbaik bagimu adalah pergi dan carilah pria baik-baik yang bisa kau cintai dan bisa mencintaimu"

"Tapi kau adalah pria terbaik disini, Kyungsoo." Dia berkata dengan wajahnya yang terbenam di bahuku.

Di saat seperti ini, aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Wendy.

Hari sudah sangat larut dan aku benar-benar merasa sangat kelelahan. Tadi sore, keadaan kaki Soojung sudah membaik, karena itu kami memutuskan untuk makan malam diluar resor. Sesaat setelah kami tiba di kamar, aku menggunakan sisa tenagaku untuk membersihkan diri dan segera melemparkan tubuhku keatas kasur. Aku mendesah panjang.

Jongin telah selesai membereskan beberapa barang saat dia menoleh kearahku, "apa kau sudah akan tidur?" aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang mendekat.

"hm." Aku menggumam seraya menutup mataku menggunakan lengan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mematikan lampunya." Dia tidak menunggu jawabanku untuk mematikan lampu di ruangan ini. Aku bisa tahu Jongin berada di tempat tidur adalah karena permukaan kasur yang sedikit tenggelam dan aroma shamponya yang khas menyeruak masuk melalui indera penciumanku.

"selamat tidur"

Aku pikir dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawabku tapi kemudian setelah beberapa saat, aku mendengar dia bersuara dengan nada rendahnya nyaris berbisik.

"aku... tidak bisa tidur"

Aku menurunkan lenganku dan membuka mata, melirik padanya ditengah cahaya remang-remang rembulan, "kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat menganggu pikiranku sejak tadi…" dia menjawab setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Aku bisa merasakan kelelahan yang kentara di nada bicaranya.

"oh ya? Apa itu?" meskipun aku juga sama lelahnya, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku... melihatmu dan Wendy… berpelukan tadi sore." Aku kembali kealam sadarku sesaat setelah aku mendengar kalimat itu, rasanya otakku tiba-tiba saja berhenti bekerja. _Jadi, apa yang harus aku katakan?_

"memangnya kenapa? kau cemburu?" aku memutuskan untuk menggodanya, namun demikian, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadaku. Rasanya seperti saat aku melihat ibuku menangis semalaman saat sedang berseteru dengan Ayah sehingga aku membencinya karena telah membuat ibu menangis. Bedanya saat ini, orang yang aku benci adalah diriku sendiri.

Aku mendengar Jongin mendengus dan tertawa pahit, "Menyedihkan, ya?" Kemudian dia diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku bahkan tidak berhak untuk punya perasaan seperti itu." kini giliranku yang terdiam saat mendengar perkataannya. Dalam hatiku, aku mengakui bahwa aku juga merasakan sakit di dadaku saat melihatnya menggendong Soojung kesana kemari.

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam, hanya suara samar-samar deru ombak yang menabrak daratan yang terdengar. Rasanya sama seperti apa yang terjadi didalam sini, di hatiku. Seolah ada segulung ombak besar yang menghantam jantungku lagi dan lagi…

"Jongin, apa kau mencintai Soojung?" aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal itu, aku melirik ke arah Jongin, hanya dengan bantuan sinar rembulan yang remang-remang, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini sedang memasang ekspresi penuh ke-tidak yakinan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu cinta itu apa. Aku memperdulikannya. Dan aku… aku rela untuk melindunginya." Otakku sekarang kosong. Aku menutup mata walaupun aku sudah berada dalam ruangan yang gelap. Jawaban Jongin sudah sangat jelas, sejelas cahaya matahari.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin itu namanya cinta." Aku merasa ombak yang menghantam jantungku menerjang lebih kuat saat aku mengatakan itu.

"Kyungsoo…"

"…" Jongin cukup mengenalku untuk tahu kalau aku masih mendengarkan meskipun aku tidak meresponnya, karena itu dia melanjutkan dengan suara beratnya.

"aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa, perasaanku terhadap Soojung… perasaan itu, aku juga merasakannya padamu."

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu?!" aku nyaris tersedak karena emosiku sendiri, ada banyak hal yang memohon untuk disampaikan dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Tapi Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan semuanya. Alih-alih, aku membentaknya seolah aku sangat membenci apa yang dia katakan, faktanya, aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dan bagaimanapun, aku tidak boleh membiarkan semua itu terselip keluar dari bibirku. Tidak saat aku terus menerus mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih sulit baginya.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, Jongin meraih tubuhku kedalam dekapannya dan mendekapku dengan erat. Aku tahu aku seharusnya menolak, tapi tubuhku berkata lain, dia dengan sendirinya melemah dalam dekapan Jongin, tanganku dengan sendirinya melingkar di pinggang Jongin, kepalaku dengan sendirinya terbenam di dada Jongin. Karena mungkin, hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa kami lakukan saat ini. Ini hanya sebagai pengingat, bahwa kami masih memiliki satu sama lain. Dan tidak peduli apapun jenis hubungan yang kami miliki, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa nyaman setiap kali ada dalam posisi ini.

"Maaf." Dia berbisik seraya mengeratkan dekapannya dan mencium pucuk kepalaku. "Aku harap aku bisa mengendalikan dirku lebih baik dari ini, tapi…" Suaranya menghilang digantikan oleh getaran di tangannya. Dia bergetar hebat sampai-sampai aku harus melepaskan diri supaya aku bisa mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat garis wajahnya yang tajam namun nampak rapuh itu berkat sinar bulan yang menelusup melalui sela-sela gorden kamar kami. "aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyungsoo?" hatiku retak saat Jongin mengatakan itu dengan suara putus asanya, aku tidak pernah menyukai Jongin yang seperti ini. Karena itu, sekali lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengenyahkan akal sehatku dan membelai pipinya. _Sekali lagi, hanya sekali lagi._ Meskipun aku tidak tahu, berapa 'sekali lagi' yang aku butuhkan untuk berhenti melakukan ini.

"...Aku juga tidak bisa mengendalikannya.." Jongin tidak menungguku menyelesaikan kalimatku dan dengan segera menyatukan bibir kami berdua. Aku, bagaimanapun, menerimanya dengan lembut, aku membiarkannya mengambil alih semuanya. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak peduli hubungan apa sebenarnya yang ada diantara kami. Untuk saat ini, bagiku memilikinya disisiku seperti ini saja rasanya sudah cukup.

Tapi..

Akankah itu berlebihan jika aku berharap waktu berhenti sekarang? Aku hanya ingin bersamanya seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama.

...

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah jendela kamar kami sejak aku terbangun jam 6 pagi tadi. Aku terbangun untuk yang kedua kalinya sekarang, (jadi, tadi aku terbangun lebih awal kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur kembali hanya untuk terbangun beberapa jam kemudian) aku menengok jam yang menempel di dinding dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat. Pantas saja matahari rasanya menyorot dengan cukup terik.

Aku mengangkat satu tanganku untuk mengucek mata sebelum membiarkannya terjatuh kembali ke tempat semula, diatas tubuh Jongin. Anak ini masih tertidur lelap di lenganku yang satunya, (secara harfiah, dia tertidur dengan menggunakan lenganku sebagai bantalnya semalaman) tidak heran kenapa tanganku rasanya sakit sekali, sepertinya aku harus menarik tanganku sekarang juga. Namun, aku tidak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat wajah tenang Jongin yang sedang tertidur pulas, dia terlihat seperti bayi beruang besar yang sedang menempel pada induknya ( _tunggu, apa saat ini aku sedang mengatai diriku sendiri sebagai induk beruang?_ ). Bagaimanapun, dia terlihat cukup nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Tapi maaf saja, setenang apapun dia saat sedang tertidur, itu tidak bisa menghilangkan niatan jahilku untuk selanjutnya.

' _tak'_

"Ahhhh… kenapa kau memukulku?!" Dia mengeluh dengan wajahnya yang masih menempel didadaku sebelum kemudian bergerak menjauh dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. _Heh? Apa kau benar-benar seorang bayi?_

"Sekarang sudah jam 9, kau mau tidur terus sampai kita pulang nanti?"

Jongin nampaknya masih mengantuk. Matanya tertutup rapat saat dia mendengarkan apa yang baru kukatakan. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari ponsel di atas kasur, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Alih-alih, aku mengarahkan wajahnya ke jam dinding supaya dia bisa melihat, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, jam berapa sekarang.

"Sudah. Jam. Sembilan." Aku menekan kata per kata, jaga- jaga saja kalau-kalau otaknya masih tertinggal di alam mimpi.

Dia mengrenyitkan alisnya dan meraih tanganku yang menempel diwajahnya untuk tetap berada disana sebelum kemudian menggenggam tanganku yang satunya dan memakainya sebagai bantal. "Nanti, bangunkan aku jam 10." Aku mendengus, dia benar-benar seperti bayi beruang, tukang tidur.

"Baiklah, tidur aja sepuasmu, tapi aku akan pergi mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan." Aku mencoba untuk menarik kedua tanganku dan beranjak dari tenpat tidur. Tapi untuk seseorang yang sedang mengantuk, kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa.

Dia berhasil menahan pergerakanku, malah, kini dia meremas tanganku yang ada di pipinya dengan kuat.

"Tidak mauuu. Kau harus tetap disini. Kita bisa pergi jam 10 nanti." Suara Jongin yang entah sengaja atau tidak dia buat seperti rengekan seorang gadis berumur 3 tahun, memerintahku. Aku mendengus.

"kau ini lucu sekali. Aku lapar!"

"tidur dulu"

"makan dulu"

"tidur"

"makan."

"Tidur…" _Kenapa si brengsek ini suka sekali memerintah orang lain?! (Dan kenapa juga aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain?!)_ Aku cemberut, tapimatanya sudah terlanjur tertutup lagi. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga menangkap senyum penuh kemenangan dibibirnya. _Jadi sebenarnya kau ini sudah benar-benar terbangun, iya kan?! Berengsek._

Aku mengumpat dalam hati seraya secara terpaksa berbaring kembali, mungkin tidur selama satu jam saja tidak masalah. Tapi kemudian, perutku yang malang ini mulai berbunyi.

 _Krruuuuuurrggggg._

Bagus sekali. Perut yang membuat suara lebih keras dari pemiliknya. Cepat-cepat Jongin membuka matanya. "Kau lapar?"

"bukanhkah sudah kubilang dari tadi?!"

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak (dan aku malu luar biasa). Akhirnya dia beranjak dan sedikit merengganggkan tubuhnya. "Baiklah, ayo makan. Aku mandi dulu." Jongin tidak menunggu jawabanku. Dia mengambil sebuah handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku menghela napas. A _hirnya.._

Sebelum aku meraih handphone dan bermain game selagi menunggu Jongin selesai mandi, aku mendengar Jongin memanggil namaku, "Kyungsoo?" Aku menoleh untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang tampan mengintip dari belakang pintu kamar mandi, dan aku juga tidak melewatkan ekspresi kelicikan yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Mau apa, berengsek?" jangan salah, aku berkata kasar begini karena aku sudah bisa menebak ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkahnya.

Apa yang ku saksikan selanjutnya adalah Jongin yang memberikan senyuman termanisnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan aku untuk menghampirinya.

"apa?!" Aku mengeluh seraya menyeret kakiku berjalan ke arahnya. Aku sedang lengah saat dia dengan cepat menarik dan menciumku tepat di hidung. _Apa-apaan_ _ini! Dia bahkan belum sikat gigi!_

" _Morning kiss_." Dia berkata sebelum kemudian menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

"YAK!" _Dasar mesum!_ Meskipun kelihatannya aku tidak terima, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Belum sempat aku beranjak dari depan pintu kamar mandi, aku mendengar suara cempreng Wendy yang memanggil kami berdua dari luar, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'bangunn' dan 'ayo makan' dengan suara cemprengnya. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang membuat panik, iya kan?

Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Wendy dan Soojung berdiri disana sudah dalam keadaan rapi, mereka bahkan memakai make up diwajah mereka, sementara aku masih mengenakan baju tidurku yang kelonggaran dengan celana pendek selutut.

Wendy menatap wajahku cukup lama sebelum dia tersenyum dengan cerah.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat baru bangun tidur! Mata bulatmu sembab, rambutmu berantakan, pipimu berwarna merah muda dan bibirmu merah merona!" _Tunggu dulu, apa pujian itu_ _layak ditujukan pada seorang pria?_ Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala agar tidak terlihat masih mengantuk. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana aku bisa memperbaiki keadaan bibirku.

Aku menyuruh mereka masuk dan menonton TV selagi menungguku dan Jongin bersiap-siap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat saat kami telah rapi dan bergegas mencari sarapan, tapi aku tidak merasa waktu ini cocok untuk dikatakan sarapan.

"Mungkin kita tunggu sampai siang saja, dan sekalian makan siang?~" Aku berbicara pada diri sendiri, tanpa ada lawan bicara yang jelas.

Jongin cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. "Oh, diamlah. Kau lupa suara perut siapa yang membuatku terbangun tadi?"

"Benarkah itu, Kyungsoo?!" Wendy dan suara cemprengnya menyaut secepat kilat, sementara Jongin tertawa mengejek. _Oh dasar kedua orang ini-_-_

Aku tidak tahu apa pentingnya membahas tentang suara perutku disaat seperti ini.

Kami berempat makan di resort tempat kami menginap, tepatnya di restoran, yang mahalnya luar biasa, kami terlalu malas untuk pergi ke restoran lain yang ada diluar resort karena selain cuaca diluar sangat panas, kami juga tidak ingin terus menerus merepotkan Jongin untuk menyetir kesana kemari. Tapi, sepertinya Wendy tidak memperdulikan keduanya, karena itu tepat setelah kami selesai makan, dia dengan tanpa sungkan memohon pada Jongin untuk menemaninya membeli bermacam-macam snack. Aku mencoba mencegahnya dengan mengingatkan kalau dia masih memiliki banyak makanan yang dia bawa dari Seoul kemarin, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Jongin lebih dari ini. Tapi Wendy bersikukuh ingin membeli jajanan dari sini.

"kau pergi jauh jauh dari Seoul ke Gangwondo bukan hanya untuk main air laut dan makan snack yang kau bekal dari rumah, Soo" _apa itu bahkan masuk akal?_

Dia memberitahu bahwa dia sangat ingin makan snack ikan khas sini, dan bahwa dia melihat ada supermarket di pusat kota, dan kau tahu apa? jaraknya lebih dari setengah jam dari sini. Tapi lucu rasanya melihat Jongin gelagapan tidak bisa menolak permintaan Wendy, mungkin seperti inilah selama ini aku terlihat setiap kali Wendy merajukku untuk melakukan sesuatu (kecuali tubuh Jongin terlihat lebih tinggi dan lebih berisi dariku).

"baiklah, Soojung kau sudah bisa berjalan kan?" Jongin menyerah pada ahirnya dan bertanya pada Soojung yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam,Wendy menoleh padaku dan memamerkan senyum kemenangannya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin itu. Namun, senyumannya memudar sesaat setelah Soojung berkata bahwa dia lebih memilih untuk istirahat saja. _hah! Tidak ada snack untukmu!_ Kini giliran aku yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"tapi tidak apa-apa, kau pergi saja dengan Wendy" Soojung berkata kemudian, dan aku menemukan itu sedikit aneh.

Wendy cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dengan Jongin! Kau bisa tinggal dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau juga terlalu malas untuk pergi, iya kan?"

"e-emm.."

"Oke, sudah diputuskan! Tolong tagihannya!" Wendy tetaplah Wendy pemirsa -_-

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, dikamar para gadis dengan Soojung terduduk di ranjang dan aku duduk di karpet yang digelar di lantai bersandar pada kaki ranjang. Aku memeluk lututku saat memutuskan untuk menghidupkan televisi sekedar membunuh rasa canggung. Ya, aku merasa canggung berada bersama Soojung seperti ini. kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya kami ditinggal berdua saja, setiap kali bertemu, kami pasti akan ditemani oleh Jongin atau Wendy, aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya.

Untungnya, Soojung mempunyai inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"jadi, sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Wendy?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat-ngingat, berapa lama tepatnya sejak Wendy menyebarkan berita kalau aku ini adalah pacarnya? Aku tidak yakin, aku hanya tahu kalau semua ini sudah terjadi. "Aku… tidak tahu pasti" aku berterus terang seraya menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "sekitar 6 bulan?"

"oh"

Kemudian hening lagi, aku mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak bisa menghidupkan suasana. Berada bersama Soojung berdua saja seperti ini membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak terbayang akan video yang Kris berikan padaku minggu lalu. Karena itu aku merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Mataku memang tertuju pada televisi, tapi pikiranku berkelana ke alam lain. Sebagian dariku ingin menginterogasi hal itu pada Soojung tapi sebagian lagi bersikeras untuk tidak melakukannya.

 _Kau tidak ada dalam posisi untuk melakukan itu, Kyungsoo!_

 _tapi, sedikit bertanya-tanya mungkin tidak masalah?_

"Soojung, apa kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Kris?" aku ingin sekali berbalik untuk melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat aku menyebut nama itu. tapi itu akan terlihat mencurigakan. Jadi aku hanya tetap pada posisiku dan menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sabar.

"Kris? siapa itu? apa aku seharusnya mengenalnya?" aku menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, _hebat sekali dia bisa menjawab dengan nada setenang itu._

"ah, aku tidak yakin.. tapi Kris adalah temanku, dan dia bilang padaku kalau dia pernah bertemu denganmu disuatu tempat. Tapi mungkin saja dia salah orang. Aku hanya memastikan" aku tertawa hambar untuk sekedar memberitahunya kalau aku hanya sedang berbasa basi.

"oh. Aku akan berusaha mengingatnya lain kali" aku tidak yakin tapi, suara Soojung kali ini terdengar lebih gelap? Atau aku hanya berangan-angan saja? bagaimanapun, keadaan selanjutnya adalah, aku bisa mendengar suara derit ranjang yang menunjukkan kalau Soojung sedang bergerak disana, aku juga merasakan permukaan kasur sedikit tenggelam di belakang punggungku, ini terasa seperti Soojung tengah merangkak kearahku tapi aku tidak yakin.

Ke tidak yakinanku terjawab sesaat setelah aku melihat kaki Soojung menjuntai di pinggir ranjang disampingku, dan tubuhku rasanya seperti di sengat aliran listrik saat tiba-tiba saja dia mengelus punggungku kemudian merayap ke bahuku, refleks aku menggeser tubuhku menjauh darinya. Aku melihat Soojung dengan tatapan horor sementara dia terlihat seperti tengah menahan tawa.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Soojung tertawa, "kau terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang ketakutan seperti itu Kyungsoo" _apa? dia sedang mengerjaiku?_

Aku hanya terdiam dan kembali ke tempat semula saat Soojung melanjutkan "Wendy sangat beruntung mendapatkan pria seimut dirimu"

Aku mengangkat satu alisku, "memangnya Jongin tidak cukup tampan bagimu?"

"ketampanan kalian berbeda, kau itu terlihat lebih menggemaskan" _apakah itu sebuah pujian?_ Aku tidak yakin. Yang pasti, saat aku menoleh aku melihat Soojung kini turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk disampingku, dia berbalik kearahku dan tersenyum. Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa sebenarnya yang dia rencanakan. "kau tahu Kyungsoo, saat band mu tampil disekolahku ada banyak sekali gadis yang berteriak untukmu, dan sebenarnya aku juga menyukai penampilanmu saat itu" didetik ini, aku mulai merasa Soojung semakin aneh, dia tertawa seraya menempatkan satu tangannya di pahaku. Aku membiarkannya ingin melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kalau aku tahu kau dan Jongin adalah teman dekat, aku sudah akan menyuruh Jongin untuk mengajakmu lebih sering"

"aku tidak berpikir itu adalah ide yang bagus, karena aku mungkin hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk saja" jawabku sedatar mungkin. Tangan Soojung kini merangkak naik sedikit lebih dekat dengan selangkanganku. Aku menahan rasa jijik ku untuk tidak terlihat.

"tentu saja tidak" dia mengelak. Wajahnya yang secantik ratu es itu kini mendekat kearah wajahku, "hey Kyungsoo, bibirmu terlihat sangat merah dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" _apakah itu tidak apa-apa jika aku menyebutnya sebagai penyihir sekarang?_ Karena dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang penyihir yang mencoba menaklukan mangsanya. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan di pantai?" Aku mendorong tubunya dengan perlahan dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Soojung mungkin mengira aku sedang gugup saat ini ( _padahal kenyataannya aku merasa_ jijik) karena itu dia terlihat mengembangkan senyum nakal penuh kemenangan diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Pergelangan kakiku rasanya masih sakit." Tangannya kembali meraba pahaku saat bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu bergerak melanjutkan, "Wendy mungkin memanfaatkan waktunya dengan baik untuk memilih jajanan. Mereka tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat."

"lalu?" sejak awal, aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan bergerak sejauh ini. Dia menelusupkan tangannya dan meraba perutku disana kemudian menciumi leherku juga. Aku tersentak dan sontak mendorong tubuhnya secara paksa.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, lebih merupakan sebuah peringatan untuknya agar berhenti melakukan ini. Dia sudah melewati batas. Namun, apa yang kudapat sebagai jawaban hanyalah sebuah seringai yang mengejek.

"ayolah Kyungsoo, berhenti berpura-pura, aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya kan?"

"apa maksudmu?"

Soojung membuka kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu dan menatapku dengan ekspresi menantangnya.

"kau bersedia menemaniku di kamar berdua saja seperti ini. jadi apalagi yang kau inginkan jika bukan sesuatu seperti ini?" kini hampir keseluruhan kancing bajunya dia lepaskan hingga bra berwarna ungunya mengintip dari balik sana dan aku bisa melihat wajah seorang penyihir secara keseluruhan sekarang. Isi dadaku bergemuruh karena amarah. Dan pikiranku langsung tertuju pada perkataan Kris yang mengatakan kalau Soojung bukanlah wanita baik-baik. Kini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Aku mendengus keras-keras. "hentikan Soojung!" aku membentaknya berharap dia kembali pada akal sehatnya sekarang juga, namun harapanku hanyalah harapan karena Soojung kini malah melepaskan kemejanya dengan sempurna dan menyisakan hanya bra berwarna ungunya saja di tubuh bagian atasnya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak muntah, faktanya, perutku sekarang benar-benar terasa mual.

"kenapa? Apa kau takut Jongin atau Wendy mengetahuinya? Tenang saja, kita hanya harus menutup mulut maka mereka tidak akan tahu" _JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUT NAMA-NAMA ITU MENGGUNAKAN MULUT BERBISA MU!_ Aku mendorong tubuhnya yang sedang berusaha memelukku dengan sepenuh tenaga, cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku" aku memberitahunya saat tanganku meraih knob pintu tanpa berniat untuk berbalik padanya sedikitpun, aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan kehilangan kendali dan berteriak memarahinya. Lagipula tidak ada lagi hal yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya.

Satu-satunya orang yang ada dipikiranku saat ini adalah Jongin.

" _aku ingin memperdulikannya. Dan aku rela untuk melindunginya"_ perkataan Jongin tadi malam terngiang-ngiang di otakku.

 _Apa jadinya jika kau tahu bahwa orang yang kau pedulikan dan ingin kau lindungi adalah seseorang seperti ini?_

TBC


	12. Chapter 10

Kris adalah orang pertama yang aku hubungi tepat setelah aku sampai di rumah sepulang perjalananku dari Gangwondo. Aku menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang aku alami kemarin tentang bagaimana aku yang mencoba mengorek kebenaran dengan menanyakan sesuatu tentangnya pada Soojung, dan Soojung yang tiba-tiba menggerayangiku seperti ulat bulu hingga Soojung yang bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa setelahnya, aku juga membenarkan perkataannya yang mengatakan kalau Soojung itu bukan wanita baik-baik. Kris berasumsi kalau Soojung merasa terancam karena dia tahu kalau aku tahu sesuatu tentang keburukannya, karena itu dia berusaha untuk merayuku sehingga aku sendiri termakan keburukannya dan tidak akan berani untuk memberitahu siapapun tentang hal itu. Aku pikir itu cukup masuk akal. Dan kami berdua sepakat kalau Soojung benar-benar gila karena telah berani melakukan itu padaku yang merupakan teman kekasihnya sendiri.

"tapi, apa dia benar-benar bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah itu?"

Bayangan wajah Soojung yang terlihat datar seperti biasa sepulangnya Wendy dan Jongin dari membeli makanan, melintas di otakku.

"ya, dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda panik atau gelisah sama sekali"

" _heol,_ hebat sekali, aku rasa dia cukup yakin kalau kau tidak akan buka mulut pada Jongin"

Tapi, persetan dengan pendapat Soojung tentangku dan apa yang dia rasakan setelah apa yang dia lakukan, aku benar-benar tidak perduli. Satu-satunya orang yang aku perdulikan diantara semua ini adalah Jongin dan semua perasaannya yang tulus pada Soojung. Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa marah setiap kali mengingat wajah putus asa Jongin malam itu hanya karena seorang gadis seperti Soojung.

Kris terus berkata tentang betapa Jongin berhak mengetahui itu semua, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Kris mengerti dan menyuruhku untuk memikirkan segalanya matang-matang. Untuk selanjutnya, Kris berpamitan karena ada suatu hal yang harus dia kerjakan dan berjanji akan datang kesekolahku hari senin nanti untuk menyaksikan babak penyisihan _live contest_ yang diadakan oleh sekolahku sebelum kemudian mengakhiri panggilan kami _._

Aku menghela napas panjang.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

* * *

Aku menyeret langkahku memasuki kelas dengan tampang lesu. Semalam, tidak terasa aku menelepon dengan Kris sampai pukul 3 dini hari. Tidak heran jika mataku rasanya berat sekali. Aku mengabaikan kegaduhan yang dibuat anak-anak saat menyambut kedatanganku. Aku mendengar Chanyeol berkata sesuatu tentang betapa aku tidak berhak menunjukkan tampang lesu karena aku adalah orang yang baru saja pulang berlibur, adapun orang yang harusnya kelihatan lesu adalah dirinya, dia yang mengurus semua tugasku dalam klub selama aku tidak ada, dan dia juga yang susah payah mencari alasan kepada Mrs. Choi supaya aku tidak mendapat nilai bolos. Chanyeol terus mengoceh sampai aku memutar bola mataku dan melemparkan sekantung makanan (yang Jongin dan Wendy beli di Gangwondo kemarin) ke atas meja. Mendadak, Chanyeol yang menyebalkan berubah menjadi kucing yang mengibas-ibaskan ekornya kesenangan. Tentu saja, semua yang kubutuhkan hanya sekantung makanan.

"Oh Yes! Ternyata kau tidak melupakanku, Kyung. Jongdae! Hongbin! kesini!" dan dalam hitungan detik, makanan itu dikerumuni oleh mahluk-mahluk yang haus akan darah. Memang benar yang Chanyeol panggil hanya Jongdae dan Hongbin. Tapi yang berlari ke mejaku adalah semua yang ada di kelas ini. Kau tahu film _'Train To Busan'_? Dimana semua Zombie berkumpul untuk memakan satu manusia? ya, seperti itulah keadaan mejaku sekarang. Menyeramkan.

Chanyeol merobek secara brutal pelastik pembungkus cumi-cumi kering menggunakan giginya, aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya itu.

"jadi, bagaimana perjalanan kalian ke Gangwondo kemarin? Apa ini liburan pertama kalian sejak kalian pacaran?" Jongdae memulai topik baru saat aku baru saja mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi. Chanyeol mengangguk mendukung pertanyaan Jongdae dengan snack cumi-cumi terantung-antung di mulutnya.

"tidak banyak, kami hanya bermain dipantai dan tidur di sebuah resor mewah"

"jadi, apa kau dan Wendy berada dalam satu kamar?" kini giliran Hongbin yang bertanya dengan sebuah ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya.

"jangan gila! Kau pikir aku ini lelaki macam apa?! Lagipula kalian tahu sendiri aku tidak menyukai Wendy dengan cara seperti itu. Aku sekamar dengan Jongin, dan Wendy dengan Soojung" jawabku tidak terima.

"Jadi, kau melakukannya dengan Jongin?" aku mengerutkan kening ke arah Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan makanan-nya itu disampingku.

"Melakukan apa?"

"oh ayolah, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Kyung, melakukan... ini.." Chanyeol menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya yang kemudian dia buka lalu dia tutup secara bergantian. Saat itulah aku sadar apa yang sebenarnya dia maksud. Aku langsung meremas dan menarik kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga hingga dia berteriak kesakitan.

"aku memang sekamar dengan Jongin, tapi bukan berarti aku melakukan apa-apa dengannya, bodoh! Kenapa kau terus berpikiran kotor seperti itu tentang aku dan dia?!" Aku menggerutu seraya meraih sepotong cumi-cumi untuk diriku sendiri dan menggigitnya dengan jengkel. _Serius, tidak bisakah mereka berpikir tentang aku dan Jongin dengan cara yang normal saja?_ Anak-anak yang lain terdiam cukup lama dengan sebuah ekspresi serius diwajah mereka sebelum sesaat kemudian Minseok bersuara dengan ragu-ragu.

"Karena… keakraban kalian.. Terlihat aneh." _Aku merindukan Minseok kami yang pendiam T-T_

"aku setuju. Kalian jadi sangat akrab secara tiba-tiba. Sebelumnya, kalian berdua hanya sekedar saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, dan seperti itu saja, tidak lebih. Tapi sekarang? Setiap kali bertemu, kau selalu melompat bahagia ke dalam pelukannya." Jika ada suatu ajang penghargaan untuk orang yang selalu melebih-lebihkan keadaan, maka aku yakin Jongdae lah yang akan jadi pemenangnya. Anak ini tidak hanya pintar membual, tapi membuat kesal orang juga. _Lagipula kapan aku pernah berlari ke pelukan Jongin? -_-_

"berhenti mengada-ada Jongdae, aku dan Jongin hanya teman biasa. Dan jangan lupa, dia adalah orang yang sudah membantu keuangan klub kita"

"tapi tetap saja, aku merasa hubungan kalian lebih dari itu. bukankah memang tugasnya mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu? kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah dia telah menyelamatkan hidupmu? Kalian bahkan sering menghilang berdua sampai-sampai kekasih kalianpun tidak tahu keberadaan kalian dimana" Chanyeol menyambung tuduhan Jongdae dengan analisanya yang cukup kuat. Aku terdiam untuk memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan, tidak sadar kalau aku telah menggigit bibirku selama itu sampai ahirnya Chanyeol menunjuk wajahku seperti menemukan bukti, "lihat, kau gugup!"kadang, aku menyesal kenapa Chanyeol harus mengetahui diriku sebaik ini.

Belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk membantahnya, suara Hyunsik menggema memanggil namaku dari ambang pintu.

"Kyungsoo! Jongin mencarimu!" _demi gigi tonggosnya Kris! kenapa anak itu selalu datang disaat yang paling tidak tepat?!_ Keadaan disekitarku pun menjadi gaduh seketika.

"Lihat? Aku bilang juga apa! Kalian berdua itu tidak terpisahkan! Huhh, dia datang terahir, tapi sudah bisa merebutmu dariku. Kau itu memang sesuatu, Jongin." Chanyeol menggodaku namun juga terdengar sedih disaat bersamaan dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku menghela napas seraya menyeret kakiku keluar kelas dimana Jongin berada, dia langsung melambaikan tangannya saat melihatku dan menghampiriku dengan cepat. Aku sempat mendengar suara siulan yang riuh dari dalam kelas, _anak-anak itu.. -_-_

"Ada apa?"

"apakah bandku berhasil lolos di babak penyisihan?" _jadi dia kesini untuk membicarakan hal itu?_

Aku mengangguk padanya, tapi seingatku, aku sudah memberitahu Taemin (dia adalah ketua sekaligus vokalis utama band mereka) tadi pagi _._ "sebenarnya aku sudah memberitahu Taemin, apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

"kau tahu Taemin orangnya pelupa, dia tidak ingat apa yang kau katakan dan malah menyuruhku untuk menanyakannya sendiri padamu" aku mengangkat satu alisku, _kedengarannya aneh._ Dia tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "jadi, kapan babak selanjutnya diadakan?"

"hari ini sepulang sekolah. Di ruang auditorium" aku berkata santai tapi Jongin jadi nampak sangat terkejut.

"Apa?! Secepat ini?! Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kami belum menyiapkan apa-apa!" aku mendengus seraya memutar bola mataku.

"lalu, apa itu salahku? Aku sudah memberitahu ketua band mu sebelumnya jadi, itu masalah kalian. Ah.. dan jangan lupa, jika kalian tidak datang maka itu artinya kalian di diskualifikasi" _hah, kapan lagi seorang ketua club bisa mengintimidasi anggota staff osis seperti sekarang ini?_ aku tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi panik di wajah Jongin yang tampan itu. _hmm, aku tidak bermaksud memujinya, sungguh._

"Apa kau serius akan melakukan itu padaku, Soo?~" Jongin cemberut dan menarik narik lenganku seperti anak kecil yang sedang minta eskrim pada ayahnya. _Serius, ada apa dengan anak ini?_ Aku bergidik melihat tingkahnya namun Jongin malah meraih kedua tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan anak anjingnya, mencoba terlihat imut (padahal tidak sama sekali, sungguh) dan melanjutkan, "Untuk seseorang yang... kau cintai?" dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan aku sontak menarik tanganku darinya, _eww menjijikan_.

"dasar gila"

"Oh tidak mempan ya? Um, kalau begitu.. untuk seseorang yang mencin- oh tunggu sebentar"

Belum sempat Jongin mengganti kalimatnya, handphonenya berbunyi dan membatalkan apapun itu yang akan dia katakan sebelum kemudian dia mengangkatnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala seraya bersandar pada tiang pintu untuk menunggunya dan mulai menebak-nebak apa sebenarnya yang akan dia katakan tadi.

 _Apa dia akan mengatakan kalau dia, mencintaiku?_

Aku tersenyum memikirkannya.

"Hallo, Soojung."

Namun senyumku lenyap sesaat setelah Jongin menyebut nama itu. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tiba-tiba saja merasa marah membayangkan bahwa gadis itulah yang menelepon Jongin saat ini, dan itu mungkin tergambar jelas di wajahku karena selanjutnya, Jongin menatapku dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. Dia mungkin kebingungan melihat wajahku yang cemberut secara tiba-tiba.

"Soojung, maaf tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa hari ini. ternyata audisi untuk live contest akan diadakan sore ini sepulang sekolah, ya, aku juga baru tahu, maaf ini mendadak sekali." Meskipun Jongin sedang berbicara dengan Soojung di telepon, tapi pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dariku dan terlihat hawatir, mungkin dipikirannya dia bertanya-tanya, 'apa ada yang salah?'.

"hm? Kyungsoo? tentu saja dia datang, dia kan ketua klub musik." Kini giliran aku yang mengangkat alis saat namaku disebut-sebut. _Kenapa wanita itu bertanya tentangku? Untuk apa?_ "memangnya kenapa?" untuk sesaat, Jongin terdiam dengan sebuah kerutan dikeningnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang Soojung katakan hingga membuat Jongin sebingung itu. "kau mau kesini? Kenapa?" kini, aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku rasa aku juga tahu kenapa gadis itu bersikukuh ingin kesini tidak peduli dengan bujukan Jongin yang mengatakan kalau disini hanya ada anak laki-laki dan Soojung bisa saja merasa kesepian, itu karena, dia ingin menjaga Jongin dariku. Apa kini ahirnya dia merasa cemas jika aku akan memberitahu Jongin tentang keburukannya?

"baiklah kalau begitu, beritahu aku kalau kau sudah sampai, aku akan menjemputmu di gerbang"

Kami berdiri disini untuk beberapa saat ketika Jongin mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum akhirnya menutup telepon. Aku melihatnya saat dia memasukan ponsel ke kantung celananya. Dia melihatku dengan ekspresi tidak tenang di wajahnya seperti tengah merasa bersalah, "Apa kau marah… karena Soojung akan datang kesini?"

Aku mengerutkan kening atas pertanyaannya, karena apa yang Jongin pikirkan itu, salah.

Jika Jongin pikir aku marah karena cemburu atau sejenisnya, maka aku bisa mengatakannya dengan percaya diri kalau itu tidak benar. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirkanku kalau dia harus menjadi milikku. Tidak sedikitpun ada pikiran seperti itu. Aku marah karena aku tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

Aku sudah cukup puas dengan jenis hubungan yang kumiliki bersama Jongin sekarang ini. Aku puas dengan fakta bahwa kami memiliki perasaan yang indah terhadap satu sama lain, tanpa harus mendefinisikan hubungan yang kami miliki, atau harus memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang telah terjadi di kamar tidur.

Aku mencintai apa yang sudah kami miliki, tapi aku benci apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada orang lain yang menyakiti seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "tidak, aku tidak marah. Berhenti mengada-ada" aku tahu jawabanku ini membuatku, terdengar seperti sedang menghindari topik pembicaraan, tapi aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Jongin tidak khawatir.

"benarkah kau tidak marah? Aku minta maaf." Jongin meremas ringan jari-jari tanganku yang membuat aku mengangguk padanya, mencoba menegaskan kembali ucapanku sebelumnya.

"oh iya, aku harus pergi sekarang, ada banyak sekali tugas yang harus aku salin dari teman-temanku karena tidak datang jumat kemarin." Pada akhirnya, aku harus berbohong (karena Chanyeol memberitahuku kalau dia sudah menyalin semua tugas untukku) sebagai sebuah alasan. Aku menyadari lebih baik pergi dari sini daripada berdiri dengan amarah yang terpampang jelas di wajahku. Aku tidak ingin Jongin salah paham dan berpikir kalau aku marah padanya.

"baiklah. Sekali lagi maaf, Soo" Dia mengulanginya sendiri. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Aku memberi tahunya dengan senyum kecil sebelum kemudian berbalik ke dalam kelas.

Mengabaikan ekspresi hawatir di wajah Jongin.

...

Ms. Jessi membubarkan kelas tepat saat teleponku bergetar di laci meja. Untungnya, kelas sedang gaduh saat itu terjadi, sehingga beliau tidak menyadari ada suara getaran iPhone di mejaku.

Aku melihat ke arah layar dan menemukan nama Kris terpampang disana, aku mengangkatnya setelah memastikan Ms. Jessi keluar dari kelas. "Kau dimana?"

"sudah dekat, jemput aku." Aku mendengus, dia bertingkah seperti tidak pernah sekolah disini saja.

"Lucu sekali. Temui aku di ruang klub di gedung F. Aku harus menyiapkan babak penyisihan awal, aku tunggu disana, oke?"

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah merelakan waktuku untuk menemuimu, padahal waktuku bisa kupakai untuk menggoda gadis-gadis. Jadi sebaiknya, bawa tubuh malasmu ke gerbang dan jemput aku. Aku sudah dekat, sampai ketemu nanti!" Dan si brengsek ini adalah salah satu orang dari sekian banyak orang dalam hidupku yang selalu memutuskan segala hal sendiri tanpa memikirkan apakah aku keberatan atau tidak. Kris mengakhiri panggilan dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menghela napas menerima kekalahan sebelum kemudian beranjak menemuinya di gerbang. Tidak lupa memberitahu Chanyeol untuk menyiapkan semuanya dulu sementara aku pergi.

"memangnya kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol terlihat akan protes. "acaranya sebentar lagi akan dimulai"

"Iya, aku tahu. hanya sebentar. Aku akan menjemput Kris, dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini."

 _ **Brak~**_

Perhatian kami teralihkan sesaat pada sumber suara dimana si ceroboh Yixing menjatuhkan tumpukan buku tugas yang kalau tidak salah Ms. Jessi suruh untuk dia kumpulkan ke ruang guru. Yixing menatapku dengan terkejut sebelum kemudian seperti tersadar akan sesuatu dan dengan cepat memunguti buku yang dia jatuhkan dengan gugup. Aku baru sadar apa yang membuatnya seperti itu saat Chanyeol menyenggolku dan kami saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

 _Pasti karena Kris._

Chanyeol berdehem canggung, "ya, kalau begitu pergilah. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya lebih dulu"

Dengan itu, aku mengangguk dan dengan cepat pergi ke gerbang untuk menjemput Kris. Namun saat aku sampai disana, bayangannya saja belum terlihat. "Si brengsek itu, bukannya dia bilang sudah hampir sampai tadi?" Aku menggerutu.

Sementara aku menunggunya, pandanganku menemukan sesosok gadis berkulit cerah, bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut panjang sepunggung, megenakan seragam sekolah khusus perempuan (dia terlihat mencolok karena dia satu-satunya anak gadis di sekitar sini), sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Aku sudah bisa menebak dengan yakin siapa gadis itu dan tebakanku terbukti seratus persen benar saat dia menoleh dengan ekspresi datarnya yang sedingin ratu es kepadaku. Jung Soojung.

Bisa kulihat dari gelagatnya dia sedang menunggu seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin?

Aku memaksakan diri untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya dan hanya berdiri disana tanpa ekspresi, mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku pada setiap mobil yang lewat berharap Kris segera datang dan aku tidak harus berada di tempat ini bersamanya terlalu lama. Soojung juga nampaknya tidak berkeinginan untuk menyapaku atau sesuatu, dengan itu, aku menyimpulkan kalau hubungan perkenalan kami berakhir di Gangwondo kemarin. Yah, siapa juga yang ingin bertingkah seperti saling kenal setelah kejadian seperti itu terjadi?

Aku bersandar pada pintu gerbang seraya mengetukkan kakiku ke tanah secara tidak sabaran menunggu kedatangan Kris, di tengah-tengah itu, aku sempat melirik kearah Soojung dan aku baru sadar kalau dia mengenakan riasan yang lebih tebal dari biasanya, saat itulah aku berpikir, mungkin saja Soojung datang kesini bukan karena takut aku akan membocorkan keburukannya pada Jongin (karena dia pasti tahu betul kalau aku bukan orang seperti itu, adapun kalau iya, aku pasti sudah mengatakannya saat di Gangwondo kemarin), tapi karena, dia hanya ingin menjaga Jongin _'dariku'._

Aku mengerutkan kening atas pikiranku sendiri. _Kenapa dia ingin menjaga Jongin dariku?_

Saat itulah taksi berwarna biru terparkir tepat dihadapanku. Aku bisa melihat sosok Kris yang tinggi melangkah keluar dari taksi dengan seringai yang lebar (dalam kasus Kris, dia tersenyum sedikit saja akan terlihat lebar karena yah.. kau pasti tahu) masih mengenakan pakaian bebas, karena sekolahnya mengijinkan hal itu.

"apa kau menunggu lama?" Dia buru-buru merangkul bahuku yang mana langsung aku tepis (aku sungguh benci saat Kris melakukan itu, karena itu membuat perbedaan tinggi kami terlihat semakin kentara) yang membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Sangat lama! Ayo!" aku mengajaknya untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke kelas karena acara live contest sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Namun, belum sempat aku berjalan, Kris lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya membuatku terpaksa berhenti juga, kulihat dia sedang tersenyum penuh arti memandang sesuatu dan saat aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, aku melihat Soojung yang matanya membulat nampak terkejut saat melihat Kris. _Oh, tentu saja dia akan terkejut._ Aku tersenyum miring saat menyadari kalau Soojung pernah bertemudengan Kris sebelumnya, dan dia tidak tahu kalau dulunya Kris bersekolah disini. _Sepertinya akan menyenangkan._

Keadaan menjadi semakin lengkap saat seseorang yang harusnya jadi tokoh utama di cerita ini datang di waktu yang tepat, "Oh, Kyungsoo. Ternyata kau disini. Chanyeol terus mengeluh tentangmu."

Aku menoleh untuk tersenyum pada Jongin saat dia masih berlari kecil menghampiri tempat kami berada. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia kehabisan nafas. Mungkin dia terburu-buru datang kesini untuk menjemput Soojung.

Jongin menarik napas panjang sebelum dia menyadari orang yang berdiri disampingku. "Kris! Kau juga datang?"Aku berani bertaruh kalau Soojung akan sangat ketakutan saat ini, pikiran itu tidak bisa untuk tidak membuatku tersenyum puas.

Kris juga nampaknya menikmati momen-momen ini, dia menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Yeah, Kyungsoo memintaku datang, jadi akhirnya aku mampir kesini. Kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah harusnya kau bersiap-siap?"

"Oh, aku kesini menjemput Soojung. Soojung, ini Kris. Dia dulu sekolah disini. Dia teman dekat Kyungsoo. Aku dan teman-temanku juga sering kumpul dengannya"

Pada titik ini, aku dan Kris menantikan dengan penasaran apa respon Soojung selanjutnya.

"Oh begitu. Senang bertemu denganmu." Seperti yang ku kira, Soojung memang pintar memasang topeng, tapi ini menyenangkan karena aku dan Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu yang ada di balik topengnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat asing, Soojung." Kris melempar pukulan pertamanya. _HA!_ Aku ingin memberinya sebuah penghargaan saat ini juga, karena situasi ini sungguh membuatku puas.

Soojung sedikit tersentak, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. "Jongin pernah mengajakku kesini sebelumnya, mungkin kita pernah berpapasan satu sama lain." _Oh well,_ siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kita ajak bercanda disini? Jung Soojung si ratu kepalsuan yang penuh dengan kebohongan, tentu saja ini bukan perkara sulit baginya. Dan harus ku akui dia memang benar-benar hebat dalam hal ini sampai-sampai aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak bertepuk tangan saat ini juga.

Sebelum kami sempat melanjutkan percakapan ini, teleponku lebih dulu berbunyi dan menampakkan wajah buruk rupa Chanyeol di layar ponselku, aku tidak menunggu sampai deringan ketiga untuk mengangkatnya.

"Apa?"

"KAPAN KAU AKAN KESINI, BERENGSEK!? SUDAH WAKTUNYA MULAI!" Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar cukup keras untuk membuatku tuli sehingga aku harus menjauhkannya sebelum itu terjadi membuat Kris dan Jongin menoleh kearahku.

Aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana saat Kris mendorong punggungku dan dengan santainya berkata, "Chanyeol benar Soo, kau itu ketua klub, mana boleh terlambat" aku mendelik padanya seketika.

"apa kau bilang?! Ini semua kan gara-gara dirimu!"

...

Aku cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang klub, disambut dengan gerutuan Chanyeol yang tidak ada hentinya dan dia menatapku dengan pandangan megancam.

"apa? aku 'kan hanya pergi sebentar, jangan bertingkah seperti aku telah menghancurkan semuanya" aku memutar bola mataku dan menerima sebuah toyoran dikepalaku dari Chanyeol. "HEI!"

"kau memang tidak merusak semuanya, tapi hampir. Lihat! _ampli_ nya bermasalah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Dan satu menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai!" aku mendesis, _hanya karena itu kenapa harus marah-marah?_ Dengan cepat aku berbalik pada Kris dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi belakang juri, sebelum kemudian menghampiri amplitudo yang Chanyeol bilang bermasalah.

Dan itu bukanlah bermasalah, tapi dia hanya lupa menghubungkan kabelnya. _Dasar bodoh._

Tidak butuh waktu lama untukku menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum aku membuka acara ini. Babak penyisihan awal adalah acara tertutup untuk umum dimana kami akan memilih band mana yang berhak berkompetisi di _live_ _contest_ nanti. Aku sudah memberitahu ke seluruh-35 band untuk bertemu di ruang klub yang sesak ini. Untuk menghemat waktu, kami membuat peraturan dimana keseluruh kontestan dilarang menggunakan instrumen sendiri melainkan instrumen yang telah kami sediakan. Dengan itu mereka tidak harus repot-repot membongkar dan memasang alat musiknya (kalau iya, mungkin kami bisa-bisa menyelesaikan semua ini tengah malam nanti, aku tidak mau itu terjadi). Tapi sepertinya, itu tidak terlalu efektif karena aku ingat kalau aku memperbolehkan para kontestan untuk menampilkan 2 lagu, dan itu sama saja. "Aargh… Kenapa aku memperbolehkan mereka memainkan dua lagu?" Aku mulai menggerutu pada diriku sendiri di meja juri ketika sedang mengira-ngira berapa lama lagi acara ini akan berlangsung. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengomeliku.

" _kan_ sudah kubilang, satu lagu saja cukup! Kau itu terlalu rumit _sih_! Hah, sepertinya kita akan menginap disini lagi, sial!"

Itu karena aku pikir rasanya tidak adil menilai sebuah band hanya dengan menampilkan satu lagu. Tapi sekarang, aku mulai merasa menyesal dengan keputusanku itu. Y_Y

Waktu berjalan dengan lambat, setidaknya bagiku. Walaupun band-band ini penampilannya tidak terlau buruk, harus duduk disini dan menilai mereka dengan lagunya masing-masing sangatlah melelahkan.

Aku meregangkan badan untuk mengusir rasa kantuk seraya melirik kearah dimana Jongin dan anggota bandnya berada, dan aku juga tentu saja tidak melewatkan seorang gadis cantik dengan seragam sekolah khusus wanita di tengah-tengah mereka, Soojung.

Jongin dan Soojung baru saja kembali dari suatu tempat dengan banyak minuman dan makanan di tangan mereka. Jika diingat-ingat, mereka sering sekali keluar masuk ruangan ini dari tadi, kadang mereka akan kembali dengan tangan kosong, kadang juga seperti sekarang, membawa banyak makanan untuk di bagikan kepada teman-temannya. Aku jadi curiga apa Soojung memang sengaja mengajak Jongin ke banyak tempat untuk membuatnya sibuk dan tidak terus menerus mencuri pandang padaku? Karena, ya, setiap kali aku melirik ke arahnya, aku akan menemukan Jongin yang sedang menatap sedih kearahku. Seolah dia tengah meminta maaf akan sesuatu.

Berapa kali aku harus bilang padanya kalau aku tidak kecewa, marah, cemburu atau apapun? Aku hanya kesal melihat wanita yang telah membohonginya itu, duduk di sana disampingnya bertingkah seolah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Aku menghela napas saat lagi-lagi pandangan kami bertemu dan Jongin masih memandangku dengan pandangan yang sama, kali ini dia bahkan melepaskan tangan Soojung yang berada di lututnya, seolah tidak ingin aku menyaksikan kemesraan mereka.

"Aku rasa Jongin berpikir kalau kau kecewa kepadanya karena dia membawa seseorang ke acara yang harusnya tertutup untuk umum. Dia terus melihatmu dengan ekspresi sedih seperti itu." _Lihat?_ Bahkan Kris, yang duduk dibelakangku saja menyadarinya. Kris berpindah ke sampingku saat aku menggelengkan kepala sebelum dia berbicara dengan nada yang serius. "Rasanya aku ingin sekali kesana dan memberitahu Jongin tentang semuanya sekarang juga, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"hey, tenanglah" aku mencegah Kris yang sudah akan beranjak ke tempat dimana Jongin berada, dia adalah anak yang suka terburu-buru. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya melakukan sesuatu seperti ini dengan gegabah. Disini, perasaan Jongin yang jadi taruhannya. **3**

Saat itu, band kelas 9 telah selelai memainkan lagunya, jadi aku harus melepaskan tanganku dari lengan baju Kris dan mengumumkan band selanjutnya yang akan bermain.

"Selanjutnya adalah band nomor 15.. _Guardian_ Band. Nama yang cukup unik, Junmyeon." Aku berkata dengan tersenyum seraya menoleh pada Junmyeon dan anggotanya yang sedang bersiap-siap naik ke panggung. Junmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya padaku sambil tersenyum juga seolah mengatakan, ' _siapa dulu, Junmyeon..'_

Aku terkekeh. Ya, dia kan Junmyeon, si malaikat penjaga, begitu anak-anak menyebutnya karena dia selain tampan dan kaya raya, juga punya kepribadian yang baik layaknya malaikat. Ingat saat dia dengan Cuma-Cuma memberiku pinjaman untuk membayar tagihan drum club ku? aku jadi tidak begitu heran saat Pretty Boy's geng berteriak histeris ketika melihat Junmyeon, dia memang pujaan banyak orang. Jadi, nama _Guardian_ memang paling cocok untuknya. Anggotanya juga tidak jauh berbeda, mereka adalah kelompok yang terdiri dari orang-orang pendiam, tampan, bersinar dan baik hati. Jangan berpikir aku sedang melebih-lebihkan keadaan, karena begitulah kenyataannya.

Junmyeon dan anggotanya melakukan pengecekan suara sesaat (tidak terlalu lama, karena klub kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya). Sebelum kemudian mereka memulai lagu pertama, yaitu _Unintended_ dari _Muse._

Aku tidak terlalu asing dengan lagu ini karena Chanyeol sering memainkannya. Dari senyum yang aku lihat di wajah Chanyeol, aku rasa mereka bisa mendapat skor tinggi dengan mudah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, jangan remehkan Chanyeol (walaupun aku sendiri sering melakukannya) karena meskipun wajahnya nampak seperti orang bodoh (atau mungkin memang iya, aku tidak yakin) tapi dia punya bakat yang cukup besar di bidang musik. Bisa ku katakan Chanyeol memang terlahir untuk musik. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mengijinkannya untuk menjadi salah satu juri acara kontes ini.

Aku melirik kartu skor miliknya dan menyeringai.

"Itu curang."

"Mereka memainkannya dengan bagus!" Chanyeol menyangkal sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kartu skornya. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya. Memang benar, band Junmyeon bermain dengan sangat bagus. Vocal Junmyeon jugatidak buruk. Tapi sayangnya, lagu ini terlalu lambat dan penuh dengan emosi, aku sampai mengantuk mendengarnya.

Tepat saat aku membiarkan kantung mataku yang berat untuk tertutup sesaat, aku mendengar namaku disebut menggunakan pengeras suara. "Kyungsoo, tolong jangan tidur dulu. Masih ada satu lagu lagi."

 _Sial Junmyeon, apa dia benar-benar harus melakukan itu? aku malu sekali!_ Aku tersentak kembali kealam nyata dan menatapwajahnya. Sementara itu, semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku meneguk sedikit air untukmenyembunyikan rasa maluku.

Junmyeon menyeringai dengan sangat lebar, menunjukkan lesung di pipinya sebelum dia lanjut dengan lagu berikutnya. "Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Kyungsoo." Aku rasa dia takut kalau aku mengantuk lagi.

Jisoo sang drummer, dengan ritme tetap dia memukul stik drumnya sebelum gitar memainkan nada-nada awal dan lagu berikutnya pun dimainkan.

Lagu ini terdengar asing di telingaku (meskipun pada nyatanya lagu ini berbahasa Korea), apakah ini lagu baru ataukah lagu ciptaan mereka sendiri, aku tidak yakin. Untuk lagu yang kedua, aku memang membiarkan para kontestan untuk bebas membawakan lagu apapun termasuk lagu ciptaan sendiri. Nada-nada gabungan yang dihasilkan dari petikan gitar SeungYoon, pukulan lambat drum Jisoo dan suara Junmyeon yang halus membuat lagu ini terdengar menenangkan, tapi anehnya aku tidak mengantuk seperti tadi, sebaliknya aku penasaran dan merasa penampilan mereka terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan. Aku terlalu larut pada nada-nada yang mereka mainkan, sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa lagu sudah akan mencapai bait terakhir,

 _ **The way you cry, the way you smile**_

 _ **How much of a bug deal is it to me?**_

 _ **The things i wanted to say, the chances i lost**_

 _ **I'll confess, and it might be awkward but**_

 _ **Just listen, i'll sing for you, sing for you**_

 _ **Just listen i'll sing for you**_

-dan lagu pun selesai dengan indahnya. Aku suka bagaimana instrumen-instrumen itu melembut diakhir nadanya

Tapi..

 _Kenapa Junmyeon terus menatapku sejak tadi? Atau aku hanya salah lihat?_ Aku membalas tatapannya dan aku tahu aku tidak salah lihat karena Junmyeon kini tersenyum padaku. Aku sungguh malu sekali sampai-sampai aku harus menghindari tatapannya sesaat kemudian.

 _Ada apa dengan anak itu?_

Sepertinya tidak hanya aku saja yang menyadari hal ini.

"Hei Junmyeon! Apa kau sedang melamar ketua kami dengan menyanyikan lagu cintadi depan keramaian seperti ini?!"Chanyeol berteriak cukup keras untuk di dengar oleh seluruh penghuni diruangan ini sesaat setelah lagu itu langsung menendang kakinya yang ada di bawah meja hingga dia meringis kesakitan. Berani-beraninya dia membuatku malu!

Aku menghalau wajahku dari sorakan manusia-manusia berhati bejat di ruangan ini yang termakan omongan Chanyeol sambil melirik Junmyeon meminta bantuan. Setidaknya dia harus membantah semua ini. Tapi yang aku dapatkan malah sebuah senyuman yang semakin lebar, dia nampak menerima begitu saja apa yang di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Karena Junmyeon tidak mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan celotehannya.

"tapi sayang sekali, Junmyeon! Kekasih ketua kami yang sebenarnya sudah beranjak menuju ke tempatmu! Lihat, Jongin akan segera menghabisimu" _Dasar berengsek!_ Ingatkan aku untuk merobek mulutnya nanti. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya salah juga karena Jongin memang sedang berjalan kearah Junmyeon, hanya saja bukan untuk menghabisinya seperti apa yang si bodoh Chanyeol katakan, melainkan karena bandnya memang tampil setelah band Junmyeon, dan mereka sedang bersiap-siap disana.

Aku lihat Jongin tidak banyak bicara bahkan saat teman-temannya mulai tertawa karena ocehan Chanyeol, dia hanya melewati Junmyeon begitu saja untuk meraih posisi keyboard, dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya Jongin tidak senang akan sesuatu.

"hah, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menilai band ini? Jika aku tidak membiarkan mereka lolos maka ketua ku akan merasa sedih- aww" aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang gila ini terus mengoceh dan membuat keadaan makin ricuh, karena itu aku mencubit pinggangnya kuat-kuat memaksanya untuk berhenti. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan sambil meminta pengampunanku. Aku melepasnya saat merasa sudah cukup. Tapi Minho sang ketua Osis yang juga merupakan anggota dari band Jongin, masih saja harus meladeni obrolan tidak penting ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan meloloskan band-ku atau tidak. Tapi kalau kau berani melawanku, maka aku akan mengurangi anggaran klubmu hahaha." Aku mendengus mendengar Minho tertawa terbahak-bahak melalui pengeras suara, menggunakan kelemahan kami sebagai ancaman, tapi kemudian, Chanyeol menyuarakan sebuah kemenangan.

"Aku tidak takut! _Toh,_ Jongin sudah memberi kami uangnya! Hahaha!" _Bodoh! Kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal itu?_

"Benarkah?!" Nampaknya Minho tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang sudah di lakukan anggotanya karena itu dia terlihat terkejut saat Jongin mengangguk.

Minho menggumamkan sesuatu didekat mic, yang mana bisa di dengar oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan ini dengan sangat jelas. " _Damn_ Jongin. Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Daaaan, keadaan kembali ricuh seperti sebelumnya, bahkan lebih parah. Kini, adik kelas dan kakak kelas yang bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekalipun ikut tertawa. _Keadaan macam apa ini? kenapa selalu aku yang tertindas?_

Hilang sudah harga diriku. Semuanya langsung terjun bebas ke neraka berkat para manusia berengsek mengacungkan jari tengah ke orang-orang ini, tidak tahu siapa saja nama yang bisa ku sebut. Jongin nampak tenang ditengah kericuhan ini, dengan santai dia memeriksa Keyboard sebelum menoleh pada Ravi dan Vocalistnya Taemin lalu mengangguk menyetujui sesuatu, sebelum kemudian mereka mengatakan sudah siap untuk memulai.

Bagaimanapun, aku menyadari kalau Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kearahku. Tidak sama sekali.

...

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat acara akhirnya selesai. Aku menghela napas panjang karena tugasku tidak hanya sampai disini. Ruangan ini masih perlu untuk di bersihkan dan siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya jika bukan kami, para Panitia?

Kris dan beberapa anak kelas 10, yang merupakan anggota band terakhir yang tampil, masih tinggal disini untuk membantu. Band-band lainnya langsung pergi setelah penampilan mereka selesai. Mereka tidak sebaik itu untuk menunggu sampai acara selesai dan membantu kami, Well.. kecuali Junmyeon (Si malaikat penjaga yang baik hati dan suka membantu). Kulihat dia sedang membantu Chanyeol membersihkan salah satu sudut ruangan dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya, aku ragu apakah dia pernah merasa lelah dalam hidupnya sekali saja? seingatku aku hampir tidak pernah melihat dia mengeluh atau cemberut selama ini. Junmyeon menolak saat teman-temannya mengajaknya pulang dan memilih untuk tinggal dengan alasan kalau dia ingin menyaksikan audisi hingga ahir, padahal aku tahu dia hanya ingin membantu, dan tentu saja kami tidak keberatan, sebaliknya aku merasa senang karena lebih banyak bantuan lebih baik ^^

Dan untuk Jongin, dia sudah pergi sesaat setelah band nya tampil tadi, aku mengetahuinya karena Jongin sempat menitip pesan kepada Jinhwan, anak kelas 10 yang kebetulan adalah anggota marching band, dia mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi sebentar setelah itu akan kembali lagi. Aku yakin Jongin pergi untuk mengantar Soojung pulang, aku menyuruh Jinhwan untuk menyampaikan pada Jongin kalau dia tidak harus kembali lagi, tapi Jinhwan bilang Jongin sudah pergi bahkan sebelum dia menemuiku.

Aku sedang membereskan deretan kursi saat aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik kerah baju bagian belakangku dengan paksa, cukup untuk membuatku menjinjit, aku menoleh dan menemukan Kris sedang menyeringai dibelakangku. _Sialan!_

Aku langsung menginjak kakinya keras-keras membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. _Itulah balasan untuk orang yang selalu mempermainkan tinggi badanku._

"ada apa?" aku mendelik kearahnya.

"Hey, aku hanya ingin pamit pulang, hari sudah sangat larut, aku takut ayahku akan marah" setelah menggosok-gosok kakinya yang kuinjak, Kris menyodorkan sebuah kaset DVD ke tanganku. Benar, alasan kenapa Kris kesini bukan semata-mata untuk main-main, menonton audisi dan membantu kami beres-beres saja, ada yang lebih penting dari hal itu. Aku menerima benda itu dengan perasaan berat.

"apa ini?" meskipun aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain hal itu. Kris sempat menoleh kekanan dan ke kiri sebelum menarikku ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"aku tahu bagaimana susahnya dirimu memberitahu Jongin tentang kebenaran, jadi ini, kalau-kalau kau membutuhkan bukti, aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa diantaranya dari temanku, sekarang didalamnya ada total 4 file."

"EMPAT?!" aku terbelalak tak percaya, menonton satu saja sudah membuatku geram apalagi ini, empat? Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik gadis itu jika aku menonton semuanya.

Kris mengangkat bahu, "sebenarnya ada lebih banyak tapi aku tidak tega untuk membiarkan Jongin menonton semuanya, satu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup"

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada benda ini, Kris sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan, karena itu dia menepuk bahuku "aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi kuharap kau tidak menyimpannya terlalu lama, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau butuh, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membantu"

Aku mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum tipis, karena aku sendiri masih tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan. "jika aku melakukannya, tidakkah itu akan terlihat seperti aku seorang penghancur hubungan untuk mereka?"

"tentu saja tidak. Itulah kenapa aku menyiapkan bukti ini, Kyung. Dan ingat, kau tidak bisa membiarkan ular itu berada didekat teman kita terlalu lama" sebagian dari diriku merasa kagum dengan semangat Kris, dia dan Jongin bahkan tidak terlalu dekat (hanya sesekali berkumpul saja) tapi dia bertingkah seolah Jongin adalah bagian dari sahabat masa kecilnya. Itulah yang aku sukai dari anak ini, tidak peduli siapapun, baginya teman adalah teman yang harus dibantu saat dia membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi sebagian dari diriku yang lain juga merasa takut, semakin aku memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memberitahu Jongin, semakin ekspresi sedih Jongin berputar-putar dikepalaku dan aku tidak menyukainya. "dan ngomong-ngomong tentang ular itu, aku bertaruh kalau dia datang kesini hari ini agar kau tidak bisa berbicara dengan Jongin. Aku sempat melihat Jongin berjalan mendekatimu tapi Soojung terus mengalihkan perhatiannya." Kris melanjutkan perkataannya membuatku tertarik kembali ke alam nyata. _Jongin sempat akan menghampiriku?_

Aku tidak menyadari itu karena terlalusibuk dengan urusan penjurian. Tapi haruskah Soojung melakukan hal itu? tidakkah dia sadar kalau aku dan Jongin berada disekolah yang sama dan aku bisa pergi menghampirinya kapanpun aku mau. Lagipula, bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku ini bukan orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia orang lain karena sampai sekarang saja Jongin masih tidak tahu apapun tentang hal itu.

"Aku akan memberitahunya diwaktu yang tepat." Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan pada Kris dan membuatnya tersenyum penuh dukungan. Sekali lagi dia menepuk pundakku.

"aku percayakan semuanya padamu. Kalau begitu, bisakah kau antar aku menemukan taksi? aku harus cepat pulang kalau tidak ayahku bisa mengomel" aku mendengus tidak percaya padanya, dia bertingkah seperti gadis polos tidak tahu apa-apa yang harus di antar kesana kemari oleh pacarnya. Aku sudah akan menolak dengan kata-kata sarkastik ku namun pandanganku terlebih dulu menangkap sosok Yixing yang kebetulan berjalan melewati kami dengan kepala menunduk. Aku tersenyum saat sebuah ide melintas di otakku. "Yixing!" yang ku panggil namanya menoleh dan melotot sesaat setelah dia melihat siapa orang yang ada disampingku. "kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Yixing nampak ragu-ragu sebelum kemudian mengangguk, "kebetulan sekali. Yixing! bolehkah aku menumpang denganmu? Kau masih suka membawa sepeda motor kan? Aku ikut pulang denganmu ya?" Aku menyeringai puas saat Kris tanpa harus ku sarankan pun sudah melakukan apa yang aku rencanakan dan berlari kearah Yixing dengan riang. Aku lihat Yixing berdiri di posisinya tidak tenang dan menatapku dengan pandangan penuh permohonan. _Eyyy, aku tahu kau akan berterimakasih padaku nanti karena hal ini._

"wah benar-benar kebetulan, tadinya aku berniat untuk mengantarmu sampai gerbang tapi karena sudah ada Yixing jadi tidak perlu. Kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan yaa" aku melambaikan tanganku pada Kris yang tersenyum senang dengan Yixing yang menggerutu di tangannya. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku tersenyum lebar. Sebaiknya Yixing menraktirku makanan yang mahal besok.

Aku berbalik hanya untuk menemukan Chanyeol dan beberapa adik kelas sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "kau mau pulang juga?"

"ya, maaf Kyung, Noona-ku menelpon, dia bilang tidak bisa masuk rumah karena aku membawa kuncinya. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang kalau tidak dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup" sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melesat kearah pintu keluar sambil meneriakkan sesuatu seperti "Dan tolong jahit sofa yang robek di belakang itu, aku tidak sempat menyelesaikannya tadi" lalu, diapun menghilang dibalik pintu. Beberapa adik kelas juga berpamitan padaku, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta mereka untuk setidaknya menemaniku disini, tapi kulit wajahku tidak setebal itu untuk mengatakannya pada para adik kelas, jadi aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah dan berpesan pada mereka untuk berhati-hati.

Pada akhirnya, disini hanya ada aku yang tersisa ditemani seonggok jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah sebaiknya aku menghabiskan malam disini atau tidak, karena aku juga masih harus memperbaiki bantalan sofa yang robek (Chanyeol memang pintar menambah beban seseorang).

"Kyungsoo! Ayo kita selesaikan sofa itu agar kita bisa pulang!"

Aku terperanjat di tempatku karena suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Aku menoleh untuk menemukan Junmyeon dengan peralatan jahit ditangannya.

"Kau masih disini?!" Aku bertanya, masih merasa terkejut.

"Mana mungkin aku pulang? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian" Dia mengatakan hal itu seraya menyunggingkan senyuman. Aku sangat gembira mengetahui ada seseorang yang akan menemaniku disini.

"terimakasih,Junmyeon"

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan aku masih berkutat dengan jarum juga benang, berusaha memperbaiki bantalan sofa berwarna biru yang robek ini. Hampir selesai, tapi rasanya masih butuh waktu yang lama. Aku rasa aku terus mengacaukan jahitannya karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Segalanya terlihat buram.

Junmyeon masih menunggu didekatku dengan setia. Aku bisa mendengar suara kertas manga yang dibalik. Awalnya, dia bilang kalau dia mau membantuku menjahit ini, tapi setelah melihatnya yang lebih seperti akan menjahit tangannya sendiri, kami memutuskan untuk akan lebih baik jika dia cukup duduk disana saja menemaniku.

"Kau tahu kau itu cukup menganggumkan Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memasak, kau juga bisa menjahit. Daripada menjadi ketua klub musik kenapa kau tidak melamar kerja di rumahku saja?" nampaknya, Junmyeon sudah merasa bosan membaca komik dan memutuskan untuk menggodaku, yang menurutku tidak lucu sama sekali karena satu, aku sudah sangat mengantuk untuk menanggapi candaannya dan kedua, apa dia menyuruhku untuk jadi pembantunya?

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawakecil tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"boleh saja, tapi aku orang yang cukup terkenal, jadi bayaranku tidak murah."

"Kalau untukmu, aku rela membayar dengan apapun yang kau mau."

"Hm?!"Aku cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepalaku kearahnya mendengar apa yang ia katakan, Junmyeon hanya tersenyum dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"aku suka saat matamu membulat seperti itu, terlihat sangat lucu" aku mengerutkan kening tidak suka mendengar pujian yang lebih terdengar seperti ejekan itu darinya.

"Junmyeon, maaf, tapi bisakah kau tidak bercanda dengan cara seperti ini lagi? Kau membuatku geli." Aku berkata terus terang, kembali teringat pada saat dimana dia menyanyi lagu cinta sambil menatapku tadi, karena dia aku jadi bahan candaan orang-orang. Tapi Junmyeon malah tertawa dan menyangga dagunya menggunakan sikut seraya kembali menatapku yang sedang bekerja. "Dan satu lagi, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, sana lanjutkan baca komikmu"

"kenapa? Apa kau gugup?" Junmyeon terkekeh dan aku memutar bola mataku.

"terserahlah" kini dia tertawa tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya lalu kembali memperhatikanku, aku tentu saja bisa merasakannya karena dia berada tepat didepanku, dan meskipun aku sudah berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik, itulah kenapa jarum yang harusnya menusuk kain bantalan sofa malah menusuk jariku.

"Aah!"

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?" aku sudah akan menyumpah serapahinya, karena sudah sangat jelas tanganku berdarah dan itu gara-gara dirinya yang terus memperhatikanku tapi dia masih berani menanyakan hal itu? hanya saja,sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun, Junmyeon sudah terlebih dulu meraih tanganku yang berdarah dan membawanya kemulutnya.

Dia menghisap jariku.

"Junmyeon.." aku yang sempat terkesiap untuk beberapa saat ahirnya tersadar dan dengan cepat menarik tanganku dari mulutnya. "a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"nenekku bilang saat kau tertusuk jarum, darahnya harus cepat dikeluarkan agar tidak menyebabkan infeksi" Junmyeon berkata dengan nada rendah terdengar menyesal dan aku tidak bisa membawa pikiranku ke tempat yang lebih normal lagi. Maksudku, aku sempat mengira kalau Junmyeon sedang berbuat mesum padaku padahal kenyataannya dia hanya ingin membantu, tapi serius, haruskah dia menghisap darahku seperti itu?

"tapi tetap saja, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. kau.. membuatku takut" aku mengomelinya cukup keras dan membuat Junmyeon terkejut sebelum kemudian menunduk dan meminta maaf, "aku tidak berpikir kearah situ tadi" melihatnya seperti itu, membuatku mau tidak mau merasa bersalah.

"lagipula, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tertusuk jarum kau tahu?" aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa pada candaan garingku dan memukul bahunya berusaha untuk membuat suasana agar tidak menjadi terlalu canggung. Untungnya Junmyeon mengerti dan dia perlahan-lahan ikut tertawa juga.

"itulah yang aku takutkan, aku takut kau mati tertusuk jarum dan aku yang jadi tersangkanya karena hanya ada aku disini" candaan ini makin lama makin aneh, tapi kami masih memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Aku mendorong bahunya sekali lagi sambil menggumam 'dasar bodoh'. Tidak menyangka Junmyeon akan membalas dengan mendorongku tidak kalah kuatnya membuatku nyaris terjungkal dari sofa (untung saja aku sempat berpegangan pada lengan sofa).

"HEI!" aku pura-pura tersinggung dan balas mendorongnya. Junmyeon tertawa dan kembali membalas doronganku. Awalnya memang terasa tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali, tapi lama kelamaan terasa menyenangkan juga. Rasa kantukku perlahan menghilang seiring dengan perang-dorong-bahu antara aku dan Junmyeon berlanjut.

"Kau berani mendorong ketua klub ya? Apa kau mau membuat bandmu di diskualifikasi huh?" aku mengancam dengan nada bercanda seraya mendorong tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tanganku. Junmyeon tertawa kecil.

"yah, coba saja, aku hanya akan mengadukannya pada para penggemarku dengan begitu kau akan di serang oleh mereka" _uuh, ancaman yang menakutkan._ Aku bisa membayangkan Jokwon si ketua geng Pretty Boys menjambak rambutku. Aku bergidik ngeri. Dan Jumnyeon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mendorongku lagi, kali ini dengan tiba-tiba membuatku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berpegangan pada apapun dan tubuhku terjatuh dari sofa. Aku sudah bersiap untuk merasakan rasa sakit di pantatku karena terjatuh ke lantai dengan menutup mataku, hanya saja rasa itu tidak kunjung datang, sebaliknya, aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Aku membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Junmyeon berada tidak jauh dari wajahku. Dia menangkap tubuhku. Aku jelas-jelas sudah pernah ada dalam posisi ini sebelumnya tapi dengan orang yang berbeda dan tanpa harus berpikir panjang, aku bisa tahu kalau hatiku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Karena itu, dengan cepat aku berusaha melepaskan tubuhku darinya. Namun tepat saat itu juga, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba menghambur, terbuka, tanpa peringatan atau bahkan sebuah ketukan.

Aku dan Junmyeon terperanjat (berpikir itu hantu atau sesuatu) sehingga secara reflek tubuhku lepas darinya dan kini aku benar-benar jatuh membentur lantai.

Aku meringis kesakitan sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah pintu hanya untuk menemukan sosok tinggi seorang Kim Jongin, berdiri disana menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Jongin berdehem."Masih belum selesai ya? Kalo begitu… Aku tunggu diluar saja." Itu yang dia ucapkan sedetik setelahnya, sebelum kemudian pergi lagi dari ruangan ini tanpa menunggu respon apapun dariku.

Aku dan Junmyeon berkedip bersamaan, sadar bahwa ini waktunya untuk berhenti main-main dan menyelesaikan jahitan bantalan sofa secepat mungkin sebelum hari semakin larut.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkanmu" Junmyeon membantuku untuk berdiri dan duduk kembali di Sofa guna melanjutkan lagi pekerjaanku. "ngomong-ngomong, mau apa dia kembali kesini?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan suara rendahnya saat aku memusatkan perhatianku pada jahitan sofa, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak dulu memikirkan Jongin.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "aku juga tidak tahu." itu benar, aku memang tidak tahu, karena siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Jongin benar-benar akan kembali kesini seperti apa yang dia katakan tadi? Aku kira dia hanya berbasa-basi.

Untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya, aku tidak mendengar Junmyeon mengatakan apapun. Dan karena aku sibuk menunduk pada tugasku, jadi aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang dia buat sampai ahirnya dia berkata lagi, "Baiklah, aku akan menghampirinya. Harusnya dia menunggu disini, diluar sangat dingin sekali."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui keputusannya. Diluar memang sangat dingin sekali apalagi tengah malam seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia berubah jadi es batu nanti. Hanya saja, belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, Junmyeon sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan ini dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan aku yang sendirian di tempat yang sunyi ini.

 _Oke. Jadi, pada dasarnya aku berada diruangan sepi ini, tengah malam, sendirian, dan hanya ditemani oleh berbagai alat musik yang mengelilingi sekitarku._ Mendadak, aku merasa seperti tengah membintangi sebuah film horror saat aku teringat Jongdae pernah bercerita kalau di sekolah ini dulu pernah ada yang meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Aku meningkatkan kecepatan menjahitku karena harus berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Dengan Junmyeon yang tidak berada disini lagi, senyapnya ruangan ini menjadi sangat mengerikan. Aku terus melihat kesekitarku dengan penuh ketakutan.

Aku menghibur diri sendiri dengan mencoba bernyanyi lagu Justin bieber yang aku suka. Tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali karena suaraku menggema di ruangan ini dan itu malah terdengar lebih menyeramkan. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah diam dan mempercepat jahitanku. Tidak peduli lagi apakah jahitannya rapi atau tidak, yang penting, aku harus cepat pulang ke rumah!

Waktu terus berlalu tapi Junmyeon tidak kunjung datang. _Kemana anak itu pergi? Bukankah tadi dia bilang hanya ingin mengajak Jongin masuk? Tapi kenapa lama sekali?_

Aku terus mengoceh dalam hati dan bersumpah akan mencekik Junmyeon jika dia secara sengaja meninggalkan aku disini.

Tidak terlalu lama, ahirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan bantalan sofa ini. Memang kelihatannya tidak rapi (maksudku, yang penting sobekannya sudah tertutup), tapi masih lebih baik dari pada harus membayar orang lain untuk melakukan ini. Anggaran kami masih harus digunakan untuk keperluan lainnya.

Aku menatap hasil karyaku yang mana membuatku rasanya cukup bangga pada diri sendiri, sebelum membereskan peralatan menjahit termasuk benangnya dan dengan cepat meraih tas sekolahku lalu pergi dari ruang klub itu tanpa menoleh kearah manapun lagi.

Saat aku sedang mengunci pintu, tiba-tiba jantungku rasanya akan copot saat aku merasa sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh bahuku.

Tubuhku bergetar sangat hebat dan saat tangan itu menarik bahuku hingga membuat tubuhku berputar, secara reflek aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat seraya mulai berteriak dan memberontak sekuat tenaga, "AAAAAAAAAKKKK JANGAN BUNUH AKU. JANGAN BUNUH AKU AAAAAK.. TOLONG!"

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo! HEI! Ini aku! Jongin!"

 _Eh?_

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka sebelah mataku dan menemukan Jongin sedang menundukkan kepalanya membuat posisinya sejajar dengan wajahku. Aku menghembuskan napas kasar, setengah lega, setengah kesal karena dia sudah membuatku ketakutan.

"BERENGSEK! Aku kira tadi kau hantu!"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar umpatanku."apa? jadi kau takut hantu?"

Aku memukul perutnya hingga dia memekik kesakitan tapi tidak sampai membuatnya berhenti cekikikan menertawakanku. _Sial, aku pasti terlihat bodoh saat ini._

Saat itu aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar Jongin dan aku sadar kalau tidak ada Junmyeon dimana-mana. _jangan bilang dia berbohong tentang akan menemui Jongin dan sebenarnya dia hanya beralasan untuk pergi meninggalkan aku?_ Aku memperkuat tekadku untuk mencekiknya saat aku bertemu dengan Junmyeon besok.

"Kau mencari Junmyeon?" aku terlalu sibuk menyumpah serapahi Junmyeon hingga aku tidak sadar kalau Jongin kini sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatapku dengan serius.

"itu karena tadi dia ijin padaku untuk menemuimu dan mengajakmu masuk kedalam. Tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya" aku menggerutu seraya melanjutkan mengunci pintu ruang klub, saat sudah selesai, aku memasukkan kunci itu kedalam saku celanaku dan berbalik menghadap Jongin.

"tadi dia memang menemuiku, kami sempat mengobrol beberapa saat tapi saat dia tahu kalau aku kesini untuk menjemputmu, dia langsung pamit pulang dan menyuruhku menyampaikannya padamu"

Aku mengangkat satu alisku merasa heran, bukankah itu terdengar aneh? Kenapa dia langsung pamit pulang sesaat setelah dia tahu kalau Jongin datang untuk menjemputku? Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Jongin dan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa aku dan Jongin, berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu taksi untuk tumpangan pulang. Aku meliriknya, mengamati detail-detail wajahnya yang sekilas menujukkan rasa lelah, aku jadi kasihan padanya, harusnya dia tidak usah kembali kesini untuk menjemputku.

"Kau tidak lelah, harus pulang pergi seperti ini?" Aku bisa melihat keletihan di wajahnya yang semakin kentara dan aku tidak ingin tuan muda ini jatuh sakit lagi, orang tuanya pasti akan menuduhku telah menyiksanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendirian?" _oh lihatlah anak ini yang sedang mencoba menjadi seorang ksatria untukku. Dia bahkan menatapku dengan pandangan manisnya seperti itu._ Aku mendengus keras. "Biasanya aku juga selalu pulang sendiri, tidak usah berlagak seperti pahlawan seperti itu" Jongin tertawa kecil atas keluhanku, dan saat itulah sebuah taksi berwarna biru tiba dihadapan kami.

Jongin memberi tahukan alamatku kepada supir taksinya. Aku bisa mendengar pak supir menggumamkan jawaban, kemudian Jongin membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuk membiarkanku masuk terlebih dahulu. _Lagi-lagi dia memperlakukanku layaknya tuan puteri._ Aku terlalu mengantuk dan terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengannya, sehingga aku langsung masuk begitu saja.

Suara argo berbunyi bersamaan dengan suara radio yang bersenandung pelan. Lagu lambat yang sedang kami dengarkan ini membuatku semakin mengantuk. Aku berpikir untuk membiarkan diriku tidur sebentar, toh Jongin tahu jalan menuju rumahku.

Setelah otakku memprosespernyataan itu, mataku langsung terpejam.

Tepat saat aku nyaris terlelap, aku mendengar sebuah suara rendah yang berasal dari Jongin, berkata, "Hari yang panjang, ya?"

"Mmm…" aku menggumam sebisanya.

Jongin melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "bagaimana dengan band-ku? Kami tampil dengan bagus kan?"

"Mmm…" lagi-lagi aku menggumam, sepertinya tenagaku hanya tersisa untuk melakukan hal itu.

"apa kau lapar? Haruskah kita cari makan dulu?"

 _Ugh, kenapa pertanyaan ini tidak kunjung berakhir?_ Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban kali ini. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

Namun, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti dan malah melanjutkan, "bagaimana kalau kita makan Ssamgyeopsal di kedai persimpangan rumahku?"

"Tidak…" _aku sudah sangat mengantuk, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?_

Jongin terdiam sesaat sebelum mulai berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan volume suara yang kecil membuatku nyaris tidak mendengarnya, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak mendengarnya jika yang dia katakan adalah, "Kyungsoo… apa kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantukku. Aku heran, kenapa dia harus berpikir kalau aku marah padanya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. _Sungguh tidak masuk akal_ _._ Dan lagi, Aku masih terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkan hal lainnya lagi. "tidak."

"Hey, aku minta maaf… tentang Soojung."

Aku mengrenyit tapi masih tidak memberikan jawaban karena menurutku itu tidak terlalu penting. Tapi nampaknya Jongin salah paham dengan tingkahku.

Alih-alih membiarkanku, kini dia malah memberikan alasan yang kelewat panjang. "Soojung tipe orang yang – saat dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, maka tidak peduli bagaimana caranya atau keadaannya, dia harus pergi ke tempat itu. Walaupun aku sudah menolaknya, pada ahirnya dia tetap akan memaksa untuk datang. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Kyungsoo?"

"Mmm…" _oh jadi dia ingin menjelaskan hal itu._ sebenarnya aku tidak memikirkannya tapi aku menggumam untuk membuat Jongin tahu kalau aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Kyungsoo. Ayolah, jangan seperti ini…" Yah, jika seperti ini terus, aku yang tadinya tidak marah pun kini mulai merasa kesal.

"Apa?" Ada sedikit nada jengkel di suaraku.

"Aku mengantar Soojung karena terpaksa. Tapi kalau denganmu.. Aku datang padamu karena memang aku menginginkannya, Kyungsoo. Ayolah jangan marah seperti ini lagi."

Si sekretaris OSIS ini sudah sangat kelewatan. _Harus berapa kali lagi aku katakan kalau aku ini tidak marah?! Kapan dia akan berhenti dan mengerti?!_ Saat ini, kesabaranku sudah mulai habis. Aku sontak membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan menatap tajam padanya.

Bibirku bergerak lebih cepat dari kemampuan berpikirku. "Dengar, Jongin! sudah aku bilang aku tidak marah. Aku tidak keberatan. Pada kenyataannya aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Aku tidak peduli kau mau mengajaknya atau mengantarnya pergi kemana pun kau mau. Itu hakmu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencampuri keputusanmu. Apa kau mengerti sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan!" Setelah aku mengatakan semua hal itu, aku menganggap kalau aku telah membuat semuanya sudah cukup jelas untuk Jongin mengerti sehingga aku memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mataku, berharap bisa beristirahat sejenak.

Namun belum sempat aku membawa otakku ke zona yang lebih nyaman, aku mendengar suara Jongin berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Benar. Bodohnya aku telah berpikir kalau kau mungkin peduli padaku bahkan sedikit. Aku lupa kalau aku sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu. Bahkan tidak cukup berharga untuk dibandingkan dengan Junmyeon."

 _Eh? Bicara apa sebenarnya anak ini?_

Aku bangkit dengan menggerutu dan menatap raut wajahnya yang aneh ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir itu.

 **335**

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Tapi sebelum aku mendapatkan jawaban, taksi yang kami tumpangi ini berhenti tepat di depan rumahku.

Jongin meraih tas sekolahku dan menyodorkannya kepadaku seraya berkata, "Mimpi yang indah, Kyungsoo." Namun, aku tidak buta untuk menyadari kalau raut wajahnya saat ini sungguh berlawanan dengan apa yang ia katakan padaku.

 _Aku terlalu mengantuk. Aku terlalu bingung. Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?!_

Tapi terserah lah. Aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini untuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan adalah kasurku yang hangat dan nyaman.

Jadi, tanpa banyak berkata apa-apa lagi, aku meraih tasku dari tangan Jongin dan mengangguk sebelum kemudian keluar dari taksi ini.

Setelah tidur selama enam jam, tubuhku mulai terasa segar dan berenergi seperti sebelumnya. Tidur ternyata bisa membantu mengangkat suasana hatiku. Aku juga merasa senang karena acara pre-eliminasi kemarin berjalan lancar. Sungguh melegakan.

Aku berjalan ke sekolah dengan senyum lebar terpasang diwajahku pagi ini. Saat aku bersenandung riang, aku melihat Jongin dengan tumpukan berkas di tangannya, sedang berjalan menuju kantor utama. Dan seperti biasa, aku secara otomatis melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

Tapi… dia tidak membalas lambaian tanganku. Dia sempat berhenti sesaat untuk menatapku sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu kantor utama. Menyisakan aku yang berdiri kebingungan karena tingkahnya. Aku berpikir mungkin Jongin tidak melihatku tadi, atau mungkin sesuatu sedang merasukinya lagi? _Oh serius, terserahlah._

Aku berbalik dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu saat ini (meskipun sebagian dari diriku masih merasa penasaran) karena bel masuk sudah akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, hari ini berjalan dengan – yang anehnya – tidak terlalu asing. Aku merasa pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya karena Jongin jelas-jelas tengah mengabaikanku. Perkiraanku semakin diperkuat saat kami lagi-lagi berpapasan saat aku keluar dari kelas, dan Jongin bahkan tidak melirik kearahku sama sekali.

Aku mulai sadar kalau aku diabaikan olehnya, tapi aku tidak merasa sedih seperti sebelumnya, karena aku masih bingung. _Apa sebenarnya salahku padanya?!_

Aku memutuskan untuk membuktikan, sekali lagi, bahwa memang benar-benar ada yang salah dengan cara mengumpulkan proposal kegiatan acara menggunakan tanganku sendiri ke kantor OSIS (biasanya aku menyuruh adik kelas, untuk urusan semacam ini) karena aku ingin tahu, apakah dia benar-benar mengacuhkanku atau tidak. (aku bahkan sampai mengajak Chanyeol, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga).

Setibanya kami disana, dia sedang mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Perhatiannya terpusatkan pada layar, dan seperti yang aku perkirakan, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak melirik kearahku. Dengan nada dingin dia berkata, "silahkan letakkan dokumennya dimeja."

 _Apa kau benar-benar serius mengabaikanku seperti ini Kim Jongin?! Jangan harap aku akan berbaikan denganmu!_

Aku meninggalkan kantor OSIS dengan perasaan yang luar biasa kesal karena sudah sangat jelas kalau Jongin mengacuhkan keberadaanku. Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas juga (setidaknya aku tidak mengingat apapun). Bahkan, Chanyeol yang bodoh saja sampai bisa mencium gelagatnya. "kalian kenapa? Bertengkar lagi? _Oh Please,_ Kyungsoo, tidak bisa ya kau rukun dengan suamimu sehari saja?" _APA?! KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MELAKUKAN ITU?! JELAS-JELAS DIA YANG MEMULAI DULUAN!_

Hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat menyebalkan, karena si brengsek Jongin terus saja memperlakukanku seperti ini. Setiap kali kami berpapasan, dia akan menunduk dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Aku tidak tahu apakah sikapnya itu telah menular padaku, tapi sejak dia bertingkah seperti itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberi perlakukan yang sama terhadap dirinya. _Persetan dengan kata 'rukun'._

Tapi masalahnya, aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa membiarkan satu masalah untuk satu orang saja, karena itu hampir semua orang yang ada didekatku kena dampak atas sikapku ini. Aku akan langsung mengamuk saat ada seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu yang aku tidak suka (seperti Yixing yang berusaha mengomeliku karena masalah Kris kemarin, tapi melihat aku yang melotot lebih dulu padanya dia langsung mundur dan tidak berani megatakan apa-apa). Suasana hatiku sedang buruk tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir efeknya akan sampai separah ini.

"coba pikirkan lagi, apa sebenarnya yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" Akhirnya, Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi menerima semua tindakan burukku (karena dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku, jadi dia yang terkena dampak paling parah) lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya kepadaku saat istirahat makan siang. Dia mungkin juga ikut kesal karena aku selalu marah-marah sejak tadi pagi. _Kalau aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan si berengsek itu mengabaikanku, aku tidak mungkin jadi se-kesal ini._

"apa aku terlihat mengetahui sesuatu?! Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Sial, dia mengabaikanku begitu saja. siapa yang tidak akan kesal?!" aku menyeruput Bubbletea-ku dengan ganas setelah menjawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti (tapi aku meragukan hal itu).

"tapi, apa dia benar-benar kembali kesini untuk menjemputmu kemarin malam?"

"hmm" aku menggumam acuh tak acuh seraya mengunyah jelly dari bubbleTea yang aku makan.

"Kalian berdua ini benar-benar bertingkah seperti pasangan suami-istri. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah saat kalian sedang berhubungan intim?"

" _Fuck you_! Kami naik taksi dan dia mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Aku mengantuk saat itu, jadi aku tidak terlalu ingat. Iya benar, Aku terlalu mengantuk, tapi dia terus mencoba berbicara denganku saat perjalanan pulang. Tapi Aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan pasti apa yang dia bicarakan."

"lalu? Pikirkan terus, masalahnya pasti ada padamu." Chanyeol nampak mempedulikan masalah ini terlalu banyak dibanding diriku (meskipun dia mengatakan itu dengan acuh tak acuh sambil memakan sup yang ada di mangkuknya).

 _Tapi bagaimanapun, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di taksi kemarin?_ Aku mulai mencoba mereka ulang kejadian kemarin, dari mulai aku dan Jongin yang memasuki taksi bersama, Jongin memberitahu alamatku pada supir taksi, aku yang mengantuk setengah mati..

"setelah itu... dia terus berusaha membicarakan sesuatu denganku lalu amarahku terpancing membuat Aku… Aku… Aku…"

" _ **Dengar, Jongin! sudah aku bilang aku tidak marah! Aku tidak keberatan! Pada kenyataannya aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Aku tidak peduli kau mau mengajaknya atau mengantarnya pergi kemana pun kau suka. Itu hakmu. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mencampuri keputusanmu. Apa kau mengerti sekarang?! Aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau lakukan!"**_

 _Oh sial! ternyata masalahnya memang benar-benar ada padaku._

Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kata-kata itu berputar berulang kali dikepalaku seperti sebuah komedi putar. Aku dalam masalah. Aku baru menyadari betapa kasarnya kata-kataku itu padanya.

"Hey…" Aku diam-diam meminta perhatian Chanyeol sekali lagi, sesudah mengetahui apa yang telah aku lakukan.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingat apa yang aku lakukan…"

"Dan? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Iya benar…" Chanyeol mendesah panjang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdecak padaku.

"Kalau begitu, cepat minta maaf pada suamimu. Aku sudah cukup muak melihatmu seperti ini. Kau terus marah-marah pada semua orang, tapi saat kau berbalik wajahmu menyerupai anak anjing yang sedang bersedih. Kau benar-benar kacau, mirip seperti Noona-ku saat dia sedang datang bulan. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya, selesaikan permasalahan rumah tangga kalian sekarang juga." Aku sudah akan merasa terharu karena ternyata Chanyeol memerhatikanku sampai se-detail itu, tapi dia malah mengusirku dan menendang kaki kursiku. _Dasar berengsek._

Kursi yang aku duduki saat ini adalah kursi yang lumayanpanjang, jadi beberapa adik kelas yang duduk di ujung lain tersentakkarena Chanyeol menendangnya dengan cukup keras.

"YA! kau menakuti mereka."

"Iya, iya. Sudah sana cepat pergi. Aku harus ke ruang klub untuk mengajari Baekhyun bermain terompet"

"Baekhyun?"

"anak baru yang ku ceritakan"

"bukannya Sehun yang menanganinya? Kenapa itu jadi tanggung jawabmu?"

"karena Sehun tidak tahu caranya bermain terompet, jadi dia meminta tolong padaku. Bisakah kau tidak banyak bicara dulu? Selesaikan saja perseteruanmu dengan suamimu itu." Chanyeol berkata seraya mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusirku. Dia berdiri untuk menumpuk dan membawa mangkuk kami, jadi aku ikut berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya dua kali.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti siang."

"Iya, iya." Dia mendorongku sebelum kami berdua berpisah menuju jalan kami masing-masing.

Aku meninggalkan kantin dalam keadaan linglung karena tidak tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan orang yang Chanyeol sebut dengan 'suamiku' itu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kantin tapi tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan Kim Jongin disini.

Aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

Aku mulai berpikir kalau dia mungkin makan di kantin sekolah husus perempuan seperti biasa dan memutuskan untuk meneleponnya saja. Tapi, jika aku jadi Jongin, dan seseorang berkata sekasar itu padaku aku sudah pasti akan memblokir nomor orang itu, secara langsung, tepat setelah dia selesai bicara. _Kenapa mulutku tidak bisa dikendalikan saat aku sedang mengantuk?! Rasanya aku bisa gila sekarang._

Aku mengutuk seraya memukul-mukul sendiri mulutku sebagai sebuah hukuman. Ketika aku sedang berjalan tanpa tujuan, aku menangkap keberadaan sang ketua OSIS berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berada.

Aku berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Minho!"

"Yo! Kau mengagetkanku, Kyungsoo. ada apa? Oh! Apakah Bandku lolos untuk babak selanjutnya?!"Aku cemberut sambil menggeleng menatap orang yang menyeringai denganlebar dihadapanku saat ini.

"bukan, bukan itu. Jongin.. aku ingin bertanya soal Jongin, dimana dia sekarang?"

Minho memberikan tatapan bingung seolah-olah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan. "bukankah ahir-ahir ini dia selalu bersamamu? Jadi, kalau kau sendiri saja tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Sebenarnya dia sedang marah padaku, lalu dia mengabaikanku. Jadi aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada. Bisakah kau meneleponnya dan mencari tahu keberadaannya untukku? _Please_?" Aku mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil umur tiga tahun yang merengek pada orang tuanya karena menginginkan sebuah mainan. Karena aku cukup yakin tidak ada yang bisa menolakku jika aku sudah seperti ini (meskipun aku benci melakukan ini setengah mati) Untungnya, Minho cukup berbaik hati untuk mengerti.

"Memang kalian berdua kenapa? Seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar saja. ugh, beri aku waktu sebentar." Aku mengangguk dengan cepat dan menunggu Minho menghubungi sekretarisnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ujung lain saluran itu menerima panggilannya.

"Iya, Jongin. Kau dimana? Aula olahraga? Oh baiklah. Apa kau masih lama berada disana? tidak apa-apa. hanya saja ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Iya, jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu, oke? Ya, bye."

Minho menggoyangkan ponselnya padaku sebagai isyarat kalau dia telah selesai melakukan tugasnya.

"Terimakasih banyak Minho!" Aku memeluknya dileher dan menggoncangkannya dengan cukup keras untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku. Setelah itu, aku dengan cepat bergerak menuju aula olah raga.

Setibanya disana, aku bisa benar-benar melihat Jongin ada dalam jangka pandanganku sekarang.

Nampaknya dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran olah-raga karena kulihat dia sudah berganti celana. Aku tahu kalau dia sempat melihatku, karena pandangan kami sempat bertemu untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku berdiri dengan canggung disini, berharap seseorang memanggil namaku, "Oh! Kyungsoo!" Tapi sayangnya, itu bukan Jongin, melainkan Moonkyu, teman sekelasnya Jongin. Dulu dia adalah anggota klub kami, tapi dia harus keluar semester lalu karena ayahnya berpikir kalau dia harus lebih fokus belajar. **342**

"Hey Moonkyu, apa kabar?" aku memanfaatkan relasiku dengannya dan membalas sapaan Moonkyu saat dia berjalan menghampiriku, "Kau tidak pernah mampir lagi ke ruang klub." Aku melihat kalau Jongin berlari menjauh untuk bermain bola basket dengan teman-temannya tanpa mau repot-repot melihat kearahku.

Moonkyu mendorong pundakku dengan ringan. "eyy, aku sering mampir kesana. Kau saja yang tidak pernah kelihatan disana ahir-ahir ini. Kau itu ketua klub macam apa, huh?"

Memang benar kalau aku selalu keluar masuk ruang klub akhir-akhir ini. Untungnya, ada Chanyeol yang selalu tinggal disana seperti setan penunggu. Dia orang yang selalu memberiku kabar terbaru, kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah di telan bulat-bulat oleh para senior. Aku tertawa garing dan dia melanjutkannya dengan pertanyaan.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kesini? Ingin bertemu dengan seseorang?"

"ya, aku mencari Jongin. Bisakah kau panggilkan dia untukku? Dia sedang marah padaku sekarang" aku berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Memangnya kalian berdua kenapa?" Moonkyu terlihat bingung tapi ahirnya dia berbalik juga untuk memanggil Jongin. "Jongin! Hey Jongin! Kim Jongin! Jonginaaa.. Oh si berengsek itu" Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju dengan umpatan Moonkyu, karena Jongin benar-benar bertingkah berengsek bahkan pada teman sekelasnya kasihan padaMoonkyu karena harus berteriak kencang hanya untuk mendapat perhatianJongin, sekarang suaranya hampir serak.

"Oke, dia benar-benar berengsek. Aku akan menghampirinya sendiri." Kali ini Moonkyu terlihat sangat kesal berlari ke tengah lapangan basket untuk menghampiri Jongin. **43**

Mereka berdua beradu argumen cukup sengit sebelum akhirnya Jongin berjalan ke tempat dimana aku berada, dengan raut wajah masam. Untuk sesaat, aku kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat wajahnya berada dihadapanku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kyungsoo?" Dan Jongin yang berlagak bicara sopan padaku tidak membantu sama sekali. _Ugh si berengsek ini, tidak bisakah kau membuat posisiku sedikit lebih mudah?_

Aku mencoba bersabar dan mulai bertanya dengan satu pertanyaan yang pertama melintas di benakku, "Jadi… kau sedang apa?"

Namun, jawaban Jongin sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. "sedang berenang, mungkin?" aku menggeram kesal nyaris mengumpat padanya, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan diriku, karena aku ingat kalau tujuanku yang sebenarnya datang kesini adalah untuk berdamai dengannya. Aku harus bertingkah dengan baik. aku menarik napas panjang sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyuman di bibirku untuk di perlihatkan pada Jongin, "Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang?"

Jongin nampaknya sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaanku ini, mungkin karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Biasanya dia adalah pihak yang mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan sebagai jawaban. Tapi kali ini dia diam saja. Dia tidak lagi menantangku seperti tadi. Semangatku jadi mulai patah. Aku memutuskan untuk menggaruk kepala dan langsung ke pokok pembicaraan. "Hey… kenapa kau marah seperti ini? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa saat mengatakan itu kemarin malam. Kemarin malam… Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Ayolah, jangan seperti ini lagi. Hm?" aku ingin menggenggam tangannya seperti apa yang dia lakukan di depan kelasku kemarin, tapi melihat banyaknya orang di sekitar kami membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

 _Senyap._

Jongin kelihatannya sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar apapun penjelasan dariku, terlihat dari dirinya yang alih-alih berbalik untuk melambai membalas panggilan temannya – yang berada di tengah lapangan – sebelum barbalik lagi padaku dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan? Aku harus pergi sekarang." _Bohong! Ini masih jam istirahat, tidak ada hal penting apapun yang harus kau lakukan di jam seperti ini. kecuali kau sengaja ingin menyibukkan dirimu untuk menghindariku._

Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin terus menerus mendesaknya, karena dia mungkin akan merasa terganggu.

"ya kalau begitu, pergilah" Walaupun aku mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ada rasa sedih yang muncul di dalam hatiku. Saat Jongin berbalik, berniat untuk berjalan menjauh, tiba-tiba aku merasa panik luar biasa.

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak begitu cepat dan menggenggam lengannya "H-hey…"

"Apa?" Dia bertanya padaku terlihat marah dan kesal.

Tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, aku merogoh isi kantungku untuk menemukan sebuah permen (yang selalu aku bawa kemanapun aku pergi) lalu memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Ini… bisa membantu saat suaramu terasa serak" aku rasanya ingin menghantam kepalaku sendiri karena sadar kalau itu terdengar konyol. _Tapi hey! Itu adalah harta karunku yang bernilai cukup tinggi!_

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya hayalanku saja atau aku memang menemukan Jongin tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis tapi cukup untuk bisa kulihat (meskipun itu tidak lama) sebelum kemudian wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi es batu sekali lagi. "Yeah… terimakasih." Dia berkata dengan singkat sebelum menerima permen itu lalu berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

...

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah baikan?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya sesaat setelah aku menginjakkan kakiku kedalam kelas. Aku sempat bingung karena seingatku Chanyeol bilang dia akan mengajari anak baru, tapi kenapa dia bisa sampai lebih dulu dariku?

"tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau harus mengajari anak baru main terompet sekarang? siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun, dia seumuran dengan kita tapi dia masuk sekolah satu tahun lebih lambat karena suatu masalah, itu yang kudengar. Tadi aku mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya belajar lebih banyak cara memainkan terompet dengan benar, baru kita akan bertemu lagi."

Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya terlihat muram dan kesal, tapi aku menemukan itu sangat lucu. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa membuat wajah si Hiperaktif Chanyeol jadi semurung ini. Dia memang tampak bodoh danselalu bercanda saat ada disekitar teman-temannya, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut tentang adik kelas, dia akan berubah jadi orang yang super profesional dan tegas. Bahkan, kadang dia terlihat lebih mampu untuk fokus daripada aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilku ketika memikirkan betapa kurang beruntungnya si adik kelas itu, sebelum mendudukkan diriku di kursi sebelahnya dan mulai mencari buku yang diperlukan untuk pelajaran yang akan datang.

Saat itu aku mendengar Chanyeol menggumam pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya. "sepertinya dia belum baikan, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat aneh"

Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa?! Apa yang salah dengan wajahku?!"

"wajahmu seperti kotoran sapi" aku menoyor kepalanya seketika. _Kurang ajar._ "Tapi serius. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara kau danJongin?" Chanyeol ahirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin aku bicarakan saat ini. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jadi aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan. **347**

"Apa… y-yang kau maksud dengan 'sebenarnya'?"

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendorong kepalaku menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang panjang, "Lihatlah dirimu ini. apa kau bisa lebih mencurigakan lagi daripada sekarang? Mungkin dari seluruh orang yang ada di dunia ini, kau adalah orang yang paling mudah ditebak. Jadi? Apa yang **sebenarnya** terjadi diantara **kau** dan **Jongin**? Akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi diantara kalian." Chanyeol bersikukuh dan bertanya hal yang sama, kali ini dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang dicetak menatap Chanyeol, yang membalasku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Saat ini aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa lagi menghindar dari pertanyaannya.

"Kami berteman…"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi mari katakan, aku marah padamu saat ini. Apa kau juga akan bertindak sejauh ini, seperti sekarang, demi diriku?"

"Yah… aku pasti juga akan melakukannya." _Mungkin? Aku tidak terlalu yakin._

Sesaat Chanyeol memenatapku dengan ekspresi serius, sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau aku marah padamu, aku tidak akan melakukannya sejauh ini, kau tahu? Itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan antara sahabat." _Ughh.._

Sekali lagi Aku menghindari tatapan Chanyeol dan mengulangi apa yang sudah kukatakan sebelumya.

"Kami hanya berteman, sungguh…"

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mendengus cukup keras. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke buku dihadapannya.

"baiklah, terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin memberi tahu, ya sudah, itu keputusanmu."

"Oh, ayolah!" _aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan tambahan manusia yang marah padaku T_T_

Aku duduk diam saat mulai berpikir mengenai hubunganku dengan Jongin. _Yah, kami memang berteman! Mungkin kami sudah_ _melakukan sesuatu yang sudah melewati batas 'sekedar teman', tapi kalau_ _dilihat-lihat lagi, kami memang masih hanya sebatas teman saja. Haah. Memikirkan ini sungguh membuatku lemas._

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan renunganku, aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar menepuk lembut kepalaku beberapa kali.

"Kapanpun kau siap untuk memberitahuku, aku akan mendengarkannya." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada lembut. Walaupun dia tidak melihat ke arahku, aku selalu tahu bahwa temanku yang satu ini adalah teman yang sangat baik.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, aku dan para panitia yang lain berkumpul di ruang klub untuk menghitung poin dan memutuskan band mana yang bisa ikut tampil di acara Live Contestnanti. Rasanya cukup memusingkan karena ada banyak band yang penampilannya bagus, tapi kalau kami membiarkan ke-35 band untuk tampil, semua orang yang menonton – termasuk jurinya –pasti akanmuntah, karena muak mendengar suara musik (kemarin aku hampir pingsan).

Setelah terjadi perdebatan panjang diantara kami tentang siapa saja yang boleh lolos dan tidak, tentunya dengan disertai candaan disana sini (seperti Hanbin misalnya yang membahas penampilan Junmyeon yang mereka anggap sebagai lagu cinta persembahan untukku, membuat seisi ruangan menggodaku habis-habisan -_-), kami mendapatkan hasil dimana dari yang tadinya ada 35 band, menjadi 15 band saja.

Aku menyodorkan daftar band yang sudah lolos pada Jimin (si pesuruh di klub ini) supaya dia bisa mengetiknya saat kami ngobrol dan tertawa (Ini proses yang sangat penting). Setelah daftar itu selesai dicetak, kami menempelnya di pintu klub supaya semua orang bisa memeriksa sendiri hasilnya dengan mudah.

Aku melihat salah satu nama yang terpampang disitu, The Mafia (ya, itu adalah nama band dari anggota staff osis, aku bersukur mereka cukup sadar diri) sesaat, aku teringat akan pemain keyboard mereka, yang raut wajahnya sangat dingin itu. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau aku ingin…

 _Tidak… Aku tidak akan menemuinya dan berlagak baik seperti tadi lagi._

 _Tidak._ **51**

 _Aku, hanya akan menemuinya untuk memberi tahu kalau band-nya berhasil lolos…_

 _Ya… itu saja._

Aku berpamitan ke semua orang di klub, mengatakan kalau akan pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar, walaupun sebenarnya, aku berencana untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari itu. Dengan cepat aku memakai sepatuku dan berlari keluar dari ruang klub, menuju gedung administrasi baru. Namun… di perjalanan, aku menemukan si brengsek itu sedang tiduran di kursi penonton lapangan sepak bola.

Aku mulai keheranan, sedang apa dia tiduran disitu? Apa dia sedang berjemur? Tidak seperti kulitnya kurang cokelat, 'kan? (jangan salah sangka, aku tidak sedang menghinanya).

Aku mengayunkan kaki menghampiri tuan muda Jongin, yang sedang berbaring disitu membiarkan kulitnya yang kecokelatan mengkilap di terpa sinar matahari, nampak tidak peduli jika seragamnya akan kotor atau berhenti tepat dihadapannyadan melihat kalau mata Jongin sedang tertutup rapat. Tepat saat aku mengulurkan tanganku untukmembangunkannya, Jongin secara tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Argh!" _Tapi, malah aku sendiri yang terkejut, sialan! -_-_

Jongin nampak sama terkejutnya melihatku berdiri disini. Dengan perlahan, dia bangun dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya – menyingkirkan debu yang menempel. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia tidak berhasil menyingkirkan semua debunya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk membantu, tapi Jongin dengan cepat menjauh, menghindariku.

 _Ugh, kau masih marah ya?_

"Ada apa?" Suaranya masih terdengar dingin. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal, sebelum kemudian aku memutuskan – dengan seenaknya – duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur sendirian diluar sini? Bukannya kau lebih suka ruangan ber-AC di kantor OSIS?" Aku bertanya berusaha terdengar se-biasa mungkin padanya, mencoba bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Jongin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Mmm." Dia bahkan tidak menanggapi ejekanku dan aku tahu ini pertanda buruk.

Aku melirik Jongin, yang masih tidak melihat kearahku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apa bagusnya hamparan lapangan hijau kosong yang luas ini, sehingga Jongin tidak melepaskan pandangannya darinya?

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sangat datar dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandang ke arah sepatuku sendiri, rasanya lebih baik daripada wajah Jongin yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi kapan kau mau pulang?" Aku bertanya padanya, berharap aku akan mendapat _Jackpot_ dan dia setuju untuk pulang bersama.

"Tidak tahu."

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"…." _Dia diam saja. Apa artinya ini? T_T_

Aku tidak menyerah dan terus maju, pantang mundur. "apa kau sempat memakan permennya?"

"…." Yang ku dengar hanyalah suara angin yang berhembus dengan kencang dan daun-daun yang berjatuhan, tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kini aku kehabisan akal membuatku memutuskan untuk menatap wajahnya, tepat saat itu aku bisa melihat ada seberkas senyum terpasang disana – namun dengan cepat menghilang lagi.

 _Tunggu. Apa mungkin dia sudah tidak_ _marah lagi padaku?_

Aku menganggapnya sebagai pertanda baik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergerak mendekatinya dan menyentuh punggung tangannya menggunakan jari kelingkingku, "Hey… Aku minta maaf. Jangan marah lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan yang aku katakan semalam. Aku hanya mengantuk, itu saja. Jangan marah lagi, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sementara aku terus menekan-nekan punggung tangannya dengan jari kelingkingku, aku bisa melihat pemilik tangan itu berusaha menahan tawanya sambil menoleh kearah lain, menghindari pandanganku.

Aku memutuskan untuk meloncat turun dari tempatku duduk, dan berdiri satu tingkat dibawah, membuat wajahku sejajar dengan wajahnya. Walaupun aku berusaha untuk masuk ke jangkauan penglihatannya, Jongin terus menghindariku dengan menoleh kesana kemari. _Dasar, memang kau pikir kau itu imut, apa? Apa_ _kau mempelajari ini dari Yeri?!_

"Ayolah tuan tampan, kita baikan, ya? Aku akan menraktirmu es krim. Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah~" Aku mencoba merayunya dengan lebih gencar saat ini, aku bahkan menambahkan aegyo disana sini (lihat betapa besar pengorbananku untuk si keparat ini) tapi Jongin masih tetap jual mahal. Dia mendesah panjang dan memasang wajah cemberut. Aku mulai benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang.

Waktu untuk diskon spesial sudah selesai.

"Baik, tersererah! Lakukan apapun sesukamu! Aku menyerah. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau band-mu berhasil lolos. Selamat."

Aku mendesis saat lagi-lagi tidak mendapat respon apa-apa sebelum berbalik dan menghentakkan kaki untuk kembali ke ruang klub, tapi kemudian Jongin meraih tanganku dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Ah, ayolah. Seharusnya kau berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi. Tingkahmu tadi itu sunguh menggemaskan." _Si brengsek ini, jadi dia mempermainkanku?!_

Aku mendengus kesal dan menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Kali ini giliran Jongin yang merajuk padaku dengan bergelayut di lenganku, memintaku untuk berbalik. "Hey, Aku sudah tidak marah. Aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu. Sungguh! Kyungsoo, jangan seperti ini. Bukankah kita sudah baikan? Ayo berbaliklah, hm? Hm? Hm?." Dia terus menggoncangkan lenganku, tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. _Dia sebenarnya terdengar sangat lucu sekali._ Tapi kali ini, giliranku untuk membalasnya. "bagaimana kalau aku traktir es krim? Di toko dekat sekolah kita?" Penawaran yang menarik, tapi itu tidak terlalu baik untuk menggugah seleraku.

"Oishi Buffet." Aku membalasnya dengan penawaran yang lebih tinggi. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku. "Yah! dua makanan itu kan harganya jauh berbeda!"

Aku berdecih, sudah bisa menebak , aku merasa lelah berdiri terus menerus seperti ini, jadi aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk duduk kembali disebelahnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Jongin menoleh dengan sebuah cengiran lebar diwajahnya. "mendekatlah seperti tadi. Aku menyukai itu." _Lucu sekali._

Aku memberinya tatapan bingung. "yang seperti apa? Aku tidak ingat."

"Aku akan membalasmu lain kali." Dia mengeluh dalam gumaman, dan aku mulai tertawa. Kemudian kami duduk dalam diam dan menyaksikan anak-anak kelas 10 berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi orang pertama yang melontarkan pertanyaan. "Hey. Kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam, kan?" Aku bertanya karena merasa ada banyak kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi.

Jongin membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Yang mana?"

 _Benar, ada banyak hal._

"Semuanya…"

Pada titik ini, Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau bertanya tentang, saat dimana kau berteriak padaku di taksi, maka aku tidak marah. Hahaha. Maafkan aku, saat itu aku benar-benar sudah mengganggumu. Aku harusnya mengerti kalau kau sangat kelelahan dan membutuhkan istirahat." _Oh, jadi kenapa dia bertingkah menyebalkan padaku seharian ini?_ Aku menendang kakinya dengan lembut sebagai sebuah hukuman. "Tapi, kau benar-benar tidak bermaksud lain, saat mengatakan hal itu 'kan?" Dia bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihatku dengan lebih baik. Aku mengangkat satu alisku sebagai balasan.

"tentu saja. Karena itu adalah urusanmu dengan Soojung dan itu sama sekali tidak mengangguku. Sungguh, itu adalah hak-mu sendiri." Aku tahu dengan baik kalau hubunganku dengan Jongin, tidak semacam itu. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan apa – yang sudah kami miliki – saat ini. Namun, aku menemukan Jongin kembali terdiam.

Dia mendesah panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "tadinya aku memang benar-benar marah… tapi tentang Junmyeon." Aku sedikit tersentak dan mengerutkan keningku tidak habis pikir kenapa Jongin membawa nama seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. "Apakah band-nya juga lolos?" dia bertanya secara tiba-tiba membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ya, mereka juga lolos. Tapi, kenapa kau marah tentang itu? Jangan bilang, gara-gara hal yang super konyol itu? asal kau tahu, Jongin. Aku dan Junmyeon, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kami" Aku cepat-cepat meluruskan segala kesalah pahaman yang konyol ini, tentu aku pernah beberapa kali memuji dan mengagumi Junmyeon tapi aku tidak punya pemikiran lain karena hal itu. _Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah sangat membuatku geli_. Jongin masih memasang raut wajah serius.

"tidak… Aku.. aku marah pada diriku sendiri." Kali ini, aku menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya pada Jongin, menemukan ekspresi wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan kesukaran. Kemudian, Jongin menoleh kearahku juga dan mata kami bertemu. "Aku marah karena aku tidak bisa menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Aku harusnya tidak bermain Keyboard. Aku juga marah karena… aku tidak bisa tinggal disana dan menemanimu sepanjang malam. Aku… minta maaf." Jongin mengatakan semua itu seraya menatapku dengan penuh ketulusan dan kejujuran, membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku sendiri darinya.

"tidak, kau tidak harus minta maaf" Aku menggeleng duakali dan menempatkan tanganku di atas lututnya, "tidak ada satupun dari itu semua yang membuatku terganggu. Lagipula, kau bahkan rela kembali kesini untuk menjemputku, ingat?" Tatapannya masih mengunci pandanganku dengan kuat.

"Itu bukan hal yang rela kulakukan. Itu adalah hal yang memang ingin ku lakukan." _Oh, sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa._

Sekali lagi Jongin mendesah panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kyungsoo… seandainya, Junmyeon menghampirimu dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah toyoran di dahinya menggunakan jari telunjukku. _Apa maksudnya bertanya padaku tentang sesuatu seperti itu?_

"Aku bukan _gay,_ Jongin! Jadi jangan sembarangan menganggapku bersedia kencan dengan pria manapun, yang kelihatan tertarik kepadaku…"

"Maaf.." Jongin bergumam seperti orang yang merasa bersalah. Dia menunduk terlihat sangat murung dan tidak berani menatapku lagi seperti sebelumnya sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat kalau aku kini sedang tersenyum.

Aku berdiri membelakanginya, menarik napas panjang sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya sejak lama.

"Hanya satu pria yang aku sukai di dunia ini… dan itu adalah.. kau, Kim Jongin."

Aku langsung kabur merasa jantungku akan meledak saat itu juga setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Aku berlari ke gedung dimana ruang klubku berada (yang mana tidak terlalu jauh dari bangku penonton, jadi kami masih bisa melihat satu sama lain) dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu gedung hanya untuk berhenti dan berbalik melihat Jongin yang berdiri mematung. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut atas jawabanku sebelum kemudian sebuah seringai lebar muncul diwajahnya dan dia meneriakkan sesuatu padaku.

"Do Kyungsoo! Aku juga menyukaimu!"

 _Sialan, kenapa dia harus berteriak seperti itu?! Sungguh memalukan!_

Aku mengacungkan jari tengah padanya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku sebelum melanjutkan langkah kakiku dengan cepat memasuki ruang klub.

...

Hari jumat telah datang dan aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasku (lebih seperti menjiplak tugasnya Jongdae) bersama Chanyeol yang sedang menjiplak tugasnya Yixing ( _wow, lama-lama kami terlihat seperti anak kembar_ ) di sampingku. Perhatianku terpusatkan seluruhnya pada tugas yang menumpuk ini sampai-sampai aku tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Ini adalah hari Jumat yang mana biasanya memang merupakan hari ahir minggu yang keramat, tempat semua tugas dikumpulkan bersama.

Aku terlalu berkonsentrasi mengeja kata-kata bahasa inggris di buku catatan Jongdae saat aku merasakan Chanyeol menyenggolku dengan sikutnya, "teleponmu bergetar terus, Kyung. Angkat sana"

 _Huh?_ Aku melongo melihat handphone ku yang kuletakkan di kolong meja hanya untuk menemukan nama Wendy disana. Aku memutar bola mataku sebelum kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan (menjiplak) tugas.

"kenapa tidak diangkat?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatannya.

"tidak penting"

"Majikanmu ya?" aku menghela napas dan mengangguk (Chanyeol selalu punya cara tersendiri memberi nama panggilan untuk orang-orang yang ada disekitarku, dan aku mengerti) "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dijawab? Aku bertaruh ujung-ujungnya pasti aku juga yang harus berhadapan dengan majikanmu itu" Chanyeol menggerutu, tapi teleponku sudah berhenti bergetar. Satu tarikan napas kemudian dan suara getar ponsel yang berbeda kini terdengar dari area meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearahku seolah mengatakan 'lihat kan?' tanpa pikir panjang dia merogoh ponselnya dan memberikannya padaku tanpa meilhat lebih dulu ID siapa yang menelepon. "Angkat ini sendiri. Aku bukan sekretarismu."

"oh, ayolah. Matikan ponselmu kalau begitu" Sambil berkata seperti itu, aku mencari tombol untuk menolak panggilan, tapi kemudian, Chanyeol merampas ponselnya dan menatapku dengan penuh ancaman.

"Jawab atau aku akan memberitahunya kalau kau sakit parah supaya dia datang kesini!"

 _Dasar kau sahabat sialan, apa kau serius mengancamku dengan ancaman bodoh seperti itu, untuk memaksaku mengangkat panggilannya?!_ Aku memasang raut muka jengkel sebelum menerima kembali smartphone Chanyeol dan menatap layarnya yang bertuliskan 'majikan Kyungsoo' aku mendengus dan mengangkatnya.

 _Jika tugasku tidak selesai sebelum waktunya, biarlah kucekik leher Chanyeol sebagai gantinya._

"Ya, Wendy?" Aku bisa mendengar suara cempreng Wendy di seberang sana terdengar sangat ceria.

"Hai Soo! Apakah sore ini kau ada acara?" _Sudah kuduga._

"Sore ini? hmm sepertinya tidak." Aku berpikir setelah menganggap – paling tidak –Chanyeol akan tinggal disini untuk menggantikanku mengurus urusan klub (aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat Chanyeol menoyor kepalaku).

Wendy lanjut berbicara. "kalau begitu, bisakah nanti kau menemaniku membeli kado untuk Dad? Daddy ku sebentar lagi ulang tahun" kini aku tahu alasan kenapa Wendy meneleponku. Tidak sopan rasanya jika aku menolak sesuatu yang di peruntukkan untuk orang tua.

"Baik, kita akan pergi kemana?

"Ayo bertemu di myeongdong sepulang sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu disana, oke?." Dia memberi tahu sebelum menutupteleponnya. Aku mengembalikan telepon Chanyeol dan dia bersiul menggodaku.

"Wow, sepertinya kau mendapat _job_ baru ya?" _Dia berbicara seolah aku ini adalah semacam pria bayaran atau sesuuatu-_-_

Tanpa harus diminta, aku memukul kepalanya dengan keras menggunakan buku tebal milik Jongdae.

...

Kami bertemu di Myeongdong seperti yang direncanakan. Alasan kenapa Wendy ingin aku membantunya adalah karena dia tidak punya gambaran apapun tentang apa yang harus dia berikan kepada ayahnya. Dan mengingat dia adalah anak gadis, jadi hal-hal yang bisa dia pikirkan hanya sebatas, 'bagaimana dengan penindih kertas hello kitty?' (aku bersyukur karena aku menerima ajakannya, kalau tidak, bisa di pastikan Tuan Son akan meringis melihat kado pemberian dari puterinya) yang kubalas dengan tawa, dan menerima cubitan manis di pinggang sebagai balasan.

Setelah sedikit berdiskusi tentang apa yang disukai dan dibutuhkan oleh ayahnya, kami memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa digunakan bekerja. Jadi, kami memasuki sebuah toko husus untuk orang dewasa (setelah sebelumnya aku berusaha membuat Wendy fokus dan tidak dulu ingin berbelanja untuk dirinya sendiri). Karena Ayah Wendy adalah seorang pebisnis dan pekerja kantoran, aku menyarankannya membeli penjepit dasi atau paling tidak jam tangan.

"Kyungsoo, yang itu, yang itu!" aku hanya pasrah saat Wendy menyeret lenganku dengan semangat menuju sebuah etalase penjepit dasi dan menunjuk salah satunya yang kulihat memang memiliki desain cukup bagus.

"Lumayan bagus."

"Kalau jam tangan ini?" Dia menunjuk sebuah Jam tangan yang kebetulan etalasenya bersebelahan dengan penjepit dasi. Pada titik ini, aku sedikit merasa tidak yakin. "Susah untuk memilih." Dua-duanya terlihat bagus dan cocok untuk hadiah orang dewasa, jadi aku hanya bisa menghela napas tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.

"jika misalnya ini adalah ulang tahunmu, kado mana yang akan lebih kau sukai?" Wendy bertanya dengan tatapan memohon padaku yang kubalas dengan senyuman.

"mari kita lihat. Karena aku adalah seorang pelajar dan tidak membutuhkan penjepit dasi, jadi sepertinya aku akan lebih menyukai jam tangan. Tapi kalau ayahmu, aku tidak tahu. Dua-duanya terlihat cocok"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli penjepit dasi-nya untuk Dad, dan jam tangannya untukmu." Dia langsung memutuskan sendiri seenaknya. Secara naluri, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Dengan cepat aku menggeleng mencegahnya, "TIDAK! Maksudku, aku tidak menginginkannya. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu menyukai aksesoris" Wendy cemberut mendengar jawabanku.

"Tapi aku juga ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu sebagai tanda terimakasih."

Jika sebelumnya aku terdengar membentak, maka kali ini aku mengubah nada suaraku menjadi sebuah rayuan. "Kumohon, jangan. Ya? Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa sebagai tanda terimakasih. Aku membantumu dengan tulus, jadi kau tidak harus memberiku apa-apa, oke?"

Wendy menyerah. Dia mengangguk kemudian meminta seorang pegawai untuk mengambilkannya penjepit dasinya lalu membungkusnya didalam kotak yang indah.

Wendy menatapku seperti anak kecil, "Aku lapar, ayo cari makan." Dia berkata seraya menerima hadiah yang sudah di bungkus dari salah satu pegawai. Kali ini aku setuju dengannya karena perutku sendiri juga terasa sangat lapar.

Kami berakhir di CFC yang berada di lantai bawah tanah. Kami sama-sama memesan burger ukuran sedang dengan cola sebagai minumannya. Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin makan jajangmyeon tapi mengingat di tempat seperti ini tidak tersedia makanan-makanan seperti itu jadi aku mengikuti pesanan Wendy saja.

Pesanan kami datang dan aku menyantapnya lebih cepat dari yang aku kira. Aku mendengar Wendy terkikik geli melihat cara makanku. "kau sepertinya lapar sekali Kyungsoo, makanmu seperti anak kecil. Apa seharusnya kita memesan paket jumbo tadi?" aku mendelik kearahnya, _dan gara-gara siapa aku seperti ini?_ Aku tidak sempat makan apa-apa saat istirahat kedua tadi (karena ternyata ada banyak sekali tugas yang belum aku kerjakan), dan saat pulang sekolah aku langsung bergegas kesini, ditambah lagi sekarang hari sudah sore, _apa yang dia harapkan?_

Namun bukannya takut, Wendy malah terkikik semakin geli dan memeletkan lidahnya padaku sebelum dia menggigit burgernya sendiri. Tapi kini, giliran aku yang menertawakannya.

"Lihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilku anak kecil." Aku mengejeknya saat melihat ada banyak mayonase belepotan di sudut bibirnya, meskipun begitu aku menyodorkan tisu padanya. Wendy awalnya bingung tapi saat melihat aku menyodorkan tisu padanya dia sadar dan tertawa.

"sepertinya kita memang sepasang anak kecil" dia terkekeh dan menerima tisu yang kutawarkan. Dia mengelap mulutnya tapi _dasar Wendy,_ dia makan terlalu berantakan sehingga selembar tisu belum bisa membersihkan semua mayonase nya.

"masih ada"

"huh? Disebelah mana?"

"Sedikit kekanan. Keatas sedikit. Tidak, tidak. Turun. Kekanan, sedikit lagi. _Haah._ Kemari, biar aku yang membersihkan." Kesabaranku habis, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membersihkannya sendiri. Aku mengambil tisu lain dan menyeka area bibirnya selembut yang kubisa. Tapi itu sepertinya tidak cukup lembut karena kini Wendy mengeluh,

"Kyungsoo, ini wajahku, bukan kupon gosok. Kenapa kau menyekanya kasar sekali" _Oh, jadi aku menggunakan tenaga terlalu banyak ya._

Aku meringis meminta maaf dan kembali mencobanya, kali ini memastikan untuk bersikap lebih lembut lagi. Tapi, sosok pria bertubuh tinggi di seberang sana yang sedang menatapku dengan tajam mengalihkan perhatianku, saat aku berhasil memfokuskan pandanganku dan menyadari siapa pria itu, secara reflek aku menarik tanganku dari wajah Wendy.

 _Jongin.._

"Oh, Jongin! Ayo gabung disini!" _Ya Tuhan! Wendy kumohon jangan panggil dia!_ Tapi sudah terlambat, Wendy kini sudah melambai dengan liar ke arah Jongin, yang langsung menurut dan tanpa ragu berjalan menghampiri kami. Dia menatapku dengan aneh dan aku merasa tidak bisa membalas tatapannya terlalu lama, jadi dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Tubuhku mendadak gemetaran karena gugup, aku takut Jongin salah faham dan merasa sakit hati dengan keadaan ini. Tapi sekali lagi, suara didalam otakku berkata kalau kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu.

Jongin berjalan mendekatiku dan meremas bahuku dengan lembut. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu.

"Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Soojung disini, Jongin?" Wendy –seperti biasa- bertanya dengan riang mengenai temannya. Jongin nampak sedikit ragu untuk menjawab.

"Oh… tidak. Aku tidak ada janji dengan Soojung." Dia duduk disebelahku seraya menatap wajahku.

"Eh? Lalu kau sedang apa disini?" Wendy melanjutkan pertanyaan sementara aku berusaha diam sesenyap mungkin. Sesekali aku melirik Jongin menggunakan ekor mataku. Rasanya aneh, karena ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat ceria seperti biasa. **68**

"Aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan adikku, kami memiliki rencana untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama"

"Ah, Yeri?" Aku bertanya sebagai reflek, yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Jongin seraya tersenyum. Aku hampir lupa kalau Yeri memang bersekolah di dekat sini. _"_ Kapan? Dimana?" Aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku dengan lemah, berpikir akan menjadi hal yang buruk jika Yeri sampai melihat kami semua disini. Tapi, Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat hawatir.

"Jam enam, di gerbang sekolah – oh, terima kasih." Seorang pegawai memberikan pesanan Jongin yang telah dibungkus saat dia tengah berbicara. Jongin menerima kantug berukuran besar itu (kurasa dia memesankan untuk Yeri juga) lalu memeriksa isi tasnya sebelum mendongak lagi dengan sebuah senyuman. "Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Sampai bertemu nanti." Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil berdiri dan melambaikan salam perpisahan.

Wendy melambai sebagai balasannya, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi merasa terganggu saat Jongin menghilang dari pandangan kami.

"Dia bohong…" Aku tersentak dengan apa yang tiba-tiba Wendy katakan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Dia cemberut kemudian meneguk sedikit minumannya sebelum berbicara. "Karena tadi Jongin memberi tahu Soojung kalau dia tidak bisa melihat film bersamanya hari ini, dia bilang karena ada urusan penting. Tapi nyatanya dia malah kesini menggoda para gadis" **369**

Aku mengernyit atas tuduhan tak berdasar Wendy yang dia tujukan pada Jongin dan langsung menyanggahnya. "Tunggu dulu, adiknya memang benar-benar sekolah didekat sini." Tapi nampaknya Wendy menolak untuk mendengarkanku.

Wajahnya yang cerah itu masih cemberut. "Dia akhir-akhir ini sering bertingkah seperti itu… sejak kejadian saat itu." Aku tahu dengan baik, kejadian apa yang dia maksud. Aku juga berpikir kalau aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Jongin. Aku hampir merasa bersalah, hampir. Karena kemudian apa yang Soojung lakukan di Gangwondo waktu itu muncul dalam benakku. "Aku merasa kasihan pada Soojung. Tidak seharusnya dia menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari pacarnya." Wendy melanjutkan.

Namun, aku terus memakan burger yang ada ditanganku, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mendengus keras-keras.

"Kadang, kau tidak bisa begitu saja menimpakan semua kesalahan pada pria, Wendy."

Pada titik ini, gadis dengan wajah ke-barat-baratan itu menatapku seolah ingin beradu argumen. Aku menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak ingin membicarakan ini lebih lanjut.

Kita semua menyayangi teman-teman kita.

Jadi, aku anggap Wendy menyayangi temannya itu.

Ya,

Dan aku menyayangi Jongin.

... **370**

Aku tahu kalau takdir itu tidak bisa kutebak saat aku menemukan berpasang-pasang sepatu berserakan di teras rumahku. Ini bukan pameran, ini juga bukan pedagang kaki lima, ini, sudah sangat jelas adalah komplotan teman-temanku. Dugaanku terbukti seratus persen benar saat aku mendengar bocah-bocah brengsek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dari dalam rumahku.

"KEJUTAN!" mereka semua berteriak menyambut kedatanganku, aku memutar bola mata malas dan melipat tangan didada melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Kelihatannya rumahku akan sekali lagi berubah jadi kapal pecah. Aku perkirakan ada sekitar 10 orang lebih disini. Beberapa sedang duduk mengelilingi Hot pot di atas meja; Jongdae, Hongbin, Minseok dan Luhan (teman Minseok dari kelas lain). Ada yang sedang bermain game di ruang TV yaitu Chanyeol, Hanbin dan Sehun juga seseorang yang menonton mereka di samping Sehun, seingatku namanya Tao. Dan beberapa lagi sedang sibuk membuat keributan di dapur, aku bisa mendengar suara Yixing, Ken, dan Hyunsik sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang menyiapkan sebuah salad mie pedas. Jadi sekarang setelah aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menghitung… mereka semua berjumlah 11 orang.

Tapi ini masih lebih baik, dulu aku pernah mendapat 'kejutan' dengan jumlah 17 orang memenuhi rumahku (saat itu rumahku nyaris meledak).

"Jadi siapa yang memberitahu kalian kalau ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi?" aku bertanya sekedar basa-basi karena aku tahu pasti siapa yang melakukannya seraya menaruh tas sekolahku disembarang tempat sebelum ikut bergabung dengan kelompok main game, merebahkan diri disofa disebelah Chanyeol.

"tentu saja Yuri Noona-ku tersayang" _tepat seperti dugaanku-_-_ Chanyeol tersenyum bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya. Yuri Noona sangat memuja Chanyeol, jadi bukan hal aneh jika dia selalu memberikan informasi-informasi menguntungkan secara gratis padanya. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melakukan ini, setiap kali ayah dan ibuku pergi (mereka sesekali akan dinas ke luar kota) Yuri Noona akan menelepon Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk main ke rumahku sekalian mengajak teman-teman yang lain untuk menghancurkan rumah ini. kadang aku heran apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya Yuri Noona dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kriminal yang penuh siasat karena kerja sama mereka selalu berjalan dengan mulus sekali.

 _Awas saja Noona, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu -_-_

"ngomong-ngomong Kyung, Chanyeol bilang kau pergi kencan, kenapa pulangnya cepat sekali?" Jongdae yang sedang mengaduk-aduk hotpot yang terlihat sangat lezat dihadapannya, bertanya. Aku mengambil satu mangkuk kosong diatas meja dan menyodorkannya pada Jongdae membuat Jongdae mengerti dan mengisi mangkukku dengan hotpot buatannya, aku juga meminta Luhan untuk menambahkannya dengan mie yang terletak tidak jauh darinya serta Minseok yang memberikan aku sumpit membuatku berpikir; _lama-lama aku terlihat seperti seorang raja dengan banyak selir! Haha (A_ ku memang sudah makan burger tadi, tapi memangnya kenapa? Toh, perutku masih terasa lapar) sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Itu bukan kencan. Aku hanya menemaninya mencari sesuatu"

"bukankah itu sama saja?" aku sudah akan menoyor kepala seseorang yang berani-beraninya menjawab alibiku, tapi saat aku melihat bahwa Tao yang melakukannya, aku mengurungkan niatku (dia adalah adik kelas yang super sensitif, terakhir kali Sehun tidak sengaja memukulnya dengan stik drum, Tao menangis tersedu-sedu sampai jam kumpulan klub berakhir) lagipula dia tidak terdengar sedang mengejekku.

"tentu saja beda Tao-ya. Dalam kasus Kyungsoo, kencan adalah sesuatu yang kau lakukan saat malam hari, dikamar, bersama seseorang yang-" kini aku tidak ragu lagi untuk menoyor bahkan menyubit dengan keras orang yang sedang berbicara dimana kebetulan itu adalah Chanyeol. "AW!"

"lanjutkan kata-katamu dan aku sumpahkan kau akan berkencan dengan Nanhee si Piranha"

Aku mengeluarkan senjata rahasia dan menyeringai saat Chanyeol menjatuhkan stik gamenya karena terkejut setelah mendengar nama itu. _HA! Kena kau!_

"JAGA BICARAMU!" Dia berdiri dan membuat kegaduhan tentang betapa dia lebih memilih mendapat nilai jelek seumur hidupnya di sekolah daripada harus berkencan dengan Piranha, membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah ini termasuk Yixing, Ken, dan Hyunsik yang baru kembali dari dapur (dengan salad pedas ditangan mereka) tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak harus memilih mendapat nilai jelek karena kau memang selalu mendapat nilai jelek" pernyataan Jongdae, si pintar berbicara mengundang tawa semakin keras dari kami semua. Chanyeol cemberut dan kembali duduk dengan mood berantakan. _Rasakan itu. memangnya kau saja yang boleh selalu menyudutkanku?_

"tapi aku tetap tidak mau berkencan dengan Piranha"

Piranha, orang yang sedang kami bicarakan adalah seorang murid perempuan yang bersekolah tepat disekolahan yang berlawanan dengan sekolah kami. Sebenarnya dia cukup cantik, dia juga lucu, tapi tingkahnya sangat agresif. Apalagi kepada Chanyeol. Piranha sudah mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol selama kurang lebih 4 bulan sekarang, dan artian mengejar disini adalah benar-benar mengejar, setiap ada kesempatan, dimana dia dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol, keadaan selalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang lari terbirit-birit mencoba kabur dari jangkauannya, kadang aku kasihan padanya tapi kadang kenyataan itu juga menguntungkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Nama aslinya sebenarnya Choi Nanhee, tapi kami menyebutnya sebagai Ikan Piranha karena menurut kami, dia terlihat sangat lucu tapi akan berubah menjadi mahluk ganas yang kelaparan jika sudah menemukan mangsanya (dalam konteks ini adalah Chanyeol). Persis seperti piranha.

Kami membicarakan tentang Nanhee setelahnya untuk beberapa saat di selingi dengan gerutuan Chanyeol disana-sini sebelum kemudian Hanbin menghentikan kami.

"Chanyeol Hyung tidak akan tertarik dengan Ikan piranha, karena dia lebih menyukai Bacon"

Kami semua menoleh bersamaan dengan pertanyaan yang sama juga di benak kami 'apa maksudnya Bacon?' pada Hanbin yang kini tengah dipelototi oleh Chanyeol seperti sedang mencegahnya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi satu hal yang aku suka dari Hanbin adalah, anak itu kelewat kurang ajar untuk takut akan sebuah ancaman dari seorang senior (meskipun aku kerap kali jadi korbannya). Jadi, dia menyeringai sebelum berpura-pura tidak mengerti kode dari Chanyeol dan mengatakan, "apa Hyung? Aku tidak boleh membicarakan tentang Baekhyun Hyung ya?"

Nyaris seluruh dari kami menarik napas tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanbin. Byun Baekhyun adalah anak baru yang masuk ke sekolah kami di pertengahan smester ganjil kemarin, aku sempat tidak tahu menahu tentangnya karena dia memang adik kelasku (yang mana satu angkatan dengan Hanbin, Jimin dan jinhwan) tapi karena dia mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk klub kami, kini aku mengetahuinya. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya saat kami mengadakan acara kumpulan klub drumband hari rabu kemarin dan menurutku dia memang manis. Dia juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan sedikit pemalu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Seperti kata Chanyeol, dia sebenarnya memiliki usia yang sama dengan kami hanya saja karena suatu alasan, dia masuk sekolah satu tahun lebih lambat. Aku tidak tahu jika dibalik "aku akan pergi ke ruang klub untuk mengajari si anak baru bermain terompet" yang selalu Chanyeol katakan setiap jam istirahat tiba, memiliki maksud kelam didalamnya.

Aku memicingkan mata penuh penyelidikan pada Chanyeol yang kini wajahnya semerah tomat dan tengah menendang-nendang bokong Hanbin sebagai pelampiasan hingga dia berteriak minta ampun. Dia berhenti menendanginya hanya untuk membentak dan melotot padaku. "APA?!"

"katakan padaku, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan anak baru itu?"

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya!"

"Lebih tepatnya belum. Karena aku yakin mereka sudah saling menyukai tapi masih belum berani mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing" Meskipun kini dia ada dibawah tekanan Chanyeol, Hanbin tidak berhenti mengutarakan kebenaran dan aku sangat bangga padanya.

Kami semua semakin gencar menggoda Chanyeol sampai pada titik dimana dia menyerah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, membiarkan kami mengejeknya sepuas hati. _Aw, jika sudah seperti ini aku jadi kasihan juga padanya._

"sudah teman-teman, si mulut besar sudah kehilangan akalnya, mari kita pindah ke topik lain"

Aku tidak menyangka jika niat baikku ini akan dibalas dengan kotoran oleh Chanyeol, dia tersenyum dengan lebar sebelum mengatakan, "ya, contohnya tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo akan selalu menghabiskan siang harinya dengan Wendy dan malam harinya dengan Jongin. Juga tentang apa yang sekretaris osis itu teriakkan pada ketua kita di depan gedung klub!" Aku terbelalak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa dia tahu itu semua? Wajahku terasa sangat panas secara tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh ancaman padaku. Aku tidak sadar jika reaksiku malah mengundang rasa penasaran yang semakin tinggi dari teman-teman berengsek di sekitarku itu.

"apa? apa itu Chanyeol! ceritakan pada kami!" Sehun bertanya dengan penasaran yang diikuti oleh antusiasme tidak normal dari yang lainnya.

"benar, apa yang dia teriakkan?" Hongbin mendekat pada Chanyeol terlihat sama penasarannya.

"sial, aku harap aku tahu apa itu, jadi aku bisa mengancam Kyungsoo Hyung" si kurang ajar Hanbin menyambung.

"beritahu kami, beritahu kami"

"apa dia melamarnya?"

"mungkin mereka saling meneriakkan 'aku menyukaimu' pada satu sama lain"

Jongdae, Hyunsik, bahkan Tao yang harusnya menghormatiku pun ikut-ikutan menghebohkan suasana. Dan apa itu? kenapa tebakannya terdengar sangat akurat?

Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi teman-teman kami seraya menatapku dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat seolah mengatakan 'bagaimana? Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka?'

Yang kujawab dengan, "TERSERAH!" sambil berteriak dan berhambur ke dapur untuk melarikan diri, meninggalkan tawa teman-temanku yang terdengar membahana di ruang tengah.

Aku terus mengulur-ulur waktu di dapur, mengerjakan apapun yang aku bisa dari mulai mencuci perabotan yang sudah terpakai, menyapu dapur, sampai membereskan telur di dalam kulkas, semua kulakukan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin disini sampai mereka lupa dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Aku berjalan kesana kemari untuk mencari apalagi yang bisa kulakukan saat setumpukkan lemon tertangkap pandanganku. Meskipun tidak terlalu berguna, aku memutuskan untuk memotong lemon-lemon itu dan mengambil sebilah pisau dari rak piring. _Apapun akan kulakukan demi terbebas dari celaan-celaan para berengsek itu._ Namun sialnya (entah karena aku terlalu ceroboh atau memang lemonnya membenciku) cairan dari lemon itu menyiprat masuk ke mataku tepat saat aku memotongnya, dan rasanya perih bukan main.

Reflek aku mengucek mataku menggunakan punggung tangan, saat itulah aku mendengar suara pintu dapur yang dibuka membuat tawa teman-temanku dari ruang tengah terdengar nyaring sebelum kembali meredup seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Aku penasaran tapi tidak bisa benar-benar melihatnya karena mataku terasa sangat perih seperti terbakar saat ini (lemon sialan). Aku memutuskan untuk terus mengelap mataku menggunakan punggung tangan berharap dengan begitu rasa perihnya akan hilang (saat itu aku sadar seseorang telah berdiri disebelahku), namun kemudian sebuah tangan menghentikan aktifitas tanganku.

"Matamu akan semakin merah jika kau menyekanya seperti itu." Aku mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal muncul dari pemilik tangan itu sebelum kemudian dia menarikku ke arah westafel. Belum sempat aku bertanya bagaimana bisa dia berada disini, aku lebih dulu merasakan sebuah tangan yang sudah dibasahi menangkup sebelah wajahku dan mengusap kelopak mataku dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Kau harus menyekanya seperti ini." dia mengulangi hal yang sama pada mataku yang lain sampai ahirnya aku tidak merasa perih lagi.

Aku mengedipkan mataku dengan cepat untuk kemudian membasuhnya dengan air, memastikan kalau kini mataku sudah tidak apa-apa, Jongin kemudian dengan hati-hati menyeka wajahku menggunakan sapu tangannya, menghilangkan sisa-sisa air disana.

"Kukira kau pintar memasak, tapi apa itu? kau bahkan tidak tahu cara memotong lemon?" aku hendak berteriak 'BUKAN AKU YANG SALAH TAPI LEMONNYA!' padanya, tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa itu akan sangat terdengar konyol jadi aku hanya mengangkat daguku untuk menatap Kim Jongin yang berada dihadapanku dihadapanku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Dengan naik taksi?"

"Bukan itu, maksudku-" Pada titik ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyatakan kalimat yang kumaksud tanpa membuatnya terdengar terlalu kasar. _Apa kau tidak marah padaku karena kejadian tadi sore?_

"kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh ada disini? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi" Tanpa bahkan memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan, aku dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan tangannya mencegah dia untuk pergi, _ugh dia mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi!_ Jongin berbalik padaku tanpa ekspresi. "Apa?"

"Jangan lupa sapu tanganmu." Aku tidak tahu kenapa malah hal itu yang keluar dari mulutku, tapi saat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Jongin, aku merasa kalau aku telah melakukan hal yang benar. Rasanya ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat wajah tampannya yang terlihat bodoh itu tidak lama karena kemudian Jongin tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"sayangnya, aku hanya bergurau haha. Aku tidak akan pergi meskipun kau mengusirku" aku mendengus saat Jongin, tanpa tahu malu berjalan melewatiku untuk kembali ketempatnya semula dimana lemon-lemon itu berada. "ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan lemon-lemon ini?"

Sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku memotong lemon hanya untuk menghindari teman-temanku yang sedang bergosip tentang hubungan kami. Tidak, itu akan sangat memalukan.

"untuk teman-temanku, kami suka cairan lemon, kau tahu lemon sangat bagus untuk tenggorokan. Dan itu sangat membantu bagi para pecinta musik seperti kami" pada ahirnya aku mengatakan itu sebagai jawaban yang mana tidak terlalu salah juga, karena kami memang sesekali akan meminum cairan lemon yang super masam sebagai hukuman bagi anggota yang terlambat saat hari perkumpulan sesama anggota, tapi tentu saja tidak ada satupun diantara kami semua yang menyukai itu meskipun pada kenyataannya jus lemon sangat bagus untuk kesehatan tenggrokan kami. Meskipun begitu, Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu"

"tidak usah! Maksudku, kau tidak harus melakukannya, karena aku pemilik rumah ini jadi sudah seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan itu untuk mereka" aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu akan kugunakan untuk apa. Tapi Jongin memaksa dengan mengatakan kalau aku jelas-jelas tidak bisa memotong lemon, terbukti dari aku yang baru saja melukai mataku sendiri. Pernyataannya itu membuatku kesal dan merasa direndahkan. Jadi aku membiarkannya memotong lemon-lemon itu untuk menyaksikan apakah dia sendiri lebih baik dariku atau tidak (lalu aku akan mengejeknya habis-habisan karena aku yakin dia tidak bisa melakukan itu). Dia hanyalah seorang pangeran yang mempunyai banyak pembantu di rumahnya, _aku bertaruh dia bahkan tidak bisa menggenggam pisau dengan benar._

Hanya saja, hal-hal tidak berjalan seperti yang kuperkirakan karena ternyata Jongin cukup handal dalam melakukan hal itu.

"Darimana kau belajar memotong lemon seperti itu?" aku bertanya setengah takjub setengah kesal (karena ternyata dia memang lebih baik dariku). aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari seringai mengejeknya.

"Oh ayolah, siapapun bisa memotong lemon, kau saja yang bodoh. Masa memotong lemon saja tidak bisa"

"YAK!" Jongin tertawa seraya menghindari pukulanku (ya, aku tadinya akan memukulnya menggunakan tinjuku tapi sayang, dia terlalu gesit).

" Bercanda. Aku sering membantu Yeri belajar masak di dapur. Aku bertugas memegang pisau karena kalau dia yang memegangnya, dia bisa memotong tangannya sendiri." Jongin terkekeh pelan mungkin mengingat bagaimana cara adiknya belajar memasak, dia selalu terlihat sebahagia ini setiap kali membicarakan tentang Yeri. Tidak butuh kata-kata apapun untuk mengetahui betapa Jongin menyayangi adik kecilnya itu.

Melihat itu aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum, "jadi Yeri bisa memasak? Kapan-kapan beri aku hasil masakannya, ya? Aku ingin mencicipinya" Aku berkata seraya meraih sebuah roti dari keranjang dan menaiki meja dapur untuk duduk diatasnya. Aku mulai menggigit roti itu karena membicarakan makanan membuatku lapar (Aku rasa sistem pencernaanku bekerja terlalu baik hari ini).

Jongin berjalan melewatiku untuk mengambil sebuah lemon lagi dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, "jangan, nanti kau bisa sakit perut. Terakhir kali bibi Choi mencoba masakannya, beliau sampai terkena diare selama tiga hari"

"seburuk itu?!" _aku turut prihatin untuk bibi Choi_

Jongin mengangguk dan aku tertawa sebelum kemudian memasukkan potongan terakhir roti itu kedalam mulutku. Aku tidak sadar kalau Jongin ternyata memperhatikanku sampai kemudian dia menegurku,

"hey, makanlah dengan pelan-pelan, kau sungguh seperti anak kecil!"

 _Kenapa semua orang yang kutemui hari ini memanggilku anak kecil?!_ Aku, yang tentu saja tidak terima sudah di katai anak kecil oleh Jongin, bersiap-siap akan menyemburnya dengan berbagai sumpah serapah tapi semua niatku luntur seketika, karena kini Jongin berjalan kehadapanku dan mengelap bibirku dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. "lihat, sangat berantakan" dia bergumam, aku merasa jarak wajah kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan napasnya di permukaan wajahku. Untuk sesaat, jantungku rasanya berhenti berfungsi karena aksi Jongin yang tak terduga ini, entah berapa lama aku mematung dan tanpa sadar mengunci pandanganku dengannya saat Jongin (dengan tangan masih diwajahku) berkata, "aneh, rasanya aku sudah pernah melihat adegan seperti ini disuatu tempat"

Mendadak, roti yang baru saja menuruni tenggorokanku kini tersangkut disuatu tempat disekitar situ membuatku tak bisa menelan dengan baik dan mulai terbatuk cukup parah.

Aku tersedak!

Dengan cepat Jongin mengambilkan segelas air untukku. "sudah kubilang makanlah pelan-pelan" Sekarang aku dimarahi seperti anak kecil, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi karena pikiranku kini hanya terpusat pada satu hal. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"J-jongin. Apa yang kau lihat antara aku dan Wendy tadi, itu tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" aku berkata setelah susah payah mendorong roti yang tersangkut itu dengan air pemberian Jongin dalam sekali teguk.

"apa?"

"Maksudku… tadi Wendy makan dengan sangat berantakan, jadi aku membantunya membersihkan- umm, maksudku, aku tidak sedang.. Ugh! aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini!"

Nampaknya hanya aku yang berusaha membuat alasan-alasan seperti orang bodoh. Karena kulihat, Jongin hanya tertawa.

"ah, tentang itu. Tenang saja, aku mengerti" Dia memberitahuku masih sambil tertawa kecil, tapi aku melihatnya seperti dia tengah berbohong dan hanya berusaha menenangkanku saja.

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku! Kau harus tahu kalau tidak ada apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Wendy. Tolong jangan seperti ini" Aku mencegah tangannya saat dia berusaha kembali memotong lemon. Jongin melihatku dengan tatapan bingung sebelum dia tetawa sekali lagi.

"Soo, aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu, aku bersumpah!" _kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja huh?_ Tapi Jongin malah tertawa lebih keras membuatku cukup kesal.

"Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Kau"

"ada apa denganku?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih lemon lagi. Dia memotong sambil berbicara.

"ingat saat aku berusaha menjelaskan tentang keadaanku padamu di Taksi malam itu? Kau, saat ini, sangat mirip denganku"

Berpikir untuk beberapa saat, ahirnya aku mengerti apa yang di maksud Jongin, dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Kini Jongin menoleh padaku dan kami tertawa bersama. _Benar, ini sangat lucu._ Aku benar-benar mirip dengan Jongin malam itu, saat dimana dia terus menerus meminta maaf padaku didalam taksi.

Aku rasa aku memahaminya lebih baik sekarang, dan aku yakin kalau dia juga memahamiku dengan lebih baik.

Bagi kami… tidak peduli harus hidup dengan siapa masing-masing dari kami di dunia nyata ini nanti, kami sudah cukup puas dengan menghabiskan hidup kami di sebuah dunia kecil yang hanya dimiliki oleh Jongin dan aku… selama kami tetap ada di samping satu sama lain.

Aku tersenyum sendiri sebelum tersentak karena tiba-tiba aku teringat akan sesuatu.

Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kemarin, aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Jongin tentang Soojung, jadi aku mengunduh video-nya ke ponselku, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk memberi tahunya. Aku meraba ponsel yang berada di saku celanaku untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang berusaha mati-matian ingin ku lupakan.

Bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahu Jongin sesuatu yang akan sangat menghancurkan hatinya? Atau mungkin, aku tidak harus memberitahunya? Tapi aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa kuat menahan diri melihatnya terus menerus dibodohi.

"Jongin…" Bibirku bergerak lebih cepat dari pikiranku. Hanya karena mengingat tentang keadaan orang yang berada didepanku ini – yang terus dibohongi oleh wanita itu, aku tiba-tiba ingin menyatakan kebenarannya. Jongin menoleh padaku dengan penasaran. Tapi saat ini, aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Aku tidak pernah berada dalam posisi ini sebelumnya.

"Uh…"

"apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" sepasang mata yang tajam itu dan senyuman yang selalu dia berikan padaku malah semakin memperkuat rasa takutku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakitinya?

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum mulai mengatakan sesuatu. "…Aku rasa lemonnya sudah cukup. Sini biar aku peras sekarang" Pada akhirnya, aku memotong pendek pembicaraan kami. Aku turun dari meja dan mengambil alat pemeras jeruk sebelum mulai memeras lemon itu satu persatu dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Untungnya Jongin tidak banyak bertanya dan hanya membantuku mengambilkan gelas-gelas. Aku berusaha membuat segalanya berjalan seperti biasa. Dan disamping akan kenyataan bahwa aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi, aku tidak terlalu berani untuk menghentikannya.

Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan senyum Jongin.

"Yak! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kira kalian sudah diam-diam pergi ke hotel berdua!" Chanyeol berteriak cukup kencang saat kami kembali dengan nampan berisi beberapa gelas lemon di tanganku. Aku mengabaikannya dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja (dengan sedikit menendang bokongnya) karena kini mereka semua sudah berpindah posisi jadi mengelilingi meja, kulihat Hotpotnya hanya tersisa kuahnya saja. Hanya ada beberapa potong daging Ham diatas pemanggang yang tersisa. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah karena aku tahu kalau jatahku sudah tak terselamatkan sekarang ini. salahku sendiri karena berlama-lama di dapur.

"untuk apa lemon-lemon ini?" Chanyeol bertanya mengalihkan perhatianku, dan aku baru sadar kalau aku harusnya menyiapkan jawabannya sejak tadi.

"bukankah kalian menyu-" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu (yang mungkin akan membongkar kebohonganku) dengan cepat aku memotongnya. "Lemon sangat bagus diminum setelah makan makanan berminyak. Aku tidak ingin kalian terkena radang setelah makan semua ini, jadi aku berbaik hati membuatkan kalian ini" aku tersenyum bangga saat tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang terlihat protes dengan alasanku itu (meskipun Chanyeol masih sedikit terlihat seperti tidak yakin).

"oh, dimana yang lain?" setelah ku perhatikan ulang ternyata jumlah mereka sedikit berkurang, ada sekitar tiga sampai empat orang yang hilang.

"Sehun dan Tao sedang merokok diluar, Yixing sedang mengangkat telepon, sedangkan Hanbin dan Hyunsik sedang membeli sesuatu di mini market" Jongdae menjawab dengan lengkap daftar-daftar orang yang hilang tanpa tersisa. Aku terkekeh dan mengangguk saat dia bergeser untuk memberi ruang yang cukup untukku dan Jongin seraya melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini, Jongin? Apa Kyungsoo meneleponmu secara khusus dan mengundangmu kesini?"

Sayang sekali tadi aku membiarkan Jongin duduk disebelah Jongdae jadi kini jarak Jongdae dan aku terhalang olehnya sehingga aku tidak bisa leluasa mencubit pinggang kurus si cerewet itu tanpa harus sedikit mendorong tubuh Jongin dalam prosesnya, karena, _apa-apaan itu? siapa juga yang mengundang siapa!_

Jongin tertawa seraya meletakkan sepotong daging panggang di piringku sebelum menjawab. "dia tidak mengundangku, aku yang datang kesini atas keinginan sendiri, karena kebetulan aku sedang diusir dari rumah" Jawaban Jongin cukup membuatku kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu?" Aku bertanya, meskipun aku sendiri meragukan hal itu.

Jongin dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi membuatku semakin penasaran, "lalu kenapa?" belum sempat aku melihat Jongin merespon, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan kami tepat saat pintu rumahku terbuka.

"UWAH! Lihat apa yang datang!" dia berteriak antusias saat Hanbin memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh Hyunsik dibelakangnya dengan dua kantung keresek berisi botol soju masing-masing ditangan mereka, semua orang ternganga (terutama aku).

"YAK! Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak ada alkohol?! Aku bisa mati jika orang tuaku tahu!" Aku protes dengan cepat setelah Hanbin meletakkan botol-botol itu diatas meja didepan tertawa sangat keras. "tenang saja Kyung, aku sudah mengaturnya! Kau lupa kalau aku punya Yuri Noona tersayang disini?"

"TAPI TETAP SAJA!" aku bersikeras namun Chanyeol hanya mengabaikanku dan mulai mengeluarkan botol itu satu persatu, yang disambut dengan riang oleh yang lainnya.

 _Dasar para berengsek sialan!_

"lagipula daripada lemon-lemon tidak bergunamu ini, Soju jauh lebih menyenangkan, benarkan?"

"Benar sekalii~"

 _Tentu saja. tentu saja aku akan kalah. Apalah daya Do Kyungsoo yang selalu tidak dianggap bahkan pada saat dirinya menjadi seorang tuang rumah sekalipun_ -_-

Pada ahirnya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain pasrah.

Aku duduk disini memasang wajah masam dengan satu sumpit yang berada dimulutku. Sementara yang lainnya kupakai untuk membolak-balik daging diatas pemanggang. Satu gelas berisicairan berwarna putih di sodorkan padaku "ini, sudahlah Kyungsoo, nikmati saja" Minseok (orang yang menyodorkan gelas itu) menepuk punggungku beberapa kali mencoba menenangkanku. Aku hanya menghela napas sebelum menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya satu kali saja, karena wajah Ayah dan Ibu yang penuh amarah tiba-tiba muncul dibenakku.

Tidak lama kemudian, anak-anak yang tadi sempat menghilang mulai bergabung dengan kami. Membuat formasi kami kini jadi lengkap. Keadaan menjadi sangat gaduh dipenuhi dengan suara obrolan yang keras dan gelak tawa dari satu sama lain. Bahkan Jongin, yang aslinya tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman-temanku pun sudah bisa berbicara dengan santai tanpa ada rasa canggung.

Sementara semua orang sedang bersenang-senang, aku menyadari kalau Jongin terus menerus meletakkan beberapa potong daging dan ssam di piringku. Terlalu banyak, sampai-sampai aku harus memberitahunya untuk berhenti.

"hey, sudah cukup. Anak-anak yang lain belum memakannya." Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum memasukkan potongan terakhir yang aku yakin tadinya akan dia letakkan di piringku juga, ke mulutnya. "hey, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengusirmu dari rumah?" Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu padanya karena aku sangat penasaran. Aku merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya, karena perhatian semua orang sedang terpecah kemana-mana. Aku pikir mungkin Jongin benar-benar bertengkar dengan keluarganya dan terlalu malu untuk membicarakannya tadi.

Namun, dia kembali tertawa kecil sebelum menelan makanannya, terlampau tenang. "Yeri melihatmu bersama Wendy tadi." Aku nyaris tersedak makananku sendiri.

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia sekarang sudah tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Jongin bertanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya berlagak tidak mengetahui maksudku.

Bagaimanapun, aku kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Tahu.. kalau sebenarnya tidak ada yang terjadi diantara... kita" Rasanya aneh mengatakan hal itu padanya secara langsung.

Lebih buruk lagi, kini Jongin menatapku. Matanya berkilat dengan senyum penuh godaan padaku.

"Oh? Benarkah tidak ada yang terjadi?"aku memukul lengannya pelan sebagai balasan.

"berengsek, seriuslah sedikit. Apa yang dia ketahui?" meskipun begitu, gurat kehawatiran tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Tidak banyak. Dia hanya menganggap kita sedang bertengkar, jadi dia mengusirku dan menyuruhku berbaikan denganmu. Aku tidak boleh pulang sebelum semuanya kembali seperti semula. Awalnya, aku takut kalau kau juga akan mengusirku. Tapi Aku merasa baikan setelah tiba disini. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahuku tentang pesta ini." dia mengahiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah ucapan sarkastik dan aku mendengus.

"aku juga tidak tahu apapun tentang semua ini, ok? Mereka merencanakannya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan, kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan mengusirmu saat kau sendiri tidak pernah mengusirku?"

Jongin memberikan sebuah senyum kegembiraannya untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian, suara Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi. Kali ini lebih menggelegar dari sebelumnya.

"Yo, yo, yo! Ayo main game Truth-or-Dare!" kami biasa melakukan permainan ini saat sedang berkumpul.

Yang lainnya menyetujui dengan antusias dan mulai mendekat. Bahkan Jongin, yang tidak tahu apa-apa, juga terlihat ikut antusias. Aku melihat Chanyeol nampak puas sendiri.

Yixing, Jongdae dan Luhan membereskan barang-barang diatas meja untuk mempermudah permainan.

Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan bagaimana cara permainan ini berjalan, Hanbin sempat protes karena dia merasa tidak setuju dengan bagaimana orang yang tertunjuk botol harus menjawab pertanyaan dengan jujur tapi jika tidak, dia harus mencium orang yang ada disampingnya. "Tapi Hyung! Aku bukan gay!"

"kalau kau tidak mau mencium Sehun atau Hongbin," Chanyeol menunjuk dua orang yang ada di masing-masing sisi tubuh Hanbin dengan telunjuknya, "kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur. Gampang kan?"

Pada saat dimana Chanyeol menyeringai, aku langsung tahu siapa orang pertama yang dia incar.

Hanbin hanya mengangguk dengan lesu.

Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam hal ini, dia bisa membuat botol berhenti tepat menuju orang yang dia inginkan. Sampai saat ini, aku tidak tahu mantra apa yang dia gunakan.

Tepat seperti dugaanku, botol itu berhenti berputar dan mengarah pada Hanbin.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan setelah berpikir beberapa saat, dia mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. "ada berapa jumlah gadis dari sekolah khusus perempuan yang pernah kau tiduri?"

Hanbin sempat merengek meminta Chanyeol mengganti pertanyaannya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak memberikan kemudahan padanya. "kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, tinggal pilih. Cium Hongbin atau Sehun" yang disebut namanya reflek menggeser duduk mereka dengan ekspresi wajah jijik.

Hanbin menghela napas, tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi, dia ahirnya menjawab dengan kepala tertunduk. "tidak ada"

Nyaris semua orang didalam ruangan terkejut mendengarnya, karena kami tahu betul kalau Hanbin itu adalah playboy (selama ini dia selalu pamer kalau ada banyak sekali anak gadis yang dia kencani). Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah meniduri satupun dari gadis-gadis itu rasanya sulit dipercaya, tapi melihat raut kekecewaan dan rasa malu yang tergambar diwajahnya membuat kita tahu kalau dia tidak berbohong.

Sehun yang ada disampingnya menepuk-nepuk sedikit pundaknya menenangkan.

Chanyeol nampak kasihan dan sedikit menyesal melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada Hanbin, dia berdehem canggung sebelum melanjutkan permainan.

Botol berhenti pada Yixing. Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat Yixing melemparkan tatapan memohon padanya. "Yixing! Sudah sejauh mana hal-hal berjalan antara kau dan... orang yang kau sukai?" aku tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum saat Chanyeol memberiku tatapan mengetahui. Karena aku sendiri juga penasaran bagaimana keadaan hubungannya dan Kris sekarang.

Yixing menghembuskan napas lega karena Chanyeol tidak menyebutkan namanya secara langsung. Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau kini wajahnya memerah. Dia tersenyum malu-malu saat menjawab "berpegangan tangan"

"lalu?"

"d-dia memelukku" pada saat ini, Yixing dengan cepat menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menyembunyikan rasa malu. Aku dan Chanyeol tersenyum, ikut bahagia mendengarnya.

"jawaban diterima" yang lainnya hanya diam tidak mengerti.

Sebelum aku bahkan sempat melihat Chanyeol memutar botolnya, botol itu berhenti dan mengarah pada Jongin… yang duduk disebelahku.

"Jongin…" Aku memanggil namanya pelan dan dia terperanjat. Dia menatapku untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Nampak sebuah senyum jahat terpampang diwajah Chanyeol sebelum kemudian dia mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Apa yang kau teriakkan hari itu… apakah kau sungguh-sungguh?" _Dasar berengsek!_

Aku langsung panik dan buru-buru melihat Jongin. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan raut wajahku. Nampaknya Jongin masih tidak memahami pertanyaannya dengan baik. "Meneriakkan apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Di depan gedung klub, beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat, atau kau akan mendapatkan hukumannya. Meskipun sepertinya kau akan lebih memilih dihukum" Chanyeol menyeringai nakal padaku yang kubalas dengana cungan jari tengah, _oh sungguh Park Chanyeol keparat!_

Jongin berpikir sejenak kemudian matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan saat itulah Jongin nampaknya mengingat semuanya. Dia bahkan menoleh kearahku (aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!) Secara alami, aku pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan meneguk minumanku seperti biasa, seolah benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. _Maafkan Aku, tapi aku harus melarikan diri._

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu saat itu?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya.

Aku tidak melihat ke wajah Jongin, sehingga aku tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang dia gunakan saat ini. Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan jelas menggunakan suara beratnya.

"Aku serius."

"YA! Bisakah kau membuat pertanyaan menjadi sedikit jelas? Jangan terus membuat pertanyaan yang jawabannya hanya kalian yang mengerti!" Hyunsik berteriak protes sementara semua orang masing tenggelam dalam kebingungan. Aku mendesah cukup keras karena nampaknya tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku rasa Chanyeol benar-benar bisa menyimpan hal ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari bocah-bocah lainnya. Dia hanya tersenyum pada Jongin, "Bagus. Dan kau ternyata mau mengakuinya. Kau mendapatkan dukunganku, kawan. Semangat!" _Oke, nampaknya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat_ _untuk merasa lega._

Aku benar-benar harus menpertimbangkan tatapan aneh Chanyeol yang sekarang ditujukan kepadaku… Aku bisa menebak siapakah korban selanjutnya.

Tepat saat dia memutar botol itu, aku langsung melarikan diri ke toilet.

"YAK! KAU MAU KEMANA?" suara Chanyeol menggelegar.

Aku melambaikan tangan seraya berteriak "sudah tidak tahan! Nanti aku akan kembali" sebelum memasuki toilet dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Ini adalah tempat pelarian paling ampuh disaat seperti ini. aku sebenarnya tidak masalah jika saja tidak ada Jongin disana. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak ingin Chanyeol mempermalukanku dihadapannya.

Aku menurunkan tutup toilet dan duduk diatasnya untuk beristirahat. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada tembok, merasa sedikit pusing. Aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan banyaknya alkohol yang sudah ku konsumsi tadi.

Aku masih bisa mendengar anak-anak itu membuat kegaduhan sesekali. Rasa penasaran berhasil menguasaiku. Aku merasa sedikit menyesal karena melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengetahui rahasia orang lain. Salah satu aturan game ini adalah kau tidak boleh membicarakan informasi yang kau tahu dari permainan itu, diluar permainan itu sendiri. Jadi kesempatanku untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah nol besar. Sedikit membuatku kesal, tapi aku rasa lebih baik daripada harus berada disana dan membiarkan Chanyeol menginterogasiku.

Saat aku memejamkan mataku untuk beristirahat sejenak, tiba-tiba jawaban Jongin sebelumnya kembali terngiang di telingaku membuatku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa kuhapus dari wajahku tak peduli sekeras apapun aku berusaha.

Walaupun Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya – dan sebenarnya tidak berharap terlalu tinggi juga – aku masih bisa membayangkannya. Jongin selalu seperti ini. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, dia akan tetap setia dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tidak sepertiku. Kadang, aku akan terus kabur seperti orang bodoh. Persis seperti apa yang aku lakukan saat ini.

Waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama sejak aku memasuki kamar mandi (aku bahkan sempat tertidur pulas). Aku memeriksa jam tanganku dan sadar kalau ternyata sudah hampir 45 menit berlalu (pantas saja aku mulai kesulitan bernapas didalam sini). Jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa permainan bodoh itu mungkin sudah berakhir sekarang, sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Didetik dimana aku menampakkan wajahku di depan mereka, aku langsung dihujani dengan berbagai protes, terutama Chanyeol (dia bahka sampai melempariku dengan kulit kacang).

Aku hanya duduk di tempat yang kosong disebelah Tao dengan santai setelah memberikan alasan kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti buang air. Bahkan sampai aku ketiduran. Untungnya, mereka mau melepaskanku, _lagipula tidak ada untungnya terus menerus protes padaku, toh permainannya sudah berakhir haha_

Aku meraih segelas Soju dari hadapan Tao sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Aku mengamati keadaan sekitar, dan sadar kalau Jongin tidak ada dimanapun ditempat ini.

"Dimana Jongin?" Aku langsung bertanya pada siapapun yang bisa mendengarku dengan baik.

"Oh, Jongin-ssi sudah pulang duluan" Luhan, yang saat ini sedang mengobati bibir Minseok menjawab. Aku mengerutkan kening. Meskipun aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada bibir Minseok, tapi rasa penasaranku tentang Jongin lebih besar lagi.

"dia pulang? Kenapa tidak pamitan padaku?" aku bertanya lebih pada diriku sendiri sedikit merasa kecewa dan bingung disaat bersamaan yang cepat-cepat kusembunyikan dengan meneguk isi dari gelas kecil itu.

Aku melihat Minseok yang bibirnya nampak seperti habis menabrak sesuatu. Luhan dengan telaten memberikan salep dibibirnya.

"ada apa dengan Minseok?"

"tadi dia terpaksa harus berciuman dengan Jongdae karena tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak mau karena itu Chanyeol dan Sehun harus memaksa keduanya sampai mereka terbentur dan jadilah seperti ini"

Aku meringis ngeri mendengar nya. Aku yakin sekali mereka akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Chanyeol disekolah nanti. Kulihat Jongdae yang sudah terkapar disisiku yang lain juga memiliki luka yang sama di bibirnya. Mendadak aku merasa bersyukur karena aku melarikan diri tadi, kalau tidak nasibku tidak akan jauh beda dari mereka. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau ponselku tergeletak begitu saja disamping tubuh Jongdae.

"Oh, itu ponselku" aku dengan cepat meraihnya. Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukannya di toilet tadi dan tidak bisa bermain game (menyebabkan aku ketiduran). Saat aku menyalakannya layarnya, aku langsung ditnjukkan pada sebuah folder Video. Ada beberapa video baru yang ditambahkan, tapi yang paling menyita perhatianku adalah, daftar video yang baru saja ditonton, dimana itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan video yang belum lama ini kudownload dari CD yang diberikan oleh Kris. mendadak tenggorokanku terasa kering dan wajahku jadi panas dingin. Kegugupan menghantui seluruh tubuhku saat aku bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

"s-siapa yang terakhir kali memegang ponselku?" aku bertanya dengan takut. Aku takut sekali kalau apa yang terjadi sama dengan apa yang aku perkirakan saat ini. Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Hongbin menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh, "Jongin, tadi Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk merekam adegan ciuman Minseok dan Jongdae menggunakan ponselmu," didetik saat aku mendengar nama itu, aku merasa tubuhku lemas bukan main sampai-sampai aku harus berpegangan pada sisi meja. Ternyata benar, Jongin yang melihatnya.

"ya, dan setelah dia berhasil merekamnya, dia memainkan handponemu sebentar, lalu aku mengejeknya dengan mengatakan kalau dia terlihat seperti pacar yang protektif. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan langsung berdiri dan pamitan pada kami dengan wajah yang dingin. Kurasa pacarmu marah padaku Kyung" aku tidak bisa lagi menanggapi candaan Chanyeol. semua informasi dari mereka semakin memperjelas kalau apa yang paling aku takutkan telah terjadi. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dari tempatku dan mengabaikan semua teman-temanku yang terperanjat kebingungan.

"YAK! Apa kau marah padaku juga?!" kudengar Chanyeol berteriak yang kubalas dengan lambaian tanganku.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain Jongin saat ini. Pikiranku sudah tertuju ke gerbang rumahnya, bahkan sebelum aku bisa menyalakan sepeda motorku.

 _Jongin, kumohon bertahanlah._

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Admin Gi note : maaf udah bikin kalian nunggu lama.. ada banyak banget hal yang harus admin lakuin hehe. tapi untuk kedepannya admin bakal ngusahain buat update lebih cepat. sekali lagi maaf yaaa**

 **salam sayang, salam jagi, salam Kaisoo.**

 **see you in next Chapter~**

 **xoxo**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam saat aku tiba di depan rumah besar keluarga Kim. Aku menghentikan motorku didepan gerbang besi berukuran besar yang tertutup rapat itu, meninggalkanku tanpa petunjuk bagaimana caramelewatinya. Kulihat Rumah besar itu sudah gelap gulita, hanya ada satu jendela kamar yang masih menyala, dan aku mengenali dengan baik siapa pemilik kamar itu.

Aku menatap kamar Jongin dengan perasaan sesak dan pikiran berkecamuk, berbagai kehawatiran bermunculan dibenakku. Apakah dia begitu terkejut mengetahui semua ini? Apakah dia kecewa padaku karena telah menyembunyikan kenyataan dan membuatnya mengetahui hal itu dengan cara yang tidak layak? Atau, apakah dia merasa sangat terpukul? Dari semua kehawatiranku itu, aku paling menakutkan yang terakhir.

"Dasar bodoh…" aku mengutuk diri sendiri. Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan semuanyaterjadi seperti ini. Kalau saja aku punya keberanian untuk memberi tahu Jongin lebih awal, kalau saja aku bukan seorang pengecut yang terus menerus menyembunyikan sebuah kebusukan, mungkin Jongin tidak akan merasa sesakit ini. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa berada disisinya dengan percaya diri.

Untuk sesaat, pandanganku beralih dari kamar Jongin menuju pintu gerbang yang mana terdapat tombol bel disana dan aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah berani menekannya. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk merogoh ponsel yang beberapa saat lalu menimbulkan masalah dari kantung celanaku. Sebelum bahkan aku sempat berpikir, tanganku sudah lebih dulu melakukan panggilan. Meskipun begitu, aku tidak memiliki penyesalan saat nada sambung terdengar.

Jongin tidak menjawab panggilanku, dan meskipun aku tahu itu akan terjadi, aku tetap berharap dia akan mengangkatnya. Karena itu aku terus hanya tidak ingin Jongin menanggung semuanya sendirian.

Nada sambung berhenti berdering di telingaku lagi-lagi digantikan oleh suara operator yang mengatakan kalau nomor yang aku tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, aku menghela napas seraya mendongak menatap jendela kamar Jongin, saat itulah aku melihat bayangan seseorang dibalik sana. Aku bisa melihat wajah Jongin sepenuhnya saat dia menyingkapkan gorden, dia menunduk untuk beberapa saat lalu menatapku, kami sempat bertukar pandang sebelum kemudian ponselkuberdering menandakan pesan masuk.

 **Dari : Tuan Muda Jongin**

'Tolong beri aku waktu sendiri untuk sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti jika waktunya tiba.'

Sepertinya, memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain memberinya ruang seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

...

Sabtu pagi aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala dan rasa mual yang hebat menyerangku, akibat mabuk. Aku ingat semalam aku minum sangat banyak saat sampai di rumah. Tidak peduli pada teman-temanku yang melayangkan protes (karena pada awalnya, akulah yang telah membuat peraturan untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak tapi malah aku sendiri yang minum soju seperti orang kesetanan). Hanbin sampai harus membeli botol bir yang lain karena Soju mereka telah aku habiskan.

Aku memijat kuat pangkal hidungku berharap rasa sakit itu berkurang seraya berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, saat itulah aku sadar kalau aku tidak tidur sendiri disini. Ada sesosok manusia berukuran raksasa sedang terlentang menempati hampir seluruh bagian tempat tidurku (beruntung aku tidak ditendangnya dan berakhir di lantai) disampingku. Itu Chanyeol. Dia tidur dengan sangat berantakan, mendengkur, rambut kusut, mulut menganga, air liur dimana-mana, betapa akan sangat menyenangkannya jika aku bisa mengabadikan keadaannya saat ini. Tapi, tenggorokanku yang kering dan kepalaku yang pusing memaksaku untuk mengabaikannya dan buru-buru berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan sempoyongan mencari segelas air. Beruntung, aku menemukannya di meja kecil didekat pintu kamarku, sepertinya Yuri Noona sudah datang dan menyiapkan ini terlebih dahulu. Selain ada segelas air, di meja itu juga tersedia beberapa butir _painkiller_ yang membuatku tersenyum bangga (Yuri Noona memang selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan), tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung menelan pil itu dan meminum airnya.

Aku sedang meneguk air saat aku mendengar suara vacum cleaner yang dinyalakan dari ruang tengah dan kulihat Yuri Noona sedang membersihkan rumah sendirian. Sebelum sempat aku menyapanya, Yuri Noona sudah terlebih dahulu menyapaku.

"sudah bangun, Soo? Dimana Chanyeol?"

"masih tidur, apa teman-temanku yang lain sudah pulang semua?" Aku bertanya saat menemukan ruang tengah yang kosong melompong.

"ya, tadi pagi aku membangunkan mereka dan menyuruh mereka untuk cepat pergi. Ayah dan ibumu akan pulang siang ini"

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti, memang begitu seharusnya, mereka harus cepat-cepat di tendang dari sini sebelum ayah dan ibuku tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. "tapi, aku tidak menemukan Chanyeol-ssi, dimana dia?" Yuri Noona bertanya saat dia mengangkat dua kantung pelastik berisi sampah, aku mendengus seraya membantunya mengangkat kantung yang satunya membuat Yuri Noona tersenyum.

"dia tidur di kamarku, sepertinya dia tahu kalau tidur di ruang tengah bisa membuatnya di usir oleh Noona jadi dia menyelinap kesana."

Yuri Noona malah cekikikan, "padahal aku tidak akan mengusirnya. Wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk aku usir"

Aku melakukan ekspresi seperti orang mual, "lalu apa? Noona mau menggerayanginya?" Kami berdua tertawa mendengar celetukanku itu.

Kami sudah berhasil membuang semua sampah saat Yuri Noona menyuruhku untuk membersihkan badan sekaligus membangunkan Chanyeol dan memberinya _painkiller_. Aku mencibir tentang bagaimana Yuri Noona yang sangat perhatian pada Chanyeol ("Noona bertingkah seperti ibunya saja") sebelum kemudian melesat ke kamar dan menemukan Chanyeol sudah duduk di sisi ranjangku dengan tatapan linglung. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak harus repot-repot menendang bokongnya untuk membangunkannya.

Aku menyodorkan painkiller itu kehadapannya yang langsung di terima oleh Chanyeol tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"tumben kau sudah bangun. Biasanya kau tidur seperti orang mati"

"ponselmu berbunyi terus, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Angkat sana" Chanyeol mengeluh, awalnya aku kesal karena ini bukan saatnya dia untuk mengeluh, salah siapa tidur di kamar orang lain tanpa ijin, masih bagus aku mau memberinya obat dan membawakan segelas air untuknya (seseorang jelaskan padaku kenapa aku bahkan mau melakukan semua ini) tapi kemudian sesuatu mengingatkanku membuatku membulatkan mata dan dengan cepat mencari dimana benda itu berada. Aku sempat kebingungan namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menyodorkan ponsel itu padaku. "ada sekitar 10 panggilan tak terjawab" aku dengan cepat merampasnya dan membuka kunci ponselku, aku tahu betul siapa yang kuharapkan saat ini, tapi ternyata harapanku jauh dari kenyataan. Orang yang memanggilku bukanlah Jongin, melainkan Wendy. Aku menghembuskan napas kecewa. Aku bahkan tidak mau memikirkan apa sebenarnya tujuan Wendy meneleponku sebanyak itu.

 _Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan menghubungiku, bagaimana bisa dia hanya membutuhkan waktu semalam setelah semua kejadian itu._

"ada apa lagi dengan wajahmu?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan alih-alih menjatuhkan diriku diatas ranjang di sampingnya. Aku berbaring dengan satu lengan menutupi mataku. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku rasanya kembali pusing. "apa karena Jongin lagi?" Chanyeol melanjutkan dan aku hanya diam, untuk sesaat, aku mendengarnya menghela napas, "apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" Pada titik ini, aku menurunkan lenganku untuk membuka mata dan menatap Chanyeol yang memberiku tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"kami.. Hanya teman"

"jujur saja, kau sudah tidak lagi menganggapku teman 'kan?" Aku terkejut mendengar tuduhan Chanyeol itu sehingga secara reflek aku menendang lututnya.

"ya! Jangan pernah lagi berpikiran seperti itu atau kutendang wajahmu"

"aku juga bisa menendang wajahmu! Asal kau tahu, selama ini aku terus bersabar dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apapun sampai kau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya, hanya hal-hal yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Jongin saja yang kulihat semakin aneh setiap harinya tanpa ada penjelasan darimu. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir kalau kau mungkin saja sudah tidak percaya padaku."

Aku cepat-cepat meluruskannya. "Hey, bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Hubungan kami… masih tidak jelas. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa." Aku melakukan usaha terbaik untuk menjelaskannya, tapi aku tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Aku mulai memainkan ujung bajuku dan Chanyeol mendengus sebelum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku.

"baiklah, lupakan itu. Tapi.. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

Dia bertanya dan aku tersenyum, karena Chanyeol selalu seperti ini. Diamungkin sering berbicara kotor (atau lebih tepatnya selalu) tapi aku tahu betul kalau dia perduli padaku. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, aku menjawabnya.

"hm, kuharap begitu"

Chanyeol meneruskan, "Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan Jongin marah padamu kemarin malam? Aku menyadari kalau dia bertingkah aneh dan aku yakin dia tidak tersinggung karena ucapanku. Melihat ekspresimu sekarang ini, aku yakin ini salahmu lagi, iya 'kan? Apa kau bercinta dengan seseorang dan merekamnya di ponselmu atau sesuatu?"

Aku meringis mendengar tebakan Chanyeol yang secara ajaib bisa mendekati sasaran, kurasa dikehidupannya sebelumnya dia ini semacam peramal. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membicarakannya denganmu, Yeol. Karena ini bukan tentangku. Maaf." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menepuk lengannya yang ada diatas perutnya,Chanyeol nampaknya mengerti dan membalas dengan menepuk pundaku.

"Baik, hanya saja jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau bisa memberitahuku apapun dan kapanpun kau butuh. Saat Jongin menyakitimu, datanglah padaku. Aku mungkin terlihat bodoh tapi tentu aku tidak lemah. Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan"

Aku menyenggol kakinya dengan kakiku mendengar kebodohannya itu. "jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku ini adik perempuanmu" ujarku dengan nada mengancam.

Pernah, saat kami duduk di kelas 2 SD, Chanyeol mengatakan pada semua orang di kelas kalau aku ini adalah adik perempuannya, karena saat itu tubuhku sangat kecil dan wajahku seperti perempuan (sebenarnya sekarangpun tak ada banyak perubahan mengenai hal itu-_-) dan aku sering menangis, aku ingat setelahnya aku mendorong Chanyeol hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai karena merasa malu dan kesal, aku marah padanya selama beberapa hari. Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi memanggilku adik perempuannya. _Ah, sungguh memori yang memalukan._

Chanyeol tertawa rendah, "tapi serius, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Kyung. Maksudku, mungkin aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik." Aku tersenyum haru, ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan memeluknya, tapi memikirkan akan se menjijikan apa itu terlihat, aku mengurungkannya.

Sebaliknya, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benakku "hmm ya, mari berhenti membicarakan tentangku untuk sekarang. Jadi, kau sendiri dengan Baekhyun bagaimana? Kalian pacaran kan? Bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberi petunjuk apapun pada sahabatmu, malah Hanbin yang tahu lebih dulu. Uh, kau membuatku sakit hati"

Aku memegang dadaku menirukan orang yang terkena serangan jantung membuat Chanyeol tertawa dan menoyor kepalaku.

"Beri tahu tentangmu dan Jongin dulu, baru kita bisa membicarakan itu nanti." Dia memberitahu sebelum bangkit dan berjalan karah kamar mandi tanpa memberi kesempatan bagiku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku harusnya tahu dari awal, kalau si berengsek itu akan memanfaatkan situasiku seperti ini. _Selalu!_

Setelah kami berdua selesai bergantian mandi, berpakaian dan bertarung memperebutkan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Yuri Noona,tak terasa hari sudah menjelang siang. Chanyeol mengenakan sepatunya sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar seraya berpamitan pada Yuri Noona. Tidak lupa berpesan untuk menghubunginya jika ayah dan ibuku pergi keluar kota lagi seraya berkedip, Yuri Noona hanya cekikikan menerimanya ( _Dasar kalian sekelompok kriminal!_ )

Aku mengantarkannya sampai ke jalan utama sampai dia mendapat taksi dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Sebelum dia pergi, dia sempat berbalik dan menepuk punggungku beberapa kali sebagai sebuah dukungan menyeringai lebar sebagai balasannya.

Taksi Chanyeol sudah lama menghilang dari pandanganku, tapi aku masih berdiri disini tiba-tiba merasa sangat malas kembali ke rumah. Akumelihat jam tanganku yang menunjukkan waktupukul 3 sore, saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi dan pergi menuju Supermarket untuk membeli sayuran dan mengganti semua mskanan yang sudah teman-temanku habiskan tanpa sisa semalam.

Tepat saat menginjakkan kakiku di pintu masuk Supermarket, ponselku berbunyi dan otakku secara reflek mengingat nama Jongin. Dengan cepat aku merogoh benda itu dari kantung celanaku hanya untuk lagi-lagi menemukan nama Wendy tertera disana. Aku tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekecewaanku saat ini tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mendesah dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"ya?" Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa suaraku akan terdengar selemas ini.

"Apa kau baru bangun tidur, Soo? Kenapa kau terdengar lesu?" Seperti yang kuduga, Wendy akan dengan mudah menyadarinya, cepat-cepat aku mengelak.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi. Saat ini aku sedang di Supermarket." Aku berkata seraya mendorong kereta belanja, melihat-lihat apa sekiranya yang harus kubeli. Suara Wendy terus berkicau dari ujung sana.

"ah, tapi kau tidak mengangkat ataupun membalas panggilanku sejak pagi, jadi kupikir kau masih tidur"

Sial, aku lupa kalau Wendy sempat meneleponku beberapa kali sebelumnya. Cepat-cepat otakku merangkai berbagai alasan, "oh itu.. Maaf, teman-temanku datang berkunjung, dan keadaan dirumah tadi cukup kacau, aku jadi lupa melihat ponselku, maaf"

Wendy tertawa renyah membuatku menghembuskan napas dengan lega, "begitu ya. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"jadi, ada apa sebenarnya kau menelepon?"

Wendy terdiam untuk beberapa saat membuat perasaanku sedikit tidak enak, "apa besok, kau ada rencana? Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film?"

 _Ya begitulah, perasaanku tidak pernah meleset._

Aku membalasnya dengan menggumam cukup lama memastikan pada Wendy bahwa aku sedang berpikir, padahal sebenarnya aku sedang sangat malas menerima ajakan apapun dari siapapun saat ini, lagipula, bukankah baru kemarin kami pergi berbelanja bersama?

Aku tersenyum masam saat Wendy mulai memohon-mohon di telepon, tapi keputusanku sudah sangat bulat, aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

"entahlah, tapi aku sedang merasa sedikit lelah dan ingin terus beristirahat, bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?" Penolakanku atas permintaanya sepertinya terdengar cukup serius, sampai-sampai Wendy langsung berhenti memohon (yang mana sangat jarang sekali dia lakukan). Dia bergumam dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti dan memintaku untuk istirahat dengan baik. Biasanya aku akan sedikit merasa bersalah tapi entah kenapa hari ini tidak sama sekali, aku mengiyakan sarannya dan meminta maaf sebelum memutuskan untuk mengahiri panggilan kami.

Tepat saat aku menekan tombol 'off' sebuah suara riang yang cempreng melengking memanggil namaku.

"Kyungsoo Oppa!"

Teleponku nyaris terlepas dari tangan ketika aku berbalik dan menemukan sosok gadis mungil bernama Kim Yeri berdiri dihadapanku. Dia tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi putihnya dengan beberapa jajanan di tangannya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kami melihat satu sama lain. Namun, aku rasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kami bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Bibirku berusaha bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi belum sempat aku mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, suara lain terlebih dulu terdengar mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"Yeri, apa yang kau lakukan disini? _Baking soda_ -nya ada disebelah sana-"

Saat ini aku tidak yakin apakah aku merasa senang atau merasa ingin bersembunyi ketika melihat Jongin - yang sebenarnya - kini berdiri di hadapanku.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Untuk sesaat, aku melihat matanya membulat karena terkejut tapi kemudian dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menyapaku, "Oh… Kyungsoo."

"Oh… hai. Kalian sedang apa disini?"

Aku mengutuk diri sendiri didalam pikiranku, bisa-bisanya aku melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu ( _tentu saja mereka kesini untuk belanja_ ). Tapi untungnya, Yeri bukan tipe anak yang menjengkelkan (setidaknya dalam hal ini). Diamemberikanku sebuah senyuman yang lebar sebelum meloncat kesamping tubuhku dan berkata dengan nada semangat, "Kami sedang membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat roti. Oppa, kau harus mampir dan mengincipinya, ya? Please?"

Yeri sungguh mengingatkanku pada Wendy saat ini, apalagi saat dia mulai merajuk dan memohon-mohon padaku, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa disaat seperti ini. Aku melirik gadis yang berada disebelahku dan Jongin secara bergantian. Aku tidak yakin harus menjawab bagaimana.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin memotong pembicaraan kami dengan singkat.

"Yeri, Kyungsoo mungkin sedang sibuk. Jangan membebaninya seperti itu." Jongin menegur adik perempuannya dan menariknya dari sisiku tanpa sekalipun melihat kearahku.

Aku tahu kalau Jongin masih salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku juga tahu kalau saat ini, dia tidak menginginkankuuntuk berada dirumahnya. Tapi jika terus seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kami meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu?

"Aku sedang tidak ada urusan. Aku akan mampir dan membantu mencicipi, ok?" Aku memutuskan sendiri dengan tersenyum dan berkedip pada Yeri tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang terus terusan berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yeri melompat kegirangan, dan merayakannya dengan memeletkan lidah pada Jongin yang aku tidak tahu dibalas dengan apa olehnya, karena sungguh, saat ini aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendongak dan menatap Jongin sama sekali.

Aku lebih banyak diam sepanjang perjalanan di dalam taksi. Suara Yeri yang ceria mengobrol basa-basi dengan Jongin, dan kadangmengobrol juga denganku, namun tidak terlalu sering karena aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sepatah dua patah kata. Yang jelas, aku dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bertukar suara.

Setibanya di rumah besar keluarga Kim, Jongin buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah dengan semua tas belanjaan di tidak menyadari kalau adik perempuannya berhenti untuk berbalik padaku dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Kalian berdua sedang bertengkar ya?" _Benar, akan sangat aneh rasanya jika Yeri saja tidak menyadarinya._

Keadaan kami beberapa saat lalu terlihat sangat jelas keanehannya.

Aku memberikan senyum pahit. "hmm sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu" aku tahu kalau hubungan kami sedang tidak baik, tapi untuk dikatakan bertengkar rasanya juga tidak terlalu tepat.

Yeri mendesah dan menyilangkan tangannya didada lalu mengamatiku dengan pandangan simpatinya, dia terlihat seperti kebanyakan anak kecil yang mencoba terlihat seperti orang dewasa, "Kalian berdua harus berbicara, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang lezat untuk kalian." Dia memberi tahu sebelum kemudian berlari kearah dapur, dan meninggalan aku berdiri disini dengan kebingungan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Jongin datang kembali dengan tangan kosong, "Eh? Dimana Yeri?"

"Dia bilang inginmembuat sesuatu yang lezat untuk kita."

"...Oh. Mau menonton TV?" Dia bertanya sambil mengarahkanku menujuruang keluarga yang terdapat sebuah Televisi yang besar disana, benda itu mengingatkan aku saat pertamakali aku datang kesini dulu. Aku melirik raut wajah datar Jongin yangsedang sibuk mengganti-ganti saluran televisi tanpa berniat melihat kearahku sedikitpun. Entah kenapa aku merasa pandangannya juga tidak terpokus pada layar televisi, karena itulah aku pikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jongin…" Aku menggumam nyaris berbisik, mencoba menarik perhatiannya tapi sebagian dari diriku masih merasa ragu.

Meskipun begitu, Jongin yang seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan sebelumnya, merespon dengan datar, "Hm?" Tapi aku tahu, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia tidak setenang ini.

"Maaf.. Karena telah membuatmu mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti itu"

"…" Hanya suara random dari sebuah saluran Televisi yangmemecah kesunyian diantara kami berdua. Aku setengah menahan nafasmenunggu untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Wajahnya yang tajam, sekarang terlihat sedikit meredup. Sepasang bibir tebal kemerahan itu mengerucut, seolah-olah sedangmempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Kau… hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahuku, kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan lemah seolah tenaganya sudah habis terkuras.

Melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini, perlahan tapi pasti rasanya telah merobek sesuatu di dalam diriku. Akuingin melakukan segalanya untuk orang ini agar dia merasa bahagia, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, aku pula lah yang bertanggung jawab atas keadaannya saat ini.

Mata Jongin tertutup rapat. Sesaat ia terlihat seperti ingin keluar dari semua hal mengerikan yang telah melingkupinya selama ini. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari sisi lain, terlalu takut untuk mengambil langkah apapun.

"kau, tidak sengaja menyembunyikan itu dariku 'kan?" Caranya mengatakan itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan daripada pertanyaan.

Jongin terlihat sangat rapuh, bahunya menegang namun disaat bersamaan terlihat akan merosot kapan saja, dahinya mengkerut dan bibirnya bergetar, saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan rasa takutku dan secara perlahan mendekatinya, meraih punggung tangannya.

"Jongin, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meberitahumu. Aku sangat takut akan membuatmu... Seperti ini" Kemudian, aku meremas tangannya sedikit lebih erat. Akumenyaksikan orang di hadapaknku ini memakai tangannya yang lain untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya seraya membuang nafas lemah.

Aku bisa merasakan dari tangannya yang bergetar dan matanya yang tertutup rapat, bahwa ada perdebatan hebat di dalam dirinya saat ini. Aku harap aku bisa meredakan apapun itu.

"Apa ada orang lain yang tahu tentang ini selain dirimu?" Jongin membisikkan sebuah pertanyaan, dan aku menggelengkan kepala meskipun aku tahu Jongin tidak melihat kearahku.

"Aku mengetahui semua ini dari Kris. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi orang yang kuberi tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya sebagai gadis yang jahat." Di atas penderitaan yang telah gadis itu berikan kepadanya, Jongin masih saja memperdulikan gadis itu. Aku tahu kalau memang sepertiinilah sifat asli Jongin. Sekali dia memperdulikan seseorang, dia akan terus peduli pada orang itu. Dia menoleh sedikit sebelum memaksakan diri untuk terus berbicara. "Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau sedih karena melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini…" Dia berkata seraya menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggamanku hanya untuk kemudian beralih menggenggam kedua tanganku. Dia melanjutkan dengan suara beratnya. "… Apa kau marah kalau aku merasa sedih karena apa yang terjadi dengan Soojung?"

Aku tidak terkejut saat Jongin menanyakan hal itu, sebaliknya aku sudah menduga sebelumnya, dia pasti akan hawatir aku merasa sakit hati karena kenyataan tentang masih adanya rasa peduli pada diri Jongin terhadap Soojung. Tapi itu tidak benar sama sekali. Ya, aku memang merasa sedih, tapi bukan karena cemburu atau apapun itu, aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa melihat Jongin seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur, aku malah akan merasa lebih kecewa jika Jongin tidak merasakan apapun. Karena faktanya, hal yang membuatku menyukainya dari awal adalah karena kepedulian dan ketulusannya pada orang lain.

Jika saja Jongin bukan merupakan seseorang sebaik itu, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot menyembunyikan semua itu darinya selama ini.

Aku menggunakan tanganku yang masih terbebas untuk menangkup wajahnya membuat wajah Jongin yang tampan menghadap padaku secara keseluruhan "Dengarkan aku, Jongin…" mata kami bertemu untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini, dengan beribu perasaan yang aku coba salurkan padanya, aku melanjutkan, "Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama? Kalau kau berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini, tapi tidak merasakan apapun, maka aku akan merasa kecewa. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tahu kau adalah pria yang baik dan tulus. Aku senang karena bisa bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu. Dan sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena tidak berani memberi tahumu terlebih dahulu, alih-alih aku malah membiarkan dirimu menemukannya sendiri seperti ini… aku sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud.." Semakin banyak aku berbicara, semakin besar rasa bersalahku, secara perlahan tanganku merosot dari wajahnya saat perasaan tidak enak itu telah menumpuk, aku tidak lagi punya keberanian menatap wajahnya. Pada detik ini, aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri. Samar-samar aku merasa Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti… terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sudah berapa lama kau mengetahui hal ini?"

"Sejak… turnamen sepak bola."

"Sudah lumayan lama ternyata…" Dia tertawa kecil, tapi aku tahu betul kalau sebenarnya dia tidak sedang ingin tertawa sedikitpun. Aku mencuri pandang wajahnya yang sekarang penuh dengan penderitaan."Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu, Soo. Aku akan memberitahumu saat aku sudah siap…" dia mengusak pelan pucuk kepalaku dengan sebuah senyum kesedihan di bibirnya. Melihat dia yang seperti ini.. jantungku rasanya seperti diremas dengan kuat.

...

Hari senin pagi sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menelepon Kris karena ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya kemarin, karena pikiranku masih sangat berkecamuk. Sekarang, saat aku sudah kembali ke akalku yang semula, aku sadar kalau Kris perlu tahu. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa kubagi permasalahannya dalam hal ini.

"Halo, Kyung? Mau berpesta dimana?" Suara berat khas orang bangun tidur terdengar diseberang sana setelah beberapa lama.

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar sapaan menyebalkannya itu, "Hai dan berengsek. Semua orang disini datang kerumahku hari Jumat kemarin, kau kemana saja?" Aku berteriak padanya sambil berpikir kalau saja Kris ada disana, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seburuk ini.

Dia menjawab dengan nada yang menyebalkan lagi (atau mungkin itu habitatnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli), "Kemarin aku terlalu sibuk menunggangi – maksudku _hangout_ dengan beberapa teman gadisku. Kenapa? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang luar biasa?" Aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah mendengar alasannya itu. Yixing yang malang, padahal kemarin dia sempat terlihat sangat senang saat menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kris.

"hei. Berhentilah bermain-main dengan banyak wanita"

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berubah jadi penceramah begini? Lagipula itu bukan keinginanku, para wanita itu yang datang dengan sendirinya padaku, aku tidak bisa menolak" aku memutar bola mataku, _dasar tukang pamer._

"yang penting jangan terlalu sering. Kau mungkin bisa menyakiti hati seseorang" _dan itu adalah Yixing._

Aku mendengar Kris mendengus diseberang sana dengan samar-samar menggumam 'ada apa dengan anak ini' sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan jelas. "ya! Asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermain dengan hati. Itu aturannya. Bagaimanapun, cukup dengan menceramahiku. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, ada apa sebenarnya kau menelepon? Apa ada sesuatu yang luar biasa yang terjadi kemarin?" Mataku tertutup rapat-rapat saat bayangan kejadian dua hari yang lalu terulang kembali dalam pikiranku.

"Iya… benar-benar luar biasa." Aku memberi tahunya dengan nada sarkastik, dan Kris menyadarinya.

"Ada.. Apa?"

"Jongin sudah tahu tentang Soojung."

Untuk sesaat, aku mendengar Kris menghela napas terkejut, "Kau.. Sudah memberitahunya?" Dia bertanya dengan hati-hati, dan aku menghargai itu. Aku tahu kalau Kris tahu bahwa tidak semudah itu bagiku untuk memberitahu Jongin.

"Aku tidak memberi tahunya…"

"sudah kuduga. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Dia melihat videonya di ponselku… secara tidak sengaja…"

"…" Pada titik ini, kami berdua sama-sama diam. Aku bisa tahu apa yang adadalam pikirannya.

"Itu adalah cara terburuk yang pernah aku dengar." Aku hanya mendengus dan terkekeh pelan.

"iya kan? Aku memang idiot"

"hei! Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu juga. Kau tentu tidak pernah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi iya kan?" _Tidak menduga? Benarkah?_

Aku melirik ponselku dengan perasaan kesal sebelum mendesah cukup panjang.

"tentu saja tidak. Aku ketakutan setengah mati saat tahu kalau dia telah menemukannya. Tapi kami sudah berbicara. Dia bilang dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri"

Kris menghela napas berat seperti yang barusaja kulakukan "justru malah akan aneh jika dia tidak bilang seperti itu. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat terpukul, kuharap dia tidak terpuruk terlalu lama. Beritahu aku saat dia sudah siap. Aku akan membantu apapun semampuku"

Perkataannya sungguh membuatku terharu, dia bahkan tidak sedekat itu dengan Jongin, tapi dia bertingkah seolah mereka adalah sahabat sejak lama. Dia juga seolah tahu betul akan sifat Jongin.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku, dan Jongin juga"

"hei apa yang kau bicarakan. Kau adalah temanku. Temannya temanku adalah temanku juga"

Aku benar-benar beruntung karena dikelilingi oleh banyak teman yang baik (meskipun kadang bertingkah berengsek juga) seperti Kris.

"kau yang terbaik, Kris"

"aku tahu"

Jam makan siang telah tiba, dan kantin sudah terlihat sangat padat. Sebenarnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang karena ada banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan. Aku harus bertemu dengan beberapa pengurus Live contest untuk meminta bantuan mereka mengenai acarayang akan dilaksanakan dalam beberapa hari lagi itu. Live contest tahun ini akan diadakan di aula olahraga, sehingga membuat segalanya semakin tidak karuan. Orang yang mengurusi aula itu benar-benar jahat.

Menyadari bahwa waktuku tidak banyak lagi, akupun berlari kecil ke arah tempat minuman dan memesan sebotol cola.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sembari menunggu bibi penjaga kantin untuk mengambilkan pesananku, saat itulah ditengah ramainya tempat ini, aku menangkap seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit kecokelatan dan wajah yang tampan yang sangat kukenal. Dia sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar bersama beberapa temannya tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Aku ingin meneriakkan namanya tapi sebuah ide yang lebih bagus muncul di benakku (lagipula berteriak hanya akan membuat tenggorokanku sakit).

"bi, tambah satu lagi susu kotak rasa cokelat" bibi penjaga kantin yang tadinya sudah setengah jalan untuk memberikan pesanan pertamaku, kini harus rela berbalik untuk mengambil pesananku yang lain. Dia memberikan kedua pesananku tidak lama kemudian.

"terimakasih!"

Setelah membayar semuanya, aku mendekati Baekhyun (Pacarnya Chanyeol) yang kebetulan duduk di bangku tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Dia duduk sedikit terpisah dari teman-temannya yang lain dengan sebuah backpack tergeletak disampingnya.

"Hey, Baek!"

"K-Kyungsoo sunbae.." Baekhyun terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Aku terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepala.

"tidak usah memanggilku sunbae, cukup panggil Kyungsoo saja, kita kan seumuran" _lagipula kau kan pacarnya sahabatku._

Aku tidak mengatakan itu dengan keras karena aku tidak mau di cekik hidup-hidup oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun gelagapan seperti tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan sebelum kemudian mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"hey Baek, Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau punya pulpen dan sticky note?"

"ya. Aku ada beberapa"

"bagus. Boleh aku minta satu?"

"oh, tentu"

Dia menjawab dan mencari-cari kedalam tasnya (Aku rasa dia sedang ganti pelajaran ke ruangan lain.) Aku hanya perlu menunggu untuksesaat sebelum dia menyerahkan pena warna biru dan sticky note berwarnamerah muda.

Aku menahan diri untuk tida mengernyit saat melihat warnanya, _'apa ini ide yang bagus?'_ tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menawar, sudah bagus Baekhyun mau membantuku, aku tidak boleh kurang ajar. Aku tersenyum setengah hati dan menerima sticky note itu dan dengan cepat menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

"terimakasih banyak Baek. Aku akan memastikan kalau kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk berduaan dengan Chanyeol hehe" aku mengembalikan pulpennya tidak mempedulikan penyangkalan Baekhyun tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol ( _mereka berdua memang tidak pernah mengakuinya)_ dan dengan cepat berlari keluar ruangan sebelum sasaranku menghilang.

Jongin dan sekumpulan teman sekelasnya berjalan disekitar depan kantin, tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Aku rasa mereka sudah selesai makan dan baru akan berjalan kembali ke kelas. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk – dengan sengaja – melewati sang sekretaris OSIS seraya menyelipkan kotak susu cokelat ke dalam genggamannya (mirip sebuah adegan transaksi obat-obatan terlarang)

' :) tersenyumlah sedikit. :)'

Itu yang kutulis di kertas sticky note, yang kutempel di kemasan susu cokelat itu. Tapi ttap saja, Aku tidak berani berbalik untuk melihat apakah Jongin tersenyum seperti yang kuminta atau tidak, karena aku terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah teman-temannya sekarang melihatku atau tidak. Aku hanya memperhatikan langkah kakiku untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke gedung F dan pergi menuju ruang klub.

 _Beep Beep._

Teleponku berbunyi tanda ada sebuah pesan singkat yang diterima, aku membacanya.

'terimakasih. Sekarang aku tersenyum. =]'

Dari : **Tuan Muda Jongin**

 _Emoticon_ yang dia pakai membuatku tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, aku tidak sadar sampai pipiku terasa sakit karenanya.

Aku tidak terlalu berharap kalau Jongin bisa menerima semua hal buruk yang terjadi dengan hanya berharap agar Jongin masih mampu untuk tersenyum, dan merasa bahagia dengan apa yang dia miliki saat ini. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih. Karena,

'Aku disini untukmu.'

...

Sejak hari itu, Aku selalu berusaha mengembalikan senyum Jongin di sela aktivitasku yang padat. Saat pagi hari, aku biasanya melihat dia sedang sibuk di gedung utama, dengan wajah yang muram. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa sibuknya keadaanku juga (karena aku harus berlari akibat datang terlambat), aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melemparkan senyuman padanya, dan tidak pernah lupa melambaikan tangan juga. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering terlihat sedang membawa banyak berkas ditangannya. Untungnya, setiap kali melihatku, raut wajahnya akan berubah menjadi lebih cerah, karena aku percaya saat kita memberikan senyuman pada seseorang, itu sama saja dengan kita memberi energi positif pada orang itu, dan aku berharap energi positif itu akan membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik, karena itu aku tidak pernah lelah untuk memberi Jongin energi yang kumiliki.

Aku tidak pernah lagi membicarakan hal yang telah terjadi setelah percakapan aku dan Jongin di rumahnya hari itu. Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya mengingatkan Jongin akan perasaan yang mengerikan itu. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah dia sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap hal itu atau belum sama sekali. Bagaimanapun, aku akan selalu menghargai keputusan yang dia buat. Jika dia lebih memilih untuk melupakannya dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun, maka aku akan dengan rela mengikutinya. Atau, jika nanti suatu hari Jongin siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan itu, maka aku juga siap… untuk berdiri disampingnya.

Semua yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah meminta.

...

Hari sudah mulai sore tapi aku masih harus melakukan suatu hal yang sangat penting, yaitu mengumpulkan formulir resmi untuk klubku di ruang administrasi, berkali-kali. Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, tapi aku masih saja harus berlari kesana-kemari, bolak-balik antara gedung F dan kantor administrasi, karena dokumen permintaan yang sudah aku ketik dan cetak nampaknya masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau semuanya sudah kuperbaiki.

Jadi sekarang, sekali lagi aku menyeret kakiku kembali ke kantor administrasi untuk yang kelima kalinya. Hatiku berada dalam suasana yang buruk, sampai aku berpikir jika kali ini tidak lolos lagi, maka persetan, aku akan tetap menyerahkan dokumen itu.

Aku berjalan sambil menggerutu karena aku terus menerus mengacaukan formulir ini, yang menyebabkan suasana hatiku menjadi buruk. Pikiranku terlalu berantakan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari seseorang berlari mendekat kearahku, benar-benar dekat sampai-sampai aku merasa bahu kami bersentuhan.

"Ada masalah apa?" ternyata itu adalah Jongin. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menemukan Jongin sedang tersenyum ramah padaku, aku mendesah sebelum menunjukkan formulir itu di depan wajahnya. "Huh? Apa ini?" Dia mengreyit sebelum membaca kata-kata dihadapannya dengan keras. "Permintaan bantuan untuk acara Live Contest oleh klub musik…? Bukannya sudah terlalu terlambat kalau menyerahkan permintaan sponsor sekarang?" Kata-kata itu bagai menggosokkan garam ke sebuah luka, karena kami pun sadar betapa lambatnya kami bekerja jika berhubungan dengan hal yang seperti ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"hari ini adalah kesempatan kami yang terakhir. Jika gagal, maka hancurlah kami. Oh iya, apa sekolah sudah mengeluarkan anggaran untuk klub-ku yang 450 ribu itu? Apa tabunganmu masih ada sisa?" Karena khawatir, aku bertanya saat ingat siapa yang membantu membayar tagihan klubku pada akhirnya (walaupun sebenarnya yang pertama kali membantu adalah Junmyeon). Jongin memberikanku sebuah senyuman, tampak tenang.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi, aku rasa mereka akan memberi uangnya besok lusa. Dan juga, tabunganku masih baik-baik saja. tidak usah hawatir." Benar. Aku lupa kalau dia itu kaya raya.

Aku cepat-cepat memasang seringai lebar saat merasa telah menemukan kesempatan. "Oh, karena kau masih punya banyak uang, tidakkah sebaiknya kau menjadi sponsor untuk acara ini saja? Aku bisa menerima sekitar 130 atau 140 ribu, aku tidak akan keberatan- AW!" aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu karena sedetik setelahnya pipiku dicubit oleh Jongin dengan cukup keras ( _ugh, tidak bisakah kau memukulku layaknya seorang pria?!_ )

Aku menggosok pipiku dan menatapnya dengan kesal. "tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberi uang, tapi jangan mencubit pipiku juga!" Jongin terkekeh tampak senang menerima reaksiku. "ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak sedang sibuk? Kenapa malah berjalan-jalan disini?" Aku berubah tenang kembali dan mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja suasana hatiku rasanya berubah jadi lebih baik setelah melihat Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "tidak juga, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku lebih awal dari yang kuperkirakan." Aku juga tidak melewatkan lidahnya yang dijulurkan yang aku tahu betul dia gunakan untuk mengejekku. Jelas saja, klubku memang bekerja terlalu lambat, jauh berbeda dengannya.

 _Tidak semua orang bisa diandalkan seperti dirimu, Tuan Sekretaris OSIS._

Belum sempat aku mengumpat padanya, kami sudah lebih dulu sampai di kantor administrasi. Aku menunjuk kedua mataku dan wajahnya secara bergantian sebagai tanda kalau urusan kami belum selesai, sebelum mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalamnya. Miss Tiffany duduk disana sedang menungguku, untuk membantu memproses dan memeriksa formulirnya. Jongin ikut masuk dan menunggu bersamaku. Jantungku kini berdegup kencang. _Apakah formulirnya akan berhasil sekarang?_. Keringat dingin mengurur deras walaupun pendingin udara di ruangan ini menyala dengan cukup kencang. Aku sudah tidak ingin memperbaikinya lagi untuk yang keenam kalinya.

"Oh… Tuan Do" Miss Tiffany sudah memanggil nama depanku untuk yang kelima kalinya sekarang, dan setiap kali beliau melakukan itu, selalu ada berita buruk setelahnya.

"Y-ya?" Aku menjawab diiringi dengan jantung yang berdetak hebat. Miss Tiffany membalik formulir itu kemudian melipatnya menjadi dua.

"Tanggalnya tidak berada ditengah saat formulirnya dilipat, Tuan Do. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi… bisakah kau menyerahkan formulir yang baru?" _tidaakkk! Mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan!_

Aku mulai memasang wajah siap merengek seperti anak kecil, tapi beliau hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lelah.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin membuatmu susah, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Kalaupun aku membiarkan formulir ini begitu saja, pada ahirnya pasti akan langsung dikirim kembali. Kau harus kembali dan memperbaikinya, oke?"

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menerima formulir itu dengan hati yang berat. Benar, tidak ada gunanya mengeluh, aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini, satu-satunya yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menemukan jalan akhir. Aku harus bisa!

"baiklah Miss, tapi bisakah anda periksa yang lainnya juga? Barangkali masih ada yang harus saya perbaiki, saya akan memperbaiki semuanya sekaligus" ada sebuah senyum diwajah beliau saat dia mengangguk dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan pada Jongin saja?" _eh?_ Aku menoleh kearah Jongin yang memasang wajah sama bingungnya denganku, "anda tidak keberatan 'kan, tuan Kim?"

"tidak." aku tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa, karena Miss Tiffany sepertinya sudah menganggap semuanya selesai.

"baguslah, selamat bekerja" senyuman puas dari Miss Tiffany adalah hal terakhir yang aku lihat sebelum kami membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Kami berjalan beriringan keluar dari kantor administrasi saat aku mulai menggodanya, "hey.. lihat siapa yang kupunya disini. Sekretaris osis yang hebat, bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau ada kau yang bisa membantuku, tahu begini aku tidak harus susah payah menyusun formulir itu sampai rasanya kepalaku mau pecah" Jongin tertawa seketika.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau kesulitan mengerjakannya. Aku pikir kalian hanya malas sehingga mengumpulkannya dihari terakhir."

"kau tahu tuan Kim, tidak semua orang memiliki otak cerdas sepertimu" aku cemberut pura-pura merasa tersinggung, dan Jongin untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini dia kembali mencubit pipiku. _Berengsek_ (tapi anehnya aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menepisnya).

"ayolah, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Oh iya, apa selama ini kau mengerjakannya sendirian? Maksudku, kau kan ketua." dan sekali lagi, pertanyaan itu bagai air garam yang ditaburkan diatas luka. Aku menghela napas saat ingat kalau sebenarnya ini bukanlah tugasku sepenuhnya.

"iya. Changsub sedang sakit demam berdarah dan dirawat di rumah sakit, dan aku tidak bisa melemparkan tugas ini begitu saja pada anggota yang lain, karena mereka sudah memiliki tugas masing-masing setiap orangnya, jadi aku yang melakukannya sendiri" mungkin Jongin merasa prihatin padaku ( _ya, aku memang menyedihkan)_ karena untuk beberapa detik setelahnya, dia hanya terdiam sambil menatapku sampai kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada rendahnya.

"kau benar-benar ketua yang baik hati" aku mendengarnya dan tiba-tiba saja wajah sialan ini berubah jadi panas (dan aku yakin berwarna merah juga, _sialan_ ) karena tidak ingin Jongin melihatnya, akupun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

"mau mengerjakannya dimana? Di ruang klubku atau.."

"terserah kau saja"

Pada akhirnya kami berdua berakhir di ruang klubku dengan Jongin yang nampak serius memeriksa formulirku dan aku yang duduk disebelahnya memperhatikan. Melihat bahwa aku punya sekretaris OSIS yang membantuku kali ini, segala hal nampak jadi lebih mudah dan ringkas dalam sekejap. Setelah dilihat, ternyata banyak sekali hal yang perlu aku perbaiki sampai-sampai Jongin memutuskan untuk memulainya kembali dari nol. Dia mengeluarkan kacamata dari kantung bajunya dan mulai mengetik di papan ketik saat aku bermain-main dengan Rubik.

Setelah beberapa lama, akupun mendengar suara mesin cetak yang bekerja bersamaan dengan Jongin yang mengatakan sesuatu.

"tendang pantatku kalau kali ini tidak berhasil juga"

Aku mendengus keras, lihatlah, sifat sombongnya kini muncul kepermukaan. Aku tentu tidak keberatan untuk kembali lagi ke ruangan ini untuk yang ke tujuh kalinya dan menendang pantatnya dengan kencang.

Tapi ternyata, aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan itu karena semuanya berjalan lancar. Formulir ini sempurna. Miss Tiffany memberikan sebuah senyuman seolah-olah ingin memberikan selamat karena mempunyai orang hebat yang mau membantuku. Namun, pria yang tersenyum terlalu membanggakan diri disampingku ini masih terasa mengganjal dihatiku, jadi diam-diam aku menendang tungkainya hehe. **427**

Meskipun masalah formulir itu telah selesai, aku masih harus tetap tinggal di gedung baru ini sampai larut malam karena ada banyak fax yang harus di kirim ke berbagai perusahaan juga beberapa urusan lainnya. Jongin menolak saat aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan dan memilih untuk membaca buku yang ada diruangan ini (meskipun semuanya buku tentang musik) menungguku, dalam hati aku merasa bersyukur karena setidaknya aku tidak sendirian lagi.

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam lewat dan aku sadar kalau sudah waktunya untuk berhenti bekerja. Aku menoleh untuk melihat Jongin yang masih menungguku saat aku melakukan panggilan telepon ke berbagai tempat, masih sedang membaca buku tentang musik yang tebal ditangannya. Aku tersenyum, dia sama sekali tidak membuatku merasa terburu-buru.

"Maaf, aku lupa waktu. Apa kau lapar?" Aku meletakkan berkas-berkas di tanganku ke dalam laci dan bertanya padanya. Kami belum makan apapun sejak tadi sore dan sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat.

Jongin menutup buku besar itu sebelum melihatku dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Dan disini aku pikir kau akan membiarkanku mati kelaparan."

"maaf.."

Aku cepat-cepat membereskan semuanya dan menegaskan pada diri sendiri kalau ini memang waktunya untuk pulang!

...

Jongin memaksa untuk mengantarkanku sampai rumah alih-alih langsung pulang ke rumahnya sendiri (padahal ini sudah larut malam). Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku, tapi dia terus mengelak dan mengatakan "tidak apa-apa" kepadaku. Dia bahkan berdalih kalau rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya jadi mau berhenti dirumahnya atau berhenti di rumahkupun tidak ada bedanya. Pada ahirnya, aku menyerah dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang dia sukai.

Saat kami tiba di jalan, aku tiba-tiba terpikirkan kalau sebaiknya aku mentraktir Jongin makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena dia sudah membantuku dengan formulir itu dan menemaniku sampai larut malam, belum lagi mau mengantarku jauh-jauh sampai ke rumah.

"ayo cari makan." Aku mengajaknya setelah memberitahu supir taksi untuk menurunkan kami di persimpangan jalan alih-alih di depan rumahku. Raut wajah Jongin tampak lega setelah mendengar ajakanku.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengatakannya…" _EH? Jadi kau menungguku untuk mengatakan hal itu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang sendiri saja dari tadi?!_

Kami berdua pada ahirnya mengunjungi sebuah restoran ayam bakar yang lumayan ramai di sekitaran Myeongdong. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mencoba tempat ini sebelumnya. Tempatnya tepat berada disisi jalan, mungkin makan sambil berurusan dengan asap kendaraan nampak menyenangkan, jadi aku mencobanya.

Kami berdua masuk kedalam restoran itu sebelum Jongin mulai memesan banyak makanan.

"Kami pesan satu salad pepaya, satu paket ayam panggang, satu ikan salmon dalam kecap ikan, satu sup iga babi pedas, satu paket daging panggang, satu mangkuk sundae, Ikan bass dengan lemon dan dua nasi. Oh, dan satu botol pepsi juga." Ya Tuhan, apa dia mencoba untuk menghancurkanku?! Aku menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar sambil buru-buru memeriksa dompetku.

"Apa aku harus membayar semua itu?! Kau memesan makanan seharga voucher 3000 Won!"

"Eh? Jadi kau yang traktir? Aku tidak tahu, kalau begitu aku memesan tambahan lagi." Dia menyeringai sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada pelayan. Aku cepat-cepat meraih tangannya dan memukulnya tepat di kepala.

"itu sudah cukup, bodoh. _Aish.._ Setelah ini, aku yakin aku akan hidup di kolong jembatan." Aku mengeluh saat pelayannya datang mengantar minuman ke meja kami. Aku langsung meneguknya dengan brutal karena kesal, sementara itu Jongin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"tenanglah, aku yang akan membayarnya. Apa kau mau tambahan sesuatu?" Dia masih berani untuk bertanya saat sudah memesan makanan sebanyak itu, aku sampai ragu apakah kami sanggup menghabiskan semuanya.

Musik dari pub di dekat sini bisa terdengar saat kami berdua sedang menunggu makanan. Aku rasa ada banyak pub di daerah seperti ini. Tidak terlalu lama, berbagai macam makanan mulai berdatangan di meja kami, diawali dengan salad pepaya, ayam panggang dan ikan salmon dalam kecap ikan.

"ini, coba yang ini. Rasanya enak. Aku dan Yeri pernah mencoba ini sebelumnya." Sekretaris Osis itu berkata sambil menyendokkan sepotong ayam panggang ke dalam piringku.

Jadi, dia pernah datang kesini sebelumya. Pantas saja dia langsung memesan semua makanan ini tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Hey, hey. Itu sudah cukup. Ambil untuk dirimu sendiri juga." Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai piringku terisi dengan makanan yang menggunung, khususnya saat ikan bass tiba di meja kami, dan Jongin sibuk memastikan kalau aku mendapatkan sebagian dipiringku. Hallo, ini Kyungsoo! Bukan adikmu, Kim Yeri!

"Oh, oke. Makanlah. Aku melihat kau akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, wajahmu juga semakin tirus, kau harus banyak makan untuk menjaga staminamu." Dia memberi tahu saat menyendokkan lagi sepotong daging kedalam piringku sebelum kemudian ia memakan miliknya sendiri. Aku hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala karenanya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? bagaimana latihan band kalian? Aku rasa aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kalian berlatih, sebenarnya kalian pernah berlatih atau tidak ' _sih?"_ Jongin tertawa rendah yang kulihat sebagai tawa kesombongan.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja. Kau pasti akan terkejut luar biasa." _Terkejut apanya?_

Aku tidak sempat bertanya karena lagi-lagi Jongin meletakkan sebelah telur rebus di piringku. _Orang ini! dia sedang mencoba untuk membuatku gendut_ _atau bagaimana?!_

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di piring, Mungkin sulit dipercaya, tadinya meja ini penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan, sampai-sampai aku pikir kami harus membungkus sisanya dan membawanya ke rumah, tapi siapa sangka pria tinggi dihadapanku ini bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Gila, aku yang hanya makan sepiring saja sudah sangat kenyang sampai rasanya sulit untuk beranjak, tapi Jongin masih dengan santainya mengunyah satu demi satu makanan yang memenuhi meja ini. Aku menaruh semua peralatan makanku dan menyeruput sup panas itu seraya mengamati Jongin yang nampak tidak ada tanda-tanda merasa kenyang.

"Sudah kenyang? Mau pesan lagi?" aku tidak tahu dia serius atau hanya sedang menggodaku, jadi aku hanya menggeleng. Yang benar saja, aku tidak ingin perutku meletus di restoran orang. Jongin masih menyemil paha ayam menggunakan kedua tangannya,

"Aku tidak bisa makan lagi, Aku benar-benar kenyang." **431**

"tidak heran, tubuh sekecil dirimu memang tidak bisa menampung terlalu banyak makanan." Dasar bocah ini. Aku menatap wajah tampan yang saat ini sedang membuat ekspresi mengejek kepadaku dan mengacungkan jari tengah. _Berengsek._

Sesaat kemudian, Jongin menghabiskan sisa makanan dihadapan kami. Tapi itu belum selesai karena selanjutnya, dia memesan es serut sebagai makanan penutup. Aku menyaksikannya dalam keheranan yang luar biasa karena tubuh Jongin jauh dari kata berlemak apalagi gendut, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya semua makanan itu? lebih heran lagi karena si berengsek ini masih terlihat sehat dan segar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sakit perut atau apapun.

"Kerumahnya jalan kaki ya? untuk mencerna makanannya." Jongin berkata setelah kami beradu argumen tentang siapa yang akan membayar makan malam ini, yang mana aku keluar sebagai seorang pemenang. (Dia benar-benar ingin membayarnya, tapi aku tidak ingin kalah dan memaksa untuk membayarnya, karena dia sudah banyak membantuku hari ini).

Kami berdua setuju untuk berjalan kaki kerumah karena jaraknya sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Sebuah cara yang bagus untuk membakar kalori. Aku mengangguk kepada Jongin sebelum meninggalkan restoran bersama.

Tapi kemudian, mataku menatap sebuah pemandangan menjijikan yang sedang terjadi di seberang jalan. Aku seharusnya tahu, kalau tidak seharusnya aku membawa Jongin ke jalan Myeongdong pada tengah malam seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Jongin melihatnya.

"Hey Soo, ternyata ada banyak pub disekitar sini. Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya karena aku dan Yeri biasanya mengunjungi tempat ini pada siang hari. Oh, dan yang disana itu apa?" aku tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba, aku berusaha memutar otakku untuk mencari cara supaya Jongin tidak melihat ke arah yang sedang dia tanyakan itu tanpa membuatnya curiga.

"Dimana? Oh, disana ada sebuah jalanan sempit yang biasanya ditempati oleh preman-preman di jam segini, kalau aku jadi kau aku tidak akan mau melangkahkan kakiku kesana, lebih baik kita mengambil jalan yang ini saja, oke? Ah, aku tahu ada sebuah tempat minum teh yang enak disebelah sana, mau mencoba?" Aku harap aku tidak terdengar terlalu terburu-buru dan mecurigakan, untungnya Jongin tidak banyak bertanya lagi dan hanya menuruti apa yang aku katakan untuk tetap berjalan di jalur yang sedang kita lewati. Semuanya baik-baik saja, tentu, jika saja tidak ada mobil sialan itu – yang menyalakan musik sialan dengan sangat keras sehingga semua orang dijalan menoleh ke arahnya.

Aku tidak sempat memikirkan cara lain untuk menarik perhatian Jongin karena tubuhku rasanya mati rasa, dan sedeteik setelahnya Jongin sudah menoleh ke arah mobil itu atau kini bukan lagi mobilnya- melainkan hal yang sangat aku takuti untuk dia lihat. Dia membeku saat menyaksikan pemandangan bejat itu.

Soojung mengenakan gaun tali mini yang menunjukkan banyak bagian dari kulitnya yang putih dan halus, sedang berdiri didepan sebuah Jaguar, yang terletak di seberang jalan tempat kami berada dengan seorang laki-laki. Penuh rasa takut, akupun mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Jongin tertuju, dan aku menyadari kalau lelaki itu melampirkan lengannya disekitar tubuh Soojung.

Tepat di detik ini, aku berhenti mempedulikan apa yang Soojung lakukan, dan dengan cepat menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jongin yang pucat untuk menatap kearahku. Tanganku sendiri terasa gemetar, tapi Jongin terlihat begitu lemah sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak memerlukan tenaga yang banyak untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi, tidak mampu menebak apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Aku menariknya dan memeluknya dengan erat, mengabaikan orang-orang disekitar yang mungkin sedang menatap ke arah kami berdua. Yang aku tahu, aku harus menghentikan Jongin dari melihat adegan itu, menghentikan dirinya berpikir mengenai hal itu dan menjauhkan dirinya dari rasa sakit. Aku ingin dia membuka matanya dan melihat hanya kearahku, aku, orang yang peduli tentang keadaannya dan yang akan berdiri disisinya selalu.

"Jongin… jangan lihat kesana…" rasanya aneh karena malah aku yang menangis. Aku tidak tahu kapan air mataku mulai berjatuhan. Yang ku tahu hanya, aku adalah orang yang menghancurkan hidup Jongin. Aku, orang yang sudah membuatnya mengetahui tentang berita-berita buruk ini. Aku, orang yang sudah membawanya kesini, hanya untuk menyaksikan adegan yang menjijikan itu. Semuanya salahku. Semua ini adalah kesalahanku. Ini kesalahanku. Aku yang melakukannya.

"Jongin… lihat aku saja. Jangan menoleh dan jangan melihat kesana. Kumohon, lihat aku saja…" Aku mengulangi perkataanku lagi dan lagi. Aku memeluknya semakin erat sekarang disamping kenyataan bahwa lenganku mulai melemah. Seragamnya sekarang basah karena air mataku.

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepala saat perlahan Jongin memelukku sebagai sebuah balasan.

"Maafkan Aku Jongin. Maafkan Aku…"

"tidak, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih. Terima.. kasih."

Tangan Jongin yang dingin sedingin es merengkuhku seolah-olah aku adalah hal terakhir yang masih bisa dia andalkan _ **.**_

' _ **Saat kau melihat ke sek**_ _ **ekelilingmu**_ _ **dan menemukan tidak ada**_ _ **siapa-siapa disana**_ _ **, maka berbaliklah. Aku ada disini**_ _ **untukmu. Selalu.'**_

 **...**

 **TBC..**

 **A/N : gak ada yang bisa admin katakan selain kata "terimakasih, makasih karena udah sabar nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. dan maaf karena admin selalu ngaret tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas ;( pokoknya makasihhh banget semua atas dukungan dan toleransinya"**

 **Gi**


End file.
